


Knuckles

by YamatosSenpai



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Amnesia, Assassins & Hitmen, Bloodplay, Character Death, Detectives, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Guro, Kidnapping, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Mutilation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Self-Mutilation, Undercover, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark AU. Mafia/Yakuza: Kotetsu ‘Tiger’ Kaburagi owns a bar in the immigrant’s district of Sternbild. The Martinez Gang starts putting pressure on local businesses just as the Brooks Corporation starts showing interest in Tiger. When Barnaby Brooks meets Tiger, he begins to think they may have more connections than he previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Tiger,” Keith murmured, stepping behind the bartender to discreetly whisper in his ear. “You’ve got three gentlemen waiting for you in your office.”

Kotetsu nodded wordlessly, finishing the mojito in front of him. He slid it across the bar to the middle-aged salaryman on his stool. “Here ya go, Garner-san.”

“Looks delicious, Tiger.” The man, Mr. Garner, said sipping slowly. “Mmm… Good.”

Kotetsu wiped his hands on the towel behind the bar. His left hand tingled, two fingers missing above the knuckle. He removed his apron, laying it across the counter with a heavy sigh. “Keith-san, could you keep an eye on the shop?”

“Sure, Boss.” Keith said with a nod, wrapping Kotetsu’s apron around his waist. He washed his hands quickly, watching Kotetsu disappear down the hall and around the corner.

Kotetsu pushed open the door to his office, groaning internally as he stepped into the dark, cramped room. “Is there a reason you’re sitting in the dark?” Kotetsu snapped, reaching for the lamp on his desk. He jumped when someone grabbed his arm, their cold hand wrapping around his wrist.

The light switched on and Kotetsu discovered he was face to face with the bane of his existence. “You’ve got a nice place here, Mr. Kaburagi. It’s small and outdated, but it’s not without its charm. My parents were immigrants, like yourself, immigrants need to stand together…”

“Martinez-san,” Kotetsu glowered, wrenching his arm free from Jake’s grip. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve been sending people for weeks.” Jake drawled, adjusting in Kotetsu’s desk chair. “You won’t speak to them. What am I to do?”

“I didn’t expect you to pay me a visit.” Kotetsu said tersely. “You’re such a busy man, after all.”

“Yes, I am.” Jake agreed. He looked toward his two goons, nodding slightly.

Kotetsu was thrust forward, the two men pinning his shoulders down against his cluttered desk. His temple hit the thick wood, a small ‘oompf’ escaping his lips. He grimaced as the two men pressed him down, Jake towering above him. “Ouch.”

“Mr. Kaburagi,” Jake breathed, his hand smoothing down Kotetsu’s back. “I wanna come to an agreement. The world is changing. It’s not the place it was when you opened this shop. You need protection in today’s world.”

“Funny.” Kotetsu muttered angrily. “You’re the only guys that bother me.”

“It’s not much.” Jake breathed, his palm slapping loudly against Kotetsu’s cheek. He smiled, relishing the frustration etched on Kotetsu’s face. He slapped Kotetsu’s face again, smirking even wider. “You can afford my protection.”

“I don’t have an extra $1400 a month to pay you.” Kotetsu confessed, his cheeks burning with shame. His face felt warm where Jake had hit him. “You can’t get blood from a turnip.”

“You can give it.” Jake drawled. “Or I can take it.”

“Fuck you.” Kotetsu spat, his eyes narrowing. He groaned as one of the goons knocked their knee into his back roughly.

“I’m a generous guy…” Jake said, turning around and inspecting the row of Kotetsu’s personal pictures. “You can pay me half.”

“I’ll pay you none of it.” Kotetsu insisted, following Jake with his eyes.

“All your neighbors have already paid for the month.” Jake explained. “Your shop is the last, wittle one. You’re all alone and vulnerable.”

“I refuse.” Kotetsu said, suddenly knocking backward with force. He stood, his fists connecting with the two goons. He eyed Jake, enraged by the other’s smiling face. Kotetsu opened the door to his office, gesturing the three men out. “I don’t need protection. Good evening.”

“We’ll be back.” Jake said simply, nodding at Kotetsu as he walked past.

“Don’t bother.” Kotetsu growled.

“You might change your mind.” Jake mused. “Maybe your wife and child can convince you…”

“D-d-d-don’t y-you dare!” Kotetsu stammered, his dark skin reddening further.

“Now, now…” Jake chuckled. “I know it’s time to go when Mr. Kaburagi starts to st-st-stutter.”

Kotetsu punched the wall, his eyes watering as he busted his knuckle open. “Fuck.”

“Hey, Tiger.” Keith called out as Kotetsu crossed the floor. “How’d it go?”

“Nothing to worry about, Keith-san.” Kotetsu said, shrugging nonchalantly. He grabbed a clean apron from the hook and tied it around his waist slowly, his hands still shaking. Kotetsu washed his hands slowly, focusing on the open skin on his right hand. “So,” Kotetsu began, calling over his shoulder. “Whaddaya makin’?”

“I’m finishing up table two.” Keith explained quickly. “You’ll take table three’s. Two Howling Wolfs and a Cosmo.”

“Easy enough.” Kotetsu sighed, busying himself with preparing the drinks.

“It’s a slow night.” Keith pointed out, placing the drinks he prepared on a serving tray.

“Every night is a slow night, Keith.” Kotetsu said, mixing expertly.

“It’ll get better.” Keith assured Kotetsu, his grey-blue eyes wide and bright. He lifted the tray, spinning out from behind the bar. He smiled naturally, his handsome face beaming as he served the drinks.

“Hey, I’m back.” Ivan muttered, stepping behind the bar without as much as a nod in Kotetsu’s direction. He placed the now-cold food he was supposed to bring back for Keith and Kotetsu on the counter.

“That 15 minute break lasted an hour too long.” Kotetsu chastised, fixing Ivan with a deathglare.

“Sorry, sorry.” Ivan groaned, pressing his hands together apologetically. He turned around immediately after, ducking underneath the bar to rifle through a box of cutlery packages.  “I went to Old Man Hiro’s for dinner and while I was there he was getting a shakedown.”

“Damn it.” Kotetsu growled under his breath. Kotetsu turned around, his arms folded across his chest. “You stayed out of it right?”

“Of course.” Ivan nodded, his face still hidden beneath the bar. “You’ve only told us a million times not to get involved.”

“Good. I’m glad you listened.” Kotetsu said, falsely sweet. He grabbed the back of Ivan’s neck firmly, his voice lowered menacingly. “Now show me your face, Ivan-kun.”

“Mr. Tiger...?” Ivan tensed, his face downcast.

“Look at me.” Kotetsu demanded.

Ivan looked up, his violet eyes teary. He gulped, as if he stood in front of his father, and stood up. Kotetsu frowned, exhaling heavily as he trailed his finger along the bruise on Ivan’s jaw. Ivan winced and Kotetsu shook his head, turning back to his work. He finished hurriedly, passing them off onto Keith to serve. And a few moments later he passed an icepack to Ivan. “Keep that on it. It’ll keep the swelling down.”

“Thanks, Tiger.” Ivan said, holding the icepack against his face.

“Was it our friend Martinez-san or one of his goons?” Kotetsu asked, cleaning up the bar anxiously.

“One of his goons.” Ivan answered.

“Good.” Kotetsu sighed in relief. “Their boss is the creepiest motherfucker I’ve ever met…”

“I didn’t pick a fight,” Ivan explained urgently. “I promise.”

“I know, Ivan-kun.” Kotetsu groaned. “Guys like that… They don’t need an excuse to stir up trouble. I hate people like that, hot-blooded youths…” Kotetsu shook his head, feeling like an old man. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Keith,” Ivan called across the room, his cheeks pink. “I’m back. Take your 15.”

“Thanks,” Keith murmured as he walked toward them, grabbing his sack of lukewarm food. “Thank you.” He sidestepped a few yards into the kitchen. He leaned against the wall, tearing into his food hungrily.

“You too, Boss.” Ivan suggested. “I can handle the shop by myself while you eat.”

“Ha.” Kotetsu shook his head, flashing Ivan a crooked smile. “I don’t think so.”

“What? I can do it!” Ivan argued.

“You’re not old enough to even be behind the bar, Ivan-kun.” Kotetsu pointed out. “Don’t get me in trouble with the law too.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ivan pouted.

“I won’t take long.” Keith said behind his hand, chewing.

“Take your time.” Kotetsu insisted. “I’m fine.”

Three hours later, the bar was finally closed. Kotetsu grabbed a bottle of sochu and a glass. He poured himself a drink and sat down as Ivan vacuumed between the tables. Keith emerged from the kitchen, his clothes soaking wet from the dishwater. He smiled at Kotetsu and sat down next to him. “I’m done.”

“Ah, so we’re just waiting on Ivan-kun then.” Kotetsu murmured, nursing his liquor tiredly.

“You can go ahead, Tiger.” Keith offered. “I can lock up when Ivan’s finished.”

“Thanks, but, well, I just think it’s best if I stay.” Kotetsu breathed out, worrying himself over Jake Martinez’s appearance.

“I’m fully capable of defending the shop, Mr. Tiger.” Keith said with a humored smile. He looked down at his hands, his muscled arms flexing.

“I’m sure you are.” Kotetsu agreed, his eyes lingering a little too long over Keith’s well-defined physique. “But it’s not your problem to deal with.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Tiger.” Ivan said, zipping up his jacket with a shiver. “I’ll see you next weekend.”

“Good luck on your finals, Ivan-kun.” Kotetsu replied. “See ya Friday night.”

“Good night, Tiger.” Keith said, his hands in his pockets. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya tomorrow, Keith-san,” Kotetsu said. “Thanks for your hard work.”

“You’re welcome…” Keith whispered with a sheepish smile. “Thank you too. Thanks.”

Kotetsu locked the door and dropped the keys into his pocket, patting it out of habit. “Be careful heading home, you two.”

“You too.” Keith exclaimed, waving his hand above his head. He walked side by side with Ivan, walking the teenager home since they lived in the same direction. And Kotetsu stood watch until they disappeared from view.

Kotetsu had just barely turned the corner when a hand was thrown over his mouth. Kotetsu inhaled sharply, pushing up forcefully, nearly knocking the man holding him to the ground. Kotetsu thrashed violently, his eyes clamped shut as he struggled to free himself from the unbelievably tight grip.

“Calm down, Mr. Kaburagi…” Jake whispered, revealing himself to be the man holding Kotetsu.

Kotetsu opened his eyes just as glass shattered around the corner. Kotetsu snapped his head to side; freeing himself from Jake’s silencing hand. “Y-y-ou asshole! That b-better not be my windows!”

“This didn’t have to happen.” Jake explained, his body straining to hold Kotetsu in place.

Kotetsu growled, finally pulling himself free from Jake’s hold. He rushed back around the corner, toward the bar. He cursed under his breath, licking his lips as he surveyed the damage. “Broken windows are a pain, but they’re easy to replace.” Jake taunted. “But if someone were to steal all your liquor…”

“And fuck up the inside real good…” One of the goons continued, stepping through the broken window and into the dark shop. Kotetsu crossed his arms to stop himself from hitting someone.

“Mr. Tiger?” Keith called out, running back toward the shop. He skid to a stop as soon as he spotted Jake Martinez and his goons. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Kotetsu answered. “Go home, Keith.”

“Ivan called the police.” Keith said loudly. He was surprised when Kotetsu grimaced at his words.  “When we heard the glass break. They’re on their way.”

“Tch.” Jake snarled. He reached for Keith, stomping toward him furiously. Keith steeled himself for contact but Kotetsu stepped between them, blocking Keith from Jake’s reach. “Always a gentleman, Mr. Kaburagi.”

“Go home, Keith.” Kotetsu ordered, his gaze locked on Jake’s.

“There’s no way I can do that…” Keith choked out.

“We’re leaving.” Jake said, snapping his fingers. A limousine peeled around the corner nosily, stopping beside Jake. The three goons climbed out through the broken window, carrying boxes of expensive liquor. They leered at Kotetsu and Keith as they tucked their stolen goods into the trunk of the getaway car. “I’ll be around in a week or two to pick up your first payment.”

“Don’t fuck with me.” Kotetsu snapped, anger ripping through his body. His entire form shook, his blood pressure rising dangerously. He lunged for Jake, but Keith grabbed him, barely stopping him from attacking the notorious gangster.

“Don’t do it, Tiger.” Keith warned, his body pressed against Kotetsu’s.

“Listen to the pretty boy.” Jake murmured, sliding into the back of the limousine. “I’d hate to have to hurt you, Old Man.”

Jake was long gone before the police arrived on the scene. They took their statements and poked around a bit, cameras flashing brightly as they documented the scene. “Mr. Kaburagi?”

Kotetsu and Keith looked up as two detectives approached. One was a rough-looking man by the name of Lopez. Keith had seen him a few times in the shop. It seemed him and Kotetsu had a history, and neither one was fond of the other. “Lopez.”

“I’m Detective Antonio Lopez and this rookie is my partner…” Antonio gestured to the handsome, blonde man beside him.

“Detective Goldsmith.” Ryan said in cool introduction. He eyed Keith and Kotetsu analytically before flipping open his writing pad. “Neither of you appear to be injured… The suspects just waltzed in and out and no punches were thrown?”

“The Martinez Gang is dangerous.” Kotetsu said simply.  “My employee’s life isn’t worth the cost of new windows and liquor.”

“That’s true.” Ryan agreed, rolling his shoulders. “But it’s strange that the Martinez  Gang agreed. They don’t usually give a fuck. It seems peculiar. Makes me wonder, how much insurance do you have on this place?”

“Only liability.” Kotetsu answered, his eyes burning with offense. “So, I’m just fucked.”

“What business do you have with the Martinez Gang?” Antonio asked, edging back into the conversation. “Ya’ll friends gone wrong?”

“F-f-f-friends?!” Kotetsu stammered incredulously.

“Witnesses say he’s been hanging around lately.” Antonio continued.

“Fuck me.” Kotetsu cursed to himself.

“He’s shaking down the entire neighborhood!” Keith exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. “His goons picked a fight at the noodle shop earlier tonight…”

“They know what he does.” Kotetsu explained, eyeing Keith calmly. “They just can’t do anything about it. It’s easier to ask me stupid questions than to do their jobs.”

Antonio’s hand wrapped around the collar of Kotetsu’s shirt and twisted, he lifted Kotetsu off the ground. He sneered in an ugly way, disappointed that Kotetsu showed no sign of distress. He lowered Kotetsu to the ground and he smoothed down his clothes as if he had no concern in the world.

“You piss me off, Kaburagi.” Antonio spat.

“You do it to yourself.” Kotetsu accused dryly. “I’m not doing anything.”

“The fact you even exist…” Antonio challenged.

“Look,” Ryan interrupted gruffly. “I don’t know what’s between the two of you and I don’t fucking care. So shut up and answer my damn questions. My questions pertaining exclusively to this case…”

“Perfect.” Kotetsu murmured, turning to face the young detective.

“How are you certain the suspects were the Martinez Gang?” Ryan asked.

“Well, because he walked in about three months ago and introduced himself as Jake Martinez…” Kotetsu explained. “And he’s always got two or three henchman with him.”

“And why did he approach you?” Ryan asked.

“Come on,” Antonio muttered, slapping Ryan on the back loudly. “It’s Martinez. It’s always the same story. He goes into run down, shitty neighborhoods and starts pressuring the FOB’s…”

“I’m not a FOB.” Kotetsu barked.

“Why did Jake Martinez approach you?” Ryan repeated, ignoring Antonio’s grunt of disapproval.

“He said he wanted to offer my bar protection.” Kotetsu said. “For a pretty steep price.”

“Protection from?” Ryan pressed.

“Fuck!” Kotetsu spat. “Himself? I don’t know! I didn’t have any problems before that guy showed up.”

“He must not know about you…” Antonio said, chuckling to himself. “Does that embarrass you or make you happy?”

Kotetsu ignored him, but the comment spiked Keith’s interest. Kotetsu bit down on his lip, crossing his arms over his chest. “Am I free to go? I need to get some plywood to cover the windows…”

“Are you going to pay him?” Ryan asked, his fierce, energetic eyes meeting Kotetsu’s for the first time.

Kotetsu smiled, it was a sad and worn smile. “No.”

“Here’s my card,” Ryan said, offering a neat business card to Kotetsu and Keith. “If you think of anything else pertaining to the case, give me a call. And if the suspects return, give me a call.”

“Thanks.” Keith sighed in relief. “I appreciate it.”

Kotetsu crumbled the card in his fist, looking around at the glass-strewn sidewalk. “I’ve got places to be.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Keith asked.

“Go home, Goodman.” Kotetsu groaned. “The hardware shops are already open. I’m going to board up the windows. No sense in coming to work tonight, we’ll reopen tomorrow…”

…..

Keith was surprised to see the bar fully stocked the next day. He stepped behind the counter, washing his hands briskly before pulling on his apron. He swept his gaze over the shelves of new, high-quality liquors. It was easily five grand to replace everything. “Good evening, Tiger.”

“Heya, Keith-san,” Kotetsu murmured around a pencil. He sat on the floor going over inventory. “I think everything’s replaced.” Kotetsu scratched across the paper with his pencil. “A couple were running low anyway…”

“Mr. Tiger,” Keith began curiously. “How’d you get everything fixed so fast?”

“We were closed a whole day.” Kotetsu replied absently, twisting on the spot before standing. He flashed Keith a smile, tossing his clipboard unceremoniously on the counter. “And I didn’t have to pay it all upfront…” Kotetsu confessed, leaning against the back of the counter. “My family owns a liquor shop back home.”

“Oh, well, that works…” Keith gushed.

“I’ll have to pay them back, but for now, we’re all set up.” Kotetsu sighed, sinking further against the counter.

The door opened and a well-dressed man walked inside. Kotetsu paused, taking in the sharp details of their guest. He wore expensive, fine shoes. His slacks were the perfect length and his jacket was custom-tailored. His tie was silk and tasteful. Kotetsu smirked, he probably wasn’t going to like this guy for long, but damn did he dress well.

“Hello.” Kotetsu said, tidying up his clipboard. “How may I help you?”

“I’ll take some rosè wine,” the man said softly, removing his heavy jacket as he sat at the bar. “By the bottle.”

“Sure thing.” Kotetsu said with a nod. He slid a wine glass from the rack above his head and placed it on the counter before heading for the wine closet. He poured the first glass and then iced the bottle, sitting both in front of the elegant, young gentleman. “Enjoy.”

“Tiger,” Keith said quietly. “I’ll start prepping the limes and cherries, unless you want me to start with something else?”

“Nah, that’s fine.” Kotetsu agreed. He turned suddenly, “Don’t forget the mint!”

“Okay, mint too…” Keith murmured, knocking his fist against his palm, deep in thought.

“Tiger?” the stranger repeated, his lips curving attractively as he spoke.

“Yep,” Kotetsu smiled crookedly, offering his hand in greeting. “I’m the bartender, the name’s Tiger…” Kotetsu wondered instantly why he didn’t mention he was the owner. “And yes, that’s really what everyone calls me.”

The young man returned a humored smile. He reached forward, a strong, warm hand wrapping around Kotetsu’s for a firm handshake. “Barnaby Brooks, Jr.”

Kotetsu seized up, his tongue sliding across his teeth. There was little visible similarity between the Senior and his Junior, but the name was one that Kotetsu would never forget. Kotetsu dropped his hand before folding his arms across his chest. “There’s not anything else I can do for you, Brooks-san,” Kotetsu announced. “Consider the wine a gift. Take it and go.”

“How quickly the niceties are forgotten.” Barnaby teased, sitting coolly on the barstool. He crossed his legs neatly, taking a calm sip of wine. “I assure you, I’m not another Jake Martinez.”

Kotetsu sighed, turning his back to Barnaby. He leaned heavily on his arms, his hands wrapping around the edge of the countertop tightly. “So the Brooks Corporation has already heard about that?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Barnaby breathed out. “It’s not because it’s you, it’s because we happened to have a vested interest in the situation.”

“I didn’t think it was about me.” Kotetsu snapped, eyeing Barnaby irritably. “And what do you mean by “vested interest”?”

“We own this building.” Barnaby explained, relishing the pitiable expression on Kotetsu’s face. “Double B Enterprises is the real estate division of the Brooks Corporation.” Barnaby smiled, his perfect face splaying mischievously. “We purchased it from the bank about a year ago now.”

“I see.” Kotetsu nodded, biting down on his lip. “And the Martinez Gang didn’t get the memo. So they’re shaking down on your turf.”

“We wouldn’t have known,” Barnaby continued. “If it hadn’t come to our attention yesterday.” Barnaby leaned forward, his green eyes piercing through Kotetsu. “So you have our thanks.”

“Well, you’re, uh, welcome,” Kotetsu replied dryly. “I’m glad my misfortune could be of some benefit to you…”

“I didn’t know what to expect coming here.” Barnaby admitted, sliding nimbly from the stool. “But I certainly wasn’t expecting _the_ Wild Tiger to be an old man…” Barnaby gestured around the shop pointedly. “Serving drinks in a shithole like this.”

“Sorry to disappoint, Bunny-chan.” Kotetsu said, smirking from ear to ear defiantly.

“Bunny?” Barnaby tilted his head in confusion. “My name’s Barnaby.”

“Ask your Daddy.” Kotetsu retorted. “You’re Bunny-chan to me.”

“My father is dead.” Barnaby hissed, his face contorting with rage.

“When?” Kotetsu asked, his eyes narrowed.

“10 years.”

“Sorry, kid.” Kotetsu breathed out. “I didn’t know.” Kotetsu licked his lips, looking away guiltily. “But I left that life. And I haven’t looked back since.”

“And how has that panned out?” Barnaby asked, his eyes cruel. “Was it nearly as rewarding as you’d hoped?”

Kotetsu rubbed his scarred left hand. He pressed his thumb over his mutilated fingers as he considered Barnaby’s question.  Kotetsu returned his gaze to Barnaby, “Yeah. It’s worth every second.”

Barnaby smiled. It was a handsome smile, devoid of any bitterness or malcontent. “Call me.” He handed his card to Kotetsu, his hand lingering a moment longer than necessary. “I want to know the second that Jake Martinez shows up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You haven’t called, Mr. Kaburagi…” Ryan sighed, sinking into the barstool.

“I haven’t needed to.” Kotetsu replied, drying the inside of a pint glass with his rag.

“So the Martinez Gang has been staying out of your hair?” Ryan asked, watching Keith serve the only occupied table in the bar. 

“Yep.” Kotetsu said curtly, eyeing Ryan with scorn.

“You wouldn’t say otherwise, would ya?” Ryan asked dryly.

“Nope.” Kotetsu agreed with a smile. “Listen, Detective…”

“Goldsmith.” Ryan interjected.

“Detective Goldsmith,” Kotetsu sighed. “I can handle myself. I don’t need police involvement and I certainly don’t need your help.”

“Lopez said the same thing.” Ryan admitted. “But I have a badge and you have a dishtowel.”

Kotetsu pursed his lips. “Did he tell you to say that?”

“Look,” Ryan groaned. “I’m not a babysitter, I’m a cop.” Ryan grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, flicking open his gold lighter. He puffed on the end of the cigarette, his eyes narrowing. “Jake Martinez said it wasn’t him.”

“Duh.” Kotetsu scoffed, rolling his eyes hard. He placed a pint of domestic in front of Ryan.

“He has an alibi.” Ryan continued, exhaling a whirl of smoke into the air.

“Interesting.” Kotetsu sighed, his right hand squeezing the fingers of his other hand. “And it’s airtight, is it?”

“He was fucking his girlfriend,” Ryan replied. “Not air tight, but she confirmed either way.”

“And that… uh… event lasted all night long?” Kotetsu asked, his cheeks deepening with color. His lashes fluttered against his face and he looked away awkwardly.

“His wife said he was home for dinner at 7:30,” Ryan explained, looking over his notes, his cigarette dangling at the corner of his mouth. “He met his girlfriend and some friends for drinks at Tidal Nightclub, they left there around 2 am. And from there, they went back to her condo, which he pays for, and copulated until 6 am. He arrived at his place of business at 7:50 am.”

“Receipts from Tidal?” Kotetsu asked, without any real expectations.

“I have them.” Ryan answered.

“You do know that he _owns_ Tidal, right? That isn’t much of an alibi,” Kotetsu pointed out.

“I know. And you know that this was never going to stick.” Ryan countered, exhaling smoke heavily through his nose. .

“Don’t smoke in here.” Kotetsu complained, watching his server wrinkle his nose in distaste. “Keith’s lungs are too pure…”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ryan said quickly, putting his cigarette out on the side of his glass.

“I didn’t call you.” Kotetsu said simply. “And I wouldn’t have.”

“I know.”

“I can handle guys like Jake Martinez myself.” Kotetsu insisted, leaning deeply against the counter.

“This city is fucked up.” Ryan spat. “Crooked politicians, dirty cops, gangsters, whores…” Ryan cleared his throat before taking a gulp of beer. “I wanna shake things up.”

“That’s how you get killed.” Kotetsu warned.

“I wanna take down Martinez’s group.” Ryan confessed, leaning across the bar as he spoke.

“You _will_ die young.” Kotetsu whispered, his hand covering Ryan’s suddenly. He crushed his fist over the young detective’s. “Goldsmith-san, if you’re gonna be stupid, don’t go around telling everyone about it…” Kotetsu inflicted as much pain as possible into the gesture before releasing. “And I don’t want to be involved.”

“I looked you up when I left the other night.” Ryan admitted. “Kotetsu “Wild Tiger” Kaburagi, an immigrant with ties to Oriental Town. You’ve got an interesting rap sheet…”

“Anyone can use Google.” Kotetsu muttered. “I’m not impressed, Detective.”

“I’d like your help, Tiger.” Ryan sighed.

“I’m a bartender.” Kotetsu replied. “What can I make you?”

“I want an informant.” Ryan pressed.

“Ha. No.” Tiger retorted.

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You can’t.” Kotetsu groaned. “You’re a fucking kid. You get paid shit at the department. You’re a rookie detective. And if you keep poking your head around you’ll be a dead, underpaid, rookie detective…”

“I didn’t want to do this.” Ryan sighed, pulling a print from the inside of his jacket. He placed the photo face down and looked away. Kotetsu muttered under his breath, turning the picture over on the counter. His face twitched but he said nothing, his eyes focused entirely on the photograph. “Does this change anything?”

“Not at all.” Kotetsu replied simply, folding one hand over the other on the counter. “But I wish you luck, kid. I’d be happy if you outlived my expectations…”

“I’ll be back.” Ryan said with a nod, sliding the photograph back into his jacket.

“God, I am tired of hearing that.” Kotetsu whined.

“What did he want?” Keith asked, watching Ryan’s broad back pass through the door.

“He was updating me on the status of your report.” Kotetsu lied, dumping Ryan’s nearly-full beer down the drain.

“Anything important?” Keith asked.

“Besides the unbelievable fact that Jake Martinez has a wife _and_ a mistress…?” Kotetsu shook his head in disbelief. “They’ve got nothing.”

“Figures.” Keith said, disappointment etched into his handsome, youthful features.

“How’s school going?” Kotetsu asked suddenly.

“It’s, uh, good.” Keith answered, looking down at his neatly manicured nails. “I’ve just finished this semester. All A’s and B’s. I’m kinda surprised because I thought for sure I was going to flunk my statistics class…”

“When you get your degree.” Kotetsu continued. “You’ll walk and all that good stuff, right?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Keith answered with a shrug. “You have to pay for the cap and gown…”

“Well, we’ll throw you a party either way.” Kotetsu declared. “And then you can look for a real job.”

“Mr. Tiger,” Keith groaned. “I hate when you do that.”

“W-what?!” Kotetsu panicked, his eyes widening.

“You always talk like you’re going somewhere.” Keith answered, ducking under the counter and stepping behind the bar. He busied himself with the rag, wiping down the counter over and over again.

“Ah, gotcha.” Kotetsu said with a nod. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

* * *

 

“Mr. Tiger,” Ivan called across the bar. “You’ve got _visitors_ in your office.”

_Did you have to yell that?_ Kotetsu thought to himself, tossing his apron to the counter with a sigh. “Keith-san, do you mind?”

“I don’t mind.” Keith said assuredly, smiling for good measure. “I’ve got it under control.”

“Thanks.” Kotetsu spoke slowly. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

He paused with his hand on the door to his office. As much as he wanted to get whatever it was over with, he was still hesitant to walk willingly into a problem. He muttered to himself as he entered, shutting the door behind himself. His knee knocked into another’s thigh and he slid to the side to avoid the man sitting in the chair.

“Sorry, excuse me.” Kotetsu walked around his desk, sitting down in his chair, eliciting a creak from the old wood. Kotetsu stared at the young man silently. He was attractive, but delicate. His blonde hair was perfectly maintained, but his shoulders were manly and broad, though not as imposing as his father’s. His green eyes were beautiful and piercing, just like his mother’s. “Bunny-chan is back again.”

“My name’s Barnaby.” Barnaby insisted, his lips twitching despite his attempt to look unaffected. “I was under the impression you were a fluent English speaker.”

“Oh, I am.” Kotetsu said, flashing a teasing smile.

“Old Man,” Barnaby began, his thin and regal nose upturned in the air. “I’m here as your landlord.”

“Oh?” Kotetsu crossed his legs, adjusting the top button of his vest. He watched Barnaby, taking in the minute details. He recognized the particular stitching of his shoes and nearly smiled. The Brooks family still used the same tailor. “My rent’s not late, is it?”

“No.” Barnaby shook his head once, his eyes focused intently on Kotetsu. “You’re surprisingly punctual with your payments.”

“You don’t know me well enough to be surprised.” Kotetsu argued, a strange pull under his belly button. Barnaby’s gaze was hot, although not uncomfortable.

“I’ll get to the point.” Barnaby continued. “I can’t believe I own this shithole.”

“Brutally honest.” Kotetsu muttered.

“I didn’t look into this property when it was presented to me a year ago.” Barnaby explained. “And until the incident with Martinez, I had completely forgotten about it.”

“You own a lot of things.” Kotetsu conceded, swallowing thickly. Barnaby’s gaze was heavy, but he returned it. He’d be damned if he looked away first. “I’m sure it gets hard to keep track.”

“I mostly own real estate in uptown and midtown.” Barnaby spoke calmly, his perfect, peach lips curving. “I didn’t understand why anyone would think I’d want this piece of shit in China Town.”

“Actually,” Kotetsu interrupted. “They’re mostly Korean here. And of course, I’m-”

“Same difference.” Barnaby breathed. “The Mexicans and Chinese own this part of town.” Barnaby tapped the arm of the chair, finally looking down. He looked back up almost instantly, a tight smile on his lips. “But the thing is, my father had shown interest in purchasing this property ten years ago, before he died. Did you know that?”

“Yeah, I knew.”

“Do you have any idea why?” Barnaby asked, his mouth held tightly.

“No.” Kotetsu admitted.

“Is that why you killed him? Because of some shared history?” Barnaby asked.

“I didn’t kill your dad, kid.” Kotetsu said simply, his scarred left hand curling in his lap.

Barnaby lurched forward. He gripped Kotetsu tightly, straddling the older man’s lap. He knocked Kotetsu back, pressing him further into the chair as he leaned over him. Barnaby’s face was inches from Kotetsu’s, his body was so close Kotetsu could feel Barnaby’s heart pounding in his chest. “Then who?”

“I d-don’t know.” Kotetsu stammered, his mouth feeling unbelievably dry.

Barnaby placed a large, warm hand against Kotetsu’s throat and squeezed. “Why?”

“Why what?” Kotetsu asked.

“You’re not fighting back.” Barnaby whispered, releasing Kotetsu and standing up.

“You’re not hurting me.” Kotetsu admitted.

Barnaby smirked, balling his hand into a fist and striking Kotetsu roughly. “Did you know my father put it in his will to buy this place?”

“No, I didn’t.” Kotetsu replied, relieved that Barnaby had turned away.

“What’s so special about this location? It’s a FOB neighborhood.” Barnaby said, sitting back down in the chair across from Kotetsu. “The building is probably one gust of wind away from being condemned…”

“I don’t know.” Kotetsu repeated, starting to feel the annoyance creep under his collar. “I didn’t know your father particularly well.”

“There’s nothing special about this place.” Barnaby answered, his calm demeanor returned. “It’s you. For some reason my father wanted to buy this building because this is where you’re renting. Why? Did he plan to evict you? What was your relationship with my father?”

“I can’t answer your questions. I’m sorry.” Kotetsu sighed. “But I have a few of my own, if you don’t mind answering…” Kotetsu paused and when Barnaby didn’t protest he continued. “How did your father die?”

“Masked men raided our mansion.” Barnaby replied slowly. “It was Christmas Eve. My father was slicing the turkey when they burst in. They didn’t even give him a chance to put down the carving knife. They just started shooting…”

“God, that’s…” Kotetsu covered his mouth.

“You really didn’t hear about it?” Barnaby asked skeptically. “It was quite the talk for a while…” Barnaby frowned. “Apparently someone leaked security codes and guard posts…”

“I’m just a bartender.” Kotetsu said, feeling absolutely small.

“I don’t know much,” Barnaby admitted. “I just know _Wild Tiger_ disappeared a few weeks before they died.”

“So you think that I must have had something to do with it.” Kotetsu nodded his head with understanding.

“What was your relationship with my father? With the Brooks Corporation? You weren’t one of us…” Barnaby pressed. He looked down, suddenly appearing much younger. He bit down on his lip, his eyes becoming glossy.

“He wasn’t my enemy, but we weren’t friends either.” Kotetsu explained. “It’s complicated.”

“Then explain it to me.” Barnaby requested, standing. “I took the liberty of finding your address. I’ll be there around 5.”

“W-w-w-what?!” Kotetsu stammered, standing abruptly. “You did what? And you’re what?”

“Let me in when I knock.” Barnaby instructed. “Or I’ll kill you.”

* * *

 

Kotetsu locked up by himself. Mrs. Karelin had called around 2 am, rather peeved that her son hadn’t returned home yet. Keith reluctantly clocked out, walking Ivan home and leaving Kotetsu to finish the last two hours by himself.

Kotetsu didn’t live far. Sometimes he walked the block three or four times before heading home, but tonight he was in a hurry. He pulled his cap down, nearly over one eye and jogged down the broken sidewalk. A shadow crossed behind him and he barely had time to register the threat before he was knocked into the alley.

He stumbled, scuffing one of his shoes against the concrete. He slammed into the dumpster, catching himself with a hand. He turned, glowering at the two goons behind him. He opened his mouth for a biting greeting but faltered as two more men stepped up from the shadowy depth of the pungent alley way.

“What do you want?” Kotetsu asked, his hip knocking into the dumpster, his back grazing the brick wall. With one look he could tell they were Martinez’s men.

“We didn’t take you as a dirty snitch.” One of the men snarled, cracking his knuckles.

“Are you talking about the police report?” Kotetsu asked, his amber eyes narrowed. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking his dry lips. “Because no harm, no foul.”

“Fuck the police.” The next man hissed. “This isn’t about that.”

“Then what?” Kotetsu demanded, his arms folded across his broad chest.

“Brooks Corp.” another answered.

“What are you guys? A hive mentality?” Kotetsu groaned, shaking his head. “Can I speak to just one of you at a time? Shit…” Kotetsu smirked before continuing, “But I didn’t call Brooks. I didn’t want them involved either.”

“If anything,” Kotetsu said quietly, pushing off from the wall. “You guys are fucking imbeciles for doing business on the Brooks’ turf.”

“We’re im-im-be-cil-es?” the fourth man repeated, unsure of how to pronounce the word.

“Clearly.” Kotetsu sighed, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

“Boss isn’t letting this neighborhood go quietly.” The first man declared. “This is our hood. The Brooks don’t belong here…”

“You, the Brooks, I really don’t give a shit.” Kotetsu snapped. “I’m not paying off any of you. Now kindly fuck off, I have somewhere to be…”

There was a glitter of metal and Kotetsu jumped back, narrowly avoiding a fist. Kotetsu realized the glimmer was from a pair of brass knuckles and he nearly laughed in relief. “Something funny?”

“Yeah, no, maybe,” Kotetsu replied, his eyes bright. “I thought you had a knife for a minute.”

“Kick his ass.” The first man ordered. “Don’t kill him.”

Kotetsu’s hands curled into fists at his side, his heart pounding in his ears. His face grew hot and he became lightheaded. But as suddenly as the sensation overcame him, it left. He raised his hands peaceably and smiled. “Can you not and say you did?”

Kotetsu stood there, bracing himself as the four goons wailed on him. He staggered, drooping to his knee. He cursed loudly, the fingers of his right hand crushed beneath a steel-toed shoe. He was slapped a few times on the cheek as the goons bid him farewell. And then it was over.

Kotetsu walked around the block twice before walking up the three flights of metal stairs to his apartment. He bolted the door behind himself, sinking into the closest chair. He poured himself a glass of warm sochu, inspecting the dirtied glass before drinking. The sochu burned at the cut on the inside of his cheek and he swallowed the blood and liquor concoction with a frown.  He licked his lips, tasting more blood.

He loosened his tie, tossing his torn vest straight into the garbage pail beside him. He cursed as he examined his shoes, the leather completely peeled off the top of one shoe. He settled further into the chair, letting his head fall across the back. He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought, until a knock at the door roused him.

Kotetsu didn’t answer the door. He sat in the chair, the knocking going from gentle to openly banging against the door. He took another sip of sochu and closed his eyes, his jaw and arms aching. The pounding at the door was intense and Kotetsu felt sorry for his neighbors, they were all awake and frightened no doubt.

Eventually the knocking subsided and Kotetsu sighed in relief. He had every intention of falling asleep right there in that chair. He unbuttoned his pants and peeled his socks off with his toes. The sun began to creep in through the curtains and Kotetsu groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

He had just fallen asleep when someone touched him. His eyes shot open, his right hand reaching for a weapon that wasn’t, and hadn’t been, there. His eyes were wide and Barnaby laughed softly. “You look like an owl.”

“W-w-w-what are you d-doing in my house?!” Kotetsu demanded, trying to sit up. Kotetsu strained, finally comprehending he had been tied to the chair. There was movement behind Barnaby and Kotetsu realized they weren’t alone. “Get out of my house.”

“House?” Barnaby clicked his tongue in refusal. “This isn’t a house, this is a hovel.”

“This day just keeps getting better.” Kotetsu breathed out, his lashes fluttering against his cheeks. He struggled against his binds for only a moment longer before conceding defeat. He sank down, his muscles slack. “I have nothing to say to you.”

“I doubt that.” Barnaby said, perching on the arm of Kotetsu’s chair, and in the process, Kotetsu’s arm. “I brought a few old timers with me. I thought that would be more effective.”

Kotetsu looked toward the two gentlemen, swallowing thickly. He knew them by sight, of course, everyone did, and he wasn’t excited to meet them up close. “We can’t do this here.”

“Oh?” Barnaby asked, looking around the apartment thoughtfully. “Why?”

“Move me to the bedroom.” Kotetsu demanded, nodding toward a room off of the kitchen. “Quickly.”

Wordlessly, Barnaby walked across the apartment, kicking open the door to the bedroom. He inspected the room carefully before nodding and ordering his two interrogators to grab Kotetsu. They lifted the chair, moving him silently across the cramped quarters.

“Now shut the door.” Kotetsu demanded, licking his cracked, bloodied lip. And then he added, “please.”

“Close the door.” Barnaby agreed with a nod. He leaned over the chair, his face in Kotetsu’s face. “What are you up to, Old Man?”

“If you kill me…” Kotetsu breathed out, speaking rapidly. “Take my body somewhere else.” Kotetsu licked his wounded lips again. “Dump me in the river, anything…”

“Who else is here?” Barnaby demanded in realization. He looked toward one of his men and gestured.

“No!” Kotetsu shouted. “Stop. Stay here… It’s nothing…”

Barnaby smiled, it was a cool and vicious smile that made Kotetsu’s stomach clench. “Oh, I don’t think it’s nothing…”

“Papa!” a young girl’s voice floated from behind the door.

Kotetsu’s face visibly sunk. He looked up at Barnaby with wide, amber eyes. He swallowed loudly, his throat bobbing. Barnaby held up his hand in a halting gesture. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were wild.

“Papa?” the girl repeated, closer. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kotetsu replied, his voice fluctuating wildly. “I, uh, I just got out of the shower. I, uh, won’t be able to walk you to school today…”

Barnaby turned around, leaning against Kotetsu’s vanity. He shook his head, muttering under his breath.

“That’s fine.” The girl pouted. “I’m too old for you to walk with me anyway…”

“Be careful,” Kotetsu barely managed to say. “Have a good day at school.”

“Okay,” the girl replied. “I’m taking the last yogurt. You need to go to the store today…”

“Okay,” Kotetsu said, willing her to go. And then a terrible thought crossed his mind and he tried once again to sit up. “Oh and Kaede,” Kotetsu shouted.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Barnaby poured himself a drink. He jumped up on the kitchen counter, resting his feet on the arms of Kotetsu’s chair. Once Kotetsu’s daughter left they had dragged the chair into the kitchen where Kotetsu instructed Barnaby on how to properly mix a Yorsh.

“You have a daughter.” Barnaby said, after nearly chugging his entire drink.

“Yeah.”

“How old?” Barnaby asked, his green eyes narrowed. “Let me guess, 10?”

“9.” Kotetsu answered with a nod.

“And the mother?”

“Dead.”

“How long?”

“Five years.”

“Damn it.” Barnaby groaned, pinching the flesh at his temples. “I can’t kill you now.”

“Good.” Kotetsu breathed out. He took several deep breaths, his eyes closed.

“Why are you all bloody anyway?” Barnaby asked already opening a box of cereal and pouring some directly into his mouth. He chewed noisily before slapping the box back on the counter.

“I got in a little altercation after work.” Kotetsu replied, wriggling his fingers under Barnaby’s shoes.

“With?” Barnaby asked, pushing firmly down with his feet.

“It was a personal matter.” Kotetsu explained, noticing his zipper was still undone. He grimaced and shook his head. “It didn’t hurt.”

“I don’t care if it hurt.” Barnaby growled. He put more weight on his legs, nearly standing on Kotetsu’s hands. “Who did it? It wasn’t some drunken patron…”

“Random hooligans.” Kotetsu said, his left hand stinging with agony.

“Give me his wallet.” Barnaby instructed.

“H-h-he-hey!” Kotetsu protested as one of the interrogators began fondling him, searching his clothes without hesitation. Kotetsu wriggled against his restraints until the man pulled away with his wallet in hand.

Barnaby caught the wallet and opened it. He smirked as he looked through it. “$31.”

“Oh no! I’ve been robbed.” Kotetsu said, trying his best not to grin at his own foolishness.

“Eddie, Thomas,” Barnaby tossed the wallet back. “Go get more yogurt.” Barnaby eyed Kotetsu. “Strawberry? Vanilla?”

“Strawberry Kiwi.” Kotetsu answered. “The kind that comes in the thin tubes.”

“Sure,” Eddie said, glowering at Kotetsu with a look that could kill. “We’ll be right back, Boss.”

“The Martinez Gang jumped you after work.” Barnaby said simply, lifting his feet off of Kotetsu’s hands. “Didn’t they?”

“Four guys hardly constitute a gang…”

“Who are you protecting?” Barnaby demanded, kicking his foot squarely against the center of Kotetsu’s chest.

“Myself.” Kotetsu barked, growing angry. “And the people who sacrificed to get me here.”

“People like my father?” Barnaby asked.

“Yeah, sure, people like your father…” Kotetsu admitted, his cheeks reddening.

“Why did you leave the _Shini Sous_?” Barnaby asked.

“I,” Kotetsu shook his head from side to side.

“You can’t tell me?” Barnaby shook his head in rhythm with Kotetsu. “The Shini Sou were on top 10 years ago.” Barnaby slid off the counter, Kotetsu’s body between his legs. “And you were the strongest man in Sternbild.” Barnaby leaned over, his blonde hair tickling Kotetsu’s face. “What happened?”

“I was never the strongest man in Sternbild.” Kotetsu argued.

“What did you do, to deserve this?” Barnaby asked, suddenly stroking Kotetsu’s hand, where his fingers had been amputated above the knuckle.

“Do you know of the Molotovs?” Kotetsu questioned, watching Barnaby carefully. “They were a big family when I was coming up. They disappeared around the time I did. The Latin Kings ended up wiping most of ‘em out. ”

“Those Russians? They’re half-dead.” Barnaby retorted. “It’s pathetic.”

“But they weren’t. They were top 3, no doubt.” Kotetsu explained. “That’s who you should see about your father. It sounds more like a Molotov than a Shini Sou.” Kotetsu smirked, a bit of nostalgia getting to him. “The Shini Sou had style.”

“I’ll go talk to the Molotovs.” Barnaby agreed. “But right now I’m talking to you. And you aren’t saying much…”

“That’s because it’s personal.” Kotetsu said, his mouth held tightly.

“I know you were kicked out of the Shini Sou.” Barnaby blurted suddenly, growing impatient. “But no one knows why.” Barnaby exhaled heavily. “That old man has pride. He won’t say a single word against you, even if you’re no longer a part of them…”

“Ah, Kumicho.” Kotetsu smiled. “I can hear him telling you to fuck off.”

“What did you do that was bad enough to get expelled from the yakuza?” Barnaby pressed. “ _The infamous_ Wild Tiger.”

“It was what I didn’t do…” Kotetsu admitted, immediately regretting it.

“Now you’ve done it.” Barnaby groaned. “I’m too curious to leave it alone…”

“Pick.” Kotetsu said sharply. “Do you want to know how I know your father or why I was kicked out of the Shini Sou?”

“I want to know about my father.” Barnaby replied instantly. “Please.”

“I returned something your father lost.” Kotetsu murmured. “It was no skin off my back, but your father never forgot a debt. I didn’t know him; I didn’t speak more than fifty or so words to him…” Kotetsu looked down, licking his busted lip. “And in my time of need, he returned the favor.”

“What did he lose?” Barnaby asked.

“Something important.” Kotetsu replied, refusing to elucidate. “I’m leaving it at that.”

“And your ‘time of need’…” Barnaby pressed.

“They called it betrayal.” Kotetsu whispered. “But it wasn’t.”

“Did you snitch to the police?” Barnaby asked with a sneer.

“No.” Kotetsu shook his head adamantly. “Of course not. The yakuza was my entire life.”

“What did you do?” Barnaby repeated, for what felt like the millionth time.

“I told you, it’s what I didn’t do.” Kotetsu retorted. He struggled against the rope, flashing Barnaby a pitiful look. “You can untie me now.”

Barnaby obliged, releasing Kotetsu from the rope. Kotetsu stood, his body pressing against Barnaby’s for a few seconds. He pushed the chair back, giving himself some space. He zipped his pants, pulling his tie the rest of the way off.

“Tell me.” Barnaby said softly. He watched Kotetsu, a pang of guilt filling his stomach as Kotetsu rubbed his mutilated hand.

“I’m not sure of the word in English…” Kotetsu muttered. “But the wakagashira of the Molotovs…” Kotetsu looked down, his face somber. “I was supposed to kill him.”

“Let’s see, 10 years ago, who was the underboss of the Molotovs…?” Barnaby pondered.

“Yuri Petrov.” Kotetsu answered.

“And you failed.” Barnaby nodded.

“No, I didn’t fail.” Kotetsu corrected. “I refused.”

“You refused your boss?”

“Kumicho asked me as a favor, I went to Petrov-sama and refused in person.”

“Wait…”

“The boss of the Molotovs, hired me to kill his own son.” Kotetsu explained.

“But you refused to do it.”

“Yeah, and I went to Yuri,” Kotetsu continued. “And told him what I knew.”

“So my father protected you from the Molotovs?” Barnaby asked, trying to sort all of the information out.

“Not just the Molotovs, but the Shini Sous as well…” Kotetsu laughed bitterly. “Your father vouched for me and got the Russians off my back. And I cut off this finger,” Kotetsu tapped his ring finger. “And presented it to my Kumicho, in apology.”

“How’d you lose the pinky?”

“I answered your question.” Kotetsu said, facing Barnaby.

“I still have questions.” Barnaby insisted, stepping closer.

“We don’t always get what we want, Bunny-chan.” Kotetsu was hit with such a strong feeling of déjà vu he had to close his eyes.

“You said to ask my father,” Barnaby whispered. “But I can’t… Why do you call me that? Tell me.”

“It’s time for you to leave.” Kotetsu said, his hand wrapping around Barnaby’s arm. He was solid and Barnaby was caught off guard by the strength he used to yank him toward the door.

“Why did Petrov want his son killed?” Barnaby threw out his arms, catching himself on the door frame. He was shocked at how easily Kotetsu could move him around. “I won’t leave until you answer me, Old Man.”

“He found his son in bed with another man.” Kotetsu answered. “I thought that was common knowledge at least.”

“Yuri Petrov is gay?”

“It’s none of my business.” Kotetsu pushed Barnaby over the threshold.

“Was it someone in the organization or…?”

“If you have any other questions, go ask the Molotovs.” Kotetsu snapped. “And take trustworthy, strong people with you. Yuri Petrov used to just love catching people on fire.”

The door slammed shut in Barnaby’s face.

* * *

 

“What happened?” Keith gasped, dropping his backpack in the entry of the shop.

“Eh, this?” Kotetsu shrugged. “Nothing much.”

“Your face…” Keith murmured, his hand brushing tenderly over Kotetsu’s cheek. “Did you get in a fight, Tiger?”

“It wasn’t much of a fight.” Kotetsu said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “It was more like a friendly greeting.”

“Mr. Tiger,” Keith began unsurely. “Maybe it’s time to move.”

“I’m not moving just because some little shits are trying to be badasses.” Kotetsu scoffed.

“They’re not kids.” Keith argued. “They’re dangerous criminals. I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation here.” Kotetsu had to try not to laugh at Keith’s phrasing. He simply nodded. “They won’t be content with breaking windows for long.”

“The only thing I’m worried about is you and Ivan.” Kotetsu admitted. “I can handle myself.”

“So you keep saying, Mr. Tiger.” Keith said, a little more loudly than what was polite. “But you can’t see yourself. You look terrible. Your lip is making my lip hurt. And your eye is nearly swollen shut…”

“When do you start summer session?” Kotetsu changed the subject.

“Next week.” Keith said softly, walking back to retrieve his bag. “I’m just taking another course on taxes.”

“Yikes. That sounds delightful,” Kotetsu made a face before smiling. “You’re so smart. If I had been as smart as you, I wouldn’t be stuck in this run-down, ol’ bar.”

“I’ll probably be a corporate slave the rest of my life,” Keith retorted. “At least you’re your own man.”

“Nonsense.” Kotetsu smacked his hand gently against Keith’s forehead. “You’re gonna be my personal accountant, aren’t ya? You’ll pull in an easy 100k being a CPA.”

“It’s only temporary.” Keith said, unzipping his backpack and removing a thick textbook. “As soon as I get my bachelor’s I’ll get a fulltime job. My parents will get off my back and I’ll go back to school, nights or online, or something…” Keith smiled, his nose wrinkling handsomely. “And one day, I’ll be a vet. My parents wouldn’t pay for it, but once I’m out, I can do whatever I want…”

“But I’ll still do your taxes.” Keith offered.

Kotetsu smiled, smoothing his goatee down. “I’ll have to get a cat or something.”

“Why?”

“So I’ll have a reason to come visit you.” Kotetsu explained.

“You don’t really need a reason.” Keith said, blushing. “You could come just because…”

The door swung open, the frame hitting the wall with a smack. The little, old woman from the laundromat stepped inside, her hands wringing the front of her shirt. “Tiger, we need your help…”

“Heo-san,” Kotetsu walked around the bar toward the shrunken old woman. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Jim Choe.” The woman explained nervously, her voice shaking. “He paid, but they came back and said it wasn’t enough…”

“Martinez?” Kotetsu asked, walking out the door and onto the sidewalk. Mrs. Heo trailed after him, taking many hurried steps to keep up.

“Yes,” Mrs. Heo nodded. “We didn’t know what to do. Mr. Jun said the police would take too long…”

“Go back to your shop,” Kotetsu instructed. “I’ll handle this.”

“Tiger!” Keith shouted, hurrying to lock the door of the bar. “Wait! I should call before you go-”

“No police.” Kotetsu shouted back as he stalked toward Jim Choe’s dry cleaner. Anger coursed unchecked through his body and he felt strong. He took several deep breaths, but it was useless. He had no idea what he was walking into and couldn’t calm down. “They’ll just get in my way.”

Kotetsu crossed the street and walked down the alley, stepping into the shop through the open back door. He walked through the neat rows of plastic covered clothing and into the front of the store.

“Mr. Kaburagi!” Jake exclaimed, slapping his hand down on the counter.

Kotetsu narrowed his eyes as he moved to walk around the counter. His shoe slipped but he caught himself. He looked down, red liquid smeared beneath his shoe. He looked from the pool of blood to Jake in silence.

“Don’t worry.” Jake continued, seemingly oblivious to the rage seeping through Kotetsu’s pores. “I took what he owed me. We’re evened up.”

Kotetsu hopped over the counter which put him between two of Jake’s goons. Kotetsu kneeled beside Jim Choe, his fingers searching for a pulse. Jim Choe jumped and Kotetsu visibly relaxed. “It’s Tiger, Choe-san.” Kotetsu smoothed his hand over Jim Choe’s back. “I’ll take care of it.”

He stood slowly before turning back to face Jake. “He paid you.”

“He paid me the original amount.” Jake drawled excitedly. “But that was the price before you refused my help. I had to compensate because of you. You see, you’re only hurting the shops around here. You’re only hurting other hardworking immigrants…”

“I’m sure you’ve heard by now,” Kotetsu began slowly. “That Brooks Corp has been walking around the neighborhood recently.”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Jake asked, his blue eyes narrowing with distaste. “Fuck you. I’m not scared of a pompous little bitch like Barnaby Brooks.”

“Just like how I’m not scared of a pompous little bitch like you.” Kotetsu shot back, his arms flexing.

“Nobody calls me a bitch!” Jake shouted, bumping his chest against Kotetsu’s roughly. Jake punched Kotetsu in the stomach, winding him. Jake smiled grabbing Kotetsu’s face and squeezing. “Having trouble breathing?”

Kotetsu smirked, his knee lodging into Jake’s groin. Immediately Kotetsu punched Jake, sending him flying into the goons behind him. “I’m fine.”

“You’ll pay for that.” Jake threatened, a strange calm settling into his features.

“You have no idea how much I wish you would…” Kotetsu snarled, knocking his fist against his chest in gesture. “Go ahead and try me.”

Jake pulled something from his jacket. A streak of exhilaration quivered down Kotetsu’s spine. He smiled, his blood pumping harder and harder.

“Alright! Let’s break it up!” Antonio yelled, flipping open his badge.

“Police!” Ryan shouted, his gun raised. “Hands up and FREEZE!”

Jake shoved his hand back in his jacket before raising them sheepishly. “Jeez, officer. This is a misunderstanding…”

“Shut the hell up. Everyone against the wall. Against the wall now!” Ryan barked.

“You too, Tiger.” Antonio added, nodded in gesture at Kotetsu. “You’ll be cuffed until we can sort everything out. You know the drill.”

“B-b-b-but…” Kotetsu stammered, covering his face as Antonio pushed him roughly against the wall. “It’s obvious what happened! Wh-why do I have to?”

“Spread ‘em.” Antonio instructed, patting Kotetsu down. He searched Kotetsu, using more force than necessary to keep him pinned to the wall. Finally, he pulled out his cuffs and secured Kotetsu. The detective pushed down hard until Kotetsu was forced to the ground.

“If ya wanted me to sit, all ya had to do was ask!” Kotetsu protested, crossing his legs and ducking out of Antonio’s reach. Kotetsu sat in silence for only a few seconds before growing irritated. “Choe-san needs medical attention. Hurry up.”

“EMT’s can’t come in until we give the all clear.” Antonio explained, patting down one of the goons. He hardly looked, his hands barely touching.

“Tiger,” Keith called out, peering inside the shop anxiously.

“Stay back.” Antonio barked, flashing his badge. “Or we’ll cuff you too.”

“What?!”

_Sweet, innocent Keith_ , Kotetsu thought. _God, don’t let this ugly world change him._ Kotetsu sat on his knees, rolling his shoulders back with discomfort. “Go back to the bar,” Kotetsu instructed. “I’ll be back when I can.”

“Do you need help?” Keith asked, watching the police nervously.

“Stay back.” Antonio repeated. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“You can help by going back.” Kotetsu insisted. Keith nodded wordlessly before ducking out of view.

Ryan interviewed Kotetsu. Ryan had insisted and Antonio had stormed off all pissed off. Ryan documented everything carefully, even asking Kotetsu how to spell the ethnic names. “I’ll look into this.”

“Great.” Kotetsu said with an impatient nod. “Am I free to go?”

“You’re in a hurry.” Ryan noted, pushing his notepad into his jacket. “I’m sure that kid can manage the twenty or so tables you get every night…”

“Keith-san’s capable.” Kotetsu allowed. “But I’m better.”

“I won’t keep you long.” Ryan promised. “I just have a few questions I wanna ask.”

“About tonight?” Kotetsu licked his busted lip irritably.

“No.”

“Gahhhhh!” Kotetsu exclaimed, pulling at his hair. “What do you people want from me?”

“Why does Lopez hate you?” Ryan asked, ignoring Kotetsu’s outburst.

Kotetsu sighed. “He wasn’t always in Gangs and Narcotics,” Kotetsu explained. “You could say I’m kinda what inspired him to switch career paths.”

“Yeah, he used to be an MPI, right?” Ryan asked, scratching his chiseled jaw.

“It’s nothing extreme. I just fucked up one of his cases.” Kotetsu admitted, his eyes focused on something distant. “I didn’t realize he was a cop at the time.”

“He doesn’t cause you problems, does he?” Ryan questioned. “In retaliation?”

“No.” Kotetsu laughed the question off. “We have no contact outside of his duties as a detective.” Kotetsu stood and turned, wriggling his cuffed hands in gesture. “Now am I free to go?”

“Yeah, we’re done here.” Ryan unlocked Kotetsu’s handcuffs, pocketing them.

Kotetsu walked past Jake on his way out. Jake looked up, his piercing blue eyes meeting his. He blew Kotetsu a kiss, smacking his lips rudely. “I’ll see ya later, Kaburagi…” Kotetsu remained silent as he passed the row of cuffed goons. He turned the knob, pushing open the door of the police station. “Don’t wait up for me. I’ll be home late, sweetheart…”

Kotetsu paused, staring at Jake. He wanted to ask Jake what the fuck was wrong with him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to even respond. He shook his head and let the door slam shut behind him.

He walked down the sidewalk and toward the bus stop. He sat down on the bench to wait and dropped his head in his hands. For the first time in a long time, he felt trapped. He didn’t understand why all of this was coming to a head now, after all this time. He swallowed miserably, his face aching.


	4. Chapter 4

Barnaby squirmed in his seat. There was something deeply unnerving about the man across from him. He couldn’t quite place it, but every inch of his skin crawled in reaction. “Yuri,” Barnaby said, crossing his legs and resting his arms across the table between them. “Thanks for meeting me.”

Yuri smiled in greeting. He was a gloomy looking man with haunted, sunken features. He was frail and delicate, at least to the eye, and his smile was out of place on his sullen face. “Barnaby, you’ve grown up quite well.” Yuri tossed his pale hair back, curling a strand around a finger. “Congratulations on your succession. It’s about time a Brooks ran the Brooks Corporation.”

“Thank you.” Barnaby said, taken aback by Yuri’s civility.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Yuri said suddenly, his olive eyes meeting Barnaby’s. “But what is this about?”

“I’m trying to find my parents’ killers.” Barnaby explained, putting it all on the table. “I have many suspicions but no leads. I was hoping you could help me. I know we don’t know each other, but I was told that you might have some information…”

“And who would think that?” Yuri asked, arching a brow. “I wasn’t in a very good place when your family was attacked. I’m afraid I didn’t pay much attention to the political climate.”

“Tiger Kaburagi.” Barnaby blurted the name out, hoping to get a reaction from Yuri. It worked, Yuri’s eyes widened and then narrowed, his pale face blanching even further. He pursed his mauve lips, his hands clasping together in his lap. “Does that name ring any bells?”

“I think you know that answer.” Yuri snapped. He was angry; it was evident in his fiery eyes. He was a slender man, much smaller than Barnaby, but he was imposing nonetheless. He had a eyes that spit fire.

“Your father hired him to kill you.” Barnaby stated matter-of-factly.

“Did you speak to him?” Yuri asked, leaning forward in his chair. “You did, didn’t you?”

Suddenly, Barnaby felt defensive over the bartender. He shrugged, waving his hand in a nonchalant gesture. “He didn’t say much. Just mentioned the reason he lost his ring finger…”

“Don’t ask me questions you already have an answer to.” Yuri drawled, his quiet voice full of heat.

“Did the Molotovs kill my parents?” Barnaby asked.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Yuri gestured around the office with a humorless smirk. “I would know, wouldn’t I?”

“Do you know who did? Was it the Shini Sou?”

“You may not believe this,” Yuri said. “But your father was one of the most respected leaders in this city’s history. The top three: the Molotovs, Brooks, and Shini Sou… We all got along well, considering…”

“And then what?” Barnaby asked.

“And then, nothing. Tiger left the Shini Sou. Your parents were killed. My father died _tragically_.” Yuri let out a shaky breath. “And the Brooks hired dirty cops to take out the Molotovs…”

“What?” Barnaby shook his head. “The Latin Kings took you down. It had nothing to do with us.”

“Wrong.” Yuri said, his hand slapping against the table. “The Brooks were trying to silence us. We knew too much…” Yuri stared at Barnaby for a long while, making the younger man’s stomach clench. “And you were just a spoiled, little prince with no idea what was really going on…”

Barnaby snarled, his hands curling into angry fists. “Alright, asshole…”

“You were ten.” Yuri shrugged fluidly, his body unnaturally lean and limber. “And you were a horrid pain in the ass.”

“Why are you talking about me like you know me?” Barnaby demanded.

“Tell me why the only remaining member of the top 3 is the Brooks Corporation…” Yuri argued. “Tell me why the Shini Sou completely disappeared. They’re in bumfuck Oriental Town, dealing in small loans. Tell me why the Brooks Corporation, who lost the most all at once, is still on top.”

“Because we’ve got the best people running it.” Barnaby pointed out.

“Does that include you?”

“It does now.”

“How long have you been in charge, Barnaby?”

“Since I was 10.”

“No, how long have you been making your own decisions?”

“I-”

“Don’t bother answering.” Yuri snapped, getting angry again. “When the boss of an empire is murdered in cold blood, you look at his competition. But the first place you should look is the man directly beneath him…” Yuri stood. “You’ll either be a puppet or a dead man. Choose wisely, Mr. Brooks.”

“Wait!” Barnaby pleaded, walking around the table hurriedly. “Tiger said my father owed him a favor…” Barnaby noted the fluttering of Yuri’s eyes at the mention of Kotetsu’s name. “Do you know why?”

“I don’t know why Tiger would send you here.” Yuri whispered. “And I don’t know why you went looking for that guy anyway.”

“My father bought the building he’s renting.”

“Oh?” Yuri licked his lips, deep in thought. “Well, the Brooks have always been fond of Tiger.”

“What?” Barnaby nearly shouted in frustration. “He said they barely knew each other.”

“Barnaby,” Yuri looked at Barnaby carefully. He studied every line and dimple on his handsome, young face. And then he smiled a sad, wretched smile. “There was a brief time when you and I knew each other. Do you remember?”

“No, I don’t.” Barnaby admitted. “When?”

“December, ten years ago.” Yuri took a step back. He shook his head, his demeanor changing dramatically. He looked frightened, his hand clutching at his throat. “You should go now.”

“Why does no one want to tell me anything?” Barnaby groaned. “And what happened that December?”

“Leave this place.” Yuri ordered. “And leave Tiger Kaburagi alone.”

“What’s so special about Tiger?” Barnaby continued, ignoring Yuri’s intense glare.

“He knew too much. He did too much. The big 3 had already decided he had to die, even his own boss was in on it…” Yuri snapped his fingers. He spoke to his assistant in Russian, eventually taking an envelope from the man and handing it to Barnaby. “And then miraculously, your father owed him a favor.”

“What did he do?” Barnaby pressed, taking the envelope curiously. He opened the package, shuffling through the pictures. His hands shook as he held the photographs in front of him. “What is this?”

“Go now.” Yuri ordered. “And tell no one what I’ve given you.”

“I don’t understand.” Barnaby grunted. “What is this?”

“You have to leave.” Yuri insisted. “Hide those.”

“But,” Barnaby barely had the breath to speak. “These pictures.”

* * *

“May I have a word with you, Albert?”

Albert looked up at Barnaby in surprise before looking around at the other men at the table. He smiled, as if he were indulging a child, and stood. “Excuse me gentlemen.”

“My office.” Barnaby instructed, walking swiftly down the hall toward his large, corner office. He held the door for Albert before sitting down behind the desk.

“What’s up, Barnaby-boy?” Albert asked, grinning in expectation. He pulled up the legs of his trousers as he sat, adjusting in his chair.

“I was just trying to find their killer…” Barnaby began with a small voice.

“Barnaby, you broke our promise.” Albert chastised, scooting forward in his chair. “What have you done?”

“Nothing, really,” Barnaby exhaled, shaking his head. He removed his glasses, cleaning them on his shirt. “I started asking around.”

“That’s dangerous, Barnaby.” Albert sighed, covering his mouth with his hand.

“What did Wild Tiger Kaburagi have to do with dad?” Barnaby asked, tossing Albert a manila folder.

Albert opened the folder, looking through old mug shots and more recent surveillance photos. He sifted through page after page of police reports. “Why are _you_ watching Tiger?”

“Why did you have me buy that property?” Barnaby shot back.

“Look, you’re getting agitated. Let’s try to answer one question at a time…” Albert said calmly, reaching across the table and squeezing Barnaby’s hand affectionately. “Wild Tiger was a tool. The Shini Sou, Molotovs, and yes, even the Brooks, used him from time to time.”

“So dad knew him.”

“The underground was different ten years ago.” Albert sighed. “There was cooperation across the board.”

“Why did dad want to buy his property?”

“He wanted to help him.”

“Why?” Barnaby asked in bewilderment.

“He wanted to and your mother told him to.”

“Why?” Barnaby repeated in frustration. “I thought mom wasn’t involved in the _business_ side of things?”

“Your parents always paid their debts.” Albert answered.

“How does Yuri Petrov know me?”

“You did _not_ go and speak with Petrov, did you?” Albert rebuked, his eyes wide with ire.

“I took Charlie Boy and Stag with me.” Barnaby muttered, sorting through the papers on his desk.

“We had a promise, Barnaby.” Albert said, shaking his head in disappointment.

“My parents are dead.” Barnaby spoke lowly. “And I’m going to find whoever’s responsible and I’m going to kill them.”

“Well it wasn’t Petrov or Kaburagi.” Albert said curtly. “They hardly had a friend in the world at that time, outside of the Brooks…” Albert arched a brow. “And neither of them are men you should just walk up to and ask questions…”

Barnaby thought of Kotetsu. He didn’t see ‘it’. Whatever talent and venom that old man had had was gone now. Barnaby cleared his throat, pulling the envelope out of the top drawer of his desk. “Someone sent these to me.” Barnaby lied, unsure exactly why he did so. “I thought you might know what they mean.”

Albert opened the envelope, spilling several glossy photos onto the desk. Albert frowned, looking away from the pictures once he saw what they were. He cleared his throat, his eyes focused intently on the ceiling. “Barnaby…”

“That’s me, isn’t it?” Barnaby asked, his stomach churning painfully. “I mean, who else could that be, but me?”

“Who sent these to you?” Albert demanded, dropping his gaze down to his hands.

“I don’t know.” Barnaby lied again. “It was unmarked.” Barnaby shifted in his seat. “That’s me, isn’t it?”

“There was an… incident… ten years ago,” Albert explained uneasily. “But your parents died so soon after…”

“I don’t remember this!” Barnaby said loudly, grabbing a photo and flinging it toward Albert. “What the hell is going on? What happened?”

Albert lifted the photo by the corner, his hands shaking. One look at the photograph and Albert felt like he might become ill. Barnaby was so young in the photo, so small and innocent. “We decided it was for the best,” Albert breathed out. “That you forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Barnaby demanded. “Where were these pictures taken? Who took them? Why am I…” Barnaby trailed off, sinking into his chair as if he might be able to escape.

Albert collected the photos, sliding them back into the envelope. He clutched the package firmly, indicating, without doubt, that Barnaby wouldn’t be getting them back. “You remember the car accident, on your way to school…”

“Yeah.”

“Well, the accident was planned. Two SUVs collided with your car, your driver died instantly. Your security detail was shot. You were kidnapped for ransom.” Albert frowned, raising the envelope slightly. “These photos, or photos similar, were sent to your father a few days later.”

“Who did it?”

“We never found out.” Albert explained. “Your father paid the ransom and we never heard from them again.” Albert looked down again. “We thought you were dead.”

“I don’t remember this.” Barnaby repeated in disbelief.

“And it’s for the best.” Albert assured him. “There is no point in suffering needlessly.”

“Wait…” Barnaby groaned, smacking his desk loudly. He laid his head against the cool wood, his chest pounding. “That’s why dad owed him a favor. Wild Tiger brought me back home…”

“This is behind you.” Albert murmured. “Leave it in the past.”

“Yeah.” Barnaby agreed, wiping at the moisture on his cheek. “Of course.”

* * *

 

“You’re a liar, Old Man.” Barnaby accused, pointing at Kotetsu threateningly.

“Huh?” Kotetsu looked confused. He dropped his dishtowel and leaned against the bar. “Who you callin’ a liar?”

“You.” Barnaby snapped, throwing himself onto one of the barstools. “Would you like to come clean or do I need to pound it out of you?”

Keith looked up from his textbook, his highlighter pausing mid-air. His grey-blue eyes were wide, his mouth pulled down into a frown. “Mr. Tiger, is something wrong?”

“It’s alright, Keith-san,” Kotetsu called out, giving a small wave. “Bunny-chan just talks big.”

“I could have fucked you up real bad and you know it.” Barnaby whispered, leaning across the bar.

“But you didn’t.” Kotetsu retorted, his amber eyes meeting Barnaby’s. “So, what was I lying about? Did you go and talk to Yuri?” Kotetsu smirked. “You don’t look like you’ve been caught on fire…”

“I don’t remember you.” Barnaby admitted flatly.

“That’s okay.”

“I don’t remember being kidnapped either.”

“That’s good.”

“I wish people would stop saying that.” Barnaby growled. “Do you have any idea how creeped out I am right now?”

“I never lied.” Kotetsu said softly. “And even if I did,” Kotetsu leaned even closer, his breath fanning across Barnaby’s face. “I’m a bad guy. Are you really surprised?”

“Tiger, I want to know everything.” Barnaby whispered.

“No, you don’t.” Kotetsu turned around, grabbing a wine glass from the overhead rack. He prepared a drink for Barnaby, sliding it in front of the younger man without a word.

“Did you kidnap me?”

“Wh-wh-what kind of question is that?” Kotetsu exclaimed, his face reddening.

“Oh, God. You did, didn’t you? You fucking asshole…” Barnaby sat back in surprise, his green eyes blinking.

“No. Of course not.” Kotetsu whispered, waving his hands in a calming gesture. “I just can’t believe you asked me that…” Kotetsu looked over at Keith and sighed. “Please, let’s not talk about this sort of thing here…”

“Will you let me in,” Barnaby asked. “When I come knocking on your door?”

“If I’m being honest, no,” Kotetsu crossed his arms over his chest. “I can’t have mafia bosses coming in and out of my apartment.”

“My dad saved your life.” Barnaby said, switching tactics. “Have you repaid that debt?”

“That bottle of rosè from last time was $400.” Kotetsu explained. “I’d call that an even trade.”

“Your life is only worth a bottle of wine?” Barnaby asked, arching a pale brow.

“Part of the agreement I made,” Kotetsu whispered. “Was that I wasn’t involved anymore. I’m not supposed to talk to anybody or associate with anybody…”

“The Shini Sou isn’t even in Sternbild anymore.” Barnaby argued. “And the Molotovs are weakened. There’s no one for you to fear…” Barnaby smirked. “Then again, the Martinez Gang keeps giving you problems. You must be really out of shape, Old Man…”

“I’m sorry your parents were killed.” Kotetsu said suddenly. “But I’m through with that life. And that includes babysitting you.”

“Baby- babysitting?” Barnaby snapped, a blush sweeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

“I don’t know who can answer your questions.” Kotetsu admitted. “But you’re gonna get me killed if you keep coming to see me.”

“You don’t think Barnaby Brooks can protect you?” Barnaby mused, licking his bottom lip.

“Barnaby Brooks will always be your daddy. He was a great man, but he couldn’t even protect himself…” Kotetsu said.

“Fuck you.” Barnaby growled, his fist connecting with Kotetsu’s cheek.

“Tiger!” Keith shouted, crossing the bar in an instant.

“Keith, NO!” Kotetsu shouted, pleading for Keith’s balled up fist to miss its mark. “Stop!”

“But…” Keith looked around in confusion, his fist finally settling at his side.

“Do not get involved, Keith.” Kotetsu begged. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“You need to go.” Keith barked, his arms shaking with adrenaline. Barnaby looked at Keith as if he had two heads. Eventually he smiled and nodded. Keith escorted him all the way to the door, seeing him out. Barnaby smiled and Keith gave him the coldest look. “Fuck off.”

“Ah, Keith…” Kotetsu said when Keith returned.

“Do you owe money, Tiger?” Keith interrupted.

“Well, no, I don’t…” Kotetsu answered.

“What is going on? Recently, it seems like every day, we’ve got so many problems…” Keith’s strong, even voice shook unexpectedly.

“I know.” Kotetsu groaned, sinking against the counter. “I know and I’m sorry.”

“You’re in danger.” Keith continued. “There has to be something the police can do…”

“Keith,” Kotetsu closed his eyes. “I’m sorry to do this, but I have to let you go.”

“What?!” Keith shook his head in refusal.

“I’ll pay you and Ivan severance.” Kotetsu assured him. “I’ll write you glowing references. Don’t worry, you’re charismatic, you’ll have a new, better job in no time.”

“That’s not fair!” Keith complained. “Why? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything.” Kotetsu groaned. “And it’s unfair for me to put you in jeopardy like this. If anything were to happen to you and Ivan…”

“I’m an adult.” Keith said firmly. “I can make my own decisions.”

“No, you can’t.” Kotetsu argued. “You still let your parents decide everything for you…”

“That wasn’t nice.” Keith muttered, shaking his head.

“Keith,” Kotetsu groaned, wrapping his hands around the bar until his knuckles whitened. “You’re a good kid.” He took a few deep breaths before looking at Keith. “This job was never permanent.”

“Who are you going to hire to replace me?” Keith asked, his voice cracking peculiarly. “I speak three languages, I work every weekend. I hardly ever ask off…”

“You’re the best employee.” Kotetsu assured him. “You couldn’t be better…”

“Then don’t tell me to leave.” Keith pleaded.

“You don’t need the money,” Kotetsu reasoned. “There are plenty of other things that can fill your time.”

“This is bullshit.” Keith complained, tossing his apron down on the counter. “You can’t fire me.”

“It’s not being fired, it’s more like laid off…” Kotetsu explained apologetically. “And it’s for your own safety.”

Keith spun around, returning to his table. He stuffed his schoolwork back into his backpack carelessly. He zipped it loudly, papers getting stuck in the track. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again quickly. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot in annoyance. “It took me forever to learn how to make all those drinks…”

“I’m sorry, Keith-san,” Kotetsu breathed.

“I’m not scared.” Keith said firmly, his eyes meeting Kotetsu’s.

“Bravery doesn’t matter if you’re dead.” Kotetsu warned. “You don’t fully understand the situation.”

“I know about you, Tiger.” Keith admitted. “I mean, I didn’t at first, but over time it’s obvious. Your hand. The tattoos, you hide underneath your shirt…” Keith blushed slightly at his candidness. “I don’t care.”

“What do you know about me, Keith? I mean, really know.” Kotetsu whispered. “The mafia isn’t a cute, little game. People get hurt. Most of the time it’s people like me, but some of the time it’s people like you…”

“You’re not a bad person.” Keith said.

“Just because you like me doesn’t mean I’m a good guy.” Kotetsu murmured. “In fact, I’m a very, very bad guy.”

“I don’t believe you.” Keith replied with half a shrug.

One moment Kotetsu was behind the bar and the next he was over it, his hand wrapping around Keith’s neck. He pushed backward several yards before pinning Keith against the wall, his hand still clasped tightly around the younger man’s throat. Kotetsu leaned in closely, staring into Keith’s wide-open, panicked eyes. “Are you scared?” Kotetsu breathed, his chest heavy. He sneered, his tongue trailing up Keith’s smooth cheek. “Or do you like it?”

Keith knocked Kotetsu’s hand away in horror. He ducked under Kotetsu’s arm and grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and made his escape, using his shirt to wipe the spit from his face. “You’re such an asshole, Mr. Tiger.”

Kotetsu cursed loudly, sending the nearest table flying with a single kick. He dropped into a squat, his hands held over his ears. He felt like the room was spinning and he closed his eyes, willing away the urge to vomit. Kotetsu groaned, remaining in that position for several minutes. His stomach twisted into knots and his throat felt tight. He cursed again before speaking aloud, “Sorry, Keith.”


	5. Chapter 5

** 02 December, ten years ago **

**7:15 A.M.**

_“And you can build different player profiles. It’s really cool.”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“You can totally customize it. And when you’re doing that the music is so cool. It’s like dun-dun-duna-nun-nun…”_

_“Sounds cool.”_

_“Do you want me to make you a profile?”_

_“Well… I don’t know how much time I’ll have to play…”_

_“That’s okay. I’ll just ask my dad. He’ll say yes.”_

_“Ha-ha. You think so?”_

_“Yeah. He plays with me sometimes. So he knows how much fun it is. I bet if I ask, you can come play.”_

_“Alright. You ask.”_

_“Hey! Watch the road, asshole!” “Jesus, what a dipshit.”_

_“Fuck!” “He’s comin’ into our lane!”_

_“Barnaby-”_

“That’s it. That’s all I can remember.” Barnaby wheezed. “What’s wrong with me, Doctor?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” the doctor assured him. “Your brain is amazing and complex. It has extensive defenses. It thinks that it’s protecting you…”

“I have to know the rest.” Barnaby said, leaning forward on the sofa. “I need to know what happened after the crash.”

“You’ll get there, Barnaby.” The doctor said softly. “It’s still there.”

“Is there any way to speed it up?”

“Well, you might speak to someone who was involved. If they share their experiences, it might unlock your own memories.”

“That’s impossible.” Barnaby groaned. “It was a hit and run. Everyone else in my car died.”

“There is another way, but it doesn’t work for everyone.” The doctor warned.

“What?”

“Hypnotherapy.”

“Isn’t that bullshit?”

“Absolutely not.” The doctor said with a laugh. “But it’s complicated. If your brain has the opinion that it won’t work, it won’t work. Hypnotherapy is a mental placebo.”

“And,” Barnaby asked nervously. “How do we try that?”

“You think about it.” The doctor suggested. “And if you’re willing to try, how about at our next appointment.”

“Okay. I’ll think about it.” Barnaby agreed. “I need those memories back.”

“Why do you think you forgot them?” the doctor asked suddenly. “And is it really necessary to move forward?”

“I think it has to do with my parents’ murders.” Barnaby explained. “I _will_ find out.”

* * *

 

“Where’d your cute little waiter go?” Ryan asked, draping his jacket over the back of the barstool.

“He doesn’t work for me anymore.” Kotetsu didn’t bother to look up. He swiped his screen with focus, a deep ‘tasty’ issuing from his speaker.

“Can I get a drink?” Ryan shook his head, his eyes narrowing.

“There are 43 bars in Sternbild.” Kotetsu replied, his attention glued to his phone. “Go to one of them.”

“Are you actually refusing service?” Ryan asked, arching a brow.

“Yeah,” Kotetsu looked up from his phone, his amber eyes meeting Ryan’s. “It’s legal.”

“Don’t be so cruel.” Ryan groaned, his tongue running over the sharp edges of his white teeth. “I ain’t so bad.”

“Nothin’ personal.” Kotetsu said, looking back to his phone. “I just fucking hate cops.”

“You’re gonna lose a lot of business without Blondie around.” Ryan accused, frowning exaggeratedly. “You’re so cold.”

“Whaddaya want?” Kotetsu groaned, an exclamation of ‘sweet’ escaping his speakers.

“My partner’s crooked, isn’t he?” Ryan pushed a smoke into his mouth, lighting it with his fine, golden lighter. He inhaled slowly, exhaling through his nose.

“Eh, I don’t know.” Kotetsu dropped his phone on the back counter, leaning across the bar toward Ryan. “I think he’s straighter than most. But he’s a survivor. He does whatever he has to, to make it home at the end of the day…”

“He doesn’t like you.”

“I already told ya,” Kotetsu murmured, grabbing Ryan’s hand. He brought Ryan’s cigarette to his lips, puffing rapidly. He released Ryan and stepped back, hopping up on the back counter. Smoke curled from his lips as he spoke, “I screwed up one of his cases.”

“When he worked in Missing Persons?” Ryan stared at Kotetsu’s lips, watching the smoke furl around them and into the air. He placed his cigarette back in his mouth, sucking deeply.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu nodded, his hair falling into his face.

“Would it happen to be the Barnaby Brooks Jr. case?” Kotetsu looked up abruptly. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“The Brooks never called the police.” Kotetsu explained, shaking his head in denial. “It was another case, had nothin’ to do with the Brooks.”

“Oh, I’m surprised.” Ryan admitted, his eyebrows raised dramatically. “So what happened?”

“Lopez was given an important case. The mayor’s nephew and his nephew’s daughter went missing. Lopez was everywhere. He figured they were still alive and I swear the guy didn’t sleep for five days straight, trying to find ‘em.”

“And you? How did you mess it up?”

“I killed them both the first night. And I stuffed their bodies in a storage locker.” Kotetsu’s eyes changed as he spoke, as if they had an internal light source. He smiled wickedly. It made Ryan’s skin crawl and his throat dry out. “Nah, I’m just kiddin’.”

“What?” Ryan was uneasy. He shook his head, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “Are you really kidding?”

“Would it make you feel better if I was?” Kotetsu asked.

“So why aren’t you in prison then?” Ryan questioned.

“Someone else went in for me.” Kotetsu elucidated. “I’m sure you learned about it in the police academy. A higher up commits the crime and a low-level, useless, piece of shit confesses. The confessor goes to prison and their family gets a Cadillac and a monthly allowance of 4 grand.”

“You don’t usually talk this much.” Ryan extinguished his cigarette against the counter.

“I’m tired.” Kotetsu said softly, almost too softly to hear.

“Why didn’t you leave Sternbild?” Ryan asked, shaking his head. “You could’ve changed your name and moved far away from all of this.”

“I was waiting for someone.” Kotetsu replied, sliding off the bar.

“Who?” Ryan asked, a surprised smile twisting his lips.

“It’s personal.” Kotetsu retorted, disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“I’m gonna need to see some ID.” Kotetsu murmured, dropping his face down to the young man’s at the counter. The boy wore a hoodie, obscuring his pale blonde hair and handsome face.

“Mr. Tiger.” Ivan complained, sitting up. He propped his head on his hands, sighing irritably. “I can’t believe you fired Keith. I mean, I hate to say this, but I broke a lot of shit. And I could only work two days a week, but Keith really did a good job.”

“You weren’t fired.” Kotetsu explained, pulling Ivan’s hood down. He smiled kindly, rubbing the knuckles of his right hand over Ivan’s head. “And neither was Keith.”

“He said you guys got in a fight.” Ivan admitted, his violet eyes focused intently on his former boss.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu’s smile disappeared. He cleared his throat and slapped a Sprite down in front of Ivan.

“I told him I’d come pick up his last pay check.” Ivan scratched his cheek as he spoke. It was incredibly awkward to be sitting there.

“So he isn’t coming?” Kotetsu dropped down to the safe, turning the combination lock with practiced skill. He quickly pulled the two envelopes out but he lingered down behind the bar for a while longer before standing. “Here ya go. A check for Ivan and a check for Keith.”

“My parents are pissed, ya know?” Ivan took the envelopes, shoving them in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“Why?” Kotetsu asked with a laugh. “They hated me keeping you up so late.”

“Mr. Tiger,” Ivan began hesitantly. “My parents liked you anyway.”

“Alright,” Kotetsu proclaimed. “It was nice seeing you, but you really must be goin’ now. I can’t exactly have a minor sitting at my bar.”

Ivan lurched forward on his stool, his arms wrapping tightly around Kotetsu in an embrace. “I’m gonna miss you, Mr. Tiger.”

“Eh?” Kotetsu was surprised by the hug, but he relaxed in an instant, squeezing Ivan affectionately. “I’ll miss you too, Ivan. You have to promise me that you’ll study hard and get into a good school.”

“I’m not smart like Keith though…” Ivan murmured against Kotetsu’s shoulder.

“Just be smart like Ivan.” Kotetsu whispered, smoothing his hand down the young man’s back. “That’s the best.”

“Gah.” Ivan gushed, covering his blushing cheeks. “Don’t be so corny.”

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu apologized, grinning humorously. “You take care. Be good. Work hard.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ivan agreed, standing up. “I’ll be back when I’m old enough to drink.”

“Sounds good.” Kotetsu said. “Your first drink’s on me.”

* * *

 

For two glorious weeks no one bothered Kotetsu Kaburagi.  But he was bored at work and nervous at home. He went through the motions of normalcy while spending every second worried about his back.

Saturday night, closing shop. The money had been placed in the safe and he was about to turn off the lights when a canister was tossed through the newly replaced window. The canister rolled through the store, smoke spewing wildly in every direction.

Kotetsu covered his mouth, crawling along the bar toward the gun secured secretly above the safe. He grabbed the pistol, double checking that a magazine was in the clip. He heard crunching, glass underfoot. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. He stood up abruptly, his pistol aimed. “Bang. You’re dead.”

The man raised his own weapon, firing sloppily. Kotetsu shook his head, pulling the trigger. “I told ya.”

Kotetsu ducked back behind the bar as another man stepped inside. He held an assault rifle, liquor and shards of glass flying everywhere. Kotetsu cursed, a bullet tearing through the bar and into his shoulder. He pressed his back to the safe, pulling himself into a defensive ball as bullets continued to rain down on the bar.

“Mr. Kaburagi!” Jake yelled. Kotetsu smiled, he wasn’t inside, the fucking coward. “You’re not dead yet, right?”

“Nope. Not yet.” Kotetsu called out cheerfully.

“Good, good.” Jake responded. “Why don’t you come out? I’d rather not kill you yet.”

“Ooh, yeah,” Kotetsu groaned. “That just sounds so tempting, but I don’t think I can…”

“You’re a funny guy.” Jake laughed.

Kotetsu heard the shift of glass too late, the muzzle of a gun was already pressed to his head. He looked up slowly, the muzzle sliding against his forehead. “You caught me.”

“Hurry now, Mr. Kaburagi.” Jake instructed. “People are trying to sleep.”

Kotetsu stood, the pistol still held tightly in his hand. “Give the gun to Jorge.”

“Are you Jorge?” Kotetsu asked, looking toward the man with the gun.

“Yeah, I’m Jorge.” The man sneered, knocking his pistol against Kotetsu’s head. “Put the gun on the counter and raise your hands.”

“A little friendly advice, Jorge.” Kotetsu breathed. “You should be a little rougher with your hostages.” Kotetsu moved quickly, shooting Jorge in the chest twice. Kotetsu let out a choked cry as a bullet passed through his wrist. He dropped his pistol, blood spraying across his chest and down across his hand.

“Grab him.” Jake ordered, lowering his gun. “And don’t be gentle.”

* * *

“Good morning!” Jake exclaimed, dousing Kotetsu with a bucket of ice water.

Kotetsu gasped, struggling against his restraints to sit up. He looked around in confusion, his soaking hair falling into his eyes. It took only a moment before his brain relayed the pain. His shoulder ached, terribly, but his wrist was nearly unbearable. “Fuuuuck…” Kotetsu groaned, his bare feet digging into the mattress beneath him.

“I got bored, waiting for you to wake up.” Jake admitted. He sat down beside the metal framed bed, sitting backward in a chair. He smiled viciously, his blue eyes scanning Kotetsu’s body. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.”

He leaned back on his chair, his legs wrapping around the legs. “Oscar, make him a tourniquet.”

Kotetsu hadn’t noticed the small man against the wall. He rushed forward and began tending to Kotetsu’s wounds. He worked silently, a sheen of sweat across his brow. Jake smacked his hand away suddenly, his face filled with rage. “I said to make him a tourniquet. I didn’t say to treat his wounds.”

“I’m sorry.” The man groaned. He looked as if he might become ill. “I misunderstood.”

“He ain’t gonna die now, right?” Jake asked.

“I… I… I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Jake said with a nod. “You can leave the room.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s my cousin,” Jake explained unexpectedly, grinning. “He’s a paramedic.”

“You should leave him alone.” Kotetsu suggested. “Let him be his own person.”

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” Jake asked, scooting the chair closer- until it touched the bedframe. “I have to admit, I felt stupid at first, since I had no idea who you were. And then I suddenly find out you used to be such an animal…”

“You’re quiet.” Jake complained. “Don’t you have anything to say? Aren’t you proud? Or, maybe, you’re embarrassed that you’re such a loser now.”

“I’m wondering what you’re going to do to me.” Kotetsu admitted, his face soft and calm. He licked his lips, a bit of sweat dripping down his cheek.

“Are ya nervous?” Jake grinned, fidgeting in his seat.

“Well, I know what I would do, if the situation was reversed…” Kotetsu replied, his blood dripping down his brown skin and pooling into the stained mattress.

“What would you do?” Jake asked, his voice throaty.

“Not telling.” Kotetsu quipped. “Use your own creativity.”

“You should’ve left Sternbild, Tiger…” Jake breathed, pushing off from the chair. “There’s no escaping this life.”  Jake clicked his tongue, pulling a blade from his jacket. “Did you think you’d live to a ripe old age? With everything you’ve done?”

“Stop the monologue.” Kotetsu barked. “Let’s get this over with. I’ll scream a bit, cry a bit and then you kill me…”

Jake sat on the edge of the bed. He ran the knife down the front of Kotetsu’s shirt; the buttons popped off, spilling across the bed and rolling onto the floor.  He dragged the smooth edge of the blade across Kotetsu’s skin, pressing it maliciously alongside his gunshot wound.

Kotetsu inhaled sharply, his muscles flexing against his restraints. “Does that hurt, Tiger?”

“Yeah.” Tiger breathed, looking down his chest at Jake’s hand. Jake smiled, dragging the blade further down toward Kotetsu’s stomach. Jake dipped the tip of the blade into Kotetsu’s belly button, a prick of blood appearing.

“Good.” Jake murmured, bringing the knife off of Kotetsu’s skin. He leaned across Kotetsu’s body, his left hand cupping the older man’s cheek. Jake smacked Kotetsu, loud and hard enough to leave a stinging, pink handprint. He flicked Kotetsu’s nipple with the smooth edge of the blade. “How about this?”

“It, uh,” Kotetsu grunted, dropping his head back to the mattress. He closed his eyes as the knife sliced across an old scar. “It hurts.”

“Good, good.” Jake whispered, repeating the cut, again, deeper.

“Ah, shit!” Kotetsu growled, blood pumping from the small hole above his hip.

Jake’s face reddened, his eyes becoming drunk. He unzipped Kotetsu’s pants, tugging them down to his knees. The blood rolled down his body in a neat, red line; soaking into his dark-colored boxer briefs. “Where should I cut next?” Kotetsu remained silent, his dark skin visibly paling. Sweat beaded across his skin and into his soaking hair. He closed his eyes, his toes curling and uncurling anxiously. “How about… here…?”

“St-st-stop!” Kotetsu snarled, his teeth clenching tightly. He fought against his restraints, knocking into Jake roughly. He rocked side to side, pulling and tugging on the rope with desperation.

“You want me to stop?” Jake taunted, slicing his blade across Kotetsu’s thigh. “You want me to stop cutting you?”

“Stop playing with me!” Kotetsu shouted, knocking Jake to the floor with an unexpected kick.

Jake cursed, the knife sliding across the linoleum floor. He rolled onto his hands and knees, the wind knocked from his lungs. He wheezed for nearly a minute before climbing back to his feet. He was enraged and he flew at Kotetsu with the intent to kill. He wrapped his hand around Kotetsu’s throat, crushing it with all his might.

Kotetsu struggled, wrapping his legs around Jake’s waist. He trundled over, attempting to upset Jake’s position. Jake released Kotetsu, jumping out of the range of Kotetsu’s kicks. “Boon! Raphael!”

Two men entered the room, both nearly as wide as the door. They approached quickly, awaiting further instruction. Jake was seething, his hands shaking and his eyes wide. He grabbed the knife from the floor and began to pace back and forth. “Hold his legs.”

Kotetsu let out a startled cry as the two men converged. They tore at his flesh with their fingertips, pinning his legs to the mattress with their superior weight. Jake continued to pace, the knife held in his shaking hands. “Break them!” Jake shouted. “Break them and get the fuck out.”

“Wa-wa-wait!” Kotetsu pleaded, his eyes wide.

Kotetsu screamed. It was a terrible sound, enough to make a grown man’s stomach churn. There was a sickening crack, followed by another. Kotetsu fell silent, his toes twitching.

“That’s what you get, you stupid fuck! You shouldn’t have kicked me!” Jake shouted, spit flying from the corners of his mouth. “You two, fuck off!”

Alone again, Jake returned to the edge of the bed. He pushed the knife into the waistband of his pants and placed both hands on Kotetsu’s legs. He rubbed up and down firmly, feeling out the spot in each leg where the bone was broken. “Does that hurt, Kaburagi?”

“Yeah.” Kotetsu closed his eyes, his legs trembling.

“Does it hurt more here or… here?” Jake asked, alternating between legs. Jake counted to ten before repeating the question. “Here or here?”

“Ah!” Kotetsu gasped. The trembling in his legs travelled over every inch of his body. He quivered violently, his teeth chattering.

“Answer me.” Jake breathed. His hands roamed, almost lovingly, over Kotetsu’s thighs and calves.  “First… or… second…”

“Sec-second…” Kotetsu panted.

Jake removed Kotetsu’s pants the rest of the way, tossing them carelessly to the floor. He smoothed his palms up from Kotetsu’s ankles, all the way to the hem of his underwear. He placed his left hand on Kotetsu’s muscled stomach, his right hand paying special attention to the break in Kotetsu’s right leg.

“This. You’ve been shot before.” Jake muttered, his lips pressing against a scar on Kotetsu’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Kotetsu asked, wriggling beneath Jake’s body.

“Shut up!” Jake snapped. He bit down on the skin just beneath Kotetsu’s navel. He drew blood, yanking cruelly on the flesh until Kotetsu cried out. “Don’t ask me…”

Kotetsu shook his head, his fingers numb and swollen, his rope-burned skin bleeding. “Okay. Okay.”

“I’m gonna hurt you now.” Jake breathed, his hot breath fanning across Kotetsu’s skin. He moved up Kotetsu, pinching, biting, and sucking. He removed the knife from his waistband, piercing the tip into Kotetsu’s chest. It was a shallow wound, leaving a small, oval hole. Blood ran out, like a miniature faucet.

“Fuck you.” Kotetsu gasped.

“Shhhh….” Jake hissed against Kotetsu’s cheek, his mouth sliding across Kotetsu’s face and toward his lips.

“Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you.” Kotetsu repeated, shaking his head emphatically. Jake grabbed the leg of Kotetsu’s underwear, cutting the fabric with his blade. Kotetsu cursed underneath his breath, kicking wildly. “G-g-ge-get the hell off of me, Jake!”

 “Shut up!” Jake barked, pushing Kotetsu’s head further into the mattress. “Stop talking, Tiger.” Jake tore Kotetsu’s shredded underwear away. He grabbed Kotetsu’s balls, twisting them purposefully. “Does it hurt?”

“Fuck!” Kotetsu grunted. “Stop!”

“Should I cut these off?” Jake taunted. “You don’t need them do you?”

“It hurts!” Kotetsu shouted.

Jake released his agonizing grip. He looked down at Kotetsu, his blue eyes blinking, almost as if he was surprised by his own behavior. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling himself out of his underwear. He rubbed himself against Kotetsu’s thighs, “You’re not hard.”

“It doesn’t matter…” Jake realized, propping up on his knees. He tugged on Kotetsu, rolling the older man onto his stomach. His shoulders popped loudly, most likely dislocating. The restraints tore at Kotetsu’s skin, holding his arms high above his head.

Jake whistled slowly. He smoothed his hands over the intricate, full-back tattoo. It was striking and intense, an Asian inspired design featuring a handsome tiger as the central theme. It started just below the collar and dipped down low on the round cheeks of his ass. “Did the tattoos hurt?”

Kotetsu couldn’t breathe. He gulped for air, a strange chill spreading down his arms. He tried to scoot closer, to ease the pressure off his arms, but his legs wouldn’t budge. He growled in frustration, willing his body to obey.

Jake lowered himself on top of Kotetsu, his stiff cock squeezing between Kotetsu’s legs. Jake thrust jerkily, his breath coming out in grunts and moans. He pleasured himself with Kotetsu’s legs, finally ejaculating all over Kotetsu’s ass and thighs. He put himself back in his pants, buttoning them hurriedly, and then he rolled Kotetsu back over, his sticky cum still dripping between his legs.

“You’re still a faggot.” Kotetsu said, laughing hysterically. “You’re still a faggot, even though you didn’t put it in.”

“Shut up! Fuck you! Just shut up! You fucking bitch! You’re the one… You’re the one who’s the faggot…” Jake spewed, slapping Kotetsu so hard his head rolled sideways.

Without warning, the door opened, slamming against the wall. Barnaby stepped into the room, sliding a magazine into the clip of his pistol. He paused momentarily as he absorbed the situation in front of him. “Wait!” Jake begged, raising his hands peaceably. Barnaby exhaled in shock and then he fired. Jake collapsed sideways, a bullet between the eyes.

Barnaby untied Kotetsu before shoving Jake’s corpse off of the older man and onto the floor. Barnaby looked away, out of respect, tossing Kotetsu his trousers from the floor. Kotetsu groaned, carefully sliding his broken legs into his pants.

“Do, uh, do ya need help?” Barnaby asked, unsure of whether to turn back around yet or not.

“My legs are broken and my wrist is…” Kotetsu explained. “I think I’ve lost too much blood…”

“We’ll take care of you.” Barnaby assured him, removing his own jacket and tossing it to Kotetsu.

Kotetsu dressed with great effort. He tried to stand but collapsed to the floor immediately. “Why are you here?”

“You may be the last chance I have at finding the truth.” Barnaby explained, hoisting Kotetsu into his arms. “There’s no way in hell I was going to let the Martinez Gang have you…”

“Yeah, well,” Kotetsu exhaled shakily. Blood soaked through Barnaby’s borrowed jacket and stained Barnaby’s shirt. “You’re a little late, Bunny-chan…”

“Yeah…” Barnaby breathed out slowly. The blood was warm between them. “Sorry about that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kotetsu blinked sleepily. The room was bright. He moved to cover his eyes with his arm but faltered, intense pain shooting from his wrist to his shoulder blade. He let out a tiny cry of surprise and suddenly he was awake.

He was in a large, well-furnished bedroom. The room itself was over half the size of Kotetsu’s entire apartment. The walls were decorated with photography prints, places like Prague and Beijing. The bed was huge and modern, and the sheets were so comfortable they felt like clouds. “Where am I?” Kotetsu wondered aloud, not expecting an answer at all.

“You’re at the Brooks manor.” An older woman spoke suddenly, lowering her crossword to the coffee table in front of her. “Don’t bother trying to get up. You’re in too bad of shape.”

Kotetsu pulled the covers off of him, staring down at two clunky, white casts. He ran his hand over the bandage on his wrist before looking down at the dressed wound on his shoulder. “Someone fixed me up.”

“Don’t worry, it was a doctor.” The woman murmured, a mug of coffee pressed to her lips. “He should be back to check on you tonight.”

“Why am I here?” Kotetsu asked.

“The Master saved your life.” The woman said, as if Kotetsu were a small child.

“I wanna speak to Barnaby.” Kotetsu requested.

“He’s still asleep at this time,” the woman said, looking toward the large clock on the wall, 2:43 p.m.

“Well then, when he wakes up, can I talk to ‘em?” Kotetsu groaned.

“I’m sure this is the first place he’ll go when he wakes up.” The woman assured Kotetsu. She lifted her pencil and scribbled across her page. “Now get some more rest.”

Kotetsu sank back into the heavenly pillows. He sighed, frustrated, his left hand squeezing the bridge of his nose. And then he remembered. He sat up quickly, his body groaning in protest. “Wait, my daughter! She can’t be left alone!”

“It’s taken care of…”

“She’s just a little girl!” Kotetsu exclaimed, not even hearing the woman’s reply. “She can’t take care of herself… She’s only 9 years old…”

“She’s just fine.” The woman said softly. “She’s at daycare. Someone will be there to pick her up and then she’ll be brought back here.”

“I need to call my brother…” Kotetsu pleaded, holding his hands together in a begging gesture. “He will come get her. He can take care of her.”

“There’s no phone in here and they took my phone before allowing me to enter.” The woman explained. “They won’t hurt the child. The young master gave explicit instructions.”

Kotetsu didn’t know how to respond. He nodded uneasily and closed his eyes. He blamed it on his age, but damn it, he was in a lot of pain. “I wanna talk to Barnaby and I wanna see my daughter. Can you please help me with those two things?”

“Of course.” The woman agreed. “Rest now. I’ll wake you.”

* * *

 

“Papa!”

Kotetsu’s eyes opened instantly. Kaede was beside the bed, one of the Brooks men holding her in place. “Let her go, bastard!”

“I, just,” the man spoke in surprise. He let go of Kaede instantly. “I didn’t want her to jump on you.”

Kaede approached the bed slowly, her small hand coming to rest on Kotetsu’s chest. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m okay.” Kotetsu lied, weakly patting the space beside him. “I need you to call Uncle. I want you to go and stay with him for a while…”

“Papa,” Kaede began unsurely. She sat on the edge of the bed, one leg dangling off. “Who are these people?”

“Papa used to work for this company.” Kotetsu tried to explain. “When I got hurt they were nice enough to patch me up.”

“Shouldn’t you just go to a hospital?”

“Kaede, listen,” Kotetsu murmured, reaching up and grabbing her face. “I love you. You need to call your Uncle and go home with him.”

“Okay, Papa. I’ll try.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Papa.”

* * *

 

“I heard you wanted to see me.” Barnaby announced, closing the bedroom door behind him.

“I appreciate you saving my life…” Kotetsu began. “But what the hell am I still doing here?”

“You have two broken legs, dumbass.” Barnaby scoffed. “How are you going to walk home, let alone climb the stairs? How are you going to eat, or better yet, how are you going to feed your daughter?”

“I have family.” Kotetsu explained. “I can call them.”

“Your family lives in Oriental Town.” Barnaby adjusted his glasses, sitting on the couch across from the bed. “That’s too far. I can’t keep an eye on you there.”

“And why do you care again?” Kotetsu groaned.

“I told you.” Barnaby snapped. “Don’t make me keep repeating myself. I want to know what happened. You know. You won’t tell me. Hell, I even have my therapist doing all this crazy mumbo-jumbo trying to get me to remember…”

Kotetsu sighed heavily, his head sinking into his hands. “I want to call my brother.”

“No.” Barnaby refused flatly.

“Please.” Kotetsu pleaded. “Kaede doesn’t deserve this…”

“Deserve what?” Barnaby barked. “She just had quail, and macaroni and cheese, for dinner. She loves the game room. She’s already been swimming. And she wants to show you the sundae bar. I’d say this is quite an improvement for her.”

“Until…?” Kotetsu demanded. “Until I’m no longer useful? And then what? I’m not an idiot. I used to do this job too. You think we wouldn’t dump a 9 year old into the river?”

“I wouldn’t.” Barnaby said, his green eyes wide.

“What about Maverick?” Kotetsu nearly shouted. “He’d do anything to anyone.”

“Maverick… ah, you mean Albert. I haven’t heard him called that in a long time…” Barnaby laughed the suggestion off. “He’s not like that. He raised me.”

“H-h-he fucking shot me.” Kotetsu sputtered.

“What? When?” Barnaby asked.

“There was a hit put out on me.” Kotetsu explained. “I didn’t even fucking know yet.”

“That was ten years ago.” Barnaby waved his hand dismissively. “You lived, didn’t you?”

“Obviously.”

“Where did he hit you?” Barnaby asked, pulling the covers down. He examined Kotetsu’s bandaged torso.

“Here.” Kotetsu answered, rubbing his finger over a puckered scar on his muscled stomach. Barnaby touched the scar, smoothing his hand over the flesh. Kotetsu’s skin prickled and both men moved aside in embarrassment.

“And you lived…” Barnaby clicked his tongue, impressed. “You’re kinda a badass motherfucker.”

“I lived by sheer will and unbelievable stupidity alone.” Kotetsu murmured.

“Tell me more.” Barnaby whispered. “I want to know what happened ten years ago.”

“I really don’t know who killed your parents.” Kotetsu admitted.

“Then tell me what you do know.” Barnaby insisted. “I swear, I’ll take care of you until you can go home. Your daughter is safe and happy…”

“Let me call my brother.”

“I can’t do that.” Barnaby refused. “But you can write down his number. And then if anything were to happen _unexpectedly_ , we would know how to get Kaede back to where she belongs…”

“No matter what. No matter what part I’ve played… You must let my daughter leave here safely.” Kotetsu demanded.

Barnaby felt a shudder threaten to pass. He cleared his throat, his green eyes narrowed suspiciously. “That sounds shady, Tiger.”

“Swear it.” Kotetsu growled.

“I swear it.” Barnaby agreed. “Your daughter will not be punished for your actions.”

“Give me some paper.” Kotetsu instructed. “His name is Muramasa. He’ll come get her if you call.”

Barnaby stood quickly, crossing the room to the desk. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and walked back to Kotetsu. Kotetsu took the offered supplies and wrote down Muramasa’s contact information. “Okay. It’s all there.”

Barnaby wasn’t sure if he should speak. He stood silently before sitting back down on the couch. He crossed his legs and watched Kotetsu. The older man had his eyes closed, his chest heaving up and down with labored breathing. He was in pain. Depending on what Kotetsu had to say he would speak to the doctor about pain meds.

“I didn’t kidnap you.” Was the first thing out of Kotetsu’s mouth. “I was still in bed when it happened. And I didn’t even hear about it until the second day. The Brooks started hitting all of our warehouses. Kumicho let them look, but they still thought I had something to do with it…”

“Why did they think it was you?” Barnaby asked.

“It’s complicated.” Kotetsu exhaled. “I’m not sure I’ve even started from the beginning…”

“What’s the beginning?”

“Right before you were kidnapped.” Kotetsu said, chewing on his lip between words. “Yuri Petrov was found in bed with a man.”

“You told me.” Barnaby nodded his head.

“Yeah, well, it was me.” Kotetsu confessed.

“You?”

“Yeah.”

“Petrov-sama was furious. I thought he was going to kill me with his bare hands. He got talked down, Yuri-chan managed somehow. Kumicho came and collected me and we left. A week or so later Petrov-sama had asked Kumicho to kill his son.” Kotetsu explained quickly, staring down at his hands. “And Kumicho asked me.”

“That’s…” Barnaby couldn’t finish the thought aloud.

“I refused. And the Shini Sou and Molotovs decided collectively that I needed to die. The Brooks didn’t want to get involved.” Kotetsu laughed bitterly. “I didn’t know. I kept working. Stupid, huh?”

“So that’s the backstory. I fucked up, twice. They wanted me dead. Suddenly you were kidnapped. I was obviously the prime suspect. The Brooks decided to side with the Shini Sou and the Molotovs. Maverick shot me coming out of Yuri-chan’s condo. Yuri didn’t know either. We went back to the Molotov compound but they wouldn’t treat my wounds…”

“Everyone knew I was blacklisted but the two of us. Yuri was pissed. That’s when I found out the Molotov’s involvement in your kidnapping.”

“The Molotovs?!”

“Petrov-sama.” Kotetsu explained. “Yuri knew but didn’t care before I got shot. Yuri treated my wound himself. I found out where you were from him. And I took you back to your father. Your father called off the hit. I cut off my finger and, a little later, Yuri killed his father.”

The two men sat in silence for a long stretch of time. Barnaby suddenly began to nod. “So now I need to go back to the Molotovs.”

“Why?” Kotetsu demanded. “Petrov-sama is dead. Yuri wasn’t the one who kidnapped you.”

“He might’ve killed my parents.” Barnaby reasoned.

“No.” Kotetsu shook his head. “He wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because your father is the only reason both of us are alive today. Yuri’s own father wanted him dead… Your father fixed everything.”

“There’s still something missing.” Barnaby groaned. “You’re still not telling me things.”

“Don’t make me.” Kotetsu said softly. “I don’t want to.”

“You don’t want to what?”

“I don’t want to remind you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you were just a fucking kid. You didn’t do anything wrong and horrible, terrible things happened to you… But it’s not Yuri’s fault. Yuri is fucked up, okay? Yuri is sick. And I couldn’t ever fix him. And his dad wanted him dead and-”

“Okay, okay.” Barnaby stood, pushing Kotetsu back into the mattress. “I won’t ask you anything else right now. We’ll take a break.”

“Please don’t.”

“What?” Barnaby asked, shaking his head in confusion.

“Don’t kill Yuri…”

“Do you still love him?” Barnaby was surprised by Kotetsu’ sudden emotion.

“No.” Kotetsu shook his head. He looked pale and weak. “But I don’t want you to kill him…”

“I won’t do anything for now.” Barnaby assured him, tucking Kotetsu into bed. “I’ll go get the doctor. You sleep it off.”

Barnaby slipped from the room quietly, pausing outside the door. He looked around at the others waiting in the hall. “He’s our guest. Keep him comfortable. I want a doctor to stay here around the clock.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And I want someone to stay in his room. Give him anything he asks for unless it’s a telephone.” Barnaby continued.

“Yes, Sir.”

“The girl is to stay here, but she’s to be given freedom to roam _safely_. She can visit her father whenever she wishes, but make sure she goes twice a day. Give her anything she wants unless it’s a phone or computer or to leave. Buy her something new every day…”

“What sort of things, Sir?”

“Clothes, games…” Barnaby shrugged. “I’m not a 9 year old girl.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And I want someone to get Yuri Petrov on the phone.”

“Of the Molotovs?”

“That’s the one.” Barnaby nodded, walking down the hallway quickly. “I want to speak to him, but I also want someone watching him. Two people, I’ve heard he’s dangerous…”

“Should we speak to Albert about this?”

“I’m in charge.” Barnaby hissed.

“That’s not what I meant, Sir. I apologize if that’s how I sounded…”

“It’s fine, Sebastian…” Barnaby called over his shoulder. “Get it done, people.”

* * *

“ _Hello, Junior…”_

“Yuri,” Barnaby replied, nodding his head even though he couldn’t be seen.

“ _To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ Yuri drawled tiredly.

“You left out the part where you and Tiger were fucking.” Barnaby fiddled with the pen on his desk, swirling the tip around in wide circles.

“ _Did I?”_ Yuri asked, and Barnaby could almost hear his brows arching in mock surprise. _“Was that terribly important to you?”_

“I guess not.” Barnaby acknowledged.  “But it’s important to the sequence of events…”

_“Please don’t take this too personally, but what the fuck happened to your brain?”_ Yuri spit _. “Are you fucking around or do you really not remember anything?”_

“Don’t take it too personally that I forgot you.” Barnaby growled.

_“I won’t.”_

“I know you kidnapped me.”

_“I did no such thing.”_

“I know the Molotovs did. I know your father did.”

_“No. They didn’t.”_

“Don’t fuck with me! I’m sick and tired of all this bullshit…”

_“We didn’t kidnap you. I swear. But we did hold onto you for a bit…”_

“What do you mean?”

_“I mean, my father kept you here while the Brooks searched the Shini Sou.”_

“Then who kidnapped me? The Shini Sou?”

_“No.”_

“This is getting old. Do you know or not?”

_“My father knew, but he didn’t tell me. You see, we were having a bit of a falling out at the time…”_

“But it wasn’t Tiger.”

_“No. We were fucking while you were on your way to school. I don’t know what he’s like now, but he used to be able to go for hours. You see, we’re each other’s alibi.”_

“You knew where I was the whole time, didn’t you?”

_“Yes.”_

“So you know what happened to me?”

_“I’m not your keeper.”_

“Did you know they were framing Tiger?”

“ _That was a… surprise.”_

“Did Maverick shoot Tiger?”

_“Yes. You knew that too. You should really just try to remember on your own. You actually helped me patch him up.”_

“He, uh, he didn’t mention that…”

_“No, he wouldn’t, would he? Did he mention that he knew where you were too?”_

“He said he found out when he got shot.”

_“That’s true. But did he mention what day that was?”_

“What do you mean?”

_“The Molotovs had you for 18 days. Tiger got shot on day 4.”_

“That’s…”

_“14 days, little Bunny…”_

“Bunny?” Barnaby’s blood felt cold.

“ _That’s what he called you… If I remember right.”_

“Why would he call me that?”

_“Because when he touched you, your heart pounded fast and hard like a little bunny…”_

Barnaby hung up. He sat at his desk, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to pick up the phone and demand Yuri be brought to him. He wanted to storm back into Kotetsu’s room and demand the truth. The truth. What was the meaning behind Yuri’s words. Surely he didn’t mean anything more…

The phone rang suddenly and Barnaby jumped. He answered after the first ring. “Hello?”

_“You hung up on me. That pisses me off.”_

“Yeah, well, I didn’t like the way you were talking to me.”

“ _You’re still a child. Still spoilt and naïve.”_

“I’m not.”

_“You are. And it pisses me off.”_

“What did you mean?”

_“When?”_

_“You mean the ‘Bunny’ part?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Who knows? You should try and remember.”_

“I’ll kill you, you know that, right?”

_“Go ahead and try.”_

“You don’t think I can?”

_“The Brooks are hardly mafia anymore. Almost your entire business is legit nowadays. Your son will probably be a lawyer. I’m a Molotov. I’m Russian Mafia. There is nothing in our future but death, blood, and money…”_

“You have no future.” Barnaby breathed. “You lost whatever chance you had when you kidnapped me.”

_“Your father disagreed.”_

“I’m not my father.”

_“Obviously.”_

“Why did you call back? Are you lonely?”

_“Wh-”_

“Do you know I have Tiger?”

_“Ti-”_

“The Martinez Gang nearly finished him off. The Brooks had to save his ass again…”

_“I told you to leave Tiger alone.”_

“I don’t care.”

“ _You son-of-”_

“I have his daughter too. Did you know about her?”

“…”

“Don’t worry though. I won’t hurt her. I’m not an animal.”

“…”

“Was he fucking some woman when he was supposed to be fucking you?”

_“That’s ridiculous…”_

“Don’t wander too far from home, Yuri. I promised Tiger I wouldn’t kill you for now. But that promise won’t last forever…”

_“Ha. Now I know you’re full of shit. Tiger wouldn’t ever ask such an embarrassing thing…”_

“It’s been ten years. People change.”

_“Be warned, Barnaby Brooks. If you harm a single hair on Tiger’s head, I will raze your home to the ground.”_

“Do you want me to tell him you said that?”

_“Fuck you, Junior.”_

“Yeah, well fuck you too, Yuri.”

Barnaby hung up again. He opened the folder on top, spilling Kotetsu’s mug shots across his desk. He looked at each one, racking his brain for any recollection of Kotetsu before their meeting at the bar. But he had nothing, he remembered nothing.

There was a knock on the door and a moment later Albert stepped inside. He smiled at Barnaby as he crossed the room. Barnaby hurried to collect the scattered mugshots, shoving them into the top drawer of his desk.

“Barnaby-Boy…”

“Hey, Albert.”

“I’m a little confused, Barnaby.” Albert sighed. “I got folks telling me that Tiger Kaburagi is here.”

“He is.” Barnaby replied simply.

“Why?”

“I’m repaying my father’s debts.” Barnaby covered. “If father owed him, I owe him.”

“You took out Jake Martinez…” Albert muttered. “That wasn’t smart.”

“Why not?” Barnaby snapped. “He was a fucking worm. The world’s better without him.”

“That might be true,” Albert agreed. “But we can’t afford to start a beef with the Mexicans…”

“I don’t have a beef with the Mexicans. I had a beef with Jake Martinez. And I took care of it because I’m Barnaby Brooks, Jr.”

“Please use more discretion from now on.” Albert admonished. “You aren’t a lone wolf. You have an organization to represent.” Barnaby eyed Albert critically. He wanted to reply but he swallowed his pride and simply nodded in response. “That’a boy.”

“Goodnight, Barnaby.” Albert said loudly, making his way toward the door.

“Goodnight, Albert.” Barnaby said.

“I expect Tiger to be moved out soon.”

“Sure.” Barnaby said, rationalizing that ‘soon’ was a rather relative term.


	7. Chapter 7

“As long as you’re willing to try again, Barnaby.” His doctor said softly. “Remember to keep yourself open to suggestion, that’s how this works… It’s your choice.”

“I want to try again.” Barnaby nodded, sinking down into the sofa, his hands clasped together on his chest. He kicked off his shoes, his toes digging into the arm of the couch. “I’ll do better.”

“There’s nothing you’ve done wrong.” The doctor murmured, turning on the CD player. It spun noisily for a few seconds before the music began to flow from the speakers. It was Celtic music of some sort, enough to nearly put Barnaby to sleep.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to relax. That’s it. That’s all you need to do. Just relax. We’re going to talk about what happened. We’re gonna talk about the accident.” The doctor explained gently. “And then I’ll start the induction. I’ll begin the change work  and, when that’s complete, you’ll be transitioned back to wakefulness.”

“Afterwards we will discuss the session. We’ll go over any questions you may have. At that time we’ll assess your goals and see if we’ve met them.”

“Got it.” Barnaby nodded, his hair tugging against the sofa cushion.

“Let’s begin.”

** 02 December, ten years ago **

**Day One: 7:18 A.M.**

The SUV rolled. It was a terrible roar of metal and screams of breaking glass. The SUV rolled again and again, four times before hitting a concrete partition. The vehicle stopped but the noise persisted. It was when he covered his ears that Barnaby finally realized he was screaming.

“Barn-a-by…” Matty groaned, unbuckling his seat belt and falling to the roof with a thud. “You’re okay, buddy…”

“Bl-blood… You’re bleeding…!” Barnaby cried, his throat constricting painfully.  The seatbelt cut into his stomach and neck, pinning him upside down.

“Eh, I’m okay. I’m fine.” Matty wheezed, crawling through the broken glass and debris toward Barnaby. “Can you unbuckle?”

“I’ll fall…” Barnaby shook his head in refusal.

“That, uh, can’t feel nice.” Matty laughed with effort. “Hanging like that.”

“John’s bleeding too…” Barnaby began to panic, looking at the unconscious, or worse, man beside him.

Matty grabbed Barnaby, ejecting him from the seatbelt. He pulled him into his arms, patting the young boy on his back. “You’re okay. That’s better, isn’t it? Now, I’m just gonna call-”

And then Matty was dead. It was surreal, watching his face slacken as the bullet whizzed through his head. The hole was so small but the back of his exploded, spraying the car with blood, bone and brain matter.

Barnaby screamed, unable to move or think. He sat in Matty’s lap, warmth spreading across the back of his clothes. And when a masked man appeared at the broken window he couldn’t resist being dragged from the car. Barnaby only began to struggle as he realized he was being taken to another location. He threw his weight downward, going limp.

The man slapped Barnaby forcefully, picking up the child and tossing him over his shoulder, leaving behind one of Barnaby’s sneakers in the street. The masked man covered Barnaby’s mouth, roughly forcing him into the trunk of a plain, black sedan. The trunk slammed shut trapping Barnaby in the suffocating darkness.

**1: 17 P.M.**

“You’re late, Yuri.” Mr. Petrov, the head of the Molotovs, growled.

“Sorry, I was asleep.” the young man said with a shrug. He looked toward Mr. Petrov with nothing short of contempt before giving his attention to the young boy. “You’re Junior.”

“Victor filled you in right?” Mr. Petrov murmured. “Take care of it.”

“Why should I?” Yuri snapped. “You tried to kill me. I don’t even know why you called me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Mr. Petrov shouted in Russian. “I was trying to get rid of that fucking Jap. There’s no way he could kill you so easily.”

“You wanted me to kill Tiger myself?” Yuri switched to Russian as well. His olive green eyes narrowed. “And now you want to continue on like a happy, little family…”

“You are my son. You will take over when I’m gone.” Mr. Petrov insisted. “And you will do as you’re told until the moment you do.”

“Why am I in charge of the kid?” Yuri asked, switching back to English.

“Because the men… they’ll have more respect for you, if you do this well…”

“Are you saying our men don’t respect me?”

“How can they? Everyone knows, Yuri…” Mr. Petrov groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And this… kid… he can restore my honor?” Yuri hissed, licking his lips. “Is that what you’re telling me, Daddy?”

“I have only one son.” Mr. Petrov murmured. “I don’t have the time or strength to make another. You will have to do.” Mr. Petrov stepped forward, his hand crushing Yuri’s throat. He squeezed and squeezed before finally releasing his son. “So do as you’re told.”

“I wasn’t paying attention when I was on the phone with Victor.” Yuri admitted, a strange blush creeping into his cheeks. “Tiger was sucking on my toes…” Yuri smiled dangerously, running a hand through his pale hair. “What am I supposed to be doing?”

“Don’t kill him.” Mr. Petrov growled. “Keep him hidden and keep him secret. Other than that, I do not care.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Yuri taunted.

“Just so you know,” Mr. Petrov declared. “I will cut off his balls and feed them to his mother.”

“How delightful.” Yuri mumbled, turning back to Barnaby. “Should I do the same to you?”

“Please don’t…” Barnaby began to sob.

“Oh, don’t cry.” Yuri whispered sweetly, brushing away the tears with his hand. “I don’t care and it makes you look ugly.”

 

**Day Two: 7:50 P.M.**

“Sorry, sorry…” Yuri murmured, walking into the dark room and flipping on the lights. “I was busy. I bet you’re hungry…”

Barnaby was hogtied and crying on the floor, where he had obviously fallen while trying to escape. He looked up at Yuri with frightened eyes. His muffled cries escaped from around the ball gag in his mouth. “Hhh-ee-lp me…”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Yuri admonished. “This wasn’t my idea.” Yuri kneeled next to the young boy, the putrid smell hitting him. Yuri’s hands shook as he removed the ball gag from Barnaby’s mouth. “Sorry, Junior. I’m no good at this.”

“It hurts…” Barnaby croaked, spit oozing from his mouth.

“Let’s get back on the bed.” Yuri suggested, lifting Barnaby and carrying him back to the bed. He dropped him unceremoniously and then began to untie his binds.

“I wanna go home.” Barnaby pleaded.

“Soon.” Yuri assured him, rubbing his joints carefully.

“Really?” Barnaby looked to Yuri with wide, green eyes. “Do you promise?”

“You’ll go home.” Yuri said with a slow nod. “You might be dead, but you’ll make it home.” Barnaby sobbed, lying helplessly on the bed. He couldn’t lift his arms or even move his legs. He was in so much pain. Yuri tied his arms to the posts of the bed. “I’ll have someone come clean you up. You smell like shit.”

“I’m thirsty.” Barnaby panicked, watching Yuri leaving. “And I’m hungry.”

“I’ll be right back.” Yuri replied. “Don’t get so worked up.”

 

**Day Three: 1 P.M.**

“I came early today.” Yuri announced, stepping into the room. He placed the tray of food on the table beside the bed. “Cause I have a date tonight.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Barnaby asked, sitting up as much as his arm restraints allowed.

“No.” Yuri admitted. “I have a boyfriend.” Barnaby scrunched up his face in confusion, or perhaps disgust and Yuri could only laugh. “Don’t worry; he’s a big, strong man. I don’t like little boys like you.”

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Barnaby whined. “Please untie me.”

“Have you been holding it all this time?” Yuri asked.

“Yes.” Barnaby insisted. “Please, let me go.”

Yuri untied Barnaby and the young boy nearly flew into the restroom. He relieved himself the second he reached the toilet. “If you behave,” Yuri suggested, speaking loud enough to be heard over the running sink. “Maybe I can leave you untied. It should be fine as long as the door is still locked…”

“I’ll be good.” Barnaby promised, reappearing at the door to the restroom.

“I brought you some Kasha.” Yuri explained, gesturing to the tray beside the bed.

“It looks weird.” Barnaby complained, though he grabbed the bowl and spoon without hesitation. He shoveled the porridge into his mouth, relishing the feel of food in his throat. “Thank you.”

“Can I ask…” Yuri began unsurely. “Do you know who kidnapped you?”

“What? Don’t you?” Barnaby asked between bites.

“No.” Yuri confessed. “But they asked for a ransom and said they’d give us 60%.”

“They’re asking a ransom?” Barnaby’s eyes widened with hope. “I’m sure my dad will pay…”

“He already did.” Yuri confirmed. “4 million dollars.”

“When?”

“He paid two days ago.” Yuri explained. “He paid within hours of receiving the message.”

“But then?”

“I don’t know, Junior.” Yuri exhaled heavily. “But it pisses me off. This seems personal.”

“What did I do?” Barnaby asked.

“Nothing, probably.” Yuri looked down at his feet. “But your father is a very powerful man. And that pisses people off.”

“I wanna go home.” Barnaby cried.

“Jesus.” Yuri snapped. “Just shut up. I can’t change anything. I can’t do anything.”

“You’re a grown up!” Barnaby challenged. “You can help me.”

“I really envy you, Junior.” Yuri murmured. “Your parents must really love you. You’ve got a terrible personality.” Yuri walked to the door. “I’m leaving now.”

“I’m sorry…” Barnaby groaned. “I’ll be good.”  Barnaby chased after Yuri. “Please don’t leave me alone…”

“Don’t be stupid,” Yuri retorted. “I already told ya. I have a date tonight. I’ll probably be late tomorrow. But you can use the restroom and drink from the faucet.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Yuri insisted. “It’s not appropriate in this situation.”

 

**Day Four: 6:27 P.M.**

Barnaby woke up to the terrible screaming. Yuri’s voice traveled down the hall, another man’s agonized groans scattered throughout. Barnaby sat up on the edge of his bed, staring at the door as the keys jangled just outside.

The door was thrown open and Yuri, still screaming and cursing, burst through into the room. He half-carried, half-dragged the other man beside him. “Move, Barnaby!”

Barnaby rolled off the bed just as the groaning man was tossed onto the bed. Barnaby realized belatedly that copious amounts of blood had soaked into both of their clothes. “Barnaby, get me a towel. Now!”

Barnaby rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the hand towel and tossing it to Yuri. “Is it clean?”

“No, uh…”

“Fucking brat!” Yuri shouted. He tore the man’s shirt, exposing a sickening gunshot wound to the abdomen. He wiped at the wound with the towel, pressing down hard.

“Fuuuuck!” the man screamed.

“Barnaby, get the hell over here.” Yuri instructed. “Hold this towel right here…” Yuri moved Barnaby’s body into position. “And hold it down. Press as firmly as you can.”

“Aghhhhh…” the man bellowed, his face paling. “Yuri, wait…”

“I’ll be right back, Tiger.” Yuri snapped, shaking Kotetsu’s hand from his clothes. “Hold on.”

“Yuri, don’t go.” Kotetsu groaned. “I don’t think…” Yuri ran from the room, leaving Barnaby and the grievously injured man alone. “You… You’re Brooks’ kid.”

“Yeah.” Barnaby exhaled nervously. “You’re Yuri’s boyfriend.”

“Is that, uh, is that what he called me?” Kotetsu asked, a sudden grin spreading across his face.

Blood soaked the through the towel, the warmth spreading across Barnaby’s skin and between his fingers. “They’re looking for you…” Kotetsu wheezed. “You should go home.”

“I want to, idiot!” Barnaby snapped. “I’m not having fun!”

Kotetsu laughed, blood spurting out from the movement. “You’re a sweet kid…”

“Hey?” Barnaby murmured, concerned at the sudden relaxing of Kotetsu’s body. “Hey, you?” Barnaby licked his lips, pressing his head against Kotetsu’s chest. “Are you okay?”

“Yuri!” Barnaby shouted. “Yuri, hurry!”

Yuri returned, what felt like a century later. His face fell when he saw Kotetsu. He sat on the bed, slapping Barnaby away. “Thank God,” Yuri breathed a moment later. “He’s just unconscious.”

“I need you to lay across him, hold him down.” Yuri instructed. “You have to try hard. He might wake up. He’s strong. You have to be stronger. Keep him still.”

“Okay…” Barnaby nodded, fear coursing through his body. Yuri shoved a strange metal tool into Kotetsu’s wound. His eyes shot open and he cried out, lifting so quickly he nearly dumped Barnaby onto his lap. “Stay down! Lay flat!”

“Tiger.” Yuri barked. “Try not to move.”

Barnaby clenched his eyes. He was going to be sick. He held onto the bed frame with one hand and onto Kotetsu with the other. Kotetsu wriggled and shook beneath him. Kotetsu lifted his arms and squeezed Barnaby, probably in a failed attempt to remove him. Barnaby couldn’t handle the additional pressure and he spewed all over the bed and Kotetsu.

Kotetsu blinked at him, sweat and sick dripping off his face. Barnaby wiped the man’s face nervously.  “I- I’m sorry…”

Yuri removed the tool, dropping the retrieved bullet into the metal pan. He cursed as blood continued to flow freely. “I don’t know what to do, Tiger!”

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Kotetsu murmured weakly.

“You’re dying! You asshole!” Yuri shouted, his hand caressing the skin beside the wound. “You’re fucking dying!”

“It’s okay…” Kotetsu repeated, releasing Barnaby and reaching for Yuri’s hand.

“Don’t touch me!” Yuri snarled. “I’m thinking…”

“Yuri-chan,” Kotetsu grunted. “There’s something I need to tell you…”

“Shut up, Tiger! I’m thinking!” Yuri bellowed, punching Kotetsu’s thigh.

“Cauterize the wound.” Barnaby whispered, crawling off of Kotetsu awkwardly. “Like in the movies.”

Yuri’s head snapped upward. He looked at Barnaby as if he were speaking jibberish. He nodded eventually, pulling his lighter from his pocket. He grabbed a large knife, heating the blade with his lighter. “Shit! It’s taking too long.”

“Yuri…” Kotetsu choked.

“Yuri,” Barnaby spoke up, handing the towel to Yuri. “You need more fire.”

“Yes.” Yuri nodded in agreement. He lit the cloth on fire dropping it to the floor. It burned brightly and he heated the blade quickly before pressing it against Kotetsu’s wound. He repeated the action over and over, until the rug had been consumed by fire and the smoke was almost unbearable. “Barnaby, put it out!”

Barnaby ran to the bathroom, he turned on the bathtub, throwing towels into the water. He ran out with one of the soaked towels, wringing the water out over the flames. “It’s too big!” Barnaby cried out, the heat singing his skin. “I need help.”

“Switch with me…” Yuri instructed, grabbing a wet towel from Barnaby. “Put pressure on the wound.”

“Okay.” Barnaby placed his hand against Kotetsu’s stomach. He looked up into Kotetsu’s dirtied face and felt incredible guilt. This guy was about to die and he puked all over him. “I’m sorry… Tiger…”

“My name’s Kotetsu Kaburagi…” Kotetsu murmured, his strength fading. “If you make it out, please tell…” Kotetsu’s head rolled to the side and he lowered his voice to the teensiest whisper. “Tell my wife I love her. And I’m sorry…”

Barnaby’s skin prickled. He looked at Yuri, who was obliviously busy with the fire. “Your… wife…?”

“I… I’m a --- …” Kotetsu confessed, his eyes wide.

“What?” Barnaby asked, shaking his head. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Never mind…” Kotetsu smiled weakly.

 

**Day Five: 3:30 P.M.**

Yuri had left hours and hours ago. Kotetsu slept on the bed, grunts and moans escaping his lips unbidden. He was absolutely filthy and the smell in the room, mostly his own fault for vomiting, was overpowering.

Barnaby finally worked up the courage to clean the stranger up. He wiped his skin carefully, removing the matter from his hair. He cleaned Kotetsu, holding his breath the entire time. He avoided the stomach until last, giving the wound a wide radius.

When Barnaby finished, returning the blood-soaked towel to the bathtub, Kotetsu was awake and staring at him. “Well fuck, I’m still alive.”

“Are you disappointed?” Barnaby asked, sitting on the blackened floor, his legs folded beneath him.

“Just surprised.” Kotetsu admitted.

“I didn’t tell Yuri about your wife.” Barnaby said, turning his nose into the air. “I don’t think he’d take it well.”

“Yeah, probably not.” Kotetsu agreed, his fingers trailing along the edge of his wound. “Thanks, kid.”

“I have a name.” Barnaby mumbled. “And you’re welcome.”

“Thanks too, for, ya know…” Kotetsu combed his hand through his slick, cordovan hair. “Fucking puking on me and then cleaning it up.”

Barnaby turned bright red. He sulked in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands and lifting his knees. “I couldn’t help it.”

Kotetsu stood, his hand pressed to his stomach. He staggered slightly, his bloodied socks sliding across the burnt floor. He meticulously made his way to the door, only to discover it was locked. Kotetsu frowned.

“He comes once a day.” Barnaby explained, twisting on the floor to face Kotetsu.

Kotetsu nodded , grabbing the desk when he nearly collapsed. He groaned, the muscles in his stomach flexing from the effort. He righted himself, walking slowly toward the bathroom. He climbed into the shower, turning on the water.

“You shouldn’t get that wet. I don’t think…” Barnaby murmured, pointing to Kotetsu’s wound.

“Nothing he used was sterile. He didn’t wash it or bandage it.” Kotetsu explained, peeling his wet clothes off. He stood in the shower naked, blood swirling down the drain. “I have to clean it.”

Barnaby tucked the shower curtain into the tub and walked away. He stripped the comforter and flat sheet off the bed, leaving them in a pile on the floor. The fitted sheet was blood stained, but it would have to do for now.

Kotetsu was in the bathroom for a long while. He finally came out wearing nothing but soggy underwear. He sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers combing through his damp hair. You could see the relief on his face to be sitting down. “It’s bleeding again.”

“I told you not to get it wet.” Barnaby snapped.

Kotetsu laughed and nodded, wiping away the water that dripped down his cheek. Barnaby looked at him long and hard. Was that water that rolled in such perfect lines down his handsome face?

“You can sit on the bed with me.” Kotetsu offered, patting the bed. “I won’t bite.”

**8:50 P.M.**

“This is your fault!” Yuri shrieked, his hand connecting with Barnaby’s cheek.

“Yuri.” Kotetsu shook his head in disapproval.

“Maverick shot you! And it’s his fault!” Yuri protested.

“It’s not his fault.” Kotetsu argued. “He’s a kid. They just want him back.”

“You didn’t have him.” Yuri mouthed, his olive eyes wide and maniacal.

“Listen, let’s not argue.” Kotetsu said calmly. “I need to go to the hospital.”

“No you don’t.”

“I’m in a lot of pain.” Kotetsu admitted. “I’ve lost a lot of blood and it just keeps bleeding.”

“You’re a target in the hospital.” Yuri rationalized. “I won’t be allowed to stay with you. I won’t be able to protect you.”

“I need a doctor.” Kotetsu breathed.

“I’ll take care of it, Tiger.” Yuri said dismissively.

“Listen, just give the kid back.” Kotetsu suggested. “If he’s home no one will come after me.”

“The Shini Sou don’t care about _him_. The Molotovs don’t care. They want you dead. Am I just supposed to fight two whole organizations? What do you want from me?”

“Yuri, I’m not asking you to fight anyone. I just think I really need to go to the hospital.” Kotetsu explained patiently. “I’m going to die.”

“If you die, I’ll kill Barnaby.” Yuri threatened, his olive eyes wide.

“Why?” Kotetsu asked, shaking his head. He looked so calm but his hands and legs trembled as he spoke.

“You’ll be fine.” Yuri said, finally retrieving the tray he put down on the table beside Kotetsu. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I brought you pain meds and dinner.” Yuri continued. “I brought you yakiniku to cheer you up.”

Kotetsu remained silent as Yuri handed Barnaby a plate. Barnaby scooped the grilled meat into his mouth, eating voraciously. Yuri smiled, holding the second plate between himself and Kotetsu. “Don’t you trust me, Tiger?”

“Of course.” Kotetsu breathed, reaching for the plate. Yuri smiled, plucking a piece of beef and popping it into Kotetsu’s mouth. Kotetsu chewed, his eyes following Yuri’s movement. Yuri moved the plate from Kotetsu’s reach, popping another piece into Kotetsu’s mouth like a treat.

“Are you hungry, Tiger?” Yuri asked, sliding the plate of food onto the table. He leaned forward, spreading his legs until he was straddling Kotetsu’s lap.

Yuri pushed Kotetsu back onto the bed. Kotetsu grunted uncomfortably, three little drops of blood dripping from his wound. Yuri bent over, kissing Kotetsu with unquenchable hunger. He nipped and sucked, kissing the injured man until he was panting for breath.

Barnaby swallowed, leaving his empty plate on the floor and scooting away. He turned around as Yuri underdressed, too afraid to stand and retreat to the bathroom. “Wait, wait…” Kotetsu protested. “Let’s move to the bathroom…”

“No.” Yuri refused flatly. “Right here.”

“But…” Kotetsu looked over at Barnaby the exact moment Barnaby turned around. Barnaby gasped and a blush spread across Kotetsu’s cheeks like fire.

“He doesn’t matter.” Yuri growled. “Hurry up and fuck me before you bleed out.”

Kotetsu let out an animalistic growl. He rolled over, pinning Yuri into the mattress. He knocked Yuri’s hands away, refusing to be manhandled any longer. Yuri let out a strange mewl, his pale skin flushing. “Who said you could be so fucking bossy?”

“I…” Yuri tried to reply.

But Kotetsu moved quickly, removing himself from his underwear and pushing his cock into Yuri’s ass. He raised Yuri’s legs, knocking his hips against Yuri’s bottom. Kotetsu grimaced, his head rolling backward. He panted loudly, thrusting hard enough to shake Yuri’s entire body.

The bed slammed against the wall, creaking and thumping with Kotetsu’s pace. Kotetsu paused only a moment to adjust, continuing to pound Yuri until the other dripped spit down the corners of his mouth. Yuri’s slender arms wrapped around Kotetsu’s well-built form. He scratched up and down his back, his fingers tearing lustfully at the tattooed skin.

“Ti-Tiger…” Yuri moaned, his mouth closing over Kotetsu’s.

Warmth spread between them and Kotetsu let out a pained gasp. Yuri muttered incoherently, his hand swirling through the blood on his own stomach. He spread the blood across his skin like paint. He reached up to touch Kotetsu, his fingers trailing along the torn flesh.

“Don’t touch it.” Kotetsu whined, grimacing uncomfortably.

“But I like it…” Yuri confessed, pushing his crimson-coated fingers into Kotetsu’s mouth.

Kotetsu released Yuri’s ankles, pinning the other man to the bed by his wrists. He fucked Yuri hard and fast, panting and grunting. His stomach burned and he felt light-headed. “Yuri… Come now.”

“I’m close…” Yuri moaned.

“Now, Yuri…” Kotetsu whimpered.

“Almost…”

Kotetsu arched his back, his head moving in a strange circular motion. He orgasmed, ejaculating deeply inside of Yuri before, suddenly, collapsing on top of his partner, unconscious.

“Tiger?” Yuri whispered, grabbing Kotetsu’s face. “Tiger? Are you awake? Tiger?” Yuri squirmed on the bed awkwardly. He cursed as he rolled Kotetsu onto his back. “Oh my God.”

“You killed him.” Barnaby murmured, turning back around.

Yuri covered himself quickly. He jumped off the bed and kicked Barnaby in the face. “Shut up!”

“He wanted to go to the hospital!” Barnaby argued, wiping blood from his lips.

Yuri redressed and then dragged Barnaby across the floor. He tossed Barnaby on the bed, climbing on top of him. He punched Barnaby cruelly, again and again. “This is all your fault! The Brooks did this! The Brooks killed Tiger!”

“I’m sorry!” Barnaby cried, covering his face with his hands. “I’m sorry!”

Kotetsu gasped beside them, still unconscious. Yuri and Barnaby exchanged a look. Yuri rolled off of the young boy and pressed his ear to Kotetsu’s chest. “He’s alive.” Yuri stood, backing toward the door. “You were wrong. He’s not dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Day Seven: 11:43 P.M.**

“Have you cooled off your short temper, Junior?” Yuri asked, stepping into the room. He carried three large boxes of pizza.

“You didn’t come yesterday…” Barnaby muttered, sitting up in bed.

“You pissed me off.” Yuri explained, eying Barnaby. “You’re still mad at me, I see.”

“I’m hungry.” Barnaby sighed, changing his tone. “Kotetsu’s hungry too…”

“Ko-tet-su?” Yuri’s eyes widened, he looked from Kotetsu, asleep on the bed, to Barnaby beside him. “You… call… him… Ko-tet-su?”

“That’s what he said his name was…” Barnaby mumbled nervously.

Yuri nodded wordlessly, placing the pizza boxes on the bed. He approached Kotetsu, smoothing his hand over the other’s clammy forehead. “Have you been taking care of him?”

“Yeah…” Barnaby nodded emphatically. “There isn’t much I can do, but I’m trying…”

“Eat your pizza before it gets cold.” Yuri breathed, sitting on the very edge of the bed. He caressed Kotetsu lovingly, cupping his cheek in his hand. “Wake up, Tiger,” Yuri whispered. “Wake up and eat.”

“How long has he been sleeping?” Yuri asked calmly, his eyes roaming over Kotetsu’s handsome face.

“He slept almost all day yesterday…” Barnaby answered. “He was thirsty this morning and I gave him some water. He went back to sleep after that…”

”Tiger, wake up…” Yuri murmured, pressing his lips against Kotetsu’s. “Wake up, please…”

 

**Day Eight: 11 A.M.**

“Who are you?” Barnaby demanded, standing as the stranger entered behind Yuri.

“Calm down, he’s a doctor.” Yuri rolled his eyes, fidgeting with a strand of hair.

“You’re a doctor?” Barnaby asked, relief washing over him.

“I’m a vet.” The man said apologetically. “But I think I can help.”

“This is the only cousin who will help me…” Yuri laughed humorlessly, dropping into a squat. He curled his thin arms around his thin legs and sobbed. “And he’s a fucking veterinarian…”

“Yuri,” Barnaby spoke softly, patting Yuri’s pale blonde hair. “Good job.” Yuri looked up at Barnaby, bewilderment evident in his teary eyes. “He’ll be happy when he wakes up.”

“Yeah,” Yuri nodded slowly, wiping his face. “Thanks, Junior.”

 

**Day Nine: 7:30 A.M.**

“I brought you chips and granola bars.” Yuri announced, tossing a plastic bag on the dresser. “I also got you some water bottles. I figured it would be easier for him to drink that way.”

“Thank you, Yuri.” Barnaby smiled, it was tired and weak, but earnest.

“You know,” Yuri muttered, pausing beside Kotetsu. “You haven’t asked to go home for days.”

“Would it make a difference?” Barnaby asked, his bottom lip quivering.

“No.” Yuri admitted. “It’s not up to me, darling.”

Barnaby nodded, tears streaming down his face. He choked back a sob and wiped angrily at the tears. “I don’t wanna die…” Barnaby’s slender, youthful frame shook. “I don’t wanna die…”

Yuri bit down on his lip, his face impassive. He leaned over suddenly, placing a light kiss into Barnaby’s blonde hair. “We should be worried about Tiger.”

**Day Ten: 3:45 P.M.**

Barnaby laid on the bed, Kotetsu breathing softly beside him. He watched the way Kotetsu’s thick lips moved, almost as if he were talking in his sleep. His eyes rolled behind his lids and occasionally his lashes would flutter.

He slept through the entire blood transfusion. And the staples. He had slept for days without waking. Barnaby touched the IV deftly, watching the small droplets of fluid drop from the tubing and into the needle at Kotetsu’s elbow. This tube, this fluid, was keeping Kotetsu alive.

“Wake up.” Barnaby whispered, looking toward the door after he spoke to ensure Yuri wasn’t coming through it. “Wake up… Don’t leave me alone here…”

“Kotetsu,” Barnaby breathed, rolling onto his back, his shoulder pressing against Kotetsu’s. “I won’t know how to find your wife. How will I tell her you love her?” Barnaby chewed on his nails, a nasty habit his mother always scolded him for. “You have to wake up.”

Kotetsu slept on.

**12 P.M.**

Yuri had just come and gone. His cousin, the vet, had returned too, replacing the bag of fluid that he referred to as a banana bag. Kotetsu slept through it all. He even slept through Yuri’s tantrum. He raged through the room, kicking and throwing anything light enough to pick up. He hit Barnaby, yelling about Maverick, blaming him for Kotetsu’s condition.

“Wake up.” Barnaby pleaded, his finger twisting a strand of cordovan hair.

Barnaby swallowed hard, a ludicrous idea popping into his head. He blushed deeply and stared at the ceiling in embarrassment. But the idea nagged and tickled until Barnaby almost surrendered to it. It wouldn’t, couldn’t hurt…

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty…” Barnaby whispered gently. He rolled onto his shoulder, his lips pressing unsurely against Kotetsu’s. He kissed the older man, his eyes closed as he prayed. _Please wake up. Please wake up._

**Day Eleven: 3:21 P.M.**

When Barnaby woke up he could hear the shower running. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before sitting up. He blinked in surprise, slowly realizing the warmth was gone from beside him. “Kotetsu!”

Barnaby nearly slipped as he ran toward the bathroom. He threw aside the curtain staring at Kotetsu with an open mouth. “You’re alive!” Kotetsu turned off the water, gesturing wordlessly for the towel behind Barnaby. Barnaby handed him the towel, smiling wide. “How do you feel?”

Kotetsu dried himself, the water beading down his beautiful body. He stepped out of the tub, staggering slightly. He gripped the counter and took a deep breath. “Sorry I worried you.”

Barnaby shrugged, following directly behind Kotetsu as he left the bathroom. Kotetsu wrapped the towel around his waist, sitting back on the bed. He scratched his unkempt chin, watching Barnaby with careful amber eyes.

“You’re being quiet.” Barnaby complained. “Are you in pain?”

“I’m fine.” Kotetsu breathed out, covering his mouth. He looked anxious. “Are you… Are you alright?” Kotetsu’s breath became shallow. “Nothing happened right?”

“What? What do you mean?” Barnaby shook his head in confusion. “You’ve been asleep for five days!”

“Five days?” Kotetsu was shocked. He nodded, scratching at the place where he had removed his own IV. Kotetsu swallowed and then looked up with a smile. “You kept an eye on me the whole time, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Barnaby muttered, looking away as he recalled the kiss.

“Thanks, kid.”

“Are you hungry?” Barnaby asked, remembering himself suddenly. “We have chips and granola bars. And he just brought some cheeseburgers. There’s only one left, sorry, I didn’t know you were gonna wake up today…”

“Thanks.” Kotetsu repeated, tearing into the burger that Barnaby proffered. “I’m starving.”

**8:30 P.M.**

“You’re awake.” Yuri gasped, leaving the door wide open.

“I’m awake.” Kotetsu nodded.

“How are you feeling?” Yuri asked. “Do you want anything? I’ll bring it.”

“Fresh clothes for both of us.” Kotetsu answered. “I need a gun. I need ammunition. And  I need some fucking sochu to numb this fucking pain…” Kotetsu growled, thumping his hand against his stomach. He grabbed Yuri tightly and they kissed. It was forceful, violent, needful. “Can you do that for me?”

“Of course.” Yuri agreed, nodding his head. “I’ll be back.”

 

**Day Twelve:  3:15 A.M.**

“I cannot believe you don’t have a girlfriend.” Kotetsu mused, curling his toes off the end of the bed.

“I’m 10.” Barnaby said flatly, rolling his eyes. “My parents said I can’t date until junior high, anyway…”

“When I was 10,” Kotetsu teased. “I was the baddest kid in my town. Grown men would cross the street to avoid me and all the ladies- yeah, I had it at 10.”

“You’re lying.” Barnaby groaned.

“Yeah, I’m lying…” Kotetsu admitted with a grin. “I was a total dweeb at your age.”

“You’re a gangster aren’t you?” Barnaby asked suddenly.

“Have you heard of the Shini Sou?” Kotetsu began. “That’s my triad.”

“Triad?” Barnaby looked perplexed.

“That’s what we call it.” Kotetsu explained. “I’m a yakuza.”

“You’re a foreigner.” Barnaby realized, nodding his head. “That’s why you have pretty eyes.”

“Pretty eyes?” Kotetsu laughed. He poured the last bit of his glass of sochu onto his stomach. He grimaced and growled, kicking the mattress with his feet. “Fuck that burns.”

“Why’d you do it then, dumbass?” Barnaby asked.

“I have important stuff in there…” Kotetsu replied. “Gotta keep it clean.”

“Do you think they’re gonna let me go home?” Barnaby whispered.

“I will get you home, I promise.” Kotetsu said firmly, his eyes meeting Barnaby’s.

“You can’t promise that. You don’t know…” Barnaby groaned.

“I promise.” Kotetsu repeated. “I promise.”

 

**Day Thirteen: 4:30 A.M.**

“If you could have… any superpower… what would it be?” Barnaby asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Kotetsu clicked his tongue thoughtfully. “Oh, damn, I don’t know.”

“You have to pick.”

“Okay, okay. Then I guess I would pick super strength.”

“Why?”

“Hey, that’s no fair. Your question is a two-parter.”

“Just answer, Kotetsu…”

“Because I would want to protect everyone I love.”

Barnaby nodded, “I would pick invisbility.”

“Why?” Kotetsu asked.

“Because I could just disappear. And then no one would make me be something I don’t want to be?”

“What do you mean?” Kotetsu asked.

“The Brooks Corporation.” Barnaby explained. “One day I’ll be where my dad is. I don’t want that. I want to make my own choices. I want go to college and be normal…”

“You can.” Kotetsu assured him. “You don’t have to stay in this life.”

“Oh, yeah…” Barnaby rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure my family will just accept that and move on.”

“Don’t be such a coward.” Kotetsu groaned. “Stand up for yourself. I’ll help you. Of course, I’ll be old by then.”

“What will you do?” Barnaby demanded, unimpressed.

“I’ll take you far away.” Kotetsu replied. “Somewhere no one knows who you are.”

“What about you, Mr. Yakuza?” Barnaby asked softly.

“I, uh, I think I’m through…” Kotetsu laughed. “I’m, uh, having a baby soon. A little girl. I want to walk down the street with her hand in mine. I want her to be safe… I want her to be happy…”

 

**Day Fourteen: 11:40 P.M.**

Kotetsu sent Barnaby to the bathroom. Yuri and Kotetsu’s grunts and moans drifted through the closed door. Barnaby covered his ears, his face hot.

 

**Day Fifteen:  5 A.M.**

“What happened to your finger?” Barnaby asked.

Kotetsu looked down at his mutilated pinky finger and sighed. “Ah, this. Well it’s a yakuza ‘tradition’. It’s called yubitsume.” Kotetsu wriggled his pinky in gesture. “I fucked up, really bad. And to make up for it, I had to cut my own finger off and give it to my Kumicho.”

“What’d you mess up?” Barnaby questioned.

“That’s personal.” Kotetsu answered with a laugh. “Not tellin’.”

**Day Sixteen: 10:45 P.M.**

Barnaby watched Kotetsu exercise. He did pull ups on the door frame. His back flexed beautifully, the handsome tiger tattoo rippling.

 

**Day Seventeen: 11:20 A.M.**

How did you know you were in love? Barnaby swallowed, pushing his toes into Kotetsu’s back. Kotetsu leaned back, nearly folding Barnaby in half. “Quit pinching me with your stinky toes.”

“My toes aren’t stinky…” Barnaby proclaimed, shaking his shaggy hair out of his face.

“The hell they aren’t.” Kotetsu pursed his lips skeptically. “They’re all black on the bottom.”

Barnaby removed his feet from Kotetsu’s back, inspecting the soles. They were grimy and black, just like he said. Barnaby groaned, dropping back onto the bed. “Sor-ry…”

“No big deal.” Kotetsu laughed. “If I can handle your upchuck I can handle your little, black piggies…”

“You have to stop bringing that up.” Barnaby gasped, covering his face.

“Imagine, you’re about to die and suddenly some beautiful angel-faced boy comes to save you. You’re looking up into his captivating green eyes and suddenly, like a cherub his lips part… and he fucking pukes all over your face…”

“I slept in your pee for days.” Barnaby snapped. “It evens out.”

“I was asleep for that. Proof or it didn’t happen…” Kotetsu teased. 

This probably wasn’t what it felt like to be in love. Barnaby licked his lips. And without really thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around Kotetsu, pressing his face against his back. He breathed in, inhaling Kotetsu’s scent. His skin was so warm against his cold nose.

“What’re you doin’ back there?” Kotetsu asked, looking over his shoulder.

He was handsome. His skin was dark and smooth. He was scarred, but it did nothing to minimize Kotetsu’s beauty. He was big and strong, but with pretty, delicate features. And the way his eyes looked. Barnaby shivered. “Nothing.”

“You okay?” Kotetsu asked, breathing deeply.

“Yeah.” Barnaby sighed, appreciating the feel of those amber eyes on his skin.

“Why are you with Yuri if you have a family?” Barnaby asked suddenly, his grip loosening. His hands slid into Kotetsu’s lap. He pressed his burning face even further against Kotetsu’s back.

“Grownups are complicated.” Kotetsu said simply.

“When I’m married I will cherish my partner.” Barnaby stated. “Like my mother and father.”

“Good.” Kotetsu nodded. “That’s the way it should be. That’s the honorable way.”

“Did I make you mad?” Barnaby asked, tightening his grip around Kotetsu fearfully.

Kotetsu held his hand over Barnaby’s. He shook his head, a laugh rumbling from inside his chest. “No. I’m not mad at you.”

“Good.” Barnaby murmured, kissing Kotetsu between the shoulder blades.

“Barnaby,” Kotetsu said softly. “I’ll get you home.”

“I know.” Barnaby replied. “You promised.”

 

**Day Eighteen: 4:30 A.M.**

“Wake up, Barnaby.” Kotetsu whispered into Barnaby’s ear.

Barnaby startled awake, looking around the dark room in shock. “Where are the lights? Did the electricity go out?”

“No, shhhh…” Kotetsu pressed a finger gently against Barnaby’s lips. “We’re leaving.”

“What?” Barnaby’s eyes widened, slowly focusing in the dark.

“I want you to get down.” Kotetsu instructed. “I’m going to prop the mattress in front of you. You stay down until I tell you to run…”

“Run?”

“Barnaby…” Kotetsu said calmly, his finger lifting the young boy’s chin. “You can do this. It’s okay. I won’t leave you. Just listen to me. I’ll tell you everything you need to do.” Kotetsu lifted Barnaby off the bed, flipping the mattress onto its side. He  lowered Barnaby to the ground on the other side. “Are you ready?”

“Not really…” Barnaby admitted in terror.

“Yes, you are.” Kotetsu laughed. “Getting out of the room is the easiest part.”

“You’re kidding…” Barnaby hissed, shaking his head.

“Get down. Stay down.” Kotetsu repeated. “Run when I say run.”

Kotetsu jumped toward the door, bringing his weight down on the knob. He jumped again, and again, the handle crushing from the force. He jiggled the handle and then, impatient, shot clear through the door. He swung the door open and pressed himself flat against the wall.

“Clear.” Kotetsu murmured to himself. “Barnaby, run.”

Barnaby jumped over the mattress and bolted out the door. Kotetsu hooked his fingers in the collar of Barnaby’s shirt, making sure the young boy didn’t run off alone. “Stay behind me.” Kotetsu instructed. “If you hear gunshots, drop to the ground…”

They walked down a long, unadorned hallway. Old blood marred the floor, shoeprints clearly discernable. “Kotetsu…”

“Don’t worry; it’s mine from when I came in…” Kotetsu explained, squeezing Barnaby’s hand.

“There’s another door.” Barnaby whispered, peeking out from around Kotetsu.

“It’s okay.” Kotetsu assured him. “I’ll take care of it.”

Kotetsu shot the door rapidly, damaging the handle. He wiggled the door, pushing Barnaby against the wall. He looked around nervously, his hand reaching for Barnaby’s once more. He led the child down the hall, pausing in front of a window. “I need you to be really brave.”

“Nuh uh.” Barnaby shook his head adamantly.

“Yeah, you can,” Kotetsu breathed, opening the window. He kneeled in front of Barnaby, looking up at him with a patient smile. “I want you to sit on the roof. Right there, you don’t need to go far. You climb out there and sit down. Wait for me. I’ll get outside and come get you.”

“I’ll fall.” Barnaby protested.

“No you won’t.” Kotetsu looked around nervously. “But even if you do, it’ll only hurt. You’ll be fine.”

“I can’t do that.” Barnaby refused.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yuri demanded, turning the corner. He looked from Kotetsu to the open window.

“Go.” Kotetsu growled at Barnaby.

“Why are you out of the room?” Yuri asked. “You were safe in there. Do you have any idea the work I put into keeping you safe, Tiger?”

“Thank you, Yuri. I appreciate it.” Kotetsu replied. “But Barnaby is going home now.”

“He’s not going anywhere…” Yuri exhaled slowly. “My father hasn’t given me permission.”

“Barnaby, out the window, now…”

“I can only be so willful, Tiger!” Yuri shouted. “I can’t get away with this behavior forever…”

“You don’t have to help…” Kotetsu breathed.

“I can’t let him leave. I can’t…” Yuri argued. “He’s my redemption!”

“He’s leaving.” Kotetsu barked. He grabbed Barnaby around the waist, shoving the screaming young boy out the window. “Shoot me if you have to.”

Barnaby trundled down the rough tiled roof. It scraped and bumped and tore at his clothing. He rolled toward the edge and he reached out in a panic, cutting his fingers on the shingles. “Kotetsu! I’m gonna fall.”

Barnaby peered up and through the window. There was a loud bang, and then another, gun shots. Barnaby closed his eyes, holding tightly to the roof as if he were still falling. He counted to ten slowly. Another bang. He shook his head, his muscles aching.

“Change of plans.” Kotetsu breathed, sliding down the roof toward Barnaby.

“You’re alive…” Barnaby cried in relief.

“You’re not going to like me…” Kotetsu apologized. “But it’s the quickest, easiest way…”

“What is?” Barnaby asked.

He only had a moment to wonder. Kotetsu nearly bowled him over, his arms wrapping around Barnaby tightly. Kotetsu dropped to the ground, landing in the grass with a resounding thud, Barnaby still held safely in his arms.

Barnaby’s ears rang. He rolled off of Kotetsu into the grass. He held his head, tasting a bit of blood in his mouth from biting his tongue. He vomited in the grass, the cessation of motion finally catching up with him.

“You okay?” Kotetsu asked, unmoving on the ground.

“Are you alright?” Barnaby asked, his eyes wide.

“We need to move.” Kotetsu realized, still motionless.

“You can move, right?” Barnaby gasped. “Can you feel your toes?”

“I’m fine.” Kotetsu groaned. He rolled onto his side with great effort. He laid there a few seconds before rolling onto his chest. Eventually he forced himself to his hands and knees, sweat rolling down his skin and into the grass.

Barnaby pulled on Kotetsu, in the rather unhelpful yet sweet way children do. Kotetsu made it to his feet with a grunt. “Keep moving…”

Barnaby looked around in the darkness. The sky was a pale black, nearly morning. All around them was forest. If they could only make it to the tree line…  “Where are we?”

“We’re only about ten minutes from downtown Sternbild.”

Barnaby tugged Kotetsu’s hand, dragging him across the lawn and into the trees. Kotetsu stumbled and fell, nearly taking Barnaby down with him. Kotetsu sank into the dried leaves and sighed, resting his gun on his stomach. He pulled a cellphone from his pocket and Barnaby nearly cried.

“Where did you get that?” Barnaby gasped.

“Yuri.” Kotetsu replied. “Call your parents.”

Barnaby took the phone in his trembling hands. He dialed his home phone and waited. David answered, which was rather unusual. “It’s me…” Barnaby cried, tears flowing freely. “Can I speak to my mom and dad?”

Kotetsu laid on the ground, listening to half of a conversation. Barnaby could barely speak and Kotetsu wondered if his parents understood a word of it. Kotetsu gestured for the phone. “This is Tiger Kaburagi.”

“ _What is…”_

“I don’t have time to explain.” Kotetsu interrupted. “Your son is unharmed. I’ll call back when he’s safe. ” Kotetsu hung up and dialed slowly. He licked his lips and flashed Barnaby a small smile.

“Hey, it’s me.”

“No, I’m not dead.”

“I’m at the Petrov’s.” Kotetsu breathed. “I need help.”

“Yeah, pretty bad. I can’t move much. But there’s something else… I have Barnaby Brooks Jr here with me…”

Barnaby narrowed his eyes, listening to the conversation carefully.

“Can you pinpoint the location?” Kotetsu asked. “I don’t think I can walk anymore.”

“Hurry.”

“Kid first.”

“Yeah, kid first.”

“Who did you call?” Barnaby whispered, watching Kotetsu place the phone carefully back in his pocket.

“A friend.” Kotetsu murmured, white swirls dancing through his vision.

“They’re gonna find us here.” Barnaby worried.

“My friend will be quick.”

“Did you kill Yuri?”

“I don’t know.” Kotetsu admitted, a strange emotion setting his jaw hard.

“You shot him?” Barnaby asked.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu closed his eyes. “I had to.”

“You shouldn’t have fallen on your back like that, dumbass.” Barnaby groaned, smacking his hand in the center of Kotetsu’s chest.

Kotetsu opened one eye, watching Barnaby with amusement. “You are not cute.” A sudden line of blood appeared at the corner of Kotetsu’s mouth. It flowed from the vertices of his lips and soaked into the dirt beneath. “Didn’t I just save you?”

“You’re wrong.” Barnaby sobbed, burying his face in Kotetsu’s shirt. “I keep saving you.”

**5:11 A.M.**

“They’ve been through here!” a voice shouted.

Barnaby shivered, holding tightly to Kotetsu’s hand. He looked around, twigs and leaves crunching under many pairs of shoes. Barnaby grabbed the gun off of Kotetsu and held it in two quaking hands. A large man, handsome in his own rugged way, came into view. He raised his hands and smiled, a police badge flipping down from his right. “I’m Kotetsu’s friend, Antonio. I’m here to help…”

“We’ve got an officer down. Officer down…” a second man spit into his radio.

“Give me the gun, Barnaby.” Antonio requested, kneeling beside the young boy. Barnaby handed the gun to Antonio. There was something strange spreading through him, tickling his insides, irritating. He swallowed thickly. “Good job. Thank you.”

“You ready to go?” Antonio asked gently. “Your parents are meeting us at the hospital.”

“What about Kotetsu?” Barnaby asked, his blood and organs and life and soul draining from him all at once.

“He’s taking an ambulance ride.” Antonio said, pulling Barnaby’s hand into his. “Come on, you get to take one too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**19 December, ten years ago**

Kotetsu opened his eyes. He thought for sure he was dead but then the pain came rushing back into him and he realized somehow, miraculously, he had survived. He looked around his hospital room.

Antonio smiled and waved adjusting in the horrid, blue chair. “You awake, buddy?”

“Where’s Barnaby?” Kotetsu asked, poking the skin under the IV tape.

“He’s just been released.” Antonio replied. “The doctors wanted to keep him but his parents were adamant about taking him home.”

“Tomoe…”

“She knows.” Antonio chuckled softly. “She came by, but considering the type of folks running around the hospital right now, we didn’t think she should risk coming in here…”

“Probably for the best.” Kotetsu agreed, looking down at his hand.

“The doctors think we’ll be able to move you in three or four days.” Antonio explained. “We’ve already been in talks with Public Security. We can set you and Tomoe up with new ID’s and a new area. Hell, you might be neighbors with the mayor’s nephew… You’re probably eyeing desk jobs right about now, eh?”

“I quit.” Kotetsu groaned. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Come on, we’ll get ya a nice cozy desk to sit at…” Antonio insisted. “You can push paper for a few months until you get bored.”

“Maybe.” Kotetsu nodded unenthusiastically.

“You get some rest, Kotetsu.” Antonio suggested. “You only have so long before they’ll want a debriefing…”

**22 December, ten years ago**

“It was nearly impossible to get permission to see you. He fell asleep waiting.”

“I can imagine why.” Kotetsu murmured. “Aren’t you going to wake him up?”

“I will in a minute. How long were you undercover?” Barnaby Brooks Sr. asked. He sat down beside the hospital bed, Barnaby sleeping in his arms. The boy was long and lanky, but looked so small in his father’s arms. As for the father, he was dressed impeccably, even smelled good too.

“Four years.” Kotetsu answered.

“Barney told me and I was shocked.” Brooks Sr. confessed. “He keeps talking about you. Nonstop. He says he wants to be a cop when he grows up…”

“18 days is a long time sometimes.” Kotetsu spoke softly. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous to have the infamous crime boss in his hospital room.

“I won’t forget what you’ve done for me.” Brooks Sr. proclaimed. “And I know there’s nothing in the world good enough to repay you.”

“Honestly, I owe him.” Kotetsu argued. “You’ve got an amazing kid.” Barnaby shifted in his father’s lap and Kotetsu smiled. The kid was awake and listening. “There’s a silly, little folktale where I come from. It’s about the Tsuki no Usagi or the Moon Rabbit…”

“Supposedly, the moon’s craters resemble a rabbit or something. Anyway, that rabbit uses a mortar and pestle to pound out recipes during the night, but some legends say it makes the elixir of life…” Kotetsu shook his head, rolling his own eyes at his story.

“So your kid must be my little bunny rabbit, because I should’ve died at least three times now.” Kotetsu’s face fell and Barnaby could feel his gaze on him. “He’s a real good kid and I’m glad he’s back where he belongs.”

“Obviously I’ve cancelled the price on your head.” Brooks Sr. cleared his throat. “I’ll give the Molotovs until New Year’s. And then I’m wiping them off the face of the Earth. One word from you and the Shini Sou will follow…”

“I don’t want to be involved anymore.” Kotetsu explained. “It’s none of my business.”

“You’ve gotta leave Sternbild…” Brooks Sr. warned. “I can help you.”

“Thanks-”

“No!” Barnaby shouted, sitting up and sliding to his feet. He looked at his father as if he had committed treason. “You can’t leave Sternbild!”

“Barney,” Brooks Sr. chastised. “Don’t shout. You understand now better than ever, don’t you? This life is dangerous. You either get involved or go home.”

“I knew you were listening, my little Bunny-chan…”Kotetsu teased. “Come here, give me a high five.”

“I’m not giving you a high five.” Barnaby sulked. “That’s lame.”

“Be nice.” Brooks Sr. grunted.

“Ah, he’s nice.” Kotetsu laughed. “He’s just a brat too.”

“I’m not a brat.” Barnaby insisted. “But more importantly, you can’t go anywhere!”

“Barney…”

“Right now, just you and your parents know that I’m a cop.” Kotetsu breathed. “But if that gets out… I’m gonna be in even bigger trouble…”

“You’re in a mess.” Brooks Sr. groaned. “I don’t think it gets any bigger.”

“We won’t tell anyone.” Barnaby said firmly. His hands curled into fists at his side. “We won’t tell a soul who you are.”

“Listen, Barney,” Brooks Sr. began patiently. “He knows who we are. So he can move, change his name…”

“Is your name really Kotetsu Kaburagi?” Barnaby demanded, cutting off his father.

“Well, uh, I wasn’t born Kotetsu Kaburagi…” Kotetsu confirmed. “It’s complicated, but where I come from spelling is kinda like a puzzle. You add and subtract and sometimes one symbol can have multiple pronunciations and…”

“I don’t care about all that.” Barnaby said flatly. “I just want you to stay here.”

“It’s a matter of life or death.” Brooks Sr. barked. “Not even I could protect him at this point…”

“I wish to speak to Kotetsu alone.” Barnaby said, looking at his father with the most outrageous expression. Brooks Sr. and Kotetsu burst into laughter. They couldn’t help it. Barnaby was enraged further, his pale skin turning beet red. “Now, father…”

“I’m going to the vending machine. Want anything Tiger?” Brooks Sr. asked.

“Some liquor.” Kotetsu murmured.

“I’m sure I can whip something up.”

Brooks Sr. clicked the door shut behind him and Barnaby and Kotetsu were alone. “Why’d you pretend to be asleep? You’re too big to make your dad carry you…”

“I was embarrassed.” Barnaby admitted, meeting Kotetsu’s eyes. “And I was afraid your wife would be in here with you.”

“She’s not allowed.” Kotetsu muttered. Kotetsu smiled then, and it warmed Barnaby’s insides. “But she’s nice, you’ll like her.”

“She’s my rival.” Barnaby said, licking his lips nervously. The words had escaped and now what?

Kotetsu blinked. His lips curved into an “O” and he was completely perplexed for several excruciating seconds. “Your rival? In what?”

“Love.”

“W-w-what?” Kotetsu shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s okay, I know I’m still a kid.” Barnaby murmured, his cheek twitching. “But I won’t be forever.”

“I’ll be thirty the next time I have cake.” Kotetsu laughed tensely.

“Don’t dismiss me.” Barnaby pleaded.

“Okay, my little Bunny…” Kotetsu nodded, gesturing Barnaby closer. He hugged Barnaby sweetly, patting his head. “But until you’re all grown up, we’re just friends. There are no love rivals or anything like that. Okay?”

“Okay.” Barnaby leaned into the touch. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he cried for the millionth time that month.

“You’re okay.” Kotetsu whispered, combing his fingers through Barnaby’s hair. “The hard part’s over.”

“Don’t move away.” Barnaby begged, rubbing his wet eyes. “You have to stay. I’ll grow up and I’ll be a cop too… And… And…” Barnaby sobbed wretchedly. “You said we would be friends… but we can’t be friends if you leave…”

“It’ll work out.” Kotetsu promised. “Don’t cry anymore, Bunny-chan.”

 

**23 December, ten years ago**

“I thought he was supposed to stay in a long time.” Barnaby chattered, playing on his father’s smartphone.

“He wanted to go home.” Brooks Sr. explained, his eyes on the road. “I think he was feeling better and he was too much trouble to keep in bed.”

“We can’t stay long.”  Emily reminded Barnaby for the third time. “His wife is very pregnant. I don’t think we should impose. She’s had enough of their alone time invaded upon…”

“She doesn’t have to be there…” Barnaby mumbled under his breath.

There was a loud pop and the car rumbled, shaking from side to side violently. Brooks Sr. maneuvered the car to the shoulder, thumping and bumping the whole way. They slid to a jerking stop, smoke issuing from the front, bottom of the vehicle.

Without warning, Barnaby began to scream. His jaw slackened and his eyes widened with terror. He screamed and screamed, unbuckling his seat belt and crawling to the floor of the backseat.

“Barney! Stop it! It’s just a flat tire!” Brooks Sr. shouted.

“Dear, don’t yell. There’s something wrong with him… He doesn’t scream like that…” Emily panicked, throwing open her door. She opened Barnaby’s door and immediately got kicked. She backed up in shock, looking to her husband for assistance.

“Barney!” Brooks Sr. barked. “It’s okay. It was just our tire.”

“Honey, it’s just mommy and daddy. You can sit up.” Emily encouraged. “Why don’t you come look? It’s just a flat tire. Your father probably ran over a nail.”

“Barnaby,” Brooks Sr. whispered, opening the driver’s side back door. He grabbed hold of his son, pulling him up by his arms.

“Don’t hurt him!” Emily gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.  Barnaby screeched, clawing his father without reservation. “Oh, Barnaby, be careful. Just put him down!”

“What the hell?!” Brooks Sr. growled, blood oozing down his cheek. “That hurt, Barney. Calm down…” Blood gushed from Barnaby’s nose and he went lax, falling into unconsciousness. “Barney? Barney?”

 

**24 December, ten years ago**

_“Hey, Bunny, how are you feeling?”_

“Who is this?” Barnaby asked, narrowing his eyes.

_“It’s Kotetsu. I was calling to say ‘Merry Christmas’ and that I’m sorry you weren’t feeling well yesterday. We can reschedule, so don’t worry about it.”_

“Who are you?” Barnaby repeated, his shoulders stiffening.

_“Kotetsu Kaburagi. You know, Tiger…?”_

“Dad,” Barnaby said, speaking into the receiver. He eyed his father’s worried face. “Some weirdo is on the phone.”

“Give it to me, Barney.” Brooks Sr. requested. He sighed, staring at Barnaby with some mysterious emotion. “Sorry, Tiger. We’ll try again later…”

“Yeah. We’re taking him to the doctor in a few days.” Brooks Sr. groaned. “I hate to wait, but it’s Christmas…”

“Yeah, I will. You too. Oh, yeah, well enjoy the holiday anyway, ya heathen…” Brooks Sr. laughed. “You got that thing taken care of, right? Good, good. You didn’t need that finger anyway…” Brooks Sr. grimaced. “Oh,yeah. Shit. I forgot about wedding rings…”

“I’m gonna go see if dinner’s almost ready.” Barnaby suggested. His father nodded, whispering into the phone as Barnaby walked away.

 

 

**Present day**

“Barnaby, how are you feeling?” the doctor asked, her soft voice fluttering into Barnaby’s consciousness.

Barnaby laid on the couch, his hands still clasped over his chest. He choked back tears, his eyes burning.  He swallowed thickly, mucus coating his throat painfully. “I don’t know…”

“You made exceptional progress.” The doctor said gently. She offered a box of tissues and Barnaby took it. He wiped his sticky face and blew into the tissue.

“I need to go home.” Barnaby groaned, sitting up. His head throbbed and he felt woozy.

“Take your time.” The doctor warned. “This process can be very draining, emotionally and physically.”

“No, I have to leave right now…” Barnaby snapped, he stood up and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He ignored his doctor calling him back, rushing past the receptionist. “Bill me!”

It was a twenty minute drive from his psychiatrist’s office to his house; he made it home in twelve. “How is he?”

“Tiger? He’s fine, Sir. He’s a little restless, but he’s doing well on the pain management…”

“No one comes in.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Barnaby wrenched open the doors. He charged into Kotetsu’s room, the doors slamming shut behind. The older man was reading in bed, he looked up in surprise, the book falling from his hands. His eyes widened and Barnaby wondered what sort of expression his own face wore. “B-B-Bunny?”

“Jesus.” Barnaby growled, falling face first onto the bed. He crawled a foot upward, his arm slinging around Kotetsu’s shoulder. “You fucking dumbass.”

“What’d I do now?” Kotetsu asked, his voice softening along with Barnaby’s proximity.

“I remember everything.” Barnaby whispered.

Kotetsu remained silent.

“Why weren’t you happy to see me again?” Barnaby questioned, nuzzling his face against Kotetsu’s shoulder.

Kotetsu removed Barnaby’s glasses, folding them closed and placing them on the bedside table. He looked at Barnaby, long and hard.  “Your father decided a long time ago that it was best to leave what happened in the past…” Kotetsu explained. “I respected his wishes. I never received another call from your parents. I know why now, but I just assumed your life moved on beautifully without me…”

“You should have said something to me.” Barnaby mumbled, his face buried in Kotetsu’s chest. “When I walked in your bar, you should have been happy to see me.”

“You were supposed to be a cop…” Kotetsu teased, smiling into Barnaby’s hair.

“What about you?”

“I quit.”

“Why didn’t you leave Sternbild?”  Barnaby asked. “That was stupid. You’re lucky you aren’t dead.”

“You asked me to stay.”

Barnaby couldn’t wait. He weaved his hands through Kotetsu’s hair and kissed him. Kotetsu’s entire body stiffened beneath him, but Barnaby continued. After several kisses, Kotetsu relaxed, nearly melting into the bed as Barnaby’s lips grazed his ear.

“Hey, Bun-ny…” Kotetsu breathed. “Wait a minute…”

“No.” Barnaby refused, pulling Kotetsu’s lip between his teeth. His flesh was bruised and swollen but Barnaby couldn’t help himself. “I need you.”

“I-I’m an old man…” Kotetsu argued, his skin prickling as Barnaby removed his shirt.

“Lay back. Don’t let me hurt you.”

“Barnaby…” Kotetsu scolded. “Wait…”

Barnaby’s hands roamed across Kotetsu’s developed chest, careful to avoid the bandaged areas. He caressed Kotetsu’s nipple, pushing his tongue into his mouth. They kissed hungrily, Barnaby’s hands teasing Kotetsu’s erect flesh. “Do you really want me to wait?” Barnaby whined, his lips inches from Kotetsu’s throat. “I will.”

“No.” Kotetsu shook his head, his amber eyes meeting Barnaby’s.

“I’ll be gentle.” Barnaby whispered, placing a sweet kiss on Kotetsu’s temple.

Barnaby removed Kotetsu’s clothes cautiously. He moved Kotetsu into the center of the bed, sliding carefully between Kotetsu’s casted legs. He leaned over Kotetsu, his muscled arms flexing with the effort. They kissed and it made Barnaby’s face and neck flush with color.

Barnaby pushed backward on his knees, placing a kiss on the cut on Kotetsu’s thigh. He moved slowly, licking up and down an old scar. He switched sides, trailing his fingers delicately across the bandage on his side. That scar was because of him.

Barnaby continued, kissing, licking and sucking every scratch, scar or bruise on Kotetsu’s beautiful body. His stomach clenched tightly, he could hardly stand the lewd noises escaping Kotetsu’s lips. Finally, he grabbed Kotetsu’s hand, bringing his lips to his fingers. He may have been shot because of him, but this finger, this little ring finger, was _for_ him…

“You’re mine.” Barnaby breathed, licking up and down Kotetsu’s scarred ring finger. He sucked on the appendage, stroking it with his tongue. “This is my ring…”

“Bun-ny…” Kotetsu whined. Barnaby nibbled Kotetsu’s finger gently, enough to make the older man’s skin flush. He groaned, the fingers of his free hand digging into Barnaby’s shoulders. Kotetsu tightened his legs around Barnaby pointedly. “Take off your clothes too.”

Barnaby nodded and undressed. Kotetsu felt drunk. Barnaby’s body was divine. His skin was smooth and nearly unblemished in every way. His large cock strained against his underwear and he removed them slowly, his eyes on Kotetsu and his lip between his teeth.

“You’re beautiful, Barnaby…” Kotetsu breathed, his hand fluttering to Barnaby’s chest.

“I think _you’re_ beautiful…” Barnaby confessed. “And now I know why no one else was ever good enough. It has to be you…”

“Is this taking advantage of you?” Kotetsu asked, his head swimming. “Are you confused or disoriented?”

“No.” Barnaby shook his head. “I’m a grown ass man now. And I’ve been waiting for ten years… It’s unfair to keep me waiting any longer…”

“But…” Barnaby silenced Kotetsu, pushing his long, thick fingers inside his mouth. He coated his fingers thickly with saliva. He had to look away from Kotetsu’s mouth, he didn’t know how long he would last if he kept watching.

“Tell me if it hurts anywhere…” Barnaby insisted, removing his hand from Kotetsu’s mouth. He pressed his fingers against Kotetsu’s hole, pushing unsurely until they entered. Kotetsu gasped, his mouth sucking along Barnaby’s neck.

Barnaby pumped his fingers in and out, he breathed deeply, doing his best to remain slow and steady. His groin tingled and he felt the heat pooling beneath his belly. He closed his eyes and pushed another finger inside. Kotetsu moaned loudly, his body quivering beneath his.

“Can I tell you?” Barnaby muttered into the Kotetsu’s hair.

“What?” Kotetsu groaned, his thighs trembling around Barnaby.

“I love you.” Barnaby confessed, continuing to finger Kotetsu. He spread his fingers gently, relishing the delighted sounds that escaped his partner’s lips. He kissed Kotetsu tenderly. “You don’t have to say anything…”

“I love you too…” Kotetsu declared.

“What?” Barnaby asked, hugging Kotetsu tightly. “What did you say?”

“Why do I have to say it twice?” Kotetsu groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Barnaby pressed his cock against his ass.

“Because I lack self-confidence…” Barnaby replied.

“You idiot,” Kotetsu murmured between kisses. “I love you.”

Barnaby entered slowly, his hands resting on Kotetsu’s hips. He thrust deeper, reaching all the way to the hilt. Kotetsu gasped, a strange, lewd noise tearing from his throat. Barnaby smiled, a deep laugh rumbling through his chest. “Ooh. I like that noise…”

“You’ve, uh, got a big dick…” Kotetsu grunted, his hands dropping to his own stomach. He pressed his hands on his lower belly, his cock twitching. “Fuck…”

“I’m gonna move.” Barnaby cautioned.

“Okay. Okay…” Kotetsu hissed, his casts wrapping up in the bedsheets. “Ah, fuck, Bun-ny…”

“You’re so much cuter like this…” Barnaby pestered. “Much less aggravating too.”

Kotetsu laughed, rubbing his stomach absently. His hands moved deftly, caressing his abdomen with desire. He moaned, licking his lips as he tried to catch his breath.

 “Is this okay? Do I need to stop?” Barnaby asked, thrusting into Kotetsu deep and slow.

“Don’t stop…” Kotetsu whined, lifting his hips up to match Barnaby’s pace. He grabbed one of Barnaby’s hands, dragging his hand over his stomach. He blushed, growing quiet. He held Barnaby’s hand over his belly, pushing his hand down. “It’s so full…”

Barnaby’s face burned. He licked his lips, a shiver rippling across his skin. He was completely overwhelmed with desire and he thought he might implode. He kissed Kotetsu, holding his hand over Kotetsu’s belly. He thrust harder and harder, wet, sticky warmth spreading between them.

“B-B-Bun-ny!” Kotetsu stammered, his body growing rigid. “Fuuuck…”

“Hold on…” Barnaby groaned. “One more minute…”

“Bunnnny…” Kotetsu whined, his wet thighs quaking.

“Can I come inside?” Barnaby asked, pinning Kotetsu to the bed by his hips.

“Yeah…”

Barnaby pounded roughly for a few seconds, giving Kotetsu just enough to go over the edge but not long enough to cause any serious, lasting pain. Barnaby’s groin twitched, his stomach catching. He came hard, his orgasm almost unbearably strong. Kotetsu came a moment later. He sank into the bed, a mess of trembling limbs and sticky skin. Barnaby pulled out slowly, kissing Kotetsu all over.

“I’m an old man…” Kotetsu complained breathlessly. “Shouldn’t you take it easy on me?”

“I was gentle.” Barnaby replied, lying beside Kotetsu. “And you liked it.”

“I’m exhausted.” Kotetsu admitted, looking down at his dirtied body. “And I need a shower.”

“Sorry, no showers…” Barnaby said, gently tapping the casts. “I’ll give you a nice warm bath…”Barnaby offered. “I’ll even wash your hair. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds nice.”

“Good,” Barnaby smiled handsomely. “Then we’ll go after round two.”


	10. Chapter 10

Barnaby stretched, the sun peeking through the windows and bathing his skin. He groaned, snuggling into his pillow before he remembered. His eyes snapped open and he reached out, nearly hitting Kotetsu in the face. He smiled unabashedly, running his hands softly over Kotetsu’s body.

“Good morning,” Kotetsu murmured, his dark lashes fluttering against his brown skin.

“I can’t believe you’re still here…” Barnaby sighed, adjusting his pillow so he could comfortably stare at Kotetsu.

“Yeah, well,” Kotetsu laughed, looking down bashfully. “I can’t exactly run away, can I?”

“Do you want to?” Barnaby asked, his face falling.

“No.” Kotetsu said quickly. “Though I worry you might be attracted to invalids, or worse, beds…”

Barnaby’s face reddened. He lifted his arm above the pillow, blocking his face from view. “Shut up.”

“Sorry, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu drawled with a smile. Kotetsu’s smile faded and he leaned in closely, “So, can I borrow your phone? I have to make some calls.”

“Yeah.” Barnaby agreed, feeling nervous. “I’ll go get it.”

“Thanks.” Kotetsu’s smile returned.

Barnaby climbed out of bed. He pulled his pants on, leaving the rest of yesterday’s clothes abandoned on the floor. He crossed the room, his bare feet padding softly against the wooden floor.

“Ah, Sir.” The doctor nearly fell inside as Barnaby opened the door.

“Good morning,” Barnaby said in greeting.

“It’s past time for his medication, but we were told not to disturb…” the doctor explained.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Barnaby said, waving the man out of his personal space.

“Charlie-Boy, I need my phone.” Barnaby requested.

Charlie-Boy tossed Barnaby his cell phone, hardly looking up from his Sudoku booklet. “Here ya go, Boss.”

Barnaby returned to Kotetsu, handing him the cell. He sat on couch beside the bed, his hands in his lap. Kotetsu dialed quickly, he cursed, unable to hold the phone up with his injured arms. Barnaby leaned forward, taking the phone from Kotetsu and holding it against his ear.

“Thanks…” Kotetsu murmured, flashing Barnaby a grateful smile.

_“Lopez.”_

“Hey, Antonio,” Kotetsu breathed out.

_“Where the fuck have you been? Jesus Christ! Where are you?”_

“I’m safe.” Kotetsu replied, licking his lips. “Kaede’s with me.”

_“Oh, thank fucking God.”_ Antonio sounded exhausted. _“I was losing my mind over here.”_

“Martinez is dead.”

_“Yeah, we found ‘em.”_

“He deserved it.” Kotetsu cast a quick glance at Barnaby. “Is there any way you can cut me some slack on that.”

_“Your blood is all over the crime scene.”_

“I don’t wanna talk about that. I’m pretty laid up right now. Can you help me out or not?”

_“You don’t have a badge to protect you anymore. Who shot him anyways?”_

“Me.”

_“Don’t lie.”_

“I’m barely lying.” Kotetsu exclaimed.

_“Where are you?”_

“I’m safe.”

_“That Russian Psychopath isn’t involved in this is he?”_

“Ah…” Kotetsu groaned, his head dropping backward. “Thankfully, no…”

_“You owe me a beer.”_

“I owe you a keg.”

_“That sounds about right.”_

“I have to go. I hate to ask, but I need this to go away quietly…”

_“Yeah. Call me soon.”_

“Bye.” Barnaby pulled the phone toward him, ending the call.

“Need to call anyone else?” Barnaby asked, relief flooding over him.

“No. That person will make all the proper calls.” Kotetsu explained. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Albert walked past the dining room, giving a distracted wave. He entered the kitchen, and then, slowly walked backwards into the dining room. His eyes narrowed, his large brows knitting together in bafflement. “Barnaby-boy…”

“Good afternoon, Albert.” Barnaby said simply. He was focused intently on the chessboard in front of him, his eyes sharp and cautious.

“Take your time,” Kaede murmured. “You’re gonna lose anyway…”

“Don’t be over confident.” Barnaby warned, making his move.

“And checkmate!” Kaede pronounced, knocking over Barnaby’s King.

“Fuck me!” Barnaby spat, throwing himself back in his chair. “Damn it!”

“Barnaby?”

“Yes, Albert?” Barnaby asked irritably. “What is it?”

“Who is this?” Albert asked, blinking pointedly as he pulled out a chair. He sat down, staring at Kaede with disdain.

“This is my chess tutor.” Barnaby explained, knocking his shoulder against Kaede’s gently. “This is Kaede, Kaede this is Uncle Albert…”

“Hey, Uncle Albert.” Kaede said, smiling politely.

“Who’s the Chinese kid, Barnaby?” Albert snapped.

“I’m not Chinese.” Kaede argued, rolling her eyes. “And I was born in Sternbild.”

“She and her father are our guests.” Barnaby barked. “Anyway, I’m mad at you right now.”

“Pardon?” Albert looked at Barnaby in bewilderment.

“Do you have any idea how disgusting it is to remove a bullet?”

“I don’t follow you…” Albert grumbled.

“Never mind.” Barnaby replied, smiling at Albert. “I wanted to let you know that Kotetsu will be staying here until he gets his casts off…”

“We discussed this…”

“And I’m doing what I think is best.” Barnaby countered. “I’m sure you can understand that.”

“I hardly understand anything you do, Barnaby…” Albert snapped. “You’re not a child anymore.”

“I’m not acting like a child.” Barnaby glowered. “I’m acting like the Boss.”

“By harboring an old enemy?”

“He was never our enemy.” Barnaby argued.

“Let’s not fight.” Albert sighed, raising his hands peaceably. “We can discuss this more later.”

“I’ve made up my mind. It’s not changing.” Barnaby said simply. “Deal with it.”

* * *

 

“Who are you?” Keith demanded, tossing his backpack on the closest empty table. “Where’s Tiger?”

“Hey, you must be Keith Goodman.” Keith eyed the broad, muscled gentleman distrustfully. The man smiled, exposing two rows of unnaturally perfect teeth. “Mr. Kaburagi said you might come check on the place.”

“And who are you?” Keith repeated.

“My name’s Paulie.” The man smiled even wider. “We’re running the place for a few weeks while Mr. Kaburagi heals up.”

“Heals up?” Keith asked, his grey-blue eyes widening.

“He was in a little accident, nothing too extreme…” Paulie explained. “He broke his legs.”

Keith took a step back, watching the two men behind the bar. They were complete strangers. Where on Earth did they come from? And why would Kotetsu trust them to run his bar?

Keith pulled his cell from his pocket; he dialed nervously, his screen lagging behind his touch. _“Hey, Keith…”_

“Tiger!” Keith exclaimed, eyeing Paulie and his companion. “What the hell is going on? I came to the bar and you’re not here… and there’s these guys. I mean, they look like WWE wrestlers…”

_“Keith, calm down…”_ Kotetsu said soothingly. _“I broke my legs. I can’t work. As a favor, a friend sent some people to run the bar. I don’t know them personally, but my friend said they’re reliable…”_

“Mr. Tiger…” Keith groaned, sinking into a chair. “The things you get yourself into…”

_“I’m fine.”_ Kotetsu insisted. _“You don’t need to worry.”_

“I wish I could believe you…”

_“Keith, things are gonna calm down a lot. I promise. You don’t and shouldn’t worry about me. I’m an old man and I can take care of myself for the most part…”_

“Are you taking care of yourself right now?” Keith asked pointedly.

_“Well, uh, that’s…”_

“Where are you, Tiger?”

_“I’m staying with a friend.”_

“Which friend?” Keith asked quietly. “I always thought you didn’t seem to have any…”

_“I’m sorry, Keith.”_ Kotetsu murmured. _“About before. I’ve made a shit ton of mistakes, but making you go was not one of them. Martinez came after me. He was going to kill me… if you had been there…”_

“So what really happened? The Martinezs broke your legs?” Keith asked, swallowing thickly.

_“Yeah.”_

“Where are you? Please tell me…” Keith whispered, his head sinking into his hand.

_“How’s your summer class going, Keith?”_

“It’s fine…” Keith breathed.

_“Good, I’m glad. Taxes sound hard…”_

“I came to the bar tonight to talk about my paycheck.” Keith said suddenly, his voice still quiet. “It’s not right.”

_“O-oh? It’s not?”_ Kotetsu stammered.

“There’s way too much.” Keith said sadly.

_“Well, I put in 6 months severance pay…”_ Kotetsu explained. _“I thought that’d be fair…”_

“You could have paid Martinez.” Keith pointed out. “You obviously have the money.”

_“It wasn’t about the money.”_ Kotetsu admitted. _“It’s the principle of the matter…_ ”

“What am I supposed to do with six months extra pay?” Keith snapped unexpectedly.

_“It’s not much, but I figured it was enough to start a few classes…”_ Kotetsu said softly. _“You know. If your parents don’t write the check they don’t need to even know about it…”_

“What?”

_“Come on, there’s no reason not to start now.”_ Kotetsu insisted. _“I don’t know what classes a vet needs, but I do know you’ll make a great one…”_

“You’re doing it again…” Keith choked.

_“What?”_

“You’re talking like you’re going somewhere…” Keith rubbed his sleeve over his face. “Bye, Mr. Tiger.”

* * *

 

“Did Kaede already come see you?” Barnaby asked, gesturing for the attendant to leave the room.

“Yeah. She left about half an hour ago…”

“I think she likes it here.” Barnaby suggested, tossing his fine, tailored jacket on the couch. He removed his gun holster slowly, placing his pistol on the bedside table. He smiled devilishly, his green eyes searching Kotetsu hungrily.

Kotetsu shivered, his cheeks warming. He looked away, fumbling with the blankets.  “Don’t spoil her too much.”

“It’s impossible to spoil a child…” Barnaby reasoned. “Especially one so dear to my heart…”

“Give it a week.” Kotetsu laughed. “She can be a real pain in the ass.”

“I didn’t know how I’d feel about her,” Barnaby admitted, sliding his belt from the loops of his slacks. He tossed the belt onto the foot of the bed and unbuttoned his pants. “But she’s just like you. She looks like you and talks like you…”

“Why didn’t you have more kids?” Barnaby asked, crawling toward Kotetsu.

“Uh, well…”

“Grownups are complicated?” Barnaby asked with a smirk. He pulled down the sheets, nearly tearing them off the bed.

“Yeah, that’s right…” Kotetsu sat propped up in bed, wearing only underwear and a v-neck undershirt.

“If only we weren’t both men…” Barnaby breathed. He kissed Kotetsu’s toes, moving above the cast to suck on Kotetsu’s knee. He licked and kissed, tickling Kotetsu so much that the older man bashed him with his cast.

“Ah, sorry,” Kotetsu breathed. “That tickles…”

“Sorry, we didn’t hurt your leg, did we?” Barnaby asked, running his hands up Kotetsu’s bare thighs.

“S’okay…”

Barnaby nodded, knocking Kotetsu’s knees further apart with his shoulders. He kissed the inside of Kotetsu’s legs, making his way upward. He licked Kotetsu through his underwear, soaking the cloth with spit. He pushed himself even further up Kotetsu’s body. He lapped at his belly button gently before sinking his teeth into his flesh.

“Ah…” Kotetsu hissed, his fingers tangling in Barnaby’s shaggy, blonde hair. He tugged Barnaby’s hair, his eyes closing. Barnaby nipped along Kotetsu’s stomach until he reached the ugly, puckered scar. He licked it with a broad, wet tongue, his saliva tingling as it dried. Kotetsu yanked Barnaby’s hair, directing his mouth away from the scar.

“Aww…” Barnaby breathed. “You don’t want me to touch it?”

“It’s weird.” Kotetsu protested.

Barnaby shook his head from side to side, freeing himself temporarily from Kotetsu’s grip. He licked the scar again, paying special attention to the fresh cut across it. Jake had touched this. Yuri had touched this. Barnaby pissed himself off. He sucked the scarred flesh, ignoring Kotetsu’s fingers’ grip on his hair.

“It’s not weird.” Barnaby said, lifting his mouth at last. He licked his lips and smiled. “I’m making it mine…” Barnaby dragged his finger over Kotetsu’s belly. “I can’t help it. I’m so fucking jealous.”

“Jealous?” Kotetsu shook his head. “You don’t wanna shoot me too, do you?”

“No,” Barnaby said firmly. “I don’t wanna ever hurt you. I just want to make you all mine…”

“You’re surprisingly perverted, young man.” Kotetsu teased.

“You had a baby with some woman I never knew…” Barnaby muttered, pressing kisses all over Kotetsu’s stomach. He caressed Kotetsu’s firm stomach lovingly, rubbing his cheek against his skin. “No matter what, no matter how many times we fuck, I can never give you what she did…”

“That’s…”

Barnaby sank his teeth into Kotetsu’s stomach. He mischievously bit and sucked, just enough to make Kotetsu jump and squirm. “I can’t imagine this feeling, being so pointless…” Barnaby murmured. He nuzzled Kotetsu’s belly. “I wanna be your most important person.”

“You’re starting to piss me off, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu growled, snapping Barnaby’s head up by his hair. He yanked until he and Barnaby were face to face. He bit Barnaby’s bottom lip enough to make it bleed, sucking it gently afterward. “I’ve never sacrificed so much for one person.”

“Sorry…” Barnaby groaned, his pale skin flushed a delicate shade of pink.

“S’okay.” Kotetsu whispered. “Just remember your place…”

“Yes, Sir.” Barnaby breathed, kissing Kotetsu deeply. They kissed, wet, hungry kisses, that seemed to have no end.

Barnaby rubbed his hand over Kotetsu’s crotch, squeezing his erection through the wet, sticky cloth. Barnaby unhurriedly removed Kotetsu’s underwear, the fabric rolling and twisting down to his knees and then over his casted feet. “Such a beautiful body, Kotetsu…”

Kotetsu grunted as Barnaby slid a finger inside of him. Barnaby moved teasingly, a single, thick finger rubbing him from the inside. “You’re really hard, Kotetsu…”

“Shaddap…” Kotetsu muttered without heat. His amber eyes seemed afire, his entire body spreading out and relaxing. He let out a sexy moan making his dark skin flush in embarrassment.

“You’re so cute.” Barnaby cooed, sliding a second finger inside. He pumped his fingers in and out, reaching deeper and deeper.

“Cute? Ha…” Kotetsu scoffed and then gasped, his eyes fluttering to a close as Barnaby added another finger.

“Look how easily it’s going in and out…” Barnaby licked his lips. He was so turned on he thought he might die. He spread his fingers out gently, nearly coming from the lewd noises that escaped Kotetsu’s lips.

“That’s e-en-ough…” Kotetsu whined.

“So impatient.” Barnaby teased, kissing Kotetsu’s temple. He crawled carefully around Kotetsu, lifting Kotetsu by the legs, just above the knee. He positioned himself against Kotetsu, resting the casts on either shoulder. He entered slowly, letting Kotetsu’s legs slide down his body and back to the bed.

He wrapped his arms around Kotetsu’s waist and hoisted the other into his lap. Kotetsu cursed, sinking even lower onto Barnaby’s cock. Barnaby leaned back on one arm, supporting Kotetsu with the other. He thrust into Kotetsu slowly, Kotetsu’s weight bearing down on him in a truly delicious way.

“Feels good…” Kotetsu moaned, finally lifting one hand around Barnaby’s neck. He hugged tightly, his sore arm straining. He tugged on Barnaby’s hair, directing Barnaby’s mouth to his.

“You’re so hot.” Barnaby murmured between kisses.

“Nuh uh…” Kotetsu mouthed, his breath tickling Barnaby’s ear. “You are…” Kotetsu licked his ear from top to bottom, sucking and biting on the lobe. “Inside too… It’s so hot…”

“Damn it, old man,” Barnaby growled. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“You, uh,” Kotetsu panted, his amber eyes meeting Barnaby’s. “Can’t manage this much?”

Barnaby snarled, knocking Kotetsu onto his back. He pulled back, nearly pulling out, before thrusting suddenly into Kotetsu. He pounded mercilessly, gasping and grunting as Kotetsu’s fingers bruised the flesh of his back. “You got quiet, Ko-tet-su…” Barnaby chimed. “You okay, right?”

“O-o-kk-kay…” Kotetsu stammered, his cock leaking across their stomachs.

“Hey, wait… let me roll you over…” Barnaby muttered, his cock bouncing and twitching against his stomach as he pulled out. He rolled Kotetsu over roughly and then, ever so gently, arranged his legs. He backed up, his hand resting on his forgotten belt.

He snapped the belt loudly in the air before smacking Kotetsu’s perfect, round ass. Kotetsu jumped, breathing deeply into the mattress. Barnaby repeated the action, whipping Kotetsu with the belt again, and then again. The leather left red welts and his skin prickled all over.

 “You like that?” He didn’t need to ask, Kotetsu was practically shivering. Kotetsu muttered incoherently into the pillow, nodding his head in response. Barnaby laughed, lifting Kotetsu’s hips. He pushed his leaking cock inside and closed his eyes. God, it throbbed. He quickened his pace, slamming his hips against Kotetsu’s ass.

Barnaby mostly held Kotetsu up, the casts launched him forward and on his face. Barnaby kept his face from dragging roughly against the mattress. “It’s so good…”

“Yes… Good… Ah…!” Kotetsu moaned, gripping the sheet beneath him desperately.

“Are ya gonna come?” Barnaby breathed.

“Yeah…” Kotetsu whimpered.

Barnaby ejaculated, his hips becoming useless almost instantly. He faltered, his come dripping out of Kotetsu and into the bed. Kotetsu’s orgasm was different, it left him quivering and gasping, tears dripping from his eyes. Barnaby pulled out and sat back, watching his come leak out of Kotetsu and down his thighs.

Barnaby helped Kotetsu back over, propping a pillow under his knees for comfort. Kotetsu made a face. Every inch of him and the bed seemed to be a sticky mess.

“You’re good at that…” Kotetsu said, finally regaining his breath.

“Eh, I manage.” Barnaby teased.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, smacking Barnaby on the chest. “Shaddap, smartass…”

“You’re my exact type,” Barnaby said. “No, I mean it.” He elbowed Kotetsu for laughing. “I didn’t know it, but my whole life I’ve been thinking of that first time…” Barnaby looked down, blushing. “Watching you fuck Yuri. It blew my mind. I didn’t even remember any of it, but something about that moment stuck with me…”

“That’s called trauma…” Kotetsu groaned, covering his face.

“You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” Barnaby continued, his eyes intent on Kotetsu’s face. “And ten years later, I still feel that way…”

“I am not prepared for this…” Kotetsu sighed. “Mentally or physically…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Barnaby said softly. “Timing’s everything.”


	11. Chapter 11

**14 weeks later**

“Where’ve ya been, Mr. Kaburagi?” Ryan asked, sliding onto the barstool.

“Goldsmith-san,” Kotetsu said, nodding his head in greeting. He stood up slowly, his legs burning a little from the movement. “What alcoholic beverage can I serve you?”

“I’ll take a Manhattan.” Ryan requested, taking his phone out of his pocket and laying it on the bar top.

“Are you on duty?” Kotetsu laughed. The detective pushed a cigarette between his lips and nodded. “Rough night?”

 Ryan pulled out his fancy, golden lighter. He lit the cigarette and puffed, pushing the lighter back in his breast pocket. He inhaled deeply, holding his cigarette between his thick fingers. “Take some responsibility.”

“Me?” Kotetsu blinked innocently. “What’re you talking about?”

“Martinez is dead. So is half of his gang.” Ryan explained. “You disappeared around the same time, your shop all shot to hell…”

“I already talked about that with your partner…” Kotetsu replied.

“And I asked Lopez.” Ryan barked. “He wouldn’t tell me much. And half of what he told me probably wasn’t the truth anyways…”

“Did the Chief accept his report?” Kotetsu asked, arching a brow pointedly.

“Your blood was all over the place in here…” Ryan continued, ignoring Kotetsu’s question. “And it was your blood all over the bed at the Martinez warehouse…” Ryan exhaled a large cloud of smoke. “Forensics said you probably bled out…”

“They can be wrong.” Kotetsu muttered, preparing Ryan’s drink.

“Lopez made them drag the river.” Ryan sighed. “I didn’t even know you had a daughter until she suddenly went missing too.”

“She’s home now. Safe and sound.” Kotetsu replied.

“What are you hiding? Where were you? Who are you protecting?” Ryan demanded, slapping his hand on the counter.

“Goldsmith-san,” Kotetsu groaned, sliding his drink toward him. “I just came back to work. I want just one easy, normal day before reality comes crashing in around me… Do you mind?”

“I could’ve helped you with Martinez.” Ryan breathed heavily. “But you went above the law. Who helped you? Was this place staged?”

“Oh no…” Kotetsu laughed humorlessly. “He came in here guns blazing. I got shot twice…” Kotetsu sighed. “I was in bad shape. I can’t really say who did kill Martinez. Everything’s a blur…”

“The Brooks were in here. They cleaned up all the broken glass. They replaced almost everything in this place.  Hell, the guys running the place in your absence have rap sheets a mile long each. Why?” Ryan asked.

“I’m ex-yakuza.” Kotetsu said with a shrug. “I have shady friends.”

“Did the Brooks kill Martinez?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Were you with the Brooks these last 3 months?”

“I can’t really say.”

“What can you tell me?” Ryan barked.

“I broke my legs and I just got the casts off. Like only two days ago…” Kotetsu explained, gesturing down his legs with his hands. “They’re pretty ugly right now, all skinny and grey looking…”

Ryan extinguished his cigarette in his untouched drink. “You’re infuriating.”

“I get that a lot.” Kotetsu muttered.

“Listen,” Ryan breathed, leaning across the counter. “One day you won’t have a choice but to answer my questions…”

“You’re the police.” Kotetsu shook his head, a dry laugh escaping his lips. “I’ll always have a choice. That’s the benefit of the law…”

“You can’t hide forever.” Ryan snapped.

“I’m not hiding. I never have.” Kotetsu said firmly, his amber eyes alight. “I’m right here. Right in the open.” Kotetsu met Ryan’s gaze in challenge.

“One more question for now, Tiger,” Ryan muttered, standing. He placed a ten dollar bill down on the counter, under his melting drink. “Martinez was found with his own fucking jizz all over himself…” Ryan laughed, shaking his head. “Did he fuck you, make you suck him off or what?”

Kotetsu closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Get the fuck out of my bar.”

“You have my number if you feel like answering any questions.” Ryan called, giving a small, parting wave.

“Fuck you.” Kotetsu moaned, throwing Ryan’s abandoned glass in the sink. The glass shattered loudly, breaking into three big pieces.

Half an hour before closing, Keith wandered into the bar. He was dressed like he’d just left a party, staggering like it too. “Mr. Tiger, you’re back…”

“Mornin’, Keith-san,” Kotetsu leaned against the counter, inspecting Keith’s appearance. “You look nice. Did you have a date?”

“Nah,” Keith shook his head, a little sluggishly. “I went out for some drinks with my classmates…”

“Have fun?” Kotetsu asked, lining up several shot glasses. He filled them with Gatorade, patting the counter pointedly. “Come on. Drink up.”

“The drinks were watered down,” Keith accused, frowning. He climbed into the barstool, a little awkwardly. “You never water down your drinks.”

“I don’t think those drinks were watered down, Keith…” Kotetsu murmured, a low laugh escaping his lips.

“They didn’t taste as good as yours…” Keith insisted, he grabbed the first shot, downing the Gatorade in one gulp. Keith made a face. “What is this?”

“Lemon Lime Electrolytes…” Kotetsu answered with a shrug. He smiled pointing to the four remaining shot glasses. “You didn’t drive, did you?”

“I took a cab.” Keith answered, downing another shot.

“Good.” Kotetsu suddenly grimaced. “I’m not sure you can get a cab to pick you up this time of night, in this neighborhood.”

“Don’t you live close, Mr. Tiger?” Keith asked, his grey-blue eyes blinking expectantly.

“You live within walking distance too.” Kotetsu pointed out.

“Sober walking distance…” Keith replied.

“You got drunk with a group of young, attractive friends but instead of getting something good, you come and visit an old man? You should’ve just gone home…” Kotetsu said simply.

“I want my job back.” Keith demanded, slamming the third empty shot glass on the bar.

“No.” Kotetsu shook his head. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Martinez is dead.” Keith exclaimed. “What is there to worry about?”

“Someone will come in and take Martinez’s place.” Kotetsu explained.. “The Brooks Corporation owns this property. I think you’ve noticed their presence these last few months…”

“Wouldn’t you rather I help you than them?” Keith groaned, a strange whine settling into his voice.

“Have you heard from Ivan?” Kotetsu asked, beginning to tidy up behind the bar.

“Don’t change the subject.” Keith said,

“Sorry, sorry…” Kotetsu grimaced.

“I want my job back.” Keith repeated, sliding from the stool. He ducked underneath the counter, walking behind the bar.

“You live with your parents…” Kotetsu argued. “They buy you everything you need. You don’t need the money…”

“It’s not about the money,” Keith insisted, stopping mere inches from Kotetsu. “You’re thin.”

“I’m gaining it back.” Kotetsu replied, chewing on his bottom lip.

“You said some pretty mean things the last time we were face to face…” Keith said slowly. “I’m taking animal physiology and anatomy, chemistry and biology this semester.”

“I’m glad.” Kotetsu smiled, nodding his head.

“And I want my job back.” Keith persisted.

“Look at me, Keith,” Kotetsu began.

“I _am_ looking at you, Tiger. I’ve always been looking at you,” Keith whispered, his grey-blue eyes piercing through Kotetsu. And then Keith’s gentle hands were on his face. Keith titled Kotetsu’s chin and their lips met. It was the most delicate kiss Kotetsu had ever felt.

“W-w-wait, Keith!” Kotetsu sputtered, pushing his hand against Keith’s broad, warm chest. “We can’t be doing that…”

“Why not?” Keith asked, an unexpectedly sultry expression settling into his handsome face.

“Be-Because…” Kotetsu exclaimed. “That’s not something you and I should be doing…”

“You’re not a very good bad guy…” Keith murmured, taking an unhurried step back. “So can I have my job back now or not?”

“What am I supposed to do with you?” Kotetsu groaned, turning around and facing the opposite direction.

“You’re not a young man anymore,” Keith said. “You didn’t quite bounce back from whatever happened as well as you’d hoped, did you?”

“Ahhh…” Kotetsu growled, facing Keith again. “You’re being a little monster.”

“You started it.” Keith accused.

Kotetsu nodded slowly, an anxious laugh escaping his lips. “You’re too young to die, Keith. It would be a horrible waste. You have such an amazing life ahead of you. This place is dangerous…”

“Stay away from those other guys…” Keith pleaded, his hands reaching for Kotetsu’s. “Please, let me help you. You won’t need them anymore. You can leave all that stuff in the past, where it belongs…”

“I’ve done too much,” Kotetsu admitted quietly. “It won’t be over until I’m dead.”

“I want my job back.” Keith repeated.

“No.”

“Please.”

“Go home, Keith.”

“At least let me help you clean up.” Keith suggested.

“No thanks.” Kotetsu said firmly. “Just go home. Sleep it off.”

* * *

 

“Hello, Jun-” Yuri’s words died in his throat as he was slammed face down into the table.

“Hello, Yuri…” Barnaby growled, his hand tightening in Yuri’s hair. He ground the older man’s face into the smooth wood. “Thanks for meeting with me today…”

“Oh, yes, it’s a- pleasure…” Yuri drawled, his olive eyes tracing Barnaby’s face. Finally, Barnaby released Yuri. The slender man stood, adjusting his clothes and smoothing down his hair. “What’s eating you?”

“I had a breakthrough with my therapist recently.” Barnaby said, sitting down in his chair and kicking his feet up on the table. “Do you see a therapist? I think it would do you wonders…”

“What do you want, Bunny?” Yuri asked, arching a manicured brow.

“You’re seeing someone, right? And by that I mean a professional…” Barnaby continued, shaking his head. “I really hope you are.”

“You’re a shitty, little brat.” Yuri declared, his eyes narrowed into resentful slits. “Now tell me, what do you want?”

“Where did Kotetsu shoot you?” Barnaby questioned. “When we were escaping…”

“The heart.” Yuri suddenly laughed, a delirious and uncontrollable cackle. “Tiger shot me in the shoulder.”

“Did it hurt?” Barnaby smirked.

“Every day.” Yuri drawled, enunciating every syllable.

“I remember everything.” Barnaby confessed. “The car accident, you telling me not to cry, being thrown in that room. Being so hungry and thirsty. Tied up and feeling like I was going to break…” Barnaby’s face contorted with rage. “I remember Kotetsu coming in. I thought he was going to die. He begged to go to the hospital but you wouldn’t take him… You tormented him…”

“So you finally remember.” Yuri sat down in the chair beside Barnaby. “What now?”

“Are you going to kill me?” Yuri asked, his olive eyes widening with exaggerated fear. “Oh, no, please don’t…” Yuri stopped pretending, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you want me to beg. I don’t think I’ll be any good at it.”

“Kotetsu doesn’t want me to kill you.” Barnaby replied simply. “Why do you think that is?”

“He’s weak.” Yuri answered, waving his hand dismissively.

“I think it’s compassion.” Barnaby disagreed. “Or perhaps pity. That’s right, I’m sure he pities you.”

“You’re really pissing me off.” Yuri growled. “Remember who I am, Junior!”

“I remember perfectly.” Barnaby jeered. “You’re a fucked up bitch that has no control over yourself.”

“I could have killed you.” Yuri mouthed.

“Oh, I know that. You were going to too…” Barnaby responded with a nod. “I don’t think for one second that you would ever let Kotetsu and me out of that room.”

“Why are you here?” Yuri rasped, pinching the sunken skin of his temples.

“I want to see it.” Barnaby breathed out.

“What? The room?” Yuri laughed and shrugged. “Sure, I can take you down there…”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Barnaby shook his head slowly, a strange look creeping into his green eyes. “But now that you mention it, I think I will see it…”

“Then what did you mean?” Yuri asked, his lips quivering.

“Let me see the scar.” Barnaby requested. “Where he shot you…”

A deep red settled into Yuri’s cheeks in an instant. The air in the room was impossibly thick. And then Yuri removed his jacket. He unbuttoned his crisp, white dress-shirt slowly, his slender fingers rubbing the buttons. He pushed his shirt down to his elbows, tracing a large, raised scar on the inside of his shoulder.

Barnaby leaned forward in the chair, his hand caressing the damaged, hardened flesh. Yuri shivered as Barnaby continued down toward the right clavicle. “It broke that bone, the bullet shattered it…”

“He shot you for me.” Barnaby whispered, brushing his fingers along the scar lovingly. “Does that piss you off?”

“You’re a weird kid.” Yuri murmured.

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Barnaby asked, his green eyes focused intently on Yuri’s pale shoulder.

“Do you want to see it now?” Yuri said, interrupting Barnaby’s thoughts.

“Sure.” Barnaby nodded.

Yuri stood, abandoning his jacket and leaving his shirt undone. He opened the door and smiled at the two Brooks men outside. “We’re going for a walk…”

One of the Molotov goons stepped forward, addressing Yuri in Russian. He responded with a single word and a shrug. “Follow me, Junior…”

Yuri led and Barnaby followed, his two men directly and silently tailing behind. Barnaby recognized the hallway, a strange pressure clutching his heart. He took a deep breath, his stomach twisting into knots.

The hall floor had been cleaned. Kotetsu’s bloody footprints no longer remained. The door to the room had been replaced; it was no longer hanging off the hinges. Yuri opened the unlocked door and stepped to the side, allowing space for Barnaby to enter.

Barnaby turned his nose into the air and walked inside the room. His heart nearly burst. He inhaled sharply, looking around the room. The bed was tidy. The carpeting had been replaced. The room was so different, yet sickeningly the same. The air smelt foul, like fire and vomit but he knew that was only his imagination.

“How’s it feel?” Yuri asked, sliding into the room after him. Barnaby was silent, peering into the bathroom. He looked around the familiar room with a sigh. “Wanna stay the night? I’ll let ya out. I promise…”

“The bed’s different.” Barnaby said at last. “It didn’t use to be so nice.”

“What did you expect? You’d think I’d leave that piss and blood soaked mattress right where you left it?” Yuri drawled, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

“I don’t know.” Barnaby rationalized. “You are pretty fucked up. Who knows?”

“Calling the kettle black?” Yuri said, a smile curving his mauve lips.

“Maybe.” Barnaby shrugged.

“Damn it. I really, really just wanna lock you up in this room and leave you here to die…” Yuri sulked.

“”That’s interesting because I just want to choke the life from you and leave you here to die…” Barnaby hissed, He gathered the loose fabric of Yuri’s shirt, bunching it in his fist. He yanked Yuri closer, bearing down on him with intimidation.

“You’re such a big, strong man now, Junior…” Yuri breathed. “Don’t bully me.”

Yuri moved first, his fingers ripping at Barnaby. His lips crushed Barnaby’s, his teeth tearing at the sensitive flesh. His hands roamed over the younger man’s, his bare chest pressing against Barnaby.

There was something about the room, something intoxicating. Barnaby let himself get pushed back onto the bed. He let Yuri’s hands fumble with his zipper. Yuri slid to the floor, landing on his knees. He let Yuri’s mouth wrap around his cock. Yuri sucked Barnaby in deeply, his head bobbing up and down.

Yuri was skilled. He serviced Barnaby eagerly, one hand wrapped around Barnaby’s cock and the other sliding into his pants. He rubbed himself lazily, more focused on blowing Barnaby. And then suddenly he released his grip, letting Barnaby’s wet cock slide from his mouth. He stood slowly, his hands on Barnaby’s thighs. Barnaby sat up, watching Yuri in silence. Yuri shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off. And then he unbuttoned his slacks, stepping out of them.

Yuri was emaciated, but it was beautiful in its own way. Barnaby placed a hand on Yuri’s stomach, searching every inch of his naked body with ravenous eyes. “What’re you looking at? Losing your nerve?”

Barnaby swallowed thickly.  He shook his head, his shaggy, blonde curls splaying around him. “You look like a child.” Yuri said quietly, removing Barnaby’s glasses and placing them on the side table.  

Yuri pushed Barnaby back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. He straddled Barnaby’s waist, his hands pinning Barnaby’s to the bed. Yuri rocked his hips forward, his hand directing Barnaby’s cock against his hole.

And then with a shout Barnaby pushed Yuri off of him. He sent Yuri crashing to the floor, sitting up and putting himself back in his pants. He jumped over Yuri and grabbed his glasses from the side table.

Charlie-Boy peered into the room, backing up in shock as Barnaby bolted past him. Barnaby ran from the room, leaving Charlie-Boy and Stag standing by the open door in shock. Barnaby had disappeared from the hallway before his two men could even process what had happened, Yuri’s voice chasing him. “Bar-na-by Brooks!” Yuri shrieked in rage, climbing to his feet.

 “Yo!” Charlie-Boy called out, running through the Petrov manor after Barnaby. “Wait, Barnaby…” Barnaby couldn’t stop running until he reached the car. He doubled over, his hand supporting him against the trunk. He retched into the grass, his entire body felt disgusting. “It’s unlocked,” Charlie-Boy said, jogging up to the car.

“Where’s Stag?” Barnaby asked, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

“Right here, Boss…” the young man exclaimed, buttoning his loosened jacket as he approached the car.

“Let’s go. Let’s go…” Barnaby pleaded, sliding in the back seat of the car. He sighed in relief as soon as Charlie-Boy shut his door. The car roared to a start, Stag speeding out of the Petrov’s drive.

“You okay?” Stag asked, watching Barnaby in the rearview mirror.

“No… I don’t know…” Barnaby breathed, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands. “Watch the road.”

“Of course, Boss.” Stag said. “Home?”

“Yeah, I wanna go home.” Barnaby confirmed. “Stop at Walgreen’s first though. Charlie-Boy, I need some Sprite and Tums or something…”

“Yeah, sure thing…” Charlie-Boy agreed.

“Jesus Christ…” Barnaby groaned, rubbing his stomach in agony. “I really fucking hate that bastard.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You need a vacation.” Barnaby insisted.

“I just took a vacation.” Kotetsu groaned.

“Recovery from attempted murder does not count as a vacation…” Barnaby sighed, placing a kiss on Kotetsu’s bare shoulder. He inhaled deeply, Kotetsu’s scent filling his nostrils. “I mean a real vacation. You and Kaede could go somewhere… I could go with…” Barnaby wrapped his arms around Kotetsu, folding his hands together on Kotetsu’s stomach. “It could be very enjoyable.”

Kotetsu sighed, one of those heavy sighs that meant something awkward was about to be spoken. He placed his hand over Barnaby’s, pressing Barnaby’s hand more firmly against his stomach. “I can’t…” Kotetsu crossed his legs at the ankle. “I have to pay ya  back for fixing the bar…”

“No you don’t…” Barnaby groaned, burying his face into Kotetsu’s neck.

“Yes, I do.” Kotetsu insisted.

“It was a gift.” Barnaby assured him, tightening his hold around the other man.

“I can’t accept that, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu breathed.

“Why not?” Barnaby pressed his lips against warm, brown skin, trailing along Kotetsu’s exposed back.

“I can’t accept money from the Brooks.” Kotetsu explained quietly. “That’s mob money.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Barnaby arched a perfect brow skeptically.

“No, I’m not kidding.” Kotetsu said firmly. “I’ve paid for everything I have with my own money. I’ve worked my ass off all my life… I don’t want to be involved with the yakuza or the mafia or the gangs or even the fucking police… I-”

“What about me?” Barnaby whispered, sucking Kotetsu’s earlobe between his teeth. “I’m a Brooks.”

“You’re a person.” Kotetsu argued. “It’s not the same thing…”

“I’m the boss of the Brooks Corporation.” Barnaby persisted, softly kissing Kotetsu’s ear. “What does that mean for you?”

“I don’t know…” Kotetsu sighed, closing his eyes. “But you’re a special circumstance…”

“Grownups are complicated?” Barnaby teased.

“Hai,” Kotetsu breathed, his eyes meeting Barnaby’s. “Grownups are complicated.”

Barnaby took Kotetsu’s hand in his, bringing his left hand to his lips. He kissed his palm lovingly before licking between his scarred fingers. He sucked Kotetsu’s fingers, his tongue trailing along the severed knuckles.

“I have to get dressed.” Kotetsu murmured. “I have to go to work.”

“You should quit.” Barnaby encouraged, sliding Kotetsu’s fingers in and out of his mouth.

“How will I pay my rent?” Kotetsu asked, casting Barnaby a spirited look.

“Move out of this place…” Barnaby suggested.

“And live where? I won’t have a job ta pay rent…” Kotetsu drawled.

“And then you can live with me…” Barnaby continued. “Kaede would go to a much better school where I live…”

“Bun-ny…” Kotetsu groaned, sliding out from between Barnaby’s arms. “I have to get ready.” Barnaby pouted, hugging himself as Kotetsu climbed from bed. Kotetsu smiled, leaning down and kissing Barnaby’s forehead. “Sor-ry…” Kotetsu said. “But I’m already running late.”

“You’re not taking me seriously.” Barnaby complained, sitting up. The sheets pooled around his waist, his hair tousled from fucking and then lying against the pillow. He watched Kotetsu walk into the bathroom, the faucet turning on with a screech.

“Of course not, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu laughed, shaking his head. He wiped himself with a wet washcloth. “You’re young and handsome. You have your whole life ahead of you…” Kotetsu leaned against the bathroom sink, exhaling heavily.  “I’m just an old man.”

“Old man…” Barnaby muttered under his breath. “You’re not _just_ an old man…”

“Sure.” Kotetsu said, tossing the washcloth into the laundry hamper. He brushed his hair quickly, hair-spraying it into place.

“I’m in love with you.” Barnaby said firmly. “You have to start taking me seriously…”

“I’m almost 40 years old.” Kotetsu groaned, hopping from one foot to the other as he pulled on his underwear.

“I’m in love with you.” Barnaby repeated. “Age doesn’t matter.”

“Bunny,” Kotetsu breathed out slowly. And Barnaby recognized that sigh, the sigh that meant something else was coming. “I love you.”

For a minute that was all Kotetsu said and Barnaby felt a sudden, overwhelming sense of relief. “But I’m not going to trap you,” Kotetsu added. “You’re in a different league. I won’t hold you back. I’m not going to bind you to me…”

“You’re such an idiot.” Barnaby growled, balling up Kotetsu’s pillow and launching it at Kotetsu’s face.

Kotetsu caught the pillow and tossed it back to the bed. He smiled sadly and leaned over Barnaby once again. He kissed Barnaby sweetly on the lips, his neatly groomed beard scratching Barnaby’s smooth face. “You’ll understand one day.”

“Now you’re treating me like a kid.” Barnaby snapped.

“Cause you are a kid.” Kotetsu said simply, buttoning up his pressed dress-shirt.  He slipped on his vest and inspected himself in the mirror. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll call ya.”

* * *

 

“Thank you for your business, Garner-san,” Kotetsu said, waving in farewell. He grabbed Mr. Garner’s emptied glass and tossed the melting ice into the sink.

“See ya next week, Tiger!” Mr. Garner announced, tipping his hat before pushing open the door and stepping out into the wild weather outside.  The door didn’t jingle closed and Kotetsu looked up anxiously to find Ryan Goldsmith entering the bar.

“Aghhh…” Kotetsu groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Whaddaya want?”

Ryan only smiled, holding the door open for the gentleman behind him. Kotetsu swallowed hard, a strange stone settling into his stomach. “Good evening, Tiger…” the slender man drawled, shrugging out of his rain-soaked jacket.

“Y-Yuri…” Kotetsu breathed, his amber eyes widening ever so slightly.

Yuri didn’t smile as he tossed his wet jacket at Ryan. Ryan held it obediently, following behind Yuri as he approached the counter. Yuri didn’t sit, even as Ryan slid into one of the barstools. His olive eyes scanned Kotetsu, studying every inch of his face. “It’s been a while…”

Kotetsu couldn’t think for several excruciating moments. He stood in stunned silence, his heart pounding in his ears. And then he licked his lips, a bitter laugh escaping his throat, “You’re two people I never expected to see together…”

“Detective Goldsmith is persistent,” Yuri began slowly, his eyes never leaving Kotetsu. “He asked for my help. Kinda funny, isn’t it?”

“Help with what?” Kotetsu asked, instantly scolding himself. He didn’t want to know, he didn’t need to know.

“I’ve got a murder to solve.” Ryan spat. “Actually 17 murders to solve, just this one Martinez case. Gangs and Narcotics Division, man…”

“And the Molotovs are helping you out… Interesting…” Kotetsu murmured. _No. Not interesting. Shut the fuck up, Kotetsu._

“I’m having a hard time piecing certain things together.” Ryan continued. “For example, why would a big Uptown mafia family come Downtown to the immigrant cesspool and kill an upstart like Martinez?”

“Uptown mafia?” Kotetsu clicked his tongue. “Well, Uptown you’ve got…”

“The Brooks.” Yuri finished. “They own Uptown.”

“Have you figured out what the Brooks have to do with the Martinezs?” Kotetsu asked, trying his best to ignore Yuri’s heavy gaze. “It’s an unlikely lead. You might be wrong.”

“I have a theory.” Ryan replied. “And I’m pretty confident with it.”

“What does any of this have to do with me?” Kotetsu demanded.

“I didn’t know.” Ryan admitted. “And it was pissing me off… But then when I met with Yuri, just to ask a few questions, I discovered something interesting. It seems you and Yuri are pretty close.”

“Were pretty close, were.” Yuri corrected.

“What do you want?” Kotetsu asked, sweat dripping down his cheek and into his collar.

“I told you what I wanted.” Ryan growled. “And now you’re gonna help me.”

“Why’s that?” Kotetsu arched a brow skeptically.

“Because now I know you’re protecting the kid.” Ryan explained.

“What kid?” Kotetsu snarled, his face contorting with rage.

“Junior.” Yuri said with a smile.

“He killed Martinez, didn’t he?” Ryan pressed.

“God damn it!” Kotetsu shouted, smacking his hand on the counter. “Get this fucker outta my bar!” Kotetsu demanded. “And then I’ll come talk to ya at the station… Get him out now!”

“Am I making you nervous?” Yuri asked, his fingers spreading across the top of the bar.

“Fuck you.” Kotetsu snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Yuri. “Shut up.”

“You have the balls to tell me to shut up?” Yuri growled.

“S-shut up.” Kotetsu repeated, shaking with anger. He rounded on Ryan. “Get him outta here.”

“I’ve never seen you so angry, Kaburagi.” Ryan mused. “Not even when your windows got smashed to shit.”

“This isn’t him angry…” Yuri murmured. “Nowhere close.”

“Interesting.” Ryan said with a nod. “Alright then, Mr. Petrov, I’m ‘fraid we’ve outstayed our welcome. I expect to see you at the station tomorrow, Tiger.”

Kotetsu nodded wordlessly, his lips pursed together tightly. Yuri grabbed his jacket from Ryan, sliding it on unhurriedly. “I wasn’t sure how you’d look… You’re an old man now after all…”

“You’re older than me.” Kotetsu retorted.

“But you look good.” Yuri finished, ignoring Kotetsu’s remark. “You look a lot better than the last time I saw you.” Ryan crossed the floor, holding the door open as he waited for Yuri. Yuri took his time leaving. He paused at the door, watching Kotetsu with interest. “Tell Junior I said, ‘Hi’.”

* * *

 

“Lopez.” Kotetsu barked, sinking into the chair in front of Antonio’s desk.

“Ah, whaddaya want, Tiger?” Antonio snapped, eyeing Kotetsu with derision. Kotetsu leaned forward in the worn chair, his head in his hands. “Whoa. What’s wrong?”

“What is your partner doing?” Kotetsu asked, looking up.

“Goldsmith? Why? What’s going on?” Antonio’s voice dropped to a low whisper.

“Is the Martinez case still open?” Kotetsu questioned.

“Well…” Antonio made a face. “Kinda.”

“I thought you were gonna take care of that for me…” Kotetsu breathed.

“I’m trying…” Antonio assured him, licking his lips. “Why? What’s bothering you?”

“Goldsmith keeps popping up… Like a fucking rash…” Kotetsu growled. “And yesterday he waltzed into my bar with none other than Yuri Petrov…”

“Petrov?” Antonio’s bushy brows furrowed.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu nodded. He shook his head, his hands combing through his hair. “What the fuck is Goldsmith thinking?”

“He wants to be RoboCop.” Antonio muttered, tapping a pen against his desk. “I don’t know…”

“I can’t be around Yuri…” Kotetsu said, his hands clasping together in his lap. “I can’t.”

“I know.” Antonio nodded. “I’ll try to keep better tabs on Goldsmith, but he’s a big boy and I’m busy… I’m not a babysitter…”

“Goldsmith is going to get himself killed…” Kotetsu warned. “If he’s thinking of going after the Brooks, well…”

“I’ll handle it.” Antonio said, waving his hand. “I’ll take care of it.”

“If he’s talking to Yuri,” Kotetsu pressed. “Then who knows what sort of crazy ideas are gonna start going through his head…”

“I’ll worry about Goldsmith,” Antonio insisted. “You worry about yourself. You’ve got some options. We can always start with a restraining order…”

“No.” Kotetsu refused flatly. “No way. If I get a restraining order he’ll fucking kill me…”

“You sound like a battered woman…” Antonio teased.

“I’m fucking serious.” Kotetsu snapped.

“I know.” Antonio groaned, shaking his head. “I can only tell you the legal routes…”

“I know the legal routes.” Kotetsu grunted impatiently.

“I know. I know.” Antonio repeated. “What do you want me to do? I can put a car outside your apartment and the bar…”

“No.” Kotetsu refused, shaking his head. “That’ll piss him off too.” Kotetsu shuddered, his eyes narrowing. “Or he’ll think it’s funny and I think that might be worse…”

“We can talk to the Chief.” Antonio suggested, his voice dropping even lower in volume. “You know that your badge is waiting for ya.”

“I’m out of shape. I’m old. I’m done.” Kotetsu said simply.

“Out of shape?!” Antonio shook his head. “Who the hell are you talking about?”

“This last time…” Kotetsu murmured, pressing his hand to his healing shoulder. “I’m not bouncing back like I thought I would.”

“People aren’t meant to be shot.” Antonio argued. “Not even super cops.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose…” Kotetsu groaned.

“Kaburagi!” Ryan proclaimed, slamming his palm down on Antonio’s desk. “You came!”

“Hey, Rookie…” Antonio grumbled. “This piece of shit said you had more questions about the Martinez case. I thought we were moving on from that?”

“Jake Martinez was a bad guy.” Ryan said. “But that doesn’t mean his killer should get off scot free.”

“Live by the sword, die by the sword…” Antonio reasoned. “We have lots of current investigations that need our attention now… before they get transferred to homicide…”

“Kaburagi,” Ryan interrupted. “My desk is that one, right over there. Let’s move so we can talk…”

“Ryan,” Antonio began. “You’re wasting time.”

“And you’re just being lazy.” Ryan returned. “Kaburagi, move.”

Kotetsu stood. He cast Antonio one last pitiful look before following Ryan across the room. Ryan dragged a chair from along the wall and dropped it in front of his cluttered desk. “So, Kaburagi, what relationship did you have with Jake Martinez?”

“This again?” Kotetsu groaned.

“Humor me.” Ryan insisted.

“He was the gang leader where I currently live and work.” Kotetsu explained begrudgingly. “He was trying to charge me protection fees. I refused. He smashed my shop up twice.”

“What happened the night you disappeared?” Ryan pressed.

Kotetsu looked up, looking around the room of desks. His eyes settled on Antonio before returning his attention to Ryan. “They broke in. I was shot in the shoulder. I shot one of the men when he pointed his gun at me. His name was Jorge. Jake Martinez shot me in the wrist. It hurt like a bitch. And then two henchmen dragged me outside and shoved me in the trunk of a car…”

“Where’d they take you?”

“A warehouse.” Kotetsu continued. “But I didn’t know that until I left. I passed out in the car. I woke up tied to a bed…”

“A bed.”

“Yeah, fucker, I said a bed…” Kotetsu growled. He wiped at his mouth, his face burning bright red with shame. “Jake threw a bucket of ice water on my head. I woke up. Some guy, he said he was his cousin, he put a tourniquet on my arm…”

“And then?” Ryan encouraged when Kotetsu fell silent.

“And then it gets hazy.” Kotetsu breathed.

“What did he want from you?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t really say…” Kotetsu answered.

“Did he beat you?”

“Yeah.”

“Did he undress you?”

“Mostly.”

“Did he fuck you?”

Kotetsu glared at Ryan.  “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.” Kotetsu barked.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Ryan said, suddenly getting quiet. “We found ‘fluid’ all over the bed, we kinda already know…”

“He didn’t fuck me.” Kotetsu maintained. “It was like a ‘chikan’… Is there a word for it here? I don’t know…”

“Chicken?” Ryan shook his head in confusion.

“Give me your phone.” Kotetsu ordered, gesturing with his fingers. He took Ryan’s proffered phone and began typing. He handed the phone back to Ryan.

“Chikan or Frottage…” Ryan mumbled, reading aloud. His eyes widened as he continued, his words trailing off. “Oh, I see…”

“Now let’s stop talking about it. Okay?” Kotetsu entreated.

“At least you don’t have to worry about nasty diseases…” Ryan reasoned. “That’s a plus.”

“Thanks.” Kotetsu grunted.

“And then what happened?” Ryan continued.

“I was losing a lot of blood.” Kotetsu explained. “I passed out.”

“And then?”

“And that’s the end.” Kotetsu said simply. “The rest has nothing to do with Martinez.”

“Where were you?” Ryan demanded.

“I was with family.”

“Bullshit.”

“I can’t give you more than that. I was shot twice. I was assaulted. I wasn’t thinking clearly…” Kotetsu continued. “So unless you’re accusing me of murder, I believe I’m done here.”

“What connection do you have to the Brooks?”

“Either press charges or let it go.”

“If I press charges it won’t be for murder. What about obstruction of justice? Huh? How does that sound?” Ryan barked.

“Kotetsu,” the Chief interrupted, leaning across the back of Ryan’s chair. “What’re you doing here?”

“Joubert-san,” Kotetsu sighed. “I think I’m being arrested.”

The Chief smiled. “Wouldn’t be the first time, Tiger.” She straightened up, looking down at Ryan with interest. “What this time?”

“Obstruction of justice.” Ryan said, feeling nervous now that his boss was there.

“Nonsense.” The Chief declared, tossing her hair out of her beautiful face. “Ryan, leave this guy to Antonio. If there’s an issue with him he will address it.”

“But!” Ryan protested.

“Don’t worry about it.” The Chief insisted.

“Thank you, Joubert-san,” Kotetsu said in relief.

“Get outta here, Tiger.” The Chief exclaimed. “You’re taking up all of Ryan’s time.”

“You’re a lucky guy.” Ryan said, leaning back in his chair. “Hope that that shit doesn’t run out.”

Kotetsu stood, nearly jogging down the aisle of desks toward the door. He didn’t even cast a glance in Antonio’s direction as he opened the door, letting it slam shut behind him. The weather was windy and cool. He tucked his hair behind his ears and trudged down the sidewalk.

“Hey…” Kotetsu looked up at the heavily tinted car driving beside him slowly. A young, handsome punk leaned out the window. He wore a finely tailored suit, the tattoos on his neck and knuckles visible. He smiled, flashing pearly white teeth. He lifted his sunglasses, showing off his electric blue eyes. Kotetsu thought for a moment, finally deciding that this was Charlie-Boy.

“Yeah?” Kotetsu asked, staring back down at the sidewalk.

“Wanna ride?” Charlie-Boy asked, playing with the ball on his tongue. “It’s supposed to rain.”

“No thanks.” Kotetsu refused, waving dismissively.

“Yo…” Charlie-Boy groaned. “Come on. Just get in the car.”

“You’re creeping me out. Quit driving so slow beside me…” Kotetsu complained. “You look suspicious…”

“The weather’s gonna be bad.” Charlie-Boy warned. “You’re an old man, you’re gonna catch a cold.”

“Hey, don’t you call me an old man…” Kotetsu barked.

“Sorry, sorry,” Charlie-Boy smiled.

“Shouldn’t you be with Barnaby?” Kotetsu asked, suddenly halting in the sidewalk.  Kotetsu approached the car, leaning in to inspect the driver. “You’re the other guy, huh? So if both of you are here, where’s Bunny-chan?”

Charlie-Boy’s handsome face split into a grin. He hooked his thumb to the back of the car and Kotetsu peered into the darkness. “Are you in there? Jesus! Now I’m really creeped out. Why didn’t you say anything?”

The back door of the sedan popped open and Kotetsu looked inside. Suddenly he grew nervous, nearly bolting upright and away from the car. But then Barnaby’s hand grabbed his, urging him inside. “I’m right here…”

“Say something next time.” Kotetsu chastised, sliding into the car.

“I wanted to see if you’d get in.” Barnaby explained with a shrug.

“What are you doing here anyway? Talk about timing…” Kotetsu muttered, pulling the door closed.

“I was called in.” Barnaby admitted, nodding toward the police station.

“W-w-what?” Kotetsu stammered.

“It’s nothing to worry about at this point. My lawyer handled it for now…” Barnaby said. “Agnes seemed nice enough… for a police Chief.”

“Agnes? You’re on a first name basis?” Kotetsu murmured.

“I’m young and handsome and very, very rich.” Barnaby replied. “So yeah, I get to call her Agnes…” Barnaby squeezed Kotetsu’s hand gently. “What were you doing there?”

“Oh, uh, well,” Kotetsu scrambled for words. “Goldsmith-san asked me to come in.”

“He’s still on your case?” Barnaby groaned, sinking back against the leather seat. He sat up suddenly, his brows narrowed. “Buckle up.”

“Oh, yeah, sure…” Kotetsu mumbled, buckling his seat belt.

“The case should be closed soon.” Barnaby spoke quietly.

“I’m glad I ran into you,” Kotetsu began. “I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Oh?”

“Did you talk to Yuri? I mean, since I’ve been to your house?” Kotetsu asked.

“What? Why?” Barnaby muttered, looking out the window.

“He seemed agitated.” Kotetsu sighed. “And he told me to tell you ‘hi’.”

“You saw him?” Barnaby asked, his eyes widening. “When?”

“Last night.” Kotetsu replied. “He showed up to the bar with Goldsmith-san.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Barnaby demanded.

“Bun-ny,” Kotetsu warned. “Please, listen to me. Do not fuck around with Yuri Petrov. You will regret it.”

“I’m not afraid of Yuri Petrov.” Barnaby laughed, insulted.

“Barnaby.” Kotetsu growled. “I mean it. Yuri is dangerous.”

“So am I.” Barnaby breathed.

“Aghhh…” Kotetsu shouted, unbuckling his seatbelt. He tried to open the door, cursing when it was locked. He lifted the door lock and threw open the door, climbing out just as the light changed to green.

“Kotetsu!” Barnaby yelled. The door slammed shut and Kotetsu ran across the busy street to the opposite sidewalk. Horns honked as Barnaby’s car parked in the lane. Barnaby jumped from the sedan, crossing four lanes of traffic to follow after Kotetsu. “Wait!”

Kotetsu turned into the alley just ahead, disappearing into the darkness. Barnaby turned after him, gasping in surprise as he was pressed against the rough brick wall. “Jesus, Kotetsu…”

“Bunny,” Kotetsu breathed. “Listen to me…”

“Okay.” Barnaby nodded slowly. Kotetsu’s hands loosened, sliding down his chest.

“Don’t die.” Kotetsu murmured, his head dropping against Barnaby’s shoulder.

“What?” Barnaby shook his head softly.

“I said, don’t die.” Kotetsu repeated. “It’s not fair. You force yourself back into my life. You make me remember how important you are. You change so much… it’s not fair if you die…”

“You think Yuri will try and kill me?” Barnaby asked softly, his lips pressing kisses into Kotetsu’s hair. “I won’t let him.”

“Stay away from him.” Kotetsu pleaded. “He’s not normal. He’s a psychopath…”

“I’ll stay away from him.” Barnaby promised, fat rain drops falling on top of his head. The sky seemed to open up, releasing gallons of water at once. Barnaby pulled Kotetsu’s hand into his, leading him back to the waiting car, now on the same side of the street. Barnaby’s hand paused around the door handle. “Please don’t worry about me.”

“I have to.” Kotetsu breathed. “You’re my little moon rabbit.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Come on…” Barnaby encouraged, passing the bottle of liquor to Kotetsu. “Drink! Drink!”

“I’m too old ta drink this much…” Kotetsu refused, passing the bottle back.

“Nuh uh.” Barnaby said, pursing his lips together decisively. “You’re not too old. He’s, uh, he’s not too old, is he, Charlie-Boy?”

“You’re not too old…” Charlie-Boy agreed with a nod. He rubbed his shortly cropped blonde hair and smiled. “How old are ya?”

“Old.” Kotetsu replied simply.

“Have some fun.” Barnaby insisted. “What do you want to do? I finally got you to take off from work and we’re just sitting around…”

“You’re the one who wanted to go clubbing!” Kotetsu complained, refusing the bottle as it was passed back to him.

“I wanted to go clubbing.” Stag said, scratching his unshaven chin. He sank back on the fine leather seat, his gentle brown eyes scanning the lower level of the club. “It’s my birthday…”

“Oh, uh, well, Happy Birthday…” Kotetsu said awkwardly, smiling at Stag politely.

“It’s hardly worth celebrating…” Stag pouted, unbuttoning the sleeve of his dress-shirt. “I’m old now.”

“Oh? You can’t be much more than-” Kotetsu began.

“He’s 23!” Charlie-Boy blurted before erupting into rude laughter. “It’s all downhill from there, Stag.”

Kotetsu’s eyes widened, his mouth agape. “I, uh, don’t think that’s exactly how life works…”

“Shaddap!” Stag chastised, kicking Charlie-Boy in punishment.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Charlie-Boy smiled apologetically, his distractingly beautiful blue eyes meeting Kotetsu’s. “You’re _really_ old. We weren’t supposed to mention it…”

Barnaby clicked his tongue, covering his face with his hand. He inhaled deeply before leaning to the side, gazing at Kotetsu. “Sorry. He’s a dumbass drunk.”

“It’s not like I don’t know how old I am…” Kotetsu grumbled.

“Charlie-Boy,” Barnaby said, his voice coming out as an order. “Go find Stag some birthday pussy.”

“Yes, Boss.” Charlie-Boy said, standing up and nodding.

“Stag, go with him or he’ll fuck your birthday pussy…” Barnaby instructed.

“Yes, Boss.” Stag agreed with a nod.

“Stag doesn’t really stand a chance if he stands next to Charlie-Boy…” Kotetsu murmured once the two men had disappeared down the stairs.

“Really? You think so?” Barnaby chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “I think Stag is much better looking. He looks like the blushy/teary type…”

“You’re a pervert…” Kotetsu groaned.

“Yeah, I am.” Barnaby admitted with a smile.

“I feel bad. You should’ve given him the night off for his birthday…” Kotetsu said, watching Stag and Charlie-Boy approach the bar downstairs. Stag ordered a drink while Charlie-Boy was instantly swarmed by a group of lovely, young women.

“We’ve spent every birthday together for the last 7 years.” Barnaby replied, checking his phone. “All three of us.”

“Really? I guess I didn’t realize ya’ll were friends…” Kotetsu frowned thoughtfully, scanning the crowd for the two men.

“The Brooks name comes with a reputation.” Barnaby explained. “At school I was either a target or ostracized. I’m not complaining or anything,” Barnaby murmured. “I just finally found two guys brave enough to eat lunch with me and I guess I wanted to keep them around…”

“That’s so cute.” Kotetsu nearly giggled. “Little high school friends.”

“Charlie-Boy was total white-trash.” Barnaby continued. “His dad worked as the groundskeeper for our private school and he got to attend on scholarship. Stag was an honor roll student carrying around fifty extra pounds…” Barnaby laughed. “And I was the mafia orphan who walked to school rain or shine.”

“What?” Kotetsu arched a brow in confusion.

“It took me years to get into a car willingly.” Barnaby confessed, handing the bottle of liquor back to Kotetsu. “I’d scream and cry, it’s kinda embarrassing…” Barnaby looked down at his hands in shame. “So I showed up to school all sweaty or wet or whatever…”

“Ya know,” Kotetsu breathed, throwing his arm around Barnaby’s shoulder. “You’ve done well, Kid.”

“What?” Barnaby furrowed his brows.

“You went through some scary stuff.” Kotetsu explained gently. “I don’t know if I could’ve survived what you went through…”

“Dumbass,” Barnaby laughed. “You did survive it.”

“No, I mean, I was a grownup. You were ten.” Kotetsu clarified. “When I was ten I still thought foxes took my missing socks to the spirit world.”

“Why would foxes want your socks?” Barnaby asked.

“That’s not the point, Bun-ny…” Kotetsu drawled in annoyance. He pushed his hand in the center of Barnaby’s forehead. “Don’t be so difficult.”

Barnaby’s phone went off and he took it out of his pocket, staring at the screen before answering. “What?”

_“We’ve reeled some in.”_

“Good.”

“ _They’re super hot too. Stag bagged a solid 8. Want us to drop you off at home first_?”

“We’ll stay here.”

“ _Have fun with the old man_ …”

“Yeah, well… Pick us up in two hours.”

“ _Of course, see ya then_.”

“Enjoy yourselves.” Barnaby said before hanging up. He pushed his phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to Kotetsu. “They’ve found some ladies and are gonna go have some fun.”

“Shouldn’t you go with them?” Kotetsu asked, looking down as he spoke. “Keep up the birthday traditions and such?”

“What?” Barnaby scoffed, adjusting his glasses. “Are you saying I should go fuck some random bitches with my boys?”

“No, I just meant-”

“Because I don’t like women. I never have.” Barnaby continued, removing his jacket.

“I just thought-”

“Or wait… Maybe you wanted to go with? Maybe you wanted me to fuck you in front of them, is that it?” Barnaby purred, removing his tie.

“Hey.” Kotetsu snapped, his eyes wide. He made a face and Barnaby licked his lips in embarrassment, he’d obviously gone too far. Kotetsu pinched Barnaby’s nose between his fingers. “You better be playing, little boy. Because I don’t like that tone…”

“I was.” Barnaby said sheepishly.

“Good.” Kotetsu breathed, slowly unbuttoning Barnaby’s shirt. “This floor is private right? No one else should be coming up here?”

“Totally private.” Barnaby said with a nod.

“Okay,” Kotetsu murmured, his fingers fumbling with Barnaby’s leather belt. “Now listen, you can ‘play’ big daddy, but you need to remember who you’re talking to…” Kotetsu smiled, his eyes bright and playful. “I’m your equal. Got it?”

“Got it.” Barnaby agreed, his green eyes entranced by Kotetsu’s fingers. Kotetsu’s fingers brushed along his wrists and hands, teasing the lengths of his fingers. “I didn’t forget.”

“Good,” Kotetsu whispered, tying the belt around Barnaby’s wrists. “I think I might be a little drunk right now…”

“Maybe a little?” Barnaby laughed. His skin seemed to tingle in anticipation and he could hardly keep from squirming beneath Kotetsu’s gaze.

Kotetsu rolled off the couch, kneeling in between Barnaby’s legs. He unbuttoned Barnaby’s pants, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He looked up and smiled, his dark skin stained with red. His hands moved gently, pulling Barnaby’s cock from his underwear. He stroked him, base to tip, before pressing the glans against his lips.

Barnaby adjusted his bound wrists, running his fingers through Kotetsu’s hair. He shuddered as Kotetsu took him into his mouth, his toes curling in his shoes. He licked his lips and sat back, watching Kotetsu’s lewd action. It turned him on an unbelievable amount, seeing Kotetsu suck his dick. Kotetsu’s eyelashes fluttered against his smooth cheeks and then his eyes shot open, locking gazes with Barnaby.

“Fucking shit…” Barnaby moaned, nearly coming from the unexpected and lustful intimacy. Kotetsu was the most beautiful thing Barnaby had ever seen. And he was on his knees, eagerly sucking on Barnaby’s cock. The loud music reverberated from the floor and walls and Kotetsu Kaburagi was sucking him off on the private top floor.

“I wanna fuck you.” Barnaby pleaded, beads of pre-come dripping from Kotetsu’s lips.

Kotetsu pulled back, Barnaby’s cock sliding from his mouth. He smiled impishly, pushing off of Barnaby’s knees into a standing position. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” Barnaby groaned, hooking his finger through one of Kotetsu’s belt loops. He rolled his wrists, pushing against the leather belt tying his hands. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah.” Kotetsu murmured, pulling out of Barnaby’s reach. He untucked his shirt, letting it fall loose over his hips. He kicked off his shoes and then unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He finished removing his clothes and stood in front of Barnaby, wearing only black dress socks and a green button up shirt.

Kotetsu grabbed the belt, pinning Barnaby’s hands above his head, and pressing them into the wall. He climbed onto Barnaby’s lap, straddling him. They kissed deeply, Kotetsu’s tongue delving into Barnaby’s mouth. Their kisses tasted like tequila and hunger.

Kotetsu dropped his left hand, situating himself over Barnaby. He pushed up higher onto his knees, his mutilated hand holding Barnaby firmly in place. Kotetsu gasped, a tiny involuntary sound, and released Barnaby. He worked himself open with his fingers, his head resting against Barnaby’s shoulder.

He fingered himself, sitting in Barnaby’s lap, for a while before, once again, attempting to get Barnaby’s cock inside. He rocked up and then down, sinking slowly onto Barnaby. He groaned, loudly, his right hand releasing Barnaby’s wrists.

Barnaby dropped his bound arms around Kotetsu, resting his hands on Kotetsu’s ass. He thrust his hips upward, using his hands to bounce Kotetsu gently. Barnaby groaned, his lips grazing against Kotetsu’s neck. “Do, uh, you think they can see us down there?”

Kotetsu made a disgruntled noise, throwing his head to the side. He rocked back and forth, his hips rotating. He surveyed the crowded dance floor beneath and shook his head. He leaned in closely, his lips inches from Barnaby’s. “It’s too dark up here…”

They kissed over and over, sweet kisses, lazy kisses, deep kisses. Kotetsu grinded on top of Barnaby with one hand gripping Barnaby’s shoulder and the other stroking his cock. He pumped his hand in pace with Barnaby, his leaking erection pressed between their warm, taut stomachs.

“You feel good…” Barnaby breathed out, his creamy-white fingers splaying across Kotetsu’s beautiful dark skin.

“Mmhmm…” Kotetsu agreed, lifting off of Barnaby only to sink back down on him.

Barnaby removed the belt binding his wrists in two fluid motions. He flashed Kotetsu an apologetic smile before kissing the older man’s surprised face. He braced himself, holding onto Kotetsu tightly before rolling them both over. Kotetsu landed on his back on the couch, Barnaby on top and still inside.

Kotetsu moaned loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth. He grunted around his hand, the couch knocking against the wall with a noisy thump. Barnaby pumped into Kotetsu, pounding his hips against his lover’s ass. It was forceful and hurried, a desperate and hungry meeting of two bodies.

“B-B-Bu-Bun-ny!” Kotetsu stammered, his voice shaking from the motion. “Ah! Shit! Fuck…”

Barnaby gripped Kotetsu’s left hand, pressing those fingers to his lips. He sucked them enthusiastically, his cock twitching like crazy inside of Kotetsu. And the noises that escaped Kotetsu’s throat were intoxicating. Barnaby moved Kotetsu’s other hand from his mouth, biting down on his lip as those lewd, lascivious noises filled the air.

“You’re so hot.” Barnaby muttered without thinking. The only thing he could focus on was Kotetsu. Kotetsu’s voice. Kotetsu’s mouth. Kotetsu’s fingers. Kotetsu’s ass.

“Shit…” Kotetsu groaned, his thighs starting to tremble. “Bun-ny…”

The way Kotetsu whined. God damn it. Barnaby cursed, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Sweat rolled down his cheek, down his stomach, even his knees. He grunted incoherently, his mouth crushing Kotetsu’s. And then Barnaby orgasmed, his come shooting deep inside of Kotetsu.

Kotetsu covered his face, his stomach muscles rippling. He murmured quietly as Barnaby stroked his cock, rubbing it between their bodies. Barnaby slowly rocked his hips forward, his come dripping out from around his cock. Kotetsu’s body tightened all over as his orgasm coursed through his body. He panted, his hands shooting to his stomach. His skin prickled and his dark face flushed, his hands pressing down on his lower belly.

“Fuck.” Was all Barnaby managed to say, dropping his head to Kotetsu’s chest.

“You’re good at that.” Kotetsu exhaled, his fingertips skirting around the load of come on his stomach.

“You’re kidding, right?” Barnaby sighed heavily, a whistle escaping his lips. “I’m just trying to keep up with you… Holy shit.”

“What does that mean?” Kotetsu groaned, suddenly feeling too sticky to be comfortable.

“Those noises you make. They’re unfair… I’m already doing my best and then you moan like that… It’s enough to give me a heart attack…” Barnaby admitted.

“You? What about me? I’m an old man…” Kotetsu argued. “I’m the one in danger here…”

“You fuck like a twenty-something.” Barnaby said, smiling down at Kotetsu. “Trust me.”

“Ah, well, uh, thanks, I guess,” Kotetsu murmured, looking away in embarrassment.

Barnaby pulled out, kissing Kotetsu on the temple sweetly. He sat up and rolled off of Kotetsu and to his feet. “There’s a shower in the back. Want to go?”

“Ah, yes, thank God.” Kotetsu nodded, trying to get up without dirtying the couch.

“Need help?” Barnaby asked, a laugh escaping his lips. “You look like a little turtle.”

“Shaddap.” Kotetsu snapped, pulling his dress-shirt around himself.

“Let me help…” Barnaby purred, lifting Kotetsu with ease. His hands were warm against Kotetsu’s bottom. Barnaby brushed across Kotetsu’s wet thighs and he smiled impishly.  Barnaby withdrew slowly, his fingers fondling Kotetsu before lowering him to the floor. “I’ll clean that up for you in the shower.”

“You’re such a pervert.” Kotetsu chastised half-heartedly.

“Well, I’m the one who made you all dirty…” Barnaby breathed, chasing after Kotetsu as he retreated to the restroom. “It’s only fair if I clean up after myself…”

Charlie-Boy and Stag returned early. A foolish smile was plastered on Stag’s face but Charlie-Boy appeared annoyed, Kotetsu was almost curious enough to ask. Charlie-Boy screwed up his face, sniffing the air suspiciously. “It smells like spunk up here.”

“Oh?” Barnaby rolled his eyes.

Charlie-Boy’s pale face reddened and he tugged on the high collar of his shirt. “Oh, yeah, duh…”

“I’m hungry.” Barnaby said, checking his phone. “Let’s go eat.”

“Sure. I could eat.” Charlie-Boy answered, straightening his tie.

“Where do you want to go, Stag?” Barnaby asked.

“Anywhere’s fine.” Stag replied with a shrug. That smile seemed permanent for now. It was a charming smile and it made Stag look much more handsome.

“What do feel like Kotetsu?” Barnaby asked, walking down the stairs. “Don’t say ‘anywhere’ or ‘I don’t know’. That’s annoying…”

“Heh,” Charlie-Boy laughed rudely. “Barnaby thinks you’re annoying, Stag.”

“My birthday ended two hours ago.” Stag said. His words were ambiguous but that gorgeous smile was still on his face. Even his dark brown eyes seemed more beautiful when he smiled. Kotetsu wondered what had ever been plain about him.

“Well, the best diners are Downtown, but that’s a bit of a drive if you’re hungry…” Kotetsu thought aloud. “How about Night Owl Café?”

“Where’s that?” Charlie-Boy asked, shaking his head.

“The museum district.” Kotetsu explained, his hand trailing along the railing of the stairs.

“That’s close.” Stag reasoned, hurrying down the stairs to get in front of Barnaby. 

“The food’s good.” Kotetsu insisted. “It’s a little hole’n the wall, Mom and Pop place…”

“Alright.” Barnaby agreed, pausing to let Stag pass. “Let’s go there.”

“Tiger?” Kotetsu scanned the crowd hurriedly. The music was so loud he wasn’t even sure if he’d really heard his name. “Tiger! Over here!”

Barnaby heard it too. His green eyes narrowed and, somehow, he seemed to get even broader. Kotetsu finally spotted him, standing just beyond the staircase. He waved, his grey-blue eyes crinkling as he smiled. “Keith?”

Keith weaved through the crowd, pausing just in front of the staircase. He looked at the two huge bouncers blocking the stairs and smiled sheepishly. Stag and Barnaby exchanged looks as Kotetsu passed them on the stairs.

“Hey!” Keith yelled over the music.

“Hi.” Kotetsu yelled back. “Out with friends?”

“Yeah. Well. Sort of…” Keith blushed, scratching the back of his head. “They kinda took off already…”

“Oh.” Kotetsu nodded.

“Whatcha doin’, Tiger?” Keith shouted over the pounding beat.

“Ah, we’re celebrating a birthday…” Kotetsu answered.

“Who is that?” Keith asked, shaking his head.

“I’m his lover.” Barnaby shouted, suddenly appearing beside Kotetsu. “You are?”

“Eh?” Keith looked at Barnaby in shock.

“Barnaby, this’s Keith Goodman,” Kotetsu shouted, a little more than irritated. “He worked in the bar.”

Barnaby was silent, his face motionless. He gave no sign of even having heard Kotetsu.

“I tried to punch you and then told you to get the fuck out.” Keith explained needlessly. “You don’t remember that?”

 “Well, we’re gonna go.” Kotetsu said quickly. “Have fun.”

“Yeah, be careful.” Keith warned.

“He’s fine.” Barnaby growled.

“Well, he just doesn’t seem like himself…” Keith challenged. “He doesn’t normally associate with your type of people…”

“You’ve got a mouth on you…” Charlie-Boy started, his hand curling into a fist.

“Don’t bother.” Keith replied with a shrug. “I can’t fight all three of you at once…”

“Well, uh, we’re gonna go…” Kotetsu said awkwardly. “I hope you’re well… Good luck with your classes.”

“I got a job as vet tech.” Keith said suddenly, smiling as he spoke. “At a place in Midtown. It’s really nice and the vet lets us bring our pets to work on Fridays…”

“That’s great!” Kotetsu exclaimed, beaming from ear to ear.

“He said we’re leaving.” Barnaby said simply, knocking his shoulder against Keith’s violently. “So stop talking.”

Keith stumbled backwards a few feet, knocking into a group of women behind him. He turned around apologetically, helping the women stabilize. Barnaby placed his hand on Kotetsu’s back, urging him through the club while Keith was distracted. They walked hurriedly until they were outside on the sidewalk.

“What the hell!” Kotetsu complained, sliding out from Barnaby’s reach.

“What?” Barnaby demanded, licking his lips in irritation.

“Don’t be so rude.” Kotetsu scolded.

“He was rude too.” Barnaby argued.

“Not to me.” Kotetsu barked.

“I’m gonna get the car.” Stag muttered, walking around Barnaby and Kotetsu.

“Oh my God.” Barnaby groaned.

“What?” Kotetsu asked, his eyes wide.

“Nothing…” Barnaby snapped. “I just think it’s funny that you think I was being ‘rude’. That’s laughable… I mean, who do you think we are?”

“I-”

“I’m Barnaby Brooks Jr. I’m an organized crime boss… I’m sorry if I was short-tempered back there… Did I hurt your feelings?” Barnaby taunted.

Barnaby wasn’t expecting Kotetsu to punch him. He punched him hard, a direct hit to the jaw. Barnaby would have been sprawled on the sidewalk if it wasn’t for Charlie-Boy keeping him up. “I already warned you, Barnaby…” Kotetsu growled lowly. “Don’t treat me that way.”

“Y-you hit me…” Barnaby’s eyes were wide, his hand pressed to his swelling jaw.

“I’m sorry I hit you.” Kotetsu breathed, his hands shaking.

“Y-y-you hit me…” Barnaby repeated in absolute shock.

“You asked me who I think you are,” Kotetsu spoke angrily. “What does that mean? I think you’re Bunny-chan. I think you’re my sweet, little Moon Rabbit. I think you’re special to me and that I’m special to you…” Kotetsu’s volume kept rising and everyone on the street stopped to watch. “Isn’t that who you are?”

“Or am I supposed to be afraid of you?” Kotetsu continued. “Am I supposed to cower at your feet? Because I can fucking promise you, I won’t ever do that…”

“The car’s here.” Charlie-Boy said quietly, unsurely releasing his hold on Barnaby.

“I can’t believe you’d hit me…” Barnaby hissed.

“Get in the car, Bunny.” Kotetsu ordered, throwing open the door. “Everyone’s staring at us. Get in.”

“You get in first.” Barnaby demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

“Fine.” Kotetsu said, sliding into the back seat.

Charlie-Boy ushered Barnaby to the car, shutting the door as soon as Barnaby was inside. He hopped into the car and just as soon as he door closed the car took off. Charlie-Boy looked at Stag and groaned, “Jesus Christ.”

“Look,” Kotetsu began. “I’m sorry. I was wrong. You were acting so aggressive, it’s kinda a conditioned response and I know that’s not really an excuse, but I am sor-”

Kotetsu’s head snapped back against the seat. He felt a strange warmth erupt from above his eye. He tried to sit up but his head felt so heavy. And then Barnaby struck him again, knocking him sideways. He slumped in the seat, the belt holding his neck at an unnatural angle.

“Bun-ny…” Kotetsu grunted, his fingers wiping blood from his eye.

“You shouldn’t have hit me, Tiger.” Barnaby growled, punching Kotetsu over and over.

“Yo!” Charlie-Boy gasped, he unbuckled his seat belt, climbing through the small space into the back seat of the car. “Stop! Stop it! Barnaby!”

“Don’t fucking touch me, Charles! Or I’ll fucking kill you!” Barnaby snarled, pushing against Charlie-Boy with all his strength.

“Stop, man!” Charlie-Boy pleaded. “Calm down!” Barnaby wrapped his hands around Charlie-Boy’s slender, tattooed throat and squeezed. His electric blue eyes widened and he barely managed to choke out, “Stag!”

Stag spun the steering wheel and threw the car into park. He kicked open the driver side door and walked around the car. He opened Barnaby’s door and as soon as Charlie-Boy unbuckled Barnaby’s seat belt, he dragged Barnaby from the car. Charlie-Boy spat, rubbing his throat as he climbed from the car. He stood beside Barnaby and Stag, looking from one to the other. 

“Chill out, Barney.” Stag said simply, wrapping his arms around Barnaby. He embraced him, a deep sigh escaping his lips. After a moment, Barnaby lifted his arms, hugging Stag back.

“Fuck…” Barnaby cried, blood dripping from his shaking knuckles. “I fucked up.”

“You’re okay.” Stag murmured, dropping one of his arms but keeping the other around Barnaby’s shoulder. “Charlie-Boy, you’re okay too, right?”

“I’m golden.” Charlie-Boy said, flashing that million dollar smile.

“Ko-” Barnaby whispered, his eyes wide with fright. Charlie-Boy and Stag followed Barnaby’s gaze. Barnaby swallowed heavily, bending at the waist to peer inside the car. “Ko-tet-su?”

“I’m fine.” Kotetsu said, doing his best to clean up his bloodied face.

“Fuck. Fuck. I fucked up…” Barnaby groaned, turning away from the car in anguish. “Fuck me. Jesus. I’m so fucking stupid…”

“Save that shit for your parents’ killer, remember?” Charlie-Boy interjected, slapping Barnaby on the shoulder.

“Let’s get Kotetsu home.” Stag suggested, nodding slowly. “I’m sure he’s ready to rest.”

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby whined, climbing back into the car. “I am…”

“I’m sorry that I hit you,” Kotetsu apologized, his hand reaching for Barnaby’s. “We’re not like this. We don’t hurt each other…”

“No, I know. I’m sorry,” Barnaby cried, big, fat tears rolling slowly down his cheek.

“Seatbelts.” Charlie-Boy reminded the car gently.

Barnaby buckled up quickly. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You haven’t had the healthiest examples…” Kotetsu reasoned.

“No, my dad… my dad said that no matter what, you don’t hit your wife…” Barnaby croaked, covering his face. “I’ve ruined everything…”

“Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu said gently, doing his best to ignore the skull-splitting agony. “You haven’t ruined anything.” Kotetsu took a deep breath. “I’m not so fragile that such a thing would ruin me.”

“Look at me,” Kotetsu urged. “It will be okay. I’m okay. You’re okay.”

“I’m okay too!” Charlie-Boy added.

“Shut up.” Stag growled under his breath.

“Hey, uh, Stag,” Kotetsu said, wiping at his face. “I’m still pretty hungry. Do you mind stopping?”

“Not at all.” Stag agreed, watching Barnaby in the rearview mirror.

“Is that okay with you?” Kotetsu asked, squeezing Barnaby’s hand. “I just have a monster craving for something swimming in processed cheese…”

“You don’t have to force yourself.” Barnaby whispered. “We will take you home if you want.”

“I don’t want to go home right now, Barnaby.” Kotetsu breathed out.

“Why? Aren’t you pissed off? Aren’t you hurt?” Barnaby groaned.

“I want to stay with you.” Kotetsu said softly. “I’m afraid if I go home now we won’t… I don’t… I don’t want you to feel… I, uh, I just want to stay with you…”

“I took things too far.” Barnaby protested in self-depreciation.

“I want to take responsibility…” Kotetsu insisted.

“Why? For what? I was wrong. I know that…” Barnaby confessed.

“No, I mean I want to take responsibility for you. Fuck. I just…” Kotetsu doubled over, his hands wrapping around his stomach. “You forgot me so I left you alone. I never should’ve left you alone… I was wrong. I thought it was better, but it just…  I was wrong to leave you alone. I should have kept up with you…”

“I’m not complaining,” Barnaby breathed out. “But I needed you. I didn’t know what, but I knew something was missing. I lost everything… Everything was taken from me… Even my fucking sanity…”

“No, Barnaby. I promise.” Kotetsu assured him, gripping his hand tightly. “You’re not crazy. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re going to be okay…”

“I don’t want to be like him!” Barnaby sobbed, curling into a ball in his seat. “I don’t want to be Yuri!”

“You’re nothing like Yuri. I swear to God, Bunny!” Kotetsu nearly shouted.

“I’ll kill myself before I become like that…” Barnaby vowed.

“No, you can’t hurt yourself.” Kotetsu shook his head, his throat constricting. “Don’t say stuff like that…”

“I don’t want to be like that…”

“You’re not.” Kotetsu assured him, unbuckling his seat belt and pulling Barnaby into his arms. “I know you both very well. I swear to you, you are nothing like him…”

“Do you still love me?” Barnaby asked, the tears drying.

“Yes. I love you very much.” Kotetsu murmured.

“Say it again.” Barnaby asked, smiling apologetically.

“I love you.” Kotetsu repeated firmly.

“I love you too.” Barnaby said. “More than anything. And I promise I’ll do better.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Grab those boxes.” Kotetsu instructed, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

“Is this the last?” Barnaby asked, lifting the stack of boxes with a grunt.

“Should be. Kaede!” Kotetsu shouted across the empty apartment. “All clear over there, right?”

“Yeah, Papa…” Kaede called, running through the empty rooms, her hand trailing along the walls.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Barnaby said, carrying the boxes through the narrow front door.

“Papa’s a min-i-ma-list.” Kaede announced, following Barnaby down the rusting iron stairs.

Barnaby handed off the boxes to Stag who placed them neatly in the back of the moving truck. “That’s it.”

“Really?” Charlie-Boy asked, shaking his head as he lit a cigarette. “I have more shit in my attic than you do in your entire house, Kotetsu…”

“Then don’t keep shit.” Kotetsu suggested, jumping slightly as Stag pulled the noisy door of the trailer down and locked it into place.

“Ready to go?” Barnaby asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu nodded. “You guys have the address still, right? It’s apartment 2208.”

“Yeah, we got it. Have a little faith in us…” Charlie-Boy groaned.

Kotetsu opened the door of the moving truck, helping Kaede up into the high cab. Kotetsu smiled at Barnaby, “I told you I didn’t need help.”

“Yeah, well, no one likes moving. And I figured you wouldn’t ask for help, even if you needed it…” Barnaby reasoned. “You do have a gimpy hand and all, you know…”

“Thanks.” Kotetsu said, folding his arms over his muscled chest.

“We’ll meet you there.” Barnaby said, ducking into the backseat of his car.

“Papa?” Kaede began, kicking her feet against the bench seat.

“Yeah, Kaede?” Kotetsu buckled up, adjusting the mirrors.

“Why are we moving so far away from the bar?” Kaede asked, glancing at her father from the corner of her eyes.

“It’s safer where we’re moving.” Kotetsu explained. “And your new school is way better. They even have afterschool music class…”

“Are you gonna close the bar?” Kaede asked, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

“Why do you ask that?” Kotetsu furrowed his brows, pulling out of the apartment parking lot and into the street.

“I heard you on the phone with Mura-Ojisan.” Kaede confessed.

“I don’t know what I’m doing yet…” Kotetsu exhaled heavily, licking his lips. “But we need to keep this between you and me. Don’t go telling other people, okay?”

“Other people? Like who? Barnaby?”

“That means everyone. No one but me and you.” Kotetsu clarified.

“So are you closing the bar?” Kaede pressed.

“I’ve been thinking about going home.” Kotetsu said softly. “I grew up on acres and acres of grass and trees. There wasn’t concrete everywhere. There weren’t gangs on every corner…”

“Home home? You want to leave Sternbild?” Kaede’s eyes opened wide.

“Well what do you think?” Kotetsu responded.

“I think you work too much.” Kaede said with a decisive nod.

“Well, I’d have to get a new job wherever we moved to…” Kotetsu explained with a laugh.

“You should close the bar.” Kaede spoke softly. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I can’t close it yet.” Kotetsu replied. “This apartment costs even more than the last one. I have to have a job.”

“Couldn’t you just work for Barnaby?” Kaede suggested innocently. “They all have iPhones and drive fancy cars…”

“Barnaby… Barnaby’s company isn’t hiring…” Kotetsu deflected.

“He would hire you.” Kaede insisted. “He likes you. I can tell…”

“Oh? You think so, huh?” Kotetsu asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Kaede nodded surely. “He likes you like Kai likes Nallely.”

“Were those your classmates?” Kotetsu asked, humored.

“No, they were fifth graders. They were caught kissing in the boys’ bathroom…”

“W-w-what?!” Kotetsu sputtered.

“I don’t know what was wrong with her.” Kaede proclaimed. “I would never go into the boys’ restroom. Not ever.”

“Boys are gross.” Kotetsu breathed out. “Don’t bother with them.”

“Don’t worry.” Kaede said with a nod. “I won’t.”

“Ah, well, here we are…” Kotetsu announced pulling up to a gated complex. “Whaddaya think?”

“It looks nice!” Kaede squealed, pressing against her window in excitement. “Oh.my.God! Is that a pool?!”

“I thought you’d like that.” Kotetsu murmured, driving toward the back of the complex.

“We’ll have to invite Barnaby over.” Kaede chattered. “Since he let us swim in his pool!”

“Oh… Well, I bet he’d think you were sweet for asking…” Kotetsu said.

“You drive so slow!” Kaede complained, pointing out her window at the black sedan. “They’re already here.”

“We should order some pizza, huh?” Kotetsu asked, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. “To thank those goofy guys for helping us move…”

“Pizza!” Kaede cheered, slapping her hand against her father’s in a high five.

“They look like they love pizza…” Kotetsu continued.

“Yeah! And then you and Barnaby can kiss in the bathroom…” Kaede suggested.

Kotetsu braked hard, holding out his arm to prevent Kaede from hitting the dash. He stared straight ahead, his ears, cheeks and nose turning scarlet. “Sorry, Papa… But I am 9. I may not like boys but I know how the world works…”

“You’re killing your Papa…” Kotetsu groaned, putting the truck in park and letting his head hit the steering wheel.

“Don’t die…” Kaede groaned, shoving her father roughly. “I want to eat pizza and go swimming…”

“Jesus.” Stag grunted, adjusting the button on his jacket. “What took so long? My Grandma drives faster than that…”

“Oh, shit, wait…” Charlie-Boy barked in laughter. “He’s… He’s an Asian Driver!”

“Shaddap!” Kotetsu snapped, letting Kaede climb on his shoulders. He held her legs in his hands, her arms folded on top of his head. “I didn’t want the stuff inside to get tossed around.”

“We weren’t waiting long.” Barnaby said with a shrug, gesturing for Stag and Charlie-Boy to unload the boxes.

“Why… the fuck… did you get an upstairs apartment?” Charlie-Boy barked, eyeing the stairs with derision.

“Because I don’t want my upstairs neighbor’s toilet to drip on me while I’m asleep.” Kotetsu answered.

“Fair enough.” Charlie-Boy agreed.

“Lemme unlock it.” Kaede held her hand out for the key expectantly.

“Alright. Go ahead.” Kotetsu conceded, watching her run up the stairs to their new apartment. “Be careful on the steps!”

“How far do you walk to work now?” Barnaby asked, walking directly behind Kotetsu.

“Ah, it’s only a 20 minute bus ride.”

“Do the buses run at 4 a.m.?”

“I’ll either have to wait half an hour or walk…” Kotetsu explained. “Not bad.”

“You know,” Barnaby said quietly, pinching Kotetsu’s bottom playfully. “You’re much closer to me now.”

“I may have noticed that myself.” Kotetsu replied with a smile.

“This complex is much better.” Barnaby said suddenly. “It’s cleaner. It has a nice lawn… a pool, a gym…” Barnaby cleared his throat. “Window locks and proper door bolts…”

“You noticed that already, huh?” Kotetsu said with a laugh.

“Of course.” Barnaby admitted. “I want you to be safe.”

“Oh, by the way,” Kotetsu began, turning around to face Barnaby. “Guess what my daughter said in the car?”

“What?”

“She said that I should kiss you to thank you for helping us move.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind,” Barnaby drawled teasingly. “But Charlie-Boy gets attached easy. He might not understand…”

“Agh!” Kotetsu groaned, pinching Barnaby’s hip. “Not them, just you… She said she can tell you like me…”

“Well, she’s a smart girl…” Barnaby mused, beaming from ear to ear. “What can I say?”

“We live in a strange world.” Kotetsu said softly. “One day things like this, things like you and me, they won’t be bad.”

“Bad?” Barnaby frowned. “I don’t think we’re bad.”

“I don’t either, but I mean, what others see…” Kotetsu explained. “I knew a man who wanted his son to die. His own son. Just because his son was held by another man…”

“Point taken.” Barnaby muttered.

“And, I guess, I just feel so strange. My daughter knows you like me and she thinks I should kiss you…” Kotetsu laughed, covering his mouth self-consciously. “I wish I could be half as sure as my 9 year old.”

“Grownups are complicated…” Barnaby blurted, poking Kotetsu in the chest and arms playfully.

“Yeah. And I guess I just don’t wanna be complicated anymore.” Kotetsu finished with a shrug.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Ryan nodded his head in approval. “This place is looking real spiffy… I like the new signs outside.”

“Yeah, they decided to renovate a bit.” Kotetsu explained, serving the two men at the bar without sparing Ryan a glance.

“I’ll take a Dr. Pepper and whiskey.” Ryan said, sitting at the bar with a smirk.

Kotetsu popped open a can of soda, pouring it into a cup of ice. He poured the whiskey into a shot glass, placing it on the cup as a sidecar. He slid it across the table to Ryan wordlessly.

“You moved.” Ryan said finally, smacking his lips as he tasted his drink.

“How’d you know?” Kotetsu asked.

“I stopped by your house.” Ryan explained.

“Why?” Kotetsu demanded.

“I had some questions.”

“The Martinez case is officially closed. I know that for a fact.” Kotetsu barked.

“This isn’t about the Martinez case.” Ryan replied with a dismissive smirk. “This is about your current involvement with the Brooks Corporation…”

“Get to the point, _quietly_ …” Kotetsu insisted, nodding toward the two customers down the bar.

“You’re supposed to be done with organized crime…” Ryan’s lips curved slowly as he spoke. “Didn’t ‘Wild Tiger’ Kaburagi throw in the towel?”

“I asked for the point.” Kotetsu drawled impatiently.

“I was assigned a case,” Ryan explained quickly. “And Brooks Corp are the suspects. Every time someone gets a good look at them, you’re there too…” Ryan clicked his tongue before downing his shot of whiskey. “I wanna know why you keep turning up in all my investigations.”

“Coincidence.” Kotetsu answered.

Ryan opened up his briefcase, tossing a manila folder onto the bar. He opened it, spinning it around to face Kotetsu. “I’ve got one Barnaby Brooks Junior, juvenile records sealed. No felony record on file. As you know, he’s the damn leader of Brooks Corp. You’ve been sighted in public no less than 23 times…”

“He’s my landlord.” Kotetsu muttered.

“And rumor has it, your new fuck buddy…” Ryan countered.

“That’s unconfirmed.” Kotetsu retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, then, how about a Charles Lee Hopper? Juvenile records sealed, no felony record on file.” Ryan shifted the papers, leaving Charlie-Boy’s mugshot on top. “Is he your landlord too?”

“He’s my landlord’s personal assistant…” Kotetsu grumbled. “Or something…”

“Or something… sure…” Ryan muttered, switching the papers. “And then we have Roman Szymon Wojciechowski III…”

“I have no fucking clue who that is.” Kotetsu answered honestly, raising his hands.

But then Ryan switched the papers, leaving Stag’s on top. Kotetsu leaned forward staring at Stag’s mugshot. “Sealed juvenile records, no felony record on file…”

“He’s my landlord’s chauffeur.” Kotetsu explained.

“Rich people certainly live differently, don’t they?” Ryan mused, licking his teeth.

“Look, if I were you, which I’m not, I would look into having the judge unseal those records…” Kotetsu suggested. “I’m sure you’re curious. Did they TP the school? Did they kill a man? That should have been step one. Did you do well at the academy? Are you one of those ‘C’s get Degrees’ people?”

“I’ve already requested it.” Ryan barked. “But thanks…”

“I really can’t help you.” Kotetsu repeated for the hundredth time. “I’ve never seen them doing anything illegal.”

“Except when they killed Martinez, you mean?” Ryan retorted coolly.

“You’re a frustrating guy.” Kotetsu complained. “Do you have a girlfriend? You need some stress relief in your life.”

“Martinez abducts you, sexually assaults you, Brooks kills him, you and Brooks become friends…” Ryan counted off on his fingers. “What am I missing?”

“Brooks and Martinez don’t really have much to do with each other.” Kotetsu insisted. “The reason Brooks and I have any sort of communication is because when he was kidnapped as a kid, I’m the one who got him back home… There’s nothing more to it…”

“So are you fucking him?” Ryan asked, leaning heavily against the bar.

“Y-y-you are so damn nosey! I don’t have to answer that sort of question!” Kotetsu stammered in frustration.

“And that’s a yes.” Ryan replied with a smirk.

“It’s none of yer damn business.” Kotetsu barked.

“You’ve got a type.” Ryan mused, lighting a cigarette.

“Whaddaya mean by that?” Kotetsu demanded.

“Well, you used to fuck Yuri Petrov of the Molotovs, right? You like those fair-skinned, fair-haired dangerous mother fuckers…” Ryan shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips. “You’ve got balls to get naked in front of them, I’ll give ya that.”

“Agh!” Kotetsu grimaced. “They’re nothing alike.”

“Blonde hair, green eyes, Caucasian, male…” Ryan listed off.

“Well, shit, ya got me,” Kotetsu taunted, leaning across the counter. “Unfortunately for you, ya fit right in that little ‘type’ I have, don’cha?”

Ryan shrugged, unflinching. “Eh, go ahead. I don’t care. I ain’t scared of homos.” Ryan smiled handsomely. “I am scared of organized crime though. And I worry about what it will do to Sternbild if I can’t stop it.”

“Damn,” Kotetsu groaned. “Don’t act so fucking noble, it’s harder to hate you.”

“Tiger,” Ryan pressed. “I don’t care if you were yakuza or not. I can tell you’re a good guy, deep down. But you won’t help… it pisses me off. You have so much information. And you could get so much more…”

“You’re talking too loud.” Kotetsu warned, slapping his hand on the counter. “Watch yourself.”

“Then help me out.” Ryan demanded.

“I can’t. For the last time, stop asking. I cannot be your informant.” Kotetsu whispered heatedly.

“Why? Give me a reason I can understand…” Ryan insisted.

“Because I don’t want to die. Not yet. Not in some horrible way. Because I want to leave Sternbild. But I can’t leave yet.” Kotetsu explained in exasperation. “I can’t put myself in danger purposefully. I have things I want to protect.”

“Alright.” Ryan nodded stiffly. “But if I come across you in another one of my investigations, I’m cuffing you and taking you downtown for questioning. You’re not immune. And you think you are…”

“I don’t think that at all.” Kotetsu disputed quietly.

* * *

 

“I’m closed.” Kotetsu said, not bothering to look up from the register.

“Yeah, well, I figured we’d drive you home. Waiting for the bus is for poor people.” Barnaby called out, sitting down at one of the empty tables.

“I am poor.” Kotetsu grumbled, counting the money under his breath.

“Don’t mind them.” Charlie-Boy barked. “Rich princes just can’t understand the rest of us.”

“I didn’t even say anything…” Stag complained, his brows furrowed as if he’d been scolded.

“Oh, hello, Roman…” Kotetsu said, looking up with a smile.

“Ewww…” Charlie-Boy gasped, covering his ears. “Don’t use that horrible name…”

Stag sighed heavily, leaning against the wall. He shrugged, his mouth held tightly. Kotetsu couldn’t tell if he was annoyed with him or with Charlie-Boy. “Hello, Kotetsu.”

“Where’d you hear that?” Barnaby asked, referencing Kotetsu’s use of Stag’s given name.

“Detective Goldsmith.” Kotetsu answered, bagging up the counted money. “I was kinda caught off guard when he said your name. I guess I figured your name was Steve or something close to Stag.”

“He’s Stag because ‘Doe Eyes’ isn’t a very good mafia name…” Charlie-Boy snickered.

“Huh?” Kotetsu tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“You learn a lot about people when you live in a dorm.” Barnaby explained. “We discovered that Roman had little baby deer eyes when he was sleepy. You can’t exactly call someone over 6 ft 4 and 250 lbs a baby deer…”

“You boys are too sweet for this world.” Kotetsu groaned, covering his face. “Why on Earth are you in this line of work?”

The door jingled and Kotetsu made a face, glowering at Charlie-Boy who forgot to lock the door behind himself. “Sor-ry, we’re closed…” Kotetsu called out.

“That’s okay,” Yuri said, walking in with four gentlemen trailing behind. “I’m not here for drinks.”

“Ah…” Kotetsu droned, his eyes meeting Yuri’s.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Barnaby demanded, his eyes narrowing, his fingers sliding beneath his jacket.

“Don’t pull your gun.” Yuri warned, his olive eyes wide. “You’ll be dead before you can even touch the trigger. Sasha here is the fastest draw in Sternbild…”

“Whaddaya need, Yuri?” Kotetsu asked, tidying up his station at the register.

“I wasn’t expecting such a full house…” Yuri drawled, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“Barnaby, you guys go ahead.” Kotetsu urged, nodding toward the door. “You can wait outside.”

“But-”

“Go on, Junior.” Yuri interjected. “Run along so the grownups can talk.”

“We’ll go.” Barnaby agreed, nodding his head. “But these guys are coming with…”

“Fair enough,” Yuri conceded, dismissing the men in Russian.

Once alone, Kotetsu felt his stomach knot. “Did you want something from me?”

“I hate that kid.” Yuri said, ignoring Kotetsu’s question.

“I haven’t seen you for so long and now I’ve seen you twice in a matter of months…” Kotetsu realized, gripping his aching left hand.

“I won’t take up much of your time.” Yuri assured him, leaning against the bar with a frown. “I just wanted to show you something.”

“What?” Kotetsu asked, his stomach clenching.

“I have a question first, Tiger,” Yuri breathed out slowly, nervously.

“What?” Kotetsu asked, his lungs freezing.

“What sort of relationship do you have with Barnaby Brooks Junior?” Yuri licked his lips, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“We’re friends, I guess…”

“Don’t lie. Lying pisses me off…”

“We’re fucking. Is that what you wanted to know?” Kotetsu answered.

“What does that fucking cunt have that I don’t?” Yuri demanded suddenly, his eyes widening. “What’s so great about him? What would he do for you?”

“What did you want me to see?” Kotetsu said impatiently.

“I brought you a gift, but I don’t know if you deserve it.” Yuri barked.

“I can’t accept a gift from you, Yuri.” Kotetsu refused, shaking his head. “You and I don’t have that sort of relationship anymore.”

“I didn’t spend a dime.” Yuri reasoned. “Only my time and energy and love…”

“I didn’t expect or want you to do anything for me…”

“That’s what makes the gift more special, because you didn’t even have to ask…” Yuri explained.

“Alright. Show me.” Kotetsu decided, gesturing Yuri to continue.

Yuri smiled warmly, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He placed a rectangular black box on the counter and pushed it toward Kotetsu. “You’re going to love it.”

“I don’t have anything for you,” Kotetsu said, stating the obvious. “And I have no intention of getting anything either.”

“That’s fine.” Yuri shrugged. “Just take a look…”

Kotetsu opened the velvet-lined box. His eyes narrowed as soon as he saw the blackened white cloth. Kotetsu moved the fabric with a shaking hand, letting out a gasp as he saw the shriveled, mostly decomposed flesh inside. Kotetsu took an involuntary step back, fighting the urge to retch.

“What is that? That’s…” Kotetsu panicked, pointing at the box in shock. “You… That’s my…”

“Now ask yourself this,” Yuri drawled, moving aside the fabric and totally exposing the severed fingers inside. “Could Barnaby Brooks Junior do something like this for you?”


	15. Chapter 15

“I had no idea you were gonna be sitting at my desk so soon…” Ryan mused, his chair creaking as he leaned back.

Kotetsu sat silently, his hands cuffed behind his back. He looked around the interview room, lovingly referred to as interrogation room, and sighed. He nodded toward the mirror in greeting, unable to see the men or women behind the glass, but refusing to lose his spirit.

“Do you know why you’re here today?” Ryan asked, dropping his notebook on the stainless steel table. He leaned forward in his chair, closing the distance between them expectantly.

“I have an idea.” Kotetsu admitted, nodding his head. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, looking anywhere but at Ryan.

“Ryouta Nakamura. 68 years of age, was found dead in his place of residence around 8:30 a.m. yesterday morning.” Ryan explained, dropping a crime scene photo onto the table between them. “Take a look. Pretty nasty… Somebody really fucked him up.”

“I didn’t kill him.” Kotetsu said simply, closing his eyes, willing the image to leave his mind.

“I didn’t say you did.” Ryan said, tapping the table. “But Nakamura is brutally murdered and suddenly your name starts getting tossed around. Homicide calls me, little ol’ me in Gangs and Narcotics, and asks me to take a look at it…”

“I told you if you came up in an investigation that we would be here, doing this exact thing…” Ryan continued. “Your ex-boss was just murdered. Who do you think would want him dead?”

“I…” Kotetsu exhaled shakily. “Uncuff me,” Kotetsu requested. “I’ll talk.”

“You’ll stay handcuffed.” Ryan refused.

“Uncuff me.” Kotetsu repeated.

“You don’t make the rules.” Ryan taunted.

“Don’t be so arrogant.” Kotetsu scolded. “Take off the handcuffs and I’ll talk.”

“Nakamura was stabbed 13 times, his throat was slit, and then he was set on fire…” Ryan explained. “The coroner said there was smoke in his lungs. That means…”

“I know what it means!” Kotetsu snapped, standing up. He rolled his shoulders, the handcuffs cutting into his wrists. “Take off the cuffs.”

“Sit back down.” Ryan ordered, pointing to the chair.

“Take them off.” Kotetsu demanded.

“I said sit the fuck down, Kaburagi!” Ryan shouted, his eyes narrowed and his jaw set sternly.

“Where’s Lopez?” Kotetsu questioned, looking toward the mirrored glass. “I want someone else in here…”

Ryan threw the table aside and grabbed Kotetsu. He was strong and solid and with just one shove Kotetsu was forced back into the chair. Ryan rocked the chair backward onto two legs. He held Kotetsu in the precarious position, leaning down into his face. “You’re talking to me right now. I suggest you follow the instructions I give you…”

“Fuck you.” Kotetsu barked, his cheeks reddening in anger.

Ryan dropped the chair and Kotetsu bounced in his seat. “Are you ready to talk, Kaburagi?”

“It’s a fucking shame Kumicho was murdered.” Kotetsu said simply. “I really admired that man. He was yakuza. He did things that weren’t pretty or nice, but he was honorable.”

“The Shini Sou died out when you left them. Why?” Ryan asked.

“The Shini Sou only ran Oriental Town before I joined.” Kotetsu answered. “I carved out a place for us in Sternbild. Without me, you’d never have even heard of the Shini Sou. So it’s only natural that when I quit they couldn’t maintain the territory.”

“How did you quit? You and I both know that you just can’t walk away from organized crime…”

“I married his niece before I joined the Shini Sou. Years before.” Kotetsu admitted. “He let me live because Tomoe and I were expecting a baby in a few months.”

“You… well,” Ryan clicked his tongue. “Nakamura was your uncle by marriage?”

“Well, my wife’s dead.” Kotetsu muttered. “So not anymore.”

“Nakamura didn’t bother you after that? You quit and he let it go?”

“I was asked to kill someone, I didn’t kill them,” Kotetsu explained quickly. “The Shini Sou and the Molotovs ordered a hit on me. Maverick from the Brooks shot me. During my recovery I found Barnaby Brooks Jr, he’d been kidnapped. I returned him to his parents. Brooks Sr. asked Kumicho to spare me. Kumicho agreed, I gave him this finger as a consolation prize and Brooks Sr. took care of the Molotovs…”

“How’d he get them to back off?” Ryan asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t ask.” Kotetsu admitted. “I quit the Shini Sou and I moved to the immigrant district. I didn’t want to leave Sternbild, but I wanted to be out of the way…”

“Okay, that’s part of it.” Ryan acknowledged. “Now, who do you think killed Nakamura?”

“I couldn’t say.” Kotetsu deflected.

“Don’t pull that shit.” Ryan barked. “Was it the Brooks?”

“Absolutely not…”

“Just like they didn’t kill Martinez?”

“No. They did not kill Kumicho.” Kotetsu protested.

“But they killed Martinez…”

“I didn’t say that.” Kotetsu snapped.

“This _style_ of killing…” Ryan continued. “Does it strike you as familiar?”

“Yes.” Kotetsu nodded.

“But you won’t tell me who you think it is?”

“No.” Kotetsu confirmed.

“You don’t want to get involved.” Ryan realized, nodding his head.

“No, I don’t.” Kotetsu nodded emphatically. “I can’t.”

“Was it personal?” Ryan asked. “Did this person hate Nakamura?”

“It was… a coincidence of sorts…” Kotetsu rationalized. “Kumicho had something this person wanted.”

“What?”

“I couldn’t say.” Kotetsu sighed.

“Drugs? Guns?” Ryan asked, shaking his head in confusion.

“Nothing like that.” Kotetsu denied. “It was something more personal. Something this person couldn’t get from anyone else.”

“And you won’t say what it was?” Ryan groaned.

“No.”

“Does this case involve you?” Ryan asked.

“In a way,” Kotetsu admitted, lowering his gaze. “I had no idea it was going to happen. And I didn’t know anything about his death until you told me…”

“Then what do you know?” Ryan probed, trying to understand.

“I only know what was taken.” Kotetsu said softly.

“And the killer…” Ryan growled.

“Not necessarily. I know who had the item last night… That person doesn’t have to be the killer…” Kotetsu reasoned.

“But, do you think it’s the same person?”

“Yeah.”

“But you won’t tell me who.”

“No”

“Alright. I have no choice.” Ryan announced, lifting Kotetsu to his feet by his arms. “You’re getting your very own cell.”

“Okay.” Kotetsu said, nodding his head in understanding.

“I’m booking you.” Ryan explained, shoving Kotetsu down the hall.

“Okay.”

“You’ll even get a pretty new mug shot.” Ryan said, nearly bouncing in excitement.

* * *

 

“Making friends?” Antonio asked, smiling as he peered between the bars.

“What the fuck took you so long?” Kotetsu demanded, jumping up from the bench.

“I was working.” Antonio replied. “And sorry, but I can’t drop everything I’m doing, every time you need me, like the damn Batsignal or somethin’…”

“Between the two of us, I’d be Batman.” Kotetsu muttered, waiting for Antonio to unlock the cell.

“Keep dreamin’.”

“Where’s Chief?” Kotetsu asked, sliding through the narrow opening and out of the cell. “I need to talk to her.”

“She’s with Ryan.” Antonio explained. “His head is gonna explode when he sees your charges were dropped.”

“Good. I don’t care what part of him explodes as long as he fucks off.” Kotetsu growled, walking down the hall toward personal effects storage.

“You wouldn’t be so exposed if you had your badge back.” Antonio whispered.

“Yeah, well,” Kotetsu groaned. “I made my choice. I can’t go back now. If Yuri found out about the badge… He’d fucking gut me.”

“He might anyway.” Antonio suggested. “He killed Nakamura.”

“I know.” Kotetsu exhaled heavily. “He showed up at the bar yesterday. He said he had a gift for me. It turned out it was my fucking fingers…”

“Your fingers?” Antonio’s eyes bulged.

“Tell me about it.” Kotetsu hissed. “I had no idea Kumicho kept them… I mean, I suppose they might not even be mine… Can you run some tests on it? Quietly?”

“I think it’s too late to reattach…” Antonio teased.

“God. Jesus.” Kotetsu groaned in disgust. “It’s been twelve years for one and ten for the other. I think I’ve accepted the loss.”

“What do they look like?” Antonio asked curiously. “What, are they like preserved or somethin’?”

“Like Halloween props.” Kotetsu explained with a shudder. “They’re all shriveled up and curly and it’s just nasty… I don’t know, I guess I was expecting only bone… Actually, I wasn’t expecting anything. Who expects to see their cut off fingers?!”

“And he just gave them to you?” Antonio asked, leaning against the wall as Kotetsu signed his paperwork.

“As a present.” Kotetsu confirmed, amber eyes wide. “As if I would be fucking thrilled.”

“You need to leave.” Antonio repeated for the millionth time, following after Kotetsu. “You’ll never be safe in Sternbild.”

“I know. “ Kotetsu groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But I can’t leave yet.”

“Give up on the kid.” Antonio insisted, slapping his hand on Kotetsu’s back. “He’s too far gone. He’s not the same kid.”

“My life is a fucking mess.” Kotetsu exclaimed.

“It’s ‘cause you don’t take anyone’s advice.” Antonio chastised. “You don’t ever listen. And you try to handle everything on your own…”

“Thanks,” Kotetsu replied dryly. “I needed a pep talk.”

“Damn it, Kotetsu,” Antonio sighed, pausing in the empty hallway. “Just go. You can be anyone. Go anywhere. Kaede will be safe. There’s nothing for you here anymore.”

“I’ve still got unfinished business.”

“If Kaede gets killed, you’d better hope you’re dead too.” Antonio snapped. “Because I’ll fucking kill you twice.”

“Don’t even say such a thing.” Kotetsu hissed.

“Why? That’s the chance you’re taking by staying here.”

“I’m sorry…” Kotetsu murmured. “You’re right. I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. Just be smarter.” Antonio pleaded.

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Lemme help.”

“No,” Kotetsu refused. “Goldsmith already doesn’t tell you what he’s doing. If you associate with me further, it will complicate everything…”

“Ryan’s a detective.” Antonio reasoned. “You shouldn’t be so worried about him.”

“I don’t like him.” Kotetsu admitted.

“What? Everybody loves Ryan.” Antonio said with a surprised laugh.

“Well, I don’t. He creeps me out.” Kotetsu murmured.

“He’s a good guy.”

“If ya say so.” Kotetsu drawled.

“You aren’t a very good judge of character, Kaburagi.” Antonio teased. “Two words: Yuri Petrov.”

Kotetsu nodded, his lips pursed together tightly. “Yeah, Yuri Petrov…”

* * *

 

“Accessory to murder?!”

“Keep it down, Muramasa!” Kotetsu hissed into the phone. “Don’t let Ma hear ya!”

“Do you have to go to court? Do you need me to call Ojisan?”

“No need. The charges were dropped already.” Kotetsu sighed.

“I don’t understand why they don’t just tell this Goldsmith-san who you are…”

“They can’t!” Kotetsu groaned. “I’ve already explained this to you before. Since I am still using ‘Kotetsu Kaburagi’ they have to keep everything on the down low… It’s like being a spy. I’m still in enemy territory, they can’t expose me…”

“But Goldsmith-san is a detective…”

“You can’t always trust the police, unfortunately….”

“You need to come home.” Muramasa demanded flatly.

“I can’t.”

“I’ll tell Ma…”

“Onii-san…” Kotetsu whined. “I didn’t call to get a lecture. I called because I need a favor.”

“You’re too old to whine, Kote-chan.”

“Yeah, well, you’re too old to tattle!” Kotetsu exclaimed. “And I’m too old to be called Kote-chan!”

“What sort of favor?” Muramasa asked, suddenly serious.

“I need you at the train station tomorrow morning at 6:45.”

“What? Why? This isn’t Sternbild. You know only farmers and station workers are awake that early…”

“I’m putting Kaede on a train tonight. She’ll be there in the morning…”

“Oh thank God…” Muramasa sighed in relief. “That’s amazing news! I can’t wait to tell Ma! But wait…”

“I’m not coming…” Kotetsu interjected. “Not yet at least.”

“She’s too young to ride the train alone.”

“No she’s not. You and I used to do it all the time…” Kotetsu argued.

“Yeah, well, Pa wasn’t an ex-yakuza ex-cop…” Muramasa said pointedly. “And times were different back then…”

“Times are exactly the same. Actually, it’s even safer today than it was then...” Kotetsu began. “But that’s not the point. I can’t go. I’m afraid I’m being watched. I have no one I trust well enough outside of probably five people and they are all too high pro-fi-le…” Kotetsu trailed off deep in thought.

“Maybe I could come up there tonight and she and I can ride back home tomorrow?”

“No, I just thought of someone…” Kotetsu replied. “Be at the train station tomorrow, 6:45.”

“Okay, alright…”

“If I die,” Kotetsu began quickly, before his brother could shut him down. “Please don’t let Kaede go anywhere. I want her to stay with you and Ma. Tomoe never got on well with her parents and I just don’t think she’d be happy if Kaede ended up there…”

“Her parents still hate you.” Muramasa muttered. “Don’t die. It’ll complicate things for Ma.”

“I’ll try.” Kotetsu replied quietly.

“I mean it, Onii-chan,” Muramasa insisted. “Ma finally stopped crying every night. You’ve had her worried sick for fifteen years…”

“I’m coming home soon.” Kotetsu promised, holding the phone tightly in his hands. “No matter what.”

* * *

 

Kotetsu pressed his hand against his vest, checking for the hundredth time that the envelope was still safely tucked inside. He paid the driver and climbed out of the taxi, walking briskly through the crowded sidewalk. He lapped the block and only when he was completely sure no one was following him, he turned into the park.

The park was busy. People were picnicking and playing Frisbee. Others were singing, playing their guitar for chump change and measly applause. It was a beautiful day but Kotetsu couldn’t enjoy a second of it.

“Mr. Tiger!” Keith called out, waving in greeting. “I was surprised when you called…” Keith sat down on the bench beside Kotetsu, looking around the park nervously.

“Sorry, Keith.” Kotetsu sighed heavily. “But I have a humongous favor to ask.”

“Really?” Keith was shocked, he nodded his head, his youthful face twisting in confusion. “Well, anything I can do to help…”

“I’ll pay for all your expenses…” Kotetsu began unsurely. “Okay, wait, let me start over. What are you doing tonight and tomorrow?”

“Uh, nothing. I get off work at 5.” Keith answered.

“I have a daughter. She’s 9 years old.” Kotetsu explained. “I need her on a train tonight.”

“Oh…” Keith nodded slowly, his eyes wide.

“I can’t send her alone and I can’t go with her.” Kotetsu continued. “And I don’t have anyone else to ask…”

“You want me to take your daughter somewhere?” Keith realized slowly.

“Yeah, to my mother and brother…” Kotetsu confirmed.

“Of course I’ll help.” Keith said with no hesitation.

“Really? Oh, thank god. Thank you, Keith…” Kotetsu sighed, covering his mouth in relief. “I owe you big time.”

“No you don’t. That’s what friends do, Tiger.” Keith replied. “They help out.”

“I already bought the tickets. The train leaves at 8:30 p.m.” Kotetsu began, removing the thick envelop from inside his vest. “I have both tickets here as well as your return ticket. The train should arrive there at 7:15 a.m, I told my brother to pick Kaede up at 6:45. The train back here isn’t until 11 though, sorry…”

“What’s this?” Keith asked, taking the envelope as Kotetsu handed it to him.

“Tickets, contact numbers, her insurance card, her passport,” Kotetsu listed off. “Spending money for your travels…”

Keith opened the envelope and within seconds he realized it contained a serious amount of money. “This is way too much for a night long train ride.”

“It’s yours. For your trouble.” Kotetsu breathed. “But the insurance card and her passport need to go with her.”

“I don’t want this money…” Keith refused, shaking his head.

“She eats a lot. Don’t let her age fool you. You’ll spend half of that in the restaurant car.” Kotetsu teased, laughing stiffly.

“Your daughter needs a father.” Keith said suddenly, staring down at his hands. “Whatever you’re planning on doing, don’t do it… You should go instead of me…”

“I can’t go yet. And she has to leave tonight.” Kotetsu refused. “Will you help?”

“Yes.” Keith confirmed without a second thought.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…” Kotetsu murmured, bowing to Keith in appreciation.

“No need to thank me.” Keith said, his cheeks reddening.

“Yes there is. You are taking care of the most important person to me.” Kotetsu said. “And I’m not sure I deserve your kindness…”

“Why wouldn’t you deserve my kindness?” Keith asked skeptically. Keith smiled suddenly, his youthful face lighting up. “Unless by that you mean you feel terrible for firing me?”

“Oh, Keith…” Kotetsu sighed, a little laugh escaping his lips. He shook his head and closed his eyes, counting silently to three before opening them. “So, how’s work? Are you keeping up with your classes?”

“Well to be honest,” Keith replied. “It’s a lot harder to work at a busy vet’s office than to spend about three hours every day doing my homework at your bar…”

“I’ve gotten more customers recently…” Kotetsu interjected. “But of course they’re mostly mafia now… I think most people try to stay away from a place that was recently riddled with bullets…”

“There are other places to own a bar.” Keith pointed out.

“I know…” Kotetsu sighed in defeat.

“Ivan’s enrolled in college. At the community center.” Keith announced suddenly. “I actually see him quite a bit because of work.”

“Oh, does he have a cat?” Kotetsu asked with a smile.

“Well, actually he-” Keith’s phone rang loudly. He looked down at the screen and grimaced unhappily. “Oh, crap. My lunch break’s over… I gotta go…”

“Oh, okay,” Kotetsu nodded, standing up. “Wanna meet at the station?”

“Sure.” Keith agreed, giving a small wave of farewell. “See ya tonight, Mr. Tiger.”

“Thank you!” Kotetsu called after him, bowing graciously. “Thank you.”

* * *

“Noooo!” Kaede screamed, kicking with all of her strength. She twisted in his grip, dropping her body so he’d have to support her full weight. But she was only a child and weighed next to nothing, he hoisted her into his arms and she continued her assault, scratching viciously across his face.

“Kae-de!” Kotetsu hissed, holding tightly to the child squirming in his arms. “Stop! Now, Kaede!”

“Papa!’ the child wailed, her breath coming out in painful, shallow bursts. “I don’ wan-na go!”

“Stop it!” Kotetsu demanded, pinning her hands down at her sides and away from his bleeding face. “You have to.”

“I’m not go-ing!” Kaede sobbed, resuming her assault of kicks.

She kicked Kotetsu hard in the stomach and, with a stream of expletives, Kaede was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Kotetsu lurched forward, snatching her wrist before she could run off. “Ka-e-de…” Kotetsu breathed threateningly. “That hurt.”

Everyone within earshot of the situation had stopped to stare. They murmured to one another, looking away guiltily as Kotetsu looked around. Kaede wailed, loudly and incoherently, still attempting to free herself from her father’s grip. “It’s okay, everyone…” Kotetsu announced irately. “She’s fine. I’m not hurting her.” Kotetsu picked Kaede up and began to walk, nearly forgetting her suitcase.

“Mr. Tiger…” Keith called out, breaking through the circle of people who had congregated.

“Thank God! Keith,” Kotetsu swallowed, his chest loosening. “Can you grab her suitcase?” Keith grabbed the bag, dragging it behind him before deciding it was too low to the ground. He lifted it as he walked, holding it in front of him.

“Kaede, Princess, this is Keith Goodman, you’ve heard lots about him. He used to work for Papa, remember?”

“I don’ wan-na go!” Kaede declared, burying her face in Kotetsu’s neck.

“Hey, Kaede…” Keith began unsurely, keeping pace with Kotetsu who was nearly at a jog. “I’m Keith. It’s nice to finally meet you…”

“I hate you!” Kaede spat, shaking her head in refusal. “I don’t wanna go without Papa!”

Keith made a pitiful face. He looked as if he himself might cry. “Tiger, I don’t really have a lot of experience with children…”

“She’s a very well behaved girl…” Kotetsu murmured, his eyes locked on the train just ahead. Her train. “She’s just upset. I’m sure she’ll settle down…”

“Here we are!” Kotetsu announced, lowering Kaede to her feet. “This is your train. Keith will go with you. He’s fun and smart. He’s going to be a vet. When you get there, you’ll be with Obaachan and Ojisan… It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t want to go.” Kaede repeated. “I won’t go. I’ll run away and come back here.”

“Kaede, I love you.” Kotetsu said softly, embracing his daughter. He held her in his arms for a long moment, willing his breathing to stay even.

“I hate you.” Kaede cried.

“Don’t say that….” Kotetsu groaned. “Papa will miss you very much. And I’ll work very hard so I can see you soon…”

“Well, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” Kaede shrieked.

“No, you don’t.” Keith said firmly. “And you’re going to be a big girl and make it easier on your father. Don’t act like a brat. Don’t act like a baby. He wants to come… Of course he does. But sometimes parents have obligations. He loves you dearly. And he wants you to stay but needs you to go…” He held out his hand expectantly. He waited for a long stretch of time before she took it. Keith looked to Kotetsu, smiling sadly. “We’re gonna go.”

“Yeah.” Kotetsu whispered, nodding.

“I’ll call you.” Keith said, handing his and Kaede’s luggage to the attendant.

“Okay.” Kotetsu nodded again. He licked his lips, exhaling heavily into his hands. “I love you, Kaede. I’ll see you soon.”

Kaede held Keith’s hand obediently, her eyes puffy and red. She looked at Kotetsu for a long moment but said nothing. He felt as if his heart was breaking when she turned away from him, leading Keith inside and out of sight. Kotetsu stood outside the train until it left, motionless and silent on the platform.

And then she was gone. He inhaled shakily, drops of moisture hitting his vest and soaking into the material. He inhaled repeatedly, as if there would never be enough oxygen again. He tasted salt on his tongue, his throat burning painfully.

He meant to walk away but somehow he crumpled to the ground. He sunk to the floor, collapsing on the platform as if he’d been deflated. He sobbed, his hands covering his still bloodied face. Someone approached, asking if he was okay. He shook his head in refusal, dropping his forehead to the cement. He curled into a ball, one of his shoes falling off.

It felt like he’d been on the floor for forever. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t suffocated yet. Suddenly there was hand on his back, gentle and warm, soothing. “I tried calling.”

“My phone’s on silent…” Kotetsu murmured hoarsely.

“Let’s get off the floor.”

“I can’t move yet.” Kotetsu groaned, hitting the cement with his fist.

“Okay, shhhh… Calm down… Don’t hurt yourself…”

“It already hurts…” Kotetsu breathed.  They were silent for a long while.

“This was for the best.”

“I know.” Kotetsu nodded, slowly sitting up on his knees.

“Are you okay now? Ready to get up?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kotetsu said, climbing to his feet slowly. “Thanks for coming to pick me up. Sorry you had to come inside.”

“Barnaby really likes you,” Stag replied, brushing Kotetsu’s clothes off. “And I think if anyone can change his mind it’s you…”

“Change his mind about what?” Kotetsu asked, wiping his face roughly.

“Revenge. Vengeance… I don’t know,” Stag spoke quickly, emotionally. “This whole fucking thing.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m glad you’re here Albert,” Barnaby began, opening up his desk drawer and reaching for one of the files. “I need to talk to you about something…”

“Barnaby.” Albert said stiffly, his lips pursed disapprovingly. “I spoke with John. Do you know what he told me?”

“Hold on a minute,” Barnaby said excitedly. “I have something I want to-”

“Barnaby!” Albert shouted, slamming his hands down on Barnaby’s desk. “What in the Hell were you thinking? $60,000 on a contractor for a property in China Town?”

“Oh, that…” Barnaby waved his hand dismissively. “I have the money, don’t I? I can spend it how I want…”

“But you didn’t spend your money, you spent Brooks money…” Albert growled.

“I am Brooks. I’m the only Brooks…” Barnaby replied. “Now take a seat and listen to me for a second.”

“I let you have your way a lot, Barnaby.” Albert lectured. “You’re quite willful. I don’t expect you to understand the business side, but I do expect you to defer to my judgment. Don’t make such big decisions without consulting me first…”

Barnaby’s green eyes narrowed. He glowered across the desk at Albert, slamming the drawer of his desk closed. Barnaby adjusted his glasses, his gaze locked onto Albert’s. “What did you say?”

“You’re not your father, Barnaby.” Albert said slowly. “Stop trying to be.”

“You’re not my father either.” Barnaby replied coolly.

“If you want to spend Brooks money, you’d better dedicate more of your time to Brooks business.” Albert snapped.

“I try!” Barnaby exclaimed. “You’re always telling me I won’t understand or it’s not important! I’m not a spokesperson… I _am_ Barnaby Brooks…”

“Don’t yell.” Albert said, softening up. “You’re like a son to me. I’m trying my best…”

“I’m sorry,” Barnaby apologized reflexively. It didn’t matter how Albert acted, for the last ten years he had been Barnaby’s sole guardian. Even before his parents’ death, Albert had been a part of the family.

“It’s alright.” Albert said, nodding his head. “Now what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I found a clue.” Barnaby said, his excitement returning.

“A clue? For what?” Albert asked, leaning heavily against Barnaby’s desk.

“Right before my parents were killed, the Brooks Corp made several large transfers of money to an organization…” Barnaby began.

“In this line of work, that’s to be expected.” Albert reasoned.

“Yeah, it is. But what’s strange is that the transfers weren’t made by my father…” Barnaby explained, pulling the file out of the drawer.

“What do you mean?” Albert asked, watching Barnaby with baited interest.

“Well, here’s several transfer slips. There’s Dad’s signature… there and there… He always added a little ‘S’ at the end, since we share the same name. Now here are the transfers to that organization. It says Barnaby Brooks, but there’s no little ‘S’… I think it was forged. And whoever forged it didn’t realize that the ‘S’ wasn’t just a little flourish off the ‘S’ of Brooks…”

“ORBRS?” Albert read the statement. “What organization is that?”

“I wasn’t sure at first.” Barnaby continued, speaking quickly now that he had a willing audience. “It didn’t fit any of the known crime syndicates of the time…” Barnaby flipped through the folder, slamming a piece of paper down on top. “Look here, I found this in the crime scene photos. On Christmas Eve this symbol was spray painted onto the walls…”

“I remember.” Albert murmured, shaking his head.

“It didn’t mean anything to me at first.” Barnaby admitted. “But then I remembered. I’d seen that symbol somewhere before.”

“Where?” Albert demanded, licking his lips.

“When I was kidnapped.” Barnaby said simply, looking up with wide, green eyes. “One of the men had this symbol tattooed on his wrist. I… I saw it up close; I know that this is what it was…”

“But the Molotovs were the ones who had you…” Albert said, shaking his head in confusion.

“The Molotovs didn’t kidnap me.” Barnaby clarified. “Someone else kidnapped me and then had the Molotovs keep me hidden…”

“We have no reason to believe Yuri Petrov or Wild Tiger. They were _involved_ with one another… I have no doubts that their stories were altered…”

“If the Molotovs received about $4 million from the Brooks, do you think they’d be in the condition they’re in now?” Barnaby asked skeptically.

“They’re strengthening.” Albert argued. “They’ve been moving around in the shadows a lot recently… It’s almost as if they’ve finally woken up… They’re a bigger danger than you know. And they always were…”

“I’ve seen the Molotovs. They aren’t shit.” Barnaby retorted.

“Stay away from the Molotovs! And especially Yuri Petrov!” Albert cried out.

“Let’s forget the Molotovs for a second.” Barnaby said, tapping the paper in front of him pointedly. “I googled this symbol… I didn’t find anything. But when I started asking around…”

“Asking around? Asking whom?” Albert demanded.

“Our older guys,” Barnaby breathed, deciding to leave out the part about visiting the Latin Kings and some of the other gangs around Sternbild. “I figured they’ve been around long enough to know about it.”

“And did they?” Albert pressed.

“Ouroboros.” Barnaby said simply, the word itself making his skin prickle.

“What’s that?” Albert asked, looking at Barnaby expectantly.

“It means tail-devouring snake in Greek.” Barnaby explained. “It symbolizes wholeness or infinity.”

“But what does that mean?” Albert shook his head in confusion. “What does that have to do with Barnaby and Emily?”

“Ouroboros was a secret group.” Barnaby’s voice dropped low, nearly a whisper. “It seemed that it was created by anonymous members of different triads. They came together for the purpose of checks and balances…”

“Sounds like a yakuza tall tale…” Albert replied dismissively.

“Yeah, it does.” Barnaby agreed. “Except for the fact I know I saw this tattoo. And I know that someone murdered my parents and spray painted this symbol on the walls…” Barnaby laughed humorlessly. “That makes it seem a little less far-fetched.”

“But who could be strong enough to take on the Brooks? The Shini Sou were a one man show. Wild Tiger didn’t kill your parents… Molotovs were strong, yes, but they went down a few weeks later…”

“Who forged my father’s signature? It had to be one of us, but who?” Barnaby asked, a triumphant smile stretching across his youthful face. “If I know that, I know who was involved with Ouroboros.”

“There’s a lot of loop holes here Barnaby…” Albert argued, shaking his head. “It’s an entertaining idea, but it doesn’t hold much weight.”

“What loop holes?” Barnaby asked, looking down at his papers in devastation.

“For one, if it’s a checks and balances group, which Shini Sou was involved? Have you talked to your friend, Tiger? If Ouroboros existed, why did they kill your father? He was a unifier…” Albert listed off. “Why would Ouroboros disappear after your parents’ deaths? We’re the most powerful syndicate in Sternbild. Why don’t they show themselves? Where is Ouroboros?”

“I’ll find out.” Barnaby said.

“Be careful.” Albert pleaded.

“I want to know why I was kidnapped. And I want to know why I wasn’t just killed…”

“Thank God that you weren’t!” Albert groaned. “Learn to appreciate the blessings, Barnaby-Boy!”

“I can appreciate it a whole lot more once my parents are avenged.” Barnaby replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

 

“Coming!” Kotetsu shouted, running across the apartment toward the door. He pulled the chain back and opened the door a crack. “Hey, can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh, you’ve got a delivery…” the man said, waving the box in gesture. “Can I get a signature?”

“Oh, sure,” Kotetsu muttered, pushing the door open with his foot. He took the electronic tablet and signed sloppily. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Have a good one.” The delivery man mumbled, turning around and jogging down the steps.

Kotetsu shook the box. He kicked the door shut and locked it before heading into his living room. He sank down into his recliner, pulling his keys out of his pocket to cut open the box. He was surprised to find the box was filled with boxes of candies. They were Japanese sweets, one of Kotetsu’s favorites.

“Aw right!” Kotetsu cheered aloud, opening the box and selecting one of the little, round sweets. He chewed, letting out an almost indecent moan. He sifted through the box until he found the invoice. _For my Tiger._

Kotetsu dropped the box onto his coffee table and sighed. He sank into his recliner, a strange unpleasantness spreading through his veins. He should’ve known better than to accept an unexpected package. He thought hard for a few seconds before leaning forward and stealing another candy from the opened box…

* * *

 

“Hey, Mr. Tiger.” Keith said, smiling as he entered the bar.

“Heya, Keith-san,” Kotetsu returned, nodding in greeting. “What brings ya to this neck of the woods?”

“You make the best drinks.” Keith said simply, sitting at the bar.

“What can I make ya?” Kotetsu asked, finishing up an order for the gentleman at the far table.

“Your choice.” Keith said, scratching his cheek.

“Alright, I’ll be right on it…” Kotetsu replied, loading up the tray to deliver the order.

“Business has picked up.” Keith noted. “That’s good.”

“Yeah, I think the remodeling helped.” Kotetsu agreed.

“So, I was wondering…” Keith began unsurely. “Have you talked to Ivan at all recently?”

“Ivan? No, uh, not in quite a while…” Kotetsu admitted guiltily. “Why?”

“It’s nothing…” Keith replied dismissively. “I was being nosey.”

“Everything okay?” Kotetsu asked, his amber eyes locked on Keith.

“Yes, yes!” Keith insisted. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Good.” Kotetsu nodded, placing a highball glass in front of Keith. “Taste it. See if ya like it.”

“Mmmm!” Keith grunted in approval. “Thank you! You picked well…”

“It’s called a Sky High.” Kotetsu explained. “You can only have one though. It’ll fuck you up.”

“It’s delicious.” Keith said with a smile. “Vodka and…?”

“Vodka, gin, Kahlua, rum, and lemonade…” Kotetsu explained.

“Holy crap…” Keith murmured, staring at the drink. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Kotetsu laughed. “Nah. You can handle it.”

“I hope so.” Keith replied, shaking his head.

“So,” Keith said, breaking a long stretch of comfortable silence. “Who are you?”

“Who am I?” Kotetsu asked, trying to play off the question with a nonchalant laugh.

“We’re friends.” Keith said firmly, taking a small sip of his drink. “You can’t keep dismissing me…”

“I don’t know who I am anymore.” Kotetsu admitted. And for a long time he didn’t speak. He served drinks and worked the register in near silence. With a sigh he leaned against the counter, his amber eyes downcast. “I used to be yakuza. I was a member of the Shini Sou. I was the cleanup guy. What they couldn’t resolve with money and intimidation, I would clean up…”

“I stopped doing that shit ten years ago.” Kotetsu said with finality.

“How did you of all people end up mixed up with the yakuza?” Keith asked, chewing on his lip.

“My dad owned a liquor store, he got it from his father, who got it from his father.” Kotetsu began. “He was simple and hardworking. And then he died. My mom had to choose between the liquor store which was my father’s legacy and the farm which kept us all fed…”

“My brother quit school to work the liquor shop.” Kotetsu said quietly. “Where I come from high school isn’t mandatory, you see… My brother sacrificed his future, his goals, to take up where my father left off. Ma worked the farm while I went to school and the moment I got home I picked up the slack…”

“How old were you?” Keith asked.

“My Pa died when I was 10.” Kotetsu answered, looking down at his hands. “Muramasa was 15.” Kotetsu cleared his throat. “But I didn’t want to stay there. I thought, at the time, that what I wanted was adventure…”

“You wanted out.” Keith said, nodding his head.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu agreed. “I didn’t want to be a farmer or a shopkeeper. I wanted to make a difference.”

“I married the prettiest girl in the whole country.” Kotetsu smiled nostalgically. “She wanted to be a model, so we left home and moved all the way out to Sternbild. I didn’t have money for school and I didn’t speak the language well… She was too short to be a model. Did you know? You have to be at least 5 ft 7…” Kotetsu laughed. “But somehow we did really well for a while. I was strong, farmers are, and I would make money by boxing at a certain nighttime spot…”

“Really?” Keith shook his head, laughing in amusement.

“Really.” Kotetsu laughed. And it felt good to be telling the truth. “At first I lost every fight, but I still got paid. When I won my first match… I can still remember realizing how much more I’d get paid if I won them all. I learned how to box. I practiced every day for hours. I started making pretty good money. That’s when I started taking a couple classes, nothing fancy…”

“I got a job…” Kotetsu hesitated. “But I can’t say what it was. And I loved it. It was a great job. It didn’t pay as well, but it was rewarding. I, uh, I got a promotion and I was really happy. But things got complicated.”

“My wife had an uncle…” Kotetsu continued, feeling as if a weight was lifting off his chest. “He was a yakuza. I’d met him a few times before… He came to our wedding… He was a good man, but his family just couldn’t accept his position.”

“So your wife wasn’t involved in the yakuza?” Keith asked.

“No. I mean, so far as she knew he was yakuza. We saw the yakuza in our town, but they stayed to themselves. They didn’t bother us.” Kotetsu explained. “When I asked to join he told me no. He was worried about her and about his sister’s husband. He took some convincing, but he finally let me join…”

“I googled the finger thing…” Keith admitted.

“Finger thing?” Kotetsu repeated with a laugh. “You mean yubitsume?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded.

“It was done to atone for my mistakes.” Kotetsu said simply, his hand aching as if on cue.

“Did you kill people?” Keith asked.

“W-w-what kind of question is that?!” Kotetsu stammered.

“Sorry… Sorry…” Keith groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“I’ve killed lots of people, Keith.” Kotetsu answered unexpectedly. “And I think about each and every one of them every single day.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith breathed out. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay.” Kotetsu said with a shrug. “You didn’t remind me. I can’t ever forget.”

* * *

 

_“Let’s do lunch.”_

“Bun-nnyyy…” Kotetsu whined, covering his face with his arm. “Do you know what time it is?”

_“It’s 10:30, Old Man.”_ Barnaby replied with a laugh.

“I need more than five hours of sleep.” Kotetsu insisted.

_“Wanna grab lunch?”_

“Agh.” Kotetsu rolled awkwardly from his bed, walking stiffly to the restroom. “Pick me up at noon.”

_“Okay.”_ Barnaby purred triumphantly. _“Wear the dark green shirt. That’s my favorite.”_

“I’m wearing red.” Kotetsu murmured. “”Cause you woke me up…”

_“Fine.”_ Barnaby laughed softly. _“I like you in red too.”_

Kotetsu sat on his closed toilet, not even bothering to cover his yawn. “Where we goin’?”

_“Steak? Seafood? Noodles?”_ Barnaby listed off. _“What do you want?”_

“I don’t care.”

_“Yes, you do.”_

“I really don’t. You can pick,” Kotetsu said, closing his eyes sleepily.

_“I’d rather just eat you.”_ Barnaby said, without an ounce of shame.

“B-B-Bunny!” Kotetsu stammered. “Don’t say such weird things so openly…”

_“It’s not weird.”_ Barnaby disputed. _“You’re gorgeous. You’re sexy. And you melt in my mouth…”_

“Ahhhh!” Kotetsu whispered, blushing profusely. “If you want to go out to lunch you have to behave. Behave!”

_“You’re all alone, aren’t you?”_ Barnaby asked. _“Why are you whispering?”_

“I don’t know! Because!” Kotetsu exclaimed.

“ _Am I making you feel funny?”_ Barnaby drawled.

“You’re just such a pervert. It’s too early for perverts…”

_“What does that make you, Ko-te-tsu?”_ Barnaby teased. _“If I’m a pervert and you love when I fuck you…”_

“When did I say that I love fucking you?” Kotetsu asked.

_“Ohhhhh…”_ Barnaby groaned loudly _. “That was too mean… way too mean…”_

“Sor-ry, Bunny.” Kotetsu said with a laugh. “I was only teasing…”

_“Promise?”_ Barnaby pleaded playfully.

“Promise.” Kotetsu agreed.

_“Good, because the sounds you make when I fuck you are addicting…”_

Kotetsu was silent, his face burning.

_“The way you curl your toes and arch your back…”_

_“You always grab my hips or my shoulders… or the bed… Fuck. Yeah, when you’re on your knees and your fingers claw at the sheets…”_

“You’re too much, Barnaby Brooks…” Kotetsu murmured.

_“You say that too, sometimes…”_ Barnaby continued. _“But you usually don’t mean it.”_

“What are you doing?” Kotetsu asked. “Is this that newfangled phone sex thing?”

_“Do you want it to be?”_ Barnaby teased, laughing pleasantly.

“I’d rather the real thing…” Kotetsu murmured, preparing to play along. “But-”

_“I’m on my way. Give me fifteen minutes. Bye_.” Barnaby blurted quickly, hanging up the phone.

“What the hell?!” Kotetsu exclaimed before bursting into laughter. “Oh my God.”

There was a knock on the door. Kotetsu groaned, grabbing his pajamas off the foot of his bed. He pulled them on quickly as the knocking resumed. “I’m comin’!”

“Hello?” Kotetsu opened the door, holding it with his knee.

“You’ve got a package. I need a signature.”

“I didn’t order anything.” Kotetsu said, scratching his stomach.

“Kotes-tu Ka-burger-i?” the man read off the shipping label.

“That’s pretty bad.” Kotetsu sighed, opening the door the rest of the way. “I didn’t order this.”

“Maybe it’s a gift.”

“Yeah.” Kotetsu nodded, taking the box and dropping it between his feet. He signed the electronic screen and kicked the box out of the way of the door. “Thanks.”

Kotetsu pushed the box with his foot and sat down in the recliner. He struggled to open it, eventually using his teeth to simply tear open the box. Inside the box was a single, nondescript key. Kotetsu’s heart stopped, he jumped out of his chair and threw open his door. He tried the key in his lock, tried to force it, but it didn’t fit.

He slammed his door, no time to be relieved. He grabbed his keys, comparing every key on his ring to the key that Yuri had sent him. None matched. Kotetsu inhaled sharply, the key still clutched tightly in his hand. He ran back to the box, searching for a note.

_“A very little key will open a very heavy door.”_

Kotetsu grabbed his phone, googling the message nervously. He shook his head when the results only brought up Charles Dickens. “Fuck.”

There was another knock on the door. The knob twisted slightly and then the door flew open. “Why isn’t the door locked?”

“Hey, Barnaby.” Kotetsu breathed out. “Can I see your keys?”

“Huh?” Barnaby asked, looking around the apartment suspiciously.

“Can I see your keys? Your house key. All your keys…”

“Stag,” Barnaby called out, leaning out the front door. “Come here a sec.”

“Yeah?” Stag asked, stepping into Kotetsu’s apartment. Charlie-Boy peered inside, his blue eyes scanning everything.

“I need to see your keys. All of them. Charlie-Boy’s too.” Kotetsu instructed.

“Sure,” Stag agreed, pulling his keys from his pocket.

“What’s up?” Charlie-Boy asked, tossing Kotetsu his keys.

“They don’t match.” Kotetsu exhaled shakily, clutching the key in his palm.

“What key is that?” Barnaby asked, sitting on the coffee table.

“Someone sent it to me.” Kotetsu answered, handing Stag and Charlie-Boy their keys back. “I thought it was to my apartment at first, but it doesn’t match any of my keys. And then I thought it could be yours, but it’s not that either…”

“Who sent you a key?” Barnaby arched a pale brow.

“The note didn’t say,” Kotetsu replied, passing the printed quote to Barnaby.

“This is a Dickens quote, isn’t it?” Barnaby asked, showing Stag and Charlie-Boy.

“Yeah,” Stag confirmed. “A short story called Hunted Down.”

“How on Earth do you know that?” Kotetsu asked, shaking his head.

“Private school.” Barnaby and Stag said in unison.

“Okay, then…” Charlie-Boy interjected, feeling a little left out. “What’s the key for?”

“Who sent it?” Stag questioned.

“This note was the only thing besides the key. I don’t know…” Kotetsu reasoned.

“Yuri Petrov sent it.” Barnaby said matter-of-factly.

“What? Why would you think that?” Kotetsu gasped, his amber eyes wide. He knew Yuri sent it, but how did Barnaby? He hadn’t told him about the fingers or even the candies…

“I just know.” Barnaby shrugged.

“I need to find out what door this goes to.” Kotetsu realized, his stomach clenching.

“It might not go to anything.” Charlie-Boy suggested. “I mean, he could be psyching you out.”

“No, it goes to something.” Barnaby breathed. “But I don’t think we want to find out.”


	17. Chapter 17

Kotetsu groaned, tugging at Barnaby’s hair. “Enough…”

“Not yet…” Barnaby breathed, pulling Kotetsu’s nipple between his teeth.

“Yes!” Kotetsu pleaded, tearing Barnaby away from his swollen, erect flesh. “Enough. Come up here.”

“Hi.” Barnaby breathed, pushing up against Kotetsu’s body.

“Hi.” Kotetsu repeated, smiling despite himself.

“What’s wrong?” Barnaby asked, sucking on Kotetsu’s earlobe.

“Nothing, I’m just ready…” Kotetsu groaned.

“Ready for what?” Barnaby teased.

“Agh! I’m _ready_ ready!” Kotetsu exclaimed, covering his face. “Let’s do it…”

“Hmmm…” Barnaby drawled, his beautiful green eyes soaking every inch of Kotetsu in. “I’m just not sure what you’re asking me, Kotetsu…”

“Fuck me, Barnaby.” Kotetsu said unashamedly. He smirked, relishing the expression that crossed Barnaby’s face. Barnaby didn’t expect Kotetsu to say it so confidently and it drove him crazy.

“Okay… Okay.” Barnaby cooed, pushing Kotetsu legs apart. He slapped his hands on Kotetsu’s ass, sliding up his thighs to his ankles. He held Kotetsu’s ankles in one hand, the other guiding his cock inside. He buried himself deeply, his hips slamming against Kotetsu’s ass. He released Kotetsu’s legs and Kotetsu wrapped them around his waist. He thrust over and over, the bed groaning from the motion.

Kotetsu cursed incoherently, his lips meeting Barnaby’s. They kissed sloppily, Kotetsu’s moans and grunts filling Barnaby’s mouth. Kotetsu dropped back to the bed, his hands wrapping around the headboard. A lusty mewl escaped his lips and Barnaby repositioned, hitting the same spot over and over.

“Ah. Shit!” Kotetsu moaned. “Th-th-th-there Bu-Bun-ny…”

“Does it feel good?” Barnaby purred, smiling sweetly despite his rather lewd actions.

“Yeah…”

“It feels good for me too.” Barnaby grunted, increasing his speed.

“Holy… Agh! Fuck!” Kotetsu murmured, covering his mouth with his hand.

Barnaby grabbed Kotetsu’s left hand, sucking on the limbs. He licked voraciously, spit trailing down his chin. Barnaby groaned loudly, his tongue twirling around Kotetsu’s mutilated fingers. “You’re perfect.” Barnaby whispered, kissing Kotetsu’s hand before placing it on his shoulder. “All of you is perfect.”

Kotetsu felt something snap inside of him, deep in his chest. Suddenly his face was wet and he reached up to wipe it. He didn’t understand, even as he rubbed at his own wet lashes.

Barnaby’s face fell. He looked so young and innocent when he was worried. He stopped moving and sat back, his hands brushing against Kotetsu’s chest soothingly. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No…” Kotetsu said, shaking his head. He rubbed his eyes in confusion. “Why’d you stop?”

“You, you’re…” Barnaby bit down on his lip thoughtfully. He kissed Kotetsu’s forehead and then softly pressed his lips to each of his eyes. They kissed unhurriedly, Barnaby’s hands roaming gently over Kotetsu’s body. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Kotetsu murmured around the kisses.

“Should I keep going?” Barnaby asked, nearly lifting Kotetsu off the bed in an embrace.

“Yeah,” Kotetsu breathed, his fingers brushing teasingly over Barnaby’s well-developed pec.

Barnaby reinserted himself, rocking slowly against Kotetsu. He lifted Kotetsu by his hips, thrusting slow and deep. He pushed himself higher on his knees, resting Kotetsu’s weight against his thighs. Barnaby was so gentle, so delicate. It made Kotetsu feel fragile but beautiful. It wasn’t how they usually fucked, but it felt so good.

Barnaby was talented. He didn’t need force to get the job done well. He worked in and out gently, his incredibly hard cock twitching inside of Kotetsu. He rocked forward, making sure to hit Kotetsu’s prostate with each thrust. He stroked Kotetsu’s leaking cock, rubbing it between their muscled stomachs.

“Bunny… I’m…” Kotetsu breathed out, his eyes fluttering closed. His dark skin flushed with color and Barnaby swore his temperature increased several degrees.

“Almost there.” Barnaby muttered, arching his back.

“Bun-ny-chan…” Kotetsu’s body stiffened, his muscles contracting beautifully.

“I love you.” Barnaby whispered, quickening his pace.

Kotetsu’s body was feverishly hot. He moaned, his toes curling. “I, uh, I love you too…”

“Okay,” Barnaby groaned. “I’m ready…”

Barnaby ejaculated, pulling out in the middle to finish on Kotetsu’s ass. Kotetsu’s skin prickled and Barnaby continued stroking Kotetsu’s cock, his head resting on Kotetsu’s chest. Kotetsu ejaculated into Barnaby’s hand. He moaned deeply, as his orgasm finished.

Barnaby laid on top of Kotetsu in exhaustion. They were a sticky, sweaty mess of creamy-white and beautiful-bronze skin. Kotetsu sighed contentedly, patting Barnaby on the back in approval.

“So, uh, you said you wanted to talk?” Barnaby said, referencing the phone call that prompted his late night visit.

“Yeah,” Kotetsu nodded, attempting to sit up.

“Nope.” Barnaby refused, still lying on top of Kotetsu. “You’re stuck forever.”

“Fine. We can talk like this.” Kotetsu reasoned.

“What do you want to talk about?” Barnaby asked sleepily.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Kotetsu chastised.

“I’m not.” Barnaby insisted, opening a single green eye.

“I want to leave Sternbild.” Kotetsu blurted out.

Barnaby sat up, his eyes blinking in surprise. “What?”

“I want to go home.” Kotetsu continued. “And I want you to go with me.”

“What?” Barnaby shook his head.

“I can’t stay in Sternbild. I will die.” Kotetsu explained slowly. “I have to leave. Soon. So I want you to come with me.”

“But everyone I know is in Sternbild. My parents’ home is in Sternbild. Hell, my parents’ killer is in Sternbild…” Barnaby began. “I don’t speak Japanese!”

“Barnaby,” Kotetsu grumbled. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then stay.” Barnaby insisted. “I can protect you.”

Kotetsu groaned, sitting up. “I can’t stay. He’s going to kill me.”

“Yuri won’t touch you.” Barnaby said flatly. “I’ll kill him.”

“I’ll work, you won’t have to.” Kotetsu promised. “I can’t give you the lifestyle you have now, but I’ll be able to take care of you.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if I just killed Yuri?” Barnaby reasoned.

“No.” Kotetsu insisted. “I can’t be Wild Tiger anymore. I need to get away from that…”

“But I can’t go yet.” Barnaby shook his head, panic beginning to seep into his chest.

“Why?” Kotetsu asked. “Please, Bunny.”

“I haven’t found their killer.” Barnaby explained. “I can’t leave until I’ve avenged them.”

“Bunny…”

“I can’t, Kotetsu.” Barnaby refused. “It’s my whole purpose in life.”

“No it’s not!” Kotetsu argued. “You are so much more than a Brooks!”

“You don’t understand.” Barnaby said, standing abruptly. He dressed quickly, his back to Kotetsu.

“Barnaby,” Kotetsu exhaled heavily. “Please. Listen, you’re in danger too. I can’t stand to leave you here…”

“Then don’t leave!” Barnaby demanded.

“I have to.” Kotetsu muttered.

“No, you don’t.” Barnaby disputed. “The Brooks can protect you.”

“Jesus Christ!” Kotetsu snapped, covering his groin with one of his pillows. He shook his head emphatically. “Don’t you get it? The Brooks aren’t good guys!”

“I’m just the same, Old Man.” Barnaby shrugged.

“No. No. That’s not what I mean. For fuck’s sake, I think everyone knows but you…” Kotetsu growled. “Who do you think killed your parents? And don’t say you don’t know. If you throw aside all of your personal histories, who has the clearest motive? Who has the means? Who gained the most?”

“If I knew, they’d be dead.” Barnaby snapped.

“Albert Maverick.” Kotetsu shouted. “It’s fucking obvious!”

“That’s ludicrous!” Barnaby yelled.

“He’s gonna kill you, Bunny. If you don’t stop looking into that Christmas Eve, he’s gonna get rid of you…” Kotetsu warned.

“Albert raised me.” Barnaby breathed.

“He’s also had control of the Brooks Corp for the last ten years.”

“I would’ve ended up in state foster care if he didn’t take me in…” Barnaby pointed out.

“Children are easy to control. And you were someone to rally behind, the last Brooks.”

“Just stop.” Barnaby groaned. “It’s not Albert.”

“I would bet my life that Albert Maverick had your parents killed.” Kotetsu challenged. “Because he wanted to run Brooks Corp his way.”

“That’s just not true.” Barnaby refused.

“Why were you kidnapped?” Kotetsu pressed. “What purpose did it serve? I think your father received more than just a ransom note…”

“Albert could have killed me a million times.” Barnaby pointed out, licking his lips.

“Why? He doesn’t need to. You believe every word he says! You were a child. You needed him…”

“I have to go.” Barnaby breathed, grabbing his jacket.

“Bunny, wait!” Kotetsu called out, lurching forward on the bed. “Wait!”

“No, I want to go home.” Barnaby replied dismissively, stepping out of Kotetsu’s reach. Kotetsu jumped from the bed, grabbing his underwear from the floor and pulling it on. “I’ll see ya.”

“Bunny,” Kotetsu called out, chasing Barnaby through the apartment. “Listen to me for a minute.”

“Later.” Barnaby muttered, nodding toward Stag and Charlie-Boy. They looked up from the television in surprise as Barnaby stalked through the room. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah, Boss.” Stag replied, turning off the T.V.

“We can talk about something else, Barnaby…” Kotetsu suggested, jogging to get in front of Barnaby.

Barnaby stepped around Kotetsu, opening the front door. “I’ll call you before you go to work.”

“I’m sorry…” Kotetsu whined, blocking the door frame. “Please don’t walk out right now.”

“Move.” Barnaby instructed, staring at Kotetsu’s chest. “I’m ready to leave.”

“I want you to come with me.” Kotetsu breathed. “Please.”

“Stag,” Barnaby rolled his head from side to side, cracking his neck loudly. “Can you get Kotetsu out of the way? Carefully…”

“Uh, Kotetsu…” Stag began unsurely, stepping between Kotetsu and Barnaby.

Kotetsu stepped to the side. Stag and Barnaby passed and Kotetsu cut in between Barnaby and Charlie-Boy, walking outside in only his underwear. “Barnaby, I’m going to leave.”

“I’ll call you.” Barnaby said mechanically, his eyes focused on Stag’s broad back in front of him.

 “You should go back inside,” Charlie-Boy warned. “You’re practically naked.”

“Keep Albert Maverick away from Barnaby.” Kotetsu demanded, watching the three men walking away. “You can’t trust him. Do you hear me, Roman? Do you hear me, Charles?”

“If anything happens to Barnaby…” Kotetsu trailed off.

Kotetsu didn’t stay to watch them drive away. He turned around and climbed the stairs. His door had been left wide open. He cursed and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 

“Hello?” Kotetsu answered on the first ring.

_“Hey. Is it a good time? You won’t be late to work if we talk right?”_

“I’m not going to work.” Kotetsu admitted.

_“Oh, you’re taking the day off?”_ Barnaby asked.

“I closed the shop.”

Barnaby felt his heart plummet. _“Oh?”_

“Why’d you call?” Kotetsu asked, his throat burning painfully.

_“I told you I would.”_

“That’s not…” Kotetsu laughed bitterly. “I’m really leaving, Barnaby.”

_“I wish you wouldn’t.”_

“You won’t be able to find me.” Kotetsu said quietly. “Once I leave here, that’s it.”

_“That’s unfair.”_ Barnaby accused. _“You know I have to stay.”_

“Do what you have to do.” Kotetsu murmured, his heart breaking. “I don’t… I don’t want to die…”

_“You can come live with me, just for a bit. Just until I find the killer…”_ Barnaby suggested. _“I can take care of Yuri. He won’t be a problem…”_

“I can’t pick us over Kaede.” Kotetsu breathed. “I’ve already made too many selfish decisions. I’ve endangered her for 9 years. Why? What was I thinking? What the fuck was I thinking?”

_“So you’ve made up your mind?”_

“And you won’t listen to me at all.” Kotetsu reproached.

_“I am listening…”_

“So you’re listening and paying attention, and you still think that I should stay and get killed?!” Kotetsu snapped.

_“That’s not what I said, Kotetsu.”_

“Did you think about what I said?” Kotetsu asked, clearing his throat.

_“Which part?”_

“About Maverick.” Kotetsu answered.

_“Leave Maverick out of this.”_

“I guess this is it then.” Kotetsu realized, the phone feeling so heavy in his hand.

_“Yeah…”_ Barnaby breathed into the receiver. _“I guess it is.”_

“If Kaede wasn’t at stake…” Kotetsu began slowly. “If it was just me…”

_“If only you’d trust me to protect you.”_ Barnaby returned.

“This isn’t about your strength. This has to do with the mess I’ve made for myself in Sternbild…”

_“I’m the strongest man in the underworld.”_

“Maverick is stronger.” Kotetsu argued.

_“Damn it. Are you trying to piss me off?”_ Barnaby barked.

“No.”

They were silent for a few minutes. _“Are you still there, Kotetsu?”_

“Yeah. I’m here.”

_“When are you leaving?”_

“Soon.” Kotetsu murmured.

_“Can I see you again?”_ And all of Barnaby’s hope was wrapped into that one sentence.

“No.” Kotetsu replied. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

_“Ah, okay…”_

“Goodbye, Barnaby.”

_“Wait-”_

“I won’t answer again.” Kotetsu explained. “Don’t bother calling.”


	18. Chapter 18

The clock ticked loudly on the wall. The only other sound in the room was the shuffling of papers. The three young men sat in a row, perusing a huge stack of paperwork each. Charlie-Boy looked up anxiously; he just didn’t have the dedicated attention span the other two had.

“Find something?” Barnaby asked, not bothering to look up from the invoice he was reading.

“Uh, not really, Boss…” Charlie-Boy admitted, rubbing the back of his closely-cropped blonde hair.

“Then why did you stop?” Barnaby asked, looking up to glare at Charlie-Boy.

“Because I’ve been reading for over 6 hours and I haven’t found shit.” Charlie-Boy snapped, pushing a cigarette between his lips. He lit the roll and sighed, leaning back on the worn rolling chair.

“You shouldn’t smoke in here.” Barnaby replied, returning his attention to his stack. “Old paper smells bad enough.”

“Someone needs to archive this.” Stag complained, trying to calm his irritation. “I mean, why isn’t any of this in the computer? I get everything from the 90’s but the 00’s were totally the internet age.”

“My parents loved computers. They were pretty tech savvy parents.” Barnaby said quietly. “I’m not sure these weren’t put in the computer before they were filed here.”

“But these aren’t in the computer…” Charlie-Boy pointed out. “None of this checks out. There’s millions of dollars of expenses that the Brooks now have no record of, beyond these papers…”

“Not many people would have the power to do something like this.” Stag reasoned, watching Barnaby out of the corner of his eye.

“Don’t you start in on me too.” Barnaby barked.

“If it were anyone else you’d be questioning them.” Stag replied with a frown. “You spent months saying that Tiger knew who killed your parents and then when he said his piece you’re gonna ignore it?”

“Don’t patronize me.” Barnaby said, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t even know what we’re looking for…” Charlie-Boy groaned, puffing on his cigarette. “It’s not like we’re gonna find a confession letter in the middle of all these invoices…”

“Help or go somewhere to die quietly.” Barnaby murmured.

“I’d be glad to help.” Charlie-Boy retorted impatiently. “All we need is for you to fucking cooperate so we can ask Albert some questions!”

“Alright. 15 minute break.” Barnaby announced. “Go smoke your cancer sticks outside.”

“I’ll be right back,” Charlie-Boy said, standing up. He removed his jacket, laying it precariously over Stag’s head. “Keep an eye on Bunny…”

“Don’t call me that.” Barnaby snapped.

“Huh?” Charlie-Boy shrugged guiltily.

“Don’t call me Bunny.” Barnaby repeated.

Stag and Barnaby were silent for a long stretch of time. Finally, Stag sighed, sinking into his wobbly chair, his knees spreading far apart. He cleared his throat and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are we pretending you’re okay?”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Barnaby snapped. “I’m fine.”

“You could send some guys over there. See if he’s left yet.” Stag suggested.

“Oh. You mean him?” Barnaby laughed humorlessly. “If it’s about that, I’m really okay.”

“There’s not gonna be a do-over.” Stag explained carefully. “When he’s gone, he’s gone.”

“If you miss him so much, you go.” Barnaby replied curtly. “I’m gonna stay here and find out who in the Brooks was associated with Ouroboros.”

“Was that you telling me to go check on him?” Stag asked unsurely. The look Barnaby gave him was enough to let Stag know that no, he had not really intended for him to go check on him. “Sorry, sorry, I was just making sure.”

“He made his choice. I’m not the most important thing to him. And I’m too fucking selfish for that.” Barnaby blurted suddenly, the words flowing from his mouth. “He wants to leave me and then he tries to separate me from the last bit of family I have… He has no real evidence against Albert…”

“Barnaby,” Stag sighed heavily. “I’m telling you this as your friend, not your employee…”

“Go ahead.” Barnaby said with a sniff.

“If you honestly, truly, completely trusted Albert Maverick, why wouldn’t you have him in here too? This work would go a lot faster if more people were involved. Why are we doing this in secret?”

Barnaby had no response. He felt as if his stomach had dropped suddenly, like on a roller coaster. Barnaby pursed his lips, deep in thought. He couldn’t deny it. He withheld information from Albert all the time, and always had.

“Now…” Stag said, standing up and stretching. The bottom of his button up shirt untucked, exposing a bit of tummy. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to stop him from leaving.” Barnaby admitted, looking up from the papers.

“We might be too late.” Stag pointed out.

“Too late for what?” Charlie-Boy asked, popping back into the room. He grabbed his jacket from Stag’s shoulder and shrugged it on.

“We’re leaving, right now…” Barnaby decided, his chair rolling backward as he stood.

“I’ll get the car ready.” Stag said with a nod, a smile appearing on his face when he turned around.

“Where’re we going?” Charlie-Boy asked, rolling his head in confusion.

“To see if Kotetsu’s left yet.” Barnaby said, flipping off the lights and walking out the door.

“Holy shit! Yo. I’ll get the boom box!” Charlie-Boy exclaimed.

“What?” Barnaby shook his head. “That’s unnecessary…”

“No, no.” Charlie-Boy raised his hands in a halting gesture. “Just listen for a minute. He’s 40 years old. He grew up with Say Anything, Pretty in Pink, Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, hell, Goonies! He’s gonna expect a boombox…”

“I’m pretty sure there’s only a radio in one of those. And he hates John Cusack movies…” Barnaby tried not to laugh, seeing as Charlie-Boy was 100% serious.

“Fine.” Charlie-Boy shrugged, his lips curving into a pout. “Let’s go then.”

“No, it was legit advice.” Barnaby insisted, walking a few paces in front of Charlie-Boy. “And if he won’t listen I’ll make you go buy me a radio really quick. I mean, I suppose I could use my phone but it’s not quite the same…”

“No. It’s not the same.” Charlie-Boy agreed, still pouting.

Stag pulled up in front of the warehouse. Charlie-Boy opened Barnaby’s door and Barnaby climbed inside. He finger-combed his hair quickly, inspecting his reflection in the window. Suddenly he felt nervous and more than a little nauseous.

“Just relax, Boss.” Stag called over his shoulder. “It’s about a 15 minute drive.”

“Uh huh.” Barnaby replied, closing his eyes.

“I can put on some Peter Gabriel…” Charlie-Boy suggested, letting Stag in on his ‘plan’.

“Oh, is that from a movie or something?” Stag asked, his brows furrowed as he drove.

“What?!” Charlie-Boy gasped. “You clod! It’s an 80’s classic!”

“Do you know they release new movies every month?” Stag teased, sparing Charlie-Boy a glance. “You don’t have to watch movies from before you were born.”

“Neither of you have vision.” Charlie-Boy declared, rubbing his hands together with finality.

“Be quiet a minute.” Stag said, focused on the road.

Charlie-Boy opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it. He licked his lips and stared out the window. And that’s when he saw it, the black SUV that was tailing them. He closed his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket. Kotetsu’s words bounced around in his head and he wasn’t sure who to call.

“Barnaby,” Stag said softly.

“Yeah?” Barnaby opened his eyes.

“You should call him.”

“He said he wouldn’t answer.” Barnaby scoffed.

“Leave a message then.” Stag insisted. “Hurry up and do it.”

“Do you think they’re after Tiger or Barnaby?” Charlie-Boy murmured under his breath.

Stag didn’t answer verbally. Instead he floored it, weaving through traffic expertly. He was an impressive driver, a talent Charlie-Boy had never really understood. He was a brilliant mind stuck as a chauffeur for the mafia.

“Whoa.” Barnaby complained. “That’s too fast, Stag…”

“Sorry, Boss.” Stag muttered, speeding up.

“Stag!” Barnaby cried out, gripping Charlie-Boy’s seat.

“Be quiet, Barnaby.” Stag ordered, his attention never leaving the road.

“I want out of the car…” Barnaby groaned, the bile rising in his throat.

“Fuck!” Stag shouted, a second black SUV boxing their car in. “Charlie, keep him calm.”

Charlie-Boy unbuckled and immediately Barnaby lost his remaining cool. Charlie-Boy climbed into the back seat, his long limbs dragging awkwardly. He held his hands in front of himself, absorbing the slaps and kicks that Barnaby threw his way. He buckled quickly, showing Barnaby that he was properly secured. “Hey, Barney. It’s fine. Stag’s the best driver in Sternbild. He could be a circuit racer…”

The SUV beside them tapped their side. The impact was earsplitting and it knocked the car off the road and onto the shoulder. Stag managed to correct the vehicle, returning to the highway while maintaining speed. He broke out from the two SUVs and bolted through the traffic.

“Just pull over.” Barnaby pleaded.

“I can’t.” Stag refused. “An assault rifle would tear through his car.” Stag took the next exit, and too quickly. Charlie-Boy and Barnaby smacked into each other violently, Barnaby pinned up against the door. “Sorry, Sorry…”

“Where are you going?” Charlie-Boy asked, looking around anxiously.

“Sternbild Police Station is six blocks down.” Stag explained.

“Oh, shit! Stag!” Charlie-Boy cried out in warning.

A third SUV appeared from nowhere. It plowed directly into the driver’s side of the sedan. The car spun and then rolled, landing with a thunderous crash and a scream of tearing metal. The SUV flipped, rolling several times before bursting into flames.

“S-tag? Bar-ney?” Charlie-Boy groaned incoherently, blood oozing from his mouth. His head was in excruciating pain, his teeth broken from the impact. He tried to reach out, to check on his friends, but he couldn’t move.

Barnaby opened his eyes and immediately retched. It got in his face and hair and in his nose. He choked loudly, his entire body shaking. Barnaby looked around, immediately regretting his decision. Charlie-Boy was so tall, he must have knocked his head several times. Shards of teeth had pierced through his lips and cheeks. Barnaby closed his eyes; he didn’t dare look at Stag.

Barnaby searched his pockets blindly, his right arm refusing to move. He swallowed thickly. “Siri…” He spoke aloud. “Siri…” there was a beep in response. “Call 911.”

“ _Calling 911_.”

Barnaby groaned, the phone was on the roof in the front seat. Barnaby unbuckled his belt, though he barely moved at all because the car was so crushed. He wriggled through the tight space, his right arm dragging uselessly at his side. He reached for the phone, his fingertips brushing empty space.

“Fuck.” Barnaby screamed. He tried again and again, suddenly conscious of something wet hitting his back. He turned slightly, looking up to discover it was Stag’s blood dripping onto him. Stag’s face was slack, his nose visibly broken, one eye could have been open, though Barnaby wasn’t sure.

“ _OnStar, we’ve detected you’ve had a crash. We’ve contacted emergency services…_ ” a voice flowed through the car. Barnaby nodded wordlessly, sinking against the floor, or rather the roof, in emotional exhaustion.

There was a loud screech and Barnaby turned, watching a shower of sparks explode toward the ground. It took Barnaby a moment to realize a saw was cutting through the car. In less than two minutes a section of the door had been removed.

Barnaby was dragged from the car by his right arm. It was an odd sensation since Barnaby couldn’t feel the arm at all. He looked up at the masked man gripping him and he let out the most miserable laugh, “Fuck.”

“Kill the others.” The man said, nodding toward the masked man behind him.

“No! No! Please!” Barnaby protested, unable to put up a physical fight. “Don’t! They didn’t do anything…” There were two gun shots and Barnaby felt his heart break. He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t even move an inch.  “Fuck you… Charlie, Stag? Charlie… Stag… Fuck… I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”

It all happened so fast. The accident, the masked men, being shoved in one of the black SUVs, and then driving away. A bag was thrown over his head but Barnaby didn’t even have the strength to protest. He bounced around the inside of the vehicle, his sore body pressed between two men. The shock was so intense he couldn’t even process his pain.

“We’re here.”

Barnaby was pushed over in the seat, someone grabbed his feet and someone else grabbed him around his chest. They hadn’t asked him to walk and that realization unnerved him. He was carried for what felt like a long time.

Somewhere, deep down in his conscious, he realized these people didn’t have accents. They weren’t Russians, Japanese, Mexicans, or anything else. These people were Sternbild, born and bred.

Finally, he was dropped on the floor. He let out a pathetic grunt, but he still couldn’t move. The bag over his head was removed roughly. He looked around weakly. He was in a concrete room, nothing in it but a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling.

The masked men said nothing. They simply walked from the room, locking the heavy, steel door behind them.

* * *

Kotetsu didn’t bother packing. He was always prepared to leave almost every single thing behind, that’s why he’d never accumulated a lot of stuff. He did put together a backpack, grabbing his important documents, passport, and a photo album of family pictures. He sighed heavily, considering what to do with Tomoe’s memorial shrine.

He spun the combination, opening the safe hurriedly. He removed the cash, tucking half of it into this wallet and the other half in the sleeve of his passport. He scanned the apartment thoughtfully, seeing if there was anything he simply could not part with.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and left it on the coffee table. He closed his eyes, biting down hard on his bottom lip. He willed himself to leave the phone, not to touch it, not to call…

And then it rang. Kotetsu exhaled loudly, reaching for the phone with shaking hands. He accepted the call without looking, pressing the phone to his ear, “Bunny?”

_“Kotetsu, it’s me,”_ Antonio breathed. _“Have you left yet?”_

“No.” Kotetsu said, disappointment etched in his voice.

_“You, uh, should get going.”_ Antonio replied casually, but something about his voice made Kotetsu panic.

“Why? What’s wrooong?” Kotetsu drawled.

_“Nothing. I’m just worried about you, is all…”_ Antonio replied.

“You’re making me nervous, Antonio.” Kotetsu admitted, pacing his apartment.

_“I was just calling to wish you luck.”_ Antonio insisted _. “So, good luck. You know how to contact me. I’d like to know you’re doing okay…”_

“Knock it off.” Kotetsu snapped. “What the fuck is going on?”

_“Nothing! I’m hanging up now.”_ Antonio retorted. _“Bye. Take care.”_

“By-e.” Kotetsu replied, hanging up.

Kotetsu stood motionless for a few seconds before deciding to make another call. He dialed the number for the first time, trying not to instantly regret his decision. _“Goldsmith.”_

“Hey, Detective Goldsmith, it’s Kotetsu Kaburagi…”

_“Oh,”_ Ryan laughed loudly _. “Now you call me. Figures…”_

“Why does it figure?” Kotetsu asked, narrowing his eyes and clutching his phone.

_“You want to know about the investigation, right?”_ Ryan suggested. _“There’s no way in hell I’m telling you a damn thing.”_

Kotetsu’s heart stopped. “What investigation?”

Ryan faltered, his cocky attitude dissolving _. “You don’t know? Wait, why are you calling?”_

“What investigation?” Kotetsu repeated.

_“Your boy wonder is missing.”_ Ryan said simply.

“Barnaby?” Kotetsu breathed into the phone.

_“No, not Brooks.”_ Ryan barked. _“The one that worked at your bar, Goodman.”_

“Wh-what?!” Kotetsu sputtered loudly. “Keith is missing?”

_“Yeah,”_ Ryan confirmed. _“He never made it home from work yesterday. His parents called it in. We went to his job location and it is a fucking mess…”_ Ryan clicked his tongue. _“It does not look good for him.”_

“Fuck.” Kotetsu groaned, covering his head with his hand. “Can you give me the address? Where he worked?”

_“No.”_ Ryan refused instantly _. “I don’t think so.”_ Ryan laughed humorlessly. _“Or rather I should say, I couldn’t say or I really don’t know…”_

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu cried out. “I’m sorry. Please. Just tell me. Just the address or the vet’s name…”

_“Maybe if you beg…”_ Ryan taunted.

“Where are you? I will beg you in person. I will get down on the ground and prostrate myself…” Kotetsu shouted. “I am begging you. I beg you. Please.”

_“I’m really gonna make you get on your knees when I see you.”_ Ryan teased.

“That’s fine. I’ll even fucking lick your shoes if you’re into that…” Kotetsu promised.

_“Dr. Boris Smirnov.”_ Ryan answered. _“In Midtown.”_

 “Thank you. Thank you.” Kotetsu murmured gratefully.

_“You won’t get far though.”_ Ryan warned. _“The vet’s gone too.”_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the story and decided to go ahead and post it all in celebration of my birthday (10 Aug). I hope you all enjoy. I appreciate kudos and comments...   
> Cheers, YamatosSenpai

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Antonio spat, removing his feet from his desk.

Kotetsu walked past him, through the aisle of desks. Everyone looked up from their work, watching Kotetsu with interest. Ryan stammered in surprise, his light eyes narrowing, “What are you doing here?”

Kotetsu rounded Ryan’s desk, twisting his chair around to face him. He dropped down on the floor, his forehead brushing the tile. He took a deep breath, his hands pressed together above his head.

“Oh, hell, get up…” Ryan groaned, looking around at the other officers in embarrassment.

Kotetsu grabbed Ryan’s shoe, kissing it before licking the front of it pointedly. A shiny trail of spit spread over the toe of his shoe. Kotetsu kissed the shoe once more before sitting up. The room erupted into laughter and catcalls. “Whoo whoo, Ryan!”

Kotetsu climbed to his feet. “Thank you.”

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Ryan asked, his face flushed scarlet. “The fuck, man?”

“Kotetsu, come on…” Antonio murmured, grabbing Kotetsu’s arm. “You’re leaving aren’t you?”

“I’ve rescheduled my move.” Kotetsu said, eyeing Antonio somberly.

“No.” Antonio shook his head. “No, man. Don’t do this.”

“I can’t leave now. Not with Keith missing…” Kotetsu declared.

“Wait, how did you know about Keith?” Antonio growled, glaring at Ryan. “You fucking moron!”

“Give me a break.” Ryan groaned, still recovering from Kotetsu’s unorthodox bow.

“We’ll find Keith.” Antonio promised. “Just go.”

“It’s my fucking fault!” Kotetsu shouted. “If anything happens to him- Fuck! I swear to God. I am gonna fucking go ballistic on the Molotovs…”

“Calm down.” Antonio said, raising his hands in a calming gesture. “Let’s move. You don’t need an audience.”

“I don’t give a fuck who hears!” Kotetsu barked. “He’s a God damn CPA, for Christ’s sake. He wants to be a vet! Tell me, does someone like that deserve this?”

“I’m good at my job, Kotetsu…” Antonio snapped. “I’ll get him back.”

“When? How long until you have the warrants you need? He’ll be dumped in the river before you can even think about stepping foot on Petrov’s property…” Kotetsu criticized.

“You know that’s how it works.” Antonio sighed.

“I know.” Kotetsu nodded. “That’s why I can’t leave yet.”

“What is going on?”

“Chief.” Antonio and Ryan muttered in unsion.

“Hello, Tiger,” The chief smiled. “Why are you shouting in the middle of my station?”

“I have a favor to ask.” Kotetsu said, stepping toward the chief. “Agnes, I really need your help…”

“Is this about Brooks?” the chief asked.

“No, it’s about- Wait- What do you mean?” Kotetsu demanded, his eyes narrowing. Antonio cursed loudly, kicking a chair across the room. Kotetsu’s eyes widened, his skin blanching. “What do you mean, Agnes?”

“One of the Brooks’ cars was attacked today. They were forced off the road; it was a pretty nasty collision.” The chief explained slowly. “Witnesses say that several masked military-looking ‘men’ pulled one male from the vehicle. Going by description, it was Brooks Junior.”

“Who else was in the car?” Kotetsu asked, his heart pounding in his ears. One thought at a time. One thought at a time. One thought at a time.

“Uh, Ryan?” the chief turned to Ryan expectantly. “Do you have that info?”

“Oh, yeah, Roman Polish-name-I-think and Charles Hopper.” Ryan said, snapping his fingers in recollection. “Brooks’ usual goons.”

“Are they dead?” Kotetsu asked straight-out.

“They were life-flighted to Sternbild Medical.” Antonio answered. “Last I heard they were in O.R.”

“When was that?” the chief asked.

“Maybe two hours ago.” Antonio admitted.

“You weren’t going to tell me.” Kotetsu growled. “You were going to let me leave.”

“You’ve given up enough of your life for Barnaby Brooks.” Antonio replied.

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Kotetsu barked. “You don’t get to decide that, Antonio!”

“You two, stop fighting!” Agnes reprimanded. “I have no problems throwing you both in a cell to cool down…”

“What is going on?” Ryan asked, shaking his head.

“I came to ask a favor.” Kotetsu said, glad to be back on the subject. “And I need it even more now that fucking Barnaby Brooks has been fucking kidnapped- again!”

“I can’t give you your badge back. Not right now.” The chief said flatly. “You’re too upset, Kotetsu. You’d have to operate within the law and I don’t think you’re willing to do that right now.”

“I don’t want the badge.” Kotetsu shook his head. “I don’t have time to wait. I have to hurry…”

“What do you want then?” Agnes asked curiously.

“I want wires.” Kotetsu said.

“Wires?” Antonio groaned.

“I know you can’t go in there. I know it takes time.” Kotetsu explained. “I don’t have the badge. I can do whatever the fuck I want to get evidence. I can get you the stuff you need to get the warrants…”

“Wait… Badge? What are we talking about?” Ryan questioned.

“Hold on, Ryan.” Agnes ordered. “Kotetsu, you do realize how ridiculous this idea is, right? I mean, it’s suicide. And you don’t even know that Brooks and Goodman are still alive.”

“I know they’re still alive.” Kotetsu retorted. “I know.”

“He can’t do it.” Antonio refused, shaking his head. “We can’t in good conscience send someone into that situation. Best case scenario, he walks in and kills a shit load of people. Worst case scenario, he walks in, kills a shit load of people and then gets killed. It’s morally wrong to allow him to kill someone else, even if those assholes are mobsters.”

“He’s got a point, Kotetsu.” Agnes murmured, chewing on her lip.

“I gave years of my life to this department.” Kotetsu replied. “I will take responsibility. I won’t ask for any more favors. This is it. This is the end.”

“So you want us to cut you loose and then leave you out to dry when it’s over?” Agnes questioned, her brows knit together. “I don’t particularly like that implication.”

“Call the mayor.” Kotetsu suggested. “Tell him I’m redeeming the favor he owes me.”

“Kotetsu…” Antonio groaned.

“I’m going with or without the wire.” Kotetsu replied. “It’s up to you.”

“I need time to think.” Agnes breathed.

“You’ve got an hour.” Kotetsu said. “I can’t wait any longer.” Kotetsu turned, walking toward the exit.

“Where are you going?” Antonio questioned.

“I’ll be back in an hour.” Kotetsu called over his shoulder. “Don’t let me down, Agnes.”

* * *

Kotetsu’s eyes were larger than his stomach. He kept eating though. He broke his egg over his toast, eating the whites and then eating the yolk-soaked bread. He chewed methodically, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

He pushed away the empty plate and moved on to the next one; a plate of chili cheese fries. The fries were soggy and he realized they should’ve been eaten higher up on the list. But he pressed on, finishing the plate in a matter of minutes.

Just as Kotetsu reached for the Philly cheesesteak in front of him, someone slid into the booth across from him. Ryan smiled, wriggling his eyebrows at the dozen plates in front of Kotetsu. “Trying to give yourself a heart attack?”

“Why are you here?” Kotetsu asked before biting into his cheesesteak. He chewed meticulously, hoping to at least finish this one last thing.

“Your secret’s out.” Ryan said simply, snatching a cheese stick and taking a bite. He dipped it in the marinara before taking another bite. “I’m fucking impressed, man.”

“I was gonna eat that.” Kotetsu mumbled, his cheeks stuffed with food.

“I’m serious.” Ryan insisted, leaning forward in the booth. “I can’t even imagine… how hard… And I mean, your balls, man! What’re they made of, iron?”

Kotetsu swallowed thickly, wiping his mouth across his hand, “I was serious too. I wanted that.”

“Want it back?” Ryan teased, his eyes glittering. “Or would you rather my help?”

“Your help?” Kotetsu asked, his half-eaten sandwich held just beyond his mouth. “How so?”

“Stop eating.” Ryan instructed. “Go barf it up.”

“Never.” Kotetsu shook his head, tearing into the sandwich once more.

“They’re going to say no.” Ryan admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’ll go anyway.” Kotetsu replied.

“They know that.” Ryan warned. “That’s why they’ve issued an APB on you.”

Kotetsu dropped his sandwich. He made a face that would’ve been humorous in another situation. He shook his head, swallowing with effort. “Really?”

“Really.” Ryan nodded slowly, unlocking his phone and flipping it over for Kotetsu to see.

Kotetsu looked at his mug shot and read the words ‘All-Point Bulletin’ and didn’t bother to read anymore. He leaned back on the bench, his head accidently brushing the person behind him. He didn’t move, he only sat there, his hand on his uncomfortably full stomach. “So, you’re gonna arrest me. I bet you’re happy.”

Ryan laughed, his rugged face softening. “This morning it would’ve made me fucking ecstatic.”

“And now?” Kotetsu asked, still sprawled across the bench.

“I told you,” Ryan muttered. “I’ll help you.”

“And how the hell are you going to help me?” Kotetsu snapped.

“You’ve got an APB out on you.” Ryan explained. “Isn’t this something you learn at the academy? C’s get Degrees, I guess…”

“Ah, yes, thank you, you got me.” Kotetsu grumbled, closing his eyes. “Verbal irony.”

“If I see you, I’m obligated to call it in.” Ryan continued, happy to have had the dig. “And if you’re seen with a known member of organized crime… Well, let’s just say more than one division will be getting involved.”

“You’ll still need the search warrant.” Kotetsu breathed. “There isn’t enough probable cause to storm in there. No judge will grant it.”

“I’ll get the warrant. Leave that part to me.” Ryan insisted.

Kotetsu opened his eyes and looked, really looked, at Ryan. “Why? We don’t like each other. You don’t owe me a damn thing…”

“Antonio and the chief, hell, most everyone in there,” Ryan explained. “They talked about you like you were a God or something. It’s crazy, right? But I want that. I want to be a detective like that…”

“People like me don’t live long.” Kotetsu said.

“Pssh.” Ryan scoffed with a smirk. “Like I wanna be old and shriveled anyway?”

“If you can’t get the warrant people are gonna die.” Kotetsu spoke quietly. “Can your blue flamer heart take that?”

“I’ll get it.” Ryan repeated, ignoring the taunt.

“I’m going either way.” Kotetsu exhaled. “So I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

“There’s something else,” Ryan leaned forward to whisper. “Antonio took me by the nerd box…”

“They don’t like it when you call it that.” Kotetsu said with a laugh.

“Yeah, well, for some reason he took it upon himself to explain how to wear wires…” Ryan drawled. “So I think I can fix you up with a body bug.”

“Well, shit,” Kotetsu groaned. “Either you’re going to betray me and let me die or you’re actually really fucking useful.”

“I don’t need to betray you.” Ryan pointed out. “You’re probably not gonna walk outta there with or without my help.”

“My hour’s up.” Kotetsu said, grabbing the ticket and walking up to pay for his meal. He tipped above and beyond generously and Ryan thought the server might cry. Kotetsu only smiled, grabbing a cheese stick before walking outside.

“I’m parked over here.” Ryan pointed toward his slick-top. Ryan popped the trunk of the car, immediately handing Kotetsu a bullet-proof vest. He smirked, “Don’t get shot in the head.”

“I’m more concerned about being set on fire.” Kotetsu muttered.

“Alright. Let’s get the wire on first, then the vest.” Ryan said, pushing Kotetsu until he stood directly in front of him. Ryan closed one eye, trying to remember how to properly set the unit up.  “I’m no expert, mind you.”

“Who’s on surveillance for this thing?” Kotetsu asked.

“The fox from the nerd box.” Ryan answered, an indulgent smile crossing his face. “Yolandria.”

“Don’t know her.” Kotetsu replied.

“Well, duh, she’s a twenty something…” Ryan explained. “With titties the size of my head.”

“She heard what you just said, right?”  Kotetsu growled, shaking his head. “Dipshit.”

“I’m sure she knows how big her titties are.” Ryan said with a shrug. His phone rang suddenly and he cursed under his breath. He answered it with a smirk, “Goldsmith.”

“Ah, hello, Miss Yolandria.” Ryan murmured into his phone. “It’s working? That’s great. Yeah, please start recording now. Thanks.”

“Oh and Miss Yolandria,” Ryan added. “We should do dinner sometime.”

“She said no, didn’t she?” Kotetsu asked once Ryan hung up.

“Nope. She didn’t say no.” Ryan claimed. “She told me about her sister in HR. She didn’t mention if she was single or not though…”

“You’ll get a promotion if this works.” Kotetsu realized.

Ryan nodded knowingly. “That’s the point.”

“Finished?” Kotetsu asked impatiently.

“Yeah.” Ryan confirmed. “Now put on your vest.”

“Thank you.” Kotetsu said quietly, securing the vest into place. He pulled his shirt over the top of it, buttoning it sloppily. “I hope it works out and you get what you want from this.”

“Did Brooks kill Martinez?” Ryan probed, his eyes widening expectantly.

“You should have asked before the wire.” Kotetsu drawled, turning around with a carefree wave. “Good luck with HR.”

* * *

“It’s been a long, long while, Tiger…”

“Sorry, Nathan. I never called, did I?” Kotetsu teased good-naturedly, wrapping an arm around the taller man’s shoulder in greeting.

“Boys are all the same.” Nathan pouted playfully, his pink-stained lips curling. He pressed his lips against Kotetsu’s cheek, leaving a perfect kiss mark on his dark skin. “To what do I owe the honor, Gorgeous?”

“I need a car. Nothing fancy. It just needs gas and four wheels.” Kotetsu explained. “And I need about 50 mags.”

“9 mm?” Nathan asked, tapping his perfectly manicured nails against his cheek. “Since I adore you…” Nathan drawled thoughtfully. “18 hundred for the mags and 1 grand for the car.”

“Done.” Kotetsu said, pulling money from his wallet.

“That’s quite a deal, ya know!” Nathan insisted, his hand on his slender hip.

“Oh, I know. You always take care of me.” Kotetsu said with a wink.

“Oh, you!” Nathan gushed, smacking his lips against Kotetsu’s cheek one more time. “You be careful, darling. You’re absolutely too damn handsome to die.”

“Thanks for helping out.” Kotetsu said, bowing his head.

“Anything for you, Wild Tiger.” Nathan purred, rolling his shoulders back and crossing his long, hairless legs. “I’m rooting for ya.”

“I thought you always stayed neutral, Nathan?” Kotetsu mused, arching a brow.

“I…” Nathan hesitated. “It’s just that the Brooks are my best customers.”

“It has nothing to do with your deep hatred of Petrov-chan then, huh?” Kotetsu muttered, taking the bag of ammo one of Nathan’s men handed him.

“Of course not.” Nathan replied with a shrug. “I wouldn’t be the biggest dealer in Sternbild if I took sides during every little spat.”

“I would love to catch up,” Kotetsu murmured, catching the car keys that were tossed to him. “But I’m on a tight schedule.”

“Maybe later.” Nathan said, smiling sadly.

“Yeah, maybe later.” Kotetsu agreed, walking out of the warehouse. He took one look at the jalopy parked out front and laughed. He dropped the heavy bag of magazines in the passenger seat before striding around the car.

He leaned over, sticking his fingers down his throat and spreading his feet wide apart. He pushed further and further and then he gagged. He retched forcefully, over and over, emptying the contents of his stomach. He straightened up with a groan, wiping the sick from his mouth. He took a deep breath, he felt much better without all that food rustling around in his belly.

Kotetsu climbed into the car, the small vehicle bouncing. He flipped on the headlights and started the car. The gravel drive crushed nosily on his tires as he put the warehouse far behind him. He drove slowly, careful to observe all the laws of the road. Everything would be pointless if he was stopped now.

Kotetsu pulled into the familiar wooded drive. How many times had he been here? Kotetsu swallowed, vowing, this would be the last time. He took a deep breath and parked the car in front of the fountain. He got out of the car, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed emergency services, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder

“ _911, state your emergency…”_

“My name is Kotetsu Kaburagi. I’m a former LEO with the Sternbild Police Department.” Kotetsu breathed, grabbing the bag of magazines and slinging the strap over his shoulder.

“I’m at the residence of Yuri Petrov,” Kotetsu continued, kicking the car door shut with his foot. “It is probable that I’m going to kill a few people…” Kotetsu sighed. “I’m putting the phone down now.”

Kotetsu placed the phone down on the bottom step. He jogged up the stairs, clocking the security cameras on the awning of the house. He turned the knob on the front door, it was unlocked. If the Molotovs fired first, he would be granted leniency. No matter what, as soon as shots were fired, Ryan would have what he needed.

Kotetsu pulled his gun from the holster. He raised it, as if he were aiming directly at another’s heart. He fired rapidly, across the front windows and the door in a straight line. Kotetsu was entering private property with a deadly weapon; the Molotovs had every right to kill him now. Without hesitation, Kotetsu kicked down the door and stepped into the foyer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously**

The door opened and Barnaby raised his head. The light was too bright in the hallway and Barnaby couldn’t quite make out the face of the person bearing down on him. He couldn’t even tell whether the face was masked or not.  A hand gripped his collar and Barnaby groaned in agony as he was lifted off the floor.

“Where are you taking me?” Barnaby demanded, his legs trailing along the ground uselessly. He tried to stand, his shirt cutting into his arms and neck. The buttons snapped and Barnaby, now shirtless, was dumped onto the floor.

“Move along.” The man ordered, grabbing a fistful of Barnaby’s hair.

“Wait…” Barnaby groaned. “Let me up. Let me stand…”

The man paused, watching Barnaby as he struggled to his feet. He staggered, his bruising chest heaving in and out. The man nodded, pushing his hand in the middle of Barnaby’s back, urging him forward. “Where are we going?”

“Just walk.”

Barnaby limped along, realizing suddenly that his glasses were missing. Did he lose them in the car? He braced himself with his left hand against the wall, his right arm still unable to move. The man pushed him again, guiding him toward the group of men at the end of the hall.

Barnaby was forced out the door and into the bright sunshine. For a moment Barnaby thought his head might split open, but then he was back into darkness, forced into the trailer of a semi. He was all alone inside when the doors shut, sealing him inside the empty, cool blackness. The truck roared to life, the vibrations shaking the floor and walls of the trailer. The semi began to roll and Barnaby slid across the floor into an ungraceful heap by the door.

There are several types of fear. There’s the instant, knee-jerk reaction, the jump scare. Sometimes something is so terrifyingly shocking all you can is laugh. There’s also the slow broil of a chilling tale, the kind that gets under your skin and stays for days. There’s the point when all you can do is scream. And then, finally, there’s the inescapable, paralyzing fear that completely cripples you.

Barnaby was experiencing fear of the latter sort. He couldn’t scream, couldn’t even muster up the vigor to groan. He rolled all over the trailer, unable to secure himself in any way. His right arm was enflamed with agony, the more he hit it against the floor and walls, the more it made his stomach ache.

Barnaby couldn’t guess how long he’d been in the back of the trailer. But by the time the doors opened, Barnaby was convulsing. Two men grabbed him, speaking to one another in a foreign language. Barnaby was powerless, completely vulnerable, as he was carried inside.

The more familiar the surroundings became the harder it became to breathe. Barnaby gasped, his green eyes scanning everything blindly. He groaned incoherently as the men carried him, his lungs threatening to explode. Barnaby was dumped onto a bed and the two men backed up, making way for a slender, pale figure. Yuri, Barnaby realized, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see.

“Hello, Junior.” Yuri breathed, slapping his palm across Barnaby’s face.

“What the fuck do you want?” Barnaby demanded, sitting up as far as he could manage.

“Don’t talk back, you little shit.” Yuri growled, slapping Barnaby again. “Lay there and shut the fuck up.”

“Why am I here?” Barnaby pressed on.

“I gave you a warning.” Yuri breathed, climbing onto the bed. He leaned over Barnaby, his hair trailing across Barnaby’s bare skin. “You didn’t listen. I told you. I told you to stay away from Tiger.”

“He’s not yours.” Barnaby said simply, a fresh wave of strength coming over him.

“Oh? Is he yours then?” Yuri drawled, his olive eyes widening.

“Are you fucking stupid? Did you really have me kidnapped because Kotetsu likes me more?” Barnaby mused, his tongue pressing against his bloodied lip.

“Ko-tet-su! Kotetsu, he says!” Yuri chimed. He smiled charmingly and then, unexpectedly, his fist thrust into Barnaby’s stomach. The hit was hard and Barnaby’s entire body arched. He grunted loudly, his face twisting into a pained grimace. “Don’t call him that. Don’t act like it makes you special…”

“Hey, crazy bitch,” Barnaby taunted, fighting to keep a pained expression off his face. “Kotetsu aske-”

Barnaby’s teeth smacked against each other loudly. He glowered at Yuri, his expression faltering when he saw the absolutely forbidding look Yuri was giving him. Yuri looked so odious, so wicked; it made Barnaby’s skin crawl. “Say it again, Barnaby… I dare you…”

“He’s leaving Sternbild.” Barnaby said, his eyes lowering in shame. “Did you know?” Barnaby exhaled slowly. “Most likely,” Barnaby realized. “Kotetsu’s long gone.”

Yuri twisted Barnaby’s arm roughly. The pain was agonizing. Barnaby growled, moisture leaking from his eyes. He noticed, at last, that bone was visible just beneath his elbow. “Holy shit! God damn it! Fuck!” Barnaby cursed, closing his eyes and willing the gruesome image from his mind.

“I didn’t kidnap you.” Yuri said softly, his hand caressing Barnaby’s youthful cheek. “But you were brought to me so I could kill you…”

“Then do it already.” Barnaby challenged. “Because having one broken arm won’t stop me from kicking your ass for long.”

“Oh, Barnaby…” Yuri sighed. And then his demeanor changed, “Listen, Barn-a-by…” Yuri sang, a maniacal look in his eye. “Do you know that song, Junior? It’s old now, but my father loved that movie. Kinda funny isn’t it? A mobster who listened to musicals…”

“What are you talking about?” Barnaby asked, shaking his head in confusion.

“You’re naïve.” Yuri breathed out. “It’s almost heartbreaking.”

“How so?” Barnaby barked.

“You’re the kind of guy who thinks everything will work out eventually.” Yuri explained. “You believe in heroes and true love and bullshit like that, don’t you? That’s naivety. It’s gross, it’s sickening…”

“Do you think it will be painless? Do you think I’ll let you die quickly?” Yuri asked, his fingers pressing roughly into Barnaby’s cheeks. “Your arm is the least of your problems.”

“Fuck you.” Barnaby said simply, trying to sit up more. “And a big fuck you from Kotetsu too.”

Yuri moved suddenly and Barnaby expected pain, but nothing came. Yuri had bounced off the bed and into the bathroom. He slammed cupboards and opened drawers. Finally he reappeared, several items held in his arms. Barnaby squinted but he couldn’t make out any of the shapes.

Yuri plugged in a small cd player. It was an older model with a clunky, black cord. The CD player shook noisily when he pressed play, the music delayed for several seconds. Barnaby could almost hear Stag ragging on the CD player. He smiled at the thought and then clutched his chest, the pain too raw, too unexpected.

_‘Out there… there’s a world outside of Yonkers…’_ the music began playing. _‘Way out there beyond this hick-town, Barnaby…’_

_‘There’s a slick-town, Barnaby...’_

_‘Out there…. Full of shine and full of sparkle…’_

_‘Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby…’_

_‘Listen, Barn-a-by…!’_

Barnaby looked at Yuri with wide, confused eyes. He opened his mouth to reply but then something wet splashed across his arm and chest and up onto his neck. He gasped and then he screamed. It was as if his skin had been set on fire. He screamed and thrashed, blood and bleach oozing down his skin. The bleach seeped into his wounds, the blood washing from his fractured bone.

He screamed until his voice cracked, tearing at the blankets beneath him to try to wipe his skin off. Barnaby closed his eyes as Yuri approached, biting down on his lip in pure terror. _Jesus, not my eyes. Not my eyes. Not my eyes. Not my eyes_ , Barnaby pleaded.

_‘Put on your Sunday Clothes…’_ the music continued. _‘There’s lots of world out there!’_

“Every time I hear this song,” Yuri mused, his hands smoothing down Barnaby’s hair. “I think of sweet, little Junior.” Barnaby didn’t respond, his eyes still clamped tightly shut. “It fits you. You’re so damn annoying.”

“You got quiet.” Yuri breathed, tugging on Barnaby’s ears. “Are you scared?”

With both of Yuri’s hands on him, Barnaby took the opportunity to open his eyes. Yuri sighed heavily, his hands smoothing down Barnaby’s bloodied neck and onto his shoulders. “Junior, I put in a lot of effort for today…” Yuri admitted softly. “And if Tiger doesn’t come, it’s all for nothing.”

“He won’t come.” Barnaby said, watching Yuri’s nails drag roughly over his bare skin.

“He will come.” Yuri insisted, droplets of blood leaking from around his nails.

“Now who’s naïve?” Barnaby muttered.

“You know, your body is nearly perfect.” Yuri said, licking his bloody fingertips.

“I’d rather you not touch it.” Barnaby breathed out.

“Oh, no, no.” Yuri laughed. “You lost that opportunity when you pushed me on the floor and ran away…” Yuri’s face darkened. “You’ll regret that.”

“Who kidnapped me?” Barnaby asked, ignoring the uncomfortable tingle Yuri’s words gave him.

“I told you before.” Yuri mused. “But you don’t fucking listen.”

“You said it wasn’t you.” Barnaby argued. “You didn’t say who it was.”

“Maverick.” Yuri groaned, pinching his temples. “I told you months ago, Junior. _Ty che, blyad_! _Suka!”_

“Maverick.” Barnaby repeated slowly.

“You’re not as smart as you look.” Yuri complained. He turned around, his hands on his hips. “We should really stop talking to one another or I’ll end up killing you prematurely.” Yuri grabbed one of the towels he had brought from the bathroom. He shredded the material, balling the strip up and then tossing it to Barnaby. “Put it in your mouth or I’ll do it for you…”

Barnaby grabbed the strip of terry cloth. He held it in his hand unsurely, watching Yuri. “What if I just promise to be real quiet?”

“Oh, you’ll promise…?” Yuri drawled, his olive eyes narrowing. Barnaby nodded wordlessly. Yuri smiled, it made him look years younger. “Oh, gosh, golly gee, if you promise.”

Yuri grabbed something from the corner, hiding it behind his back. He hummed along to the song, his curly hair bouncing against his shoulders and back. “But I don’t think you’ll be able to keep a promise like that, Barnaby.”

Barnaby swallowed thickly, his gaze drifting to Yuri’s hands, still held behind his back. Yuri stepped closer and closer, his face solemn but his eyes livid. “You should have left Tiger alone. He didn’t belong to you then and he certainly doesn’t belong to you now.”

“If I’m going to die because of him, then I’m going to call him Kotetsu,” Barnaby breathed. “And I’m going to let you know that we had lots of really good sex and he fucking loved it and he fucking loves me…” Barnaby shouted, backing up against the headboard as Yuri closed in on him.

Yuri brought a wooden baseball bat out from behind his back. He tapped it against his palm twice and then with a thunderous whack he struck Barnaby’s knee. Barnaby screamed, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. He grabbed the handle, ripping the drawer of the nightstand off the track. He threw the drawer at Yuri, hitting him in the chest.

Yuri cursed, hitting Barnaby in the back with the bat. Barnaby’s body froze, the agony shooting down his spine and into his legs. He drooled onto the floor, tears leaking from his eyes. Yuri raised the bat, knocking Barnaby flat onto his back.

“God, I just really hate you.” Yuri threw the bat against the wall and grabbed the strip of terry cloth of the bed. He rolled it up into a ball and roughly shoved it in Barnaby’s mouth. “I’ll be right back.”

As soon as the door shut Barnaby was moving. He spit out the gag and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to push up onto his hands and knees. His right arm just couldn’t take it. He cursed loudly, his knee crunching sickly. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…”

Barnaby grabbed the bed, pulling himself up into a sitting position. He panted in agony, his back seizing up. He closed his eyes and growled, louder and louder until his voice broke. And finally he got high enough to bend over the bed. He laid face down on the bed, trying to get his feet under him.

He gasped as he put weight on his legs. It was unbearable. He steeled his resolve, standing up. He cursed as he walked, leaning down and grabbing the bat. He pressed against the wall behind the door, sucking in a painful breath.

Barnaby waited, the bat held in his shaking hands. He heard footsteps and he held his breath. The door opened and Barnaby took a swing, hitting his mark. The bat splintered, breaking in two.

“Dr. Smirnov!” Keith shouted, dropping to the ground beside the incapacitated man. “Dr. Smirnov! Are you alright?”

“Shit!” Barnaby gasped, dropping the broken bat to the floor.

Yuri stepped around Keith and his cousin, the veterinarian Dr. Smirnov, and walked into the room. He grabbed a fistful of Barnaby’s hair, yanking the younger man across the room. He shoved Barnaby, sending him face first onto the floor. He dipped down, grabbing one of the slivers of the bat.

“You weren’t as hurt as I thought.” Yuri mused, stepping on Barnaby’s leg and rubbing it into the floor. He ran his hand over the splintered wood. “That really pisses me off.”

“Is Boris alright?” Yuri asked, turning around to spare Keith a glance.

“He’s unconscious.” Keith replied. “It could be serious.”

“That will make the holidays awkward.” Yuri groaned, twirling the splintered bat in his hands. “Did you hear that, Junior? You may have seriously injured the man who saved Tiger.”

“Fuck you.” Barnaby barked. “Get off of me!”

“I brought them in here to treat your wounds, but you didn’t need them, did you?” Yuri drawled.

“You’re Barnaby Brooks.” Keith said in recognition, finally getting a good look at Barnaby’s face.

Barnaby squinted blindly. The young man was bloodied and bruised but Barnaby knew that face anywhere. “Keith Goodman?”

“What, you two know each other?”  Yuri asked.

“Yeah, I worked for-”

“A café I used to go to…” Barnaby finished, hoping to keep their actual connection a secret. “What a coincidence.”

“I hope this doesn’t bleed too much because I don’t think Blondie here is a licensed vet…” Yuri noted.

“I’m not. I’m just a tech. I just started. I have no idea what I’m doing…” Keith explained nervously.

“Eh, too bad.” Yuri shrugged, stabbing the splintered bat through Barnaby’s shoulder. The wood pierced through his flesh, the tip jutting out his chest.

“Oh shit!” Keith yelled, covering his eyes as Barnaby screamed. “Don’t remove it. He could bleed out.”

“I have to remove it.” Yuri explained. “I can’t just leave the poor boy on the floor like this…” Yuri wrenched the wood from Barnaby’s flesh, blood pouring out in ominous amounts.

“Do you need a doctor now, Junior-kun?” Yuri asked, stepping over Barnaby.

“I need a doctor.” Barnaby breathed.

“Keith,” Yuri instructed calmly, licking the bloodied end of the bat. “Move him onto the bed.”

“Yeah, uh, yes,” Keith murmured, kneeling beside Barnaby. He propped up his knee, doing his best to gently lift the injured man. He carried him to the bed, Barnaby’s blood soaking into his undershirt.

“Treat his wounds.” Yuri demanded, handing the bottle of bleach to Keith.

“I can’t use this.” Keith refused shaking his head.

“Use it or drink it.” Yuri whispered, his finger twirling a strand of Keith’s honey-colored hair.

Keith opened the bottle, tossing the cap over his shoulder. He lifted it to his lips and closed his eyes. “ **NO! Stop! Don’t do it**!” Barnaby screamed. “Please! It’s fine… It’s okay… Don’t drink it…” Barnaby reached for Keith desperately. “Don’t…”

Keith hesitated, his stomach and brain twisting into knots. “I…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Barnaby croaked. “I can deal with this. It’s only temporary. Kotetsu’s going to come save me.”

“Use it!” Yuri snapped, pushing Keith roughly. “I don’t want to hear him talking! I want to hear him screaming!”

“I’m sorry, Barnaby…” Keith murmured, pouring the bleach into the puncture wound. When Barnaby jerked, Keith jumped in fright, dropping the bottle of bleach on the floor. He kicked it away, letting it spill across the floor. “Oh, shit…”

“It’s still bleeding a lot.” Yuri noted, folding his arms over his chest. “Hey, Junior, do you think we should cauterize it?”

“I could do it if I had silver nitrate or salt…” Keith said, thinking aloud.

“Salt?” Yuri shook his head in confusion. “Really?”

“Yeah, that’s where the phrase comes from, ya know. ‘Rubbing salt in a wound’.” Keith explained. “We also need some ice. Icing the wound will help slow down the blood flow, hence helping to prevent blood loss.”

“Oh, God. Your face pisses me off.” Yuri growled. “You hit the wrong one, Barnaby.”

“I meant to hit you.” Barnaby growled, his face paling.

“Do you have bandages?” Keith asked, eyeing the pile of supplies from the bathroom.

“Sure, help yourself.” Yuri opened his arms in gesture.

“Is there any analgesic?” Keith asked, examining the materials.

“Any what?” Yuri questioned, arching a brow.

“Pain relief.”

“None of that.” Yuri derided. “I want it to hurt.”

“Okay,” Keith murmured, carrying the needed supplies to the bed. He kneeled beside Barnaby, examining his shoulder. “I’m not a doctor.”

“I know.” Barnaby breathed.

“I’m not even a vet.” Keith groaned.

“I can’t be choosy.” Barnaby reasoned, clamping his eyes shut.

“I guess that’s true.” Keith agreed, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“There’s good news though.” Barnaby whispered.

“What?” Keith asked, trying his best to steady his hand.

“I’m one patient who won’t try to bite you.” Barnaby laughed openly, his breathing becoming shallow. He coughed weakly, his lips turning purple.

“Mr. Tiger is leaving.” Keith whispered, tending to Barnaby. “What exactly does this guy want?”

“He wants to kill me.” Barnaby whispered in reply. “And as for Kotetsu, I don’t know. I don’t think Yuri knows.”

“Does this have to do with the yakuza?” Keith continued in a hushed tone.

“Kotetsu and Yuri, they, uh, used to be…” Barnaby trailed off. “They used to fuck.”              

“Him and Mr. Tiger?” Keith gasped in shock.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Yuri drawled. “Sharing secrets?”

“He’s got a broken rib.” Keith said, looking over at Yuri. “At least one, maybe more.”

“Good, good.” Yuri nodded satisfactorily. “That’s incredibly painful, is it not?”

“He’s in bad shape.” Keith replied, brushing his hand softly over Barnaby’s purpling chest. “He’s in plenty of pain.”

“If he were a dog,” Yuri probed. “Would you put him down?”

Keith looked mortified. “He’s not a dog.”

“But if he was.” Yuri pressed. “Use your imagination, Blondie.”

“It would depend on the owner.” Keith said fiercely, and Barnaby knew Keith understood the implication of his words. “With proper love and care, a dog could definitely come back from this.”

“Well, he’s not a dog.” Yuri snapped.

“Obviously.” Keith retorted.

“Be careful how you speak to me.” Yuri warned, his hand wrapping around Keith’s shoulder. “You’re not the only vet tech in Sternbild.”

“Why are you doing this?” Keith demanded angrily. “This sort of thing. It’s sick. It’s too much. You’re twisted… What can come from this?”

“Sick? Twisted?” Yuri crushed Keith’s throat with both of his hands. “You have no idea.”

“Get off of him!” Barnaby shouted, kicking Yuri weakly.

Yuri released Keith, climbing over him and onto the bed. Yuri pelted Barnaby with his fists, punching Barnaby over and over. Barnaby couldn’t even raise his arms to defend himself.

Yuri grunted loudly as Keith’s fist connected with Yuri’s cheek. Yuri rolled over, landing on the bed next to Barnaby. Yuri blinked wordlessly, staring up at the ceiling. And then he let out a earsplitting shriek. He sat up, his hair billowing around him wildly.

“Keith, run!” Barnaby warned, unable to move an inch.

Keith didn’t move, couldn’t move. He simply stared at Yuri, a horrified expression plastered on his handsome face. Yuri cursed in Russian, spit flying from his mouth. He pulled a gun from his waistband and fired twice.

The bullets hit the wall behind them, light flooding through the holes. Yuri stood up, walking around the bed. “The next one goes in your brain, motherfucker.”

“Sorry.” Keith breathed, his hands raised. “Sorry.”

“I will fucking kill you.” Yuri snarled. “This isn’t a game. Do you have any fucking idea who I am? You fucking fuck!”

“No. I have no idea what’s going on.” Keith cried, gripping his hair with both shaking hands.

“You’re here to keep Barnaby alive.” Yuri explained. “Until Tiger gets here. When Tiger gets here, I’ll probably be forced to immobilize him. Depending on his attitude, you may or may not have to tend to his wounds. Then you’re free to go. It’s an easy job… Just do as you’re told…”

“Yes.” Keith breathed, his eyes closed.

Yuri pistol whipped Keith, knocking the young man to the floor. The music suddenly hit a crescendo and Yuri lost it. He fired several shots directly into the CD player. “Shut the fuck up!”

“I’ll be right back.” Yuri wheezed, running his hands over his weary face. “Don’t either of you come up with any more retarded plans.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Click.** Kotetsu stood, clutching onto the door frame for support. He had entered the Petrov manor with no resistance. In fact, he hadn’t seen a single soul on his way through the house. It had been unnerving, sure, but it was nothing compared to right now, this very moment.

Kotetsu sank to his knees, unable to breathe. He clutched his chest, the ammo and his gun falling to the floor. Intense pain shot across his arm and deep between his lungs, his vision blurred and for a moment he thought he might be having an actual heart attack. They weren’t here. No one was here.

The only thing that could have gotten him off the floor was the sound of police sirens. Kotetsu jumped up, steadying himself on the door frame. He walked into the empty room and snatched the note off the end of the neatly made bed.

Kotetsu tore open the envelope with shaking hands, scanning the handwritten note anxiously.

_Dear Tiger,_

_I hope you haven’t damaged my house too severely. Though, I suppose it won’t matter soon if you did._

_There’s an African proverb, When the mouse laughs at the cat, there’s a hole nearby._

_You should hurry. I’m hoping you can catch me._

_Yours truly,_

_Yuri_

“Why?” Kotetsu wheezed, laying the note back on the bed. “Why aren’t you here? Damn it! Where are you?”

Kotetsu yanked his wire off, laying it on top of the note. He turned around, grabbing the bag of ammo and his discarded pistol. He walked quickly through Petrov’s house and back outside. He retrieved his cell phone and hung up the call. He climbed back in his car and threw it into drive.

He drove recklessly, speeding out of the drive just as the first police cars turned down the street. He dropped to the speed limit, buckling his seat belt. He drove past the units and exhaled in relief, dialing the cell phone.

_“You are in so much trouble.”_

“Shut up, Antonio.” Kotetsu barked. “No one’s there. Petrov’s not there.”

_“What?”_

“I don’t know where they are.” Kotetsu admitted, the realization cutting him like a knife. “I have no idea where’d they be…”

_“You know making a call like that makes it premeditated, right?”_

“Are you listening? No one was there! I didn’t shoot anybody! The entire house was empty…” Kotetsu snapped. “And I have no fucking clue where they could be!”

_“Everyone in the city is looking for you.”_

“They should be looking for the three kidnapping victims.” Kotetsu replied impatiently.

_“Where are you?”_

“Antonio, there was no doubt in my mind.” Kotetsu groaned. “Where are they? He wants me to find them, but I have no fucking idea…”

_“They could be dead.”_

“Don’t say that.”

_“You need to come in to the station.”_

“I’m hanging up now.” Kotetsu muttered, throwing his phone out the window.

Kotetsu parked on the side of the road, letting his head rest against the steering wheel. The letter was nothing, there was no information in it. He didn’t have a clue where else Barnaby and Yuri could be. The Molotovs had hundreds of warehouses in Sternbild; it would take hours and hours to search them all.

Where could Yuri have the privacy to hold three grown men against their wills? Where would Yuri expect him to look next? If the Molotovs weren’t holding Barnaby then who could have the power to- “Fuck.”

Kotetsu regretted tossing his phone out the window. He threw the car into drive and pulled back onto the road. He passed a SWAT truck and he nearly laughed. Yuri was smarter than him. Yuri knew Kotetsu would show up, and most likely involve the police. Almost every cop in Sternbild would be at the Petrov residence, far away from Yuri’s actual location.

Suddenly the earth shook, a large boom quaking the windows of the car. A large, black cloud erupted into the air, flames licking out from behind the treetops. A moment later Kotetsu pieced it together. The Petrov manor had just exploded.

Kotetsu turned on the radio, flipping through the stations impatiently until he found music rather than commercials. He blared the radio, trying not to speed. It was an impossibly long drive and Kotetsu couldn’t calm his nerves.

He pulled up to the Brooks’ property, stopping at the guard post at the gate. Kotetsu rolled down his manual window as the guard approached.  “Oh, Tiger, Boss isn’t-”

“Let me in.” Kotetsu demanded. “And leave the gate open.”

“Wha, well, uh, I can’t do that…” the man insisted.

“Give me your phone.” Kotetsu ordered, his hand held out expectantly.

“My phone?”

“Yes, give me your fucking phone.” Kotetsu barked.

The guard handed Kotetsu his cell phone. Kotetsu dialed from memory, a little unsure if he had it right. _“Goldsmith.”_

“It’s me.”

_“Holy shit! What a wild night you’re having…”_

“Ryan, listen to me.” Kotetsu interrupted impatiently. “I’m at Barnaby Brooks’ house.”

_“What are you doing there?”_

“This is the only other place I can think of to look.” Kotetsu murmured.

_“Loyalty isn’t that cheap, is it?”_ Ryan scoffed.

“It’s a big house.” Kotetsu replied. “And Albert Maverick is the most powerful man in Sternbild.”

_“Everyone’s at the Petrov place.”_

“I need them here.”

_“You sure do ask a lot.”_

“You wanna be the hero of Sternbild or not?”

_“The Brooks aren’t the same as the Molotovs.”_

“Are you scared?”

_“Aren’t you?”_

“I don’t have a choice.”

_“What if they aren’t there?”_

“There’s nowhere else.”

_“But why would Maverick team up with…”_

“I don’t have time to talk.” Kotetsu snapped. “I don’t have my wire. I don’t have a phone.”

_“You don’t have a prayer.”_

“It would be great if I could get some police support.” Kotetsu said simply before hanging up. He handed the phone back to the guard, who stood in stunned silence. Kotetsu forced a smile. “Do you work for Barnaby or Maverick?”

“Barnaby…” the guard breathed.

“Then leave this gate open.” Kotetsu requested. “And go home.”

Kotetsu drove through the open gate, pulling in front of the Brooks house. He grabbed his bag and once again climbed out of the car. He jogged up the steps and knocked on the front door.

The door opened and two men answered almost immediately. “What do you want?”

“I want inside.” Kotetsu replied.

“He’s not here.” The older one answered.

“Didn’t ya hear? He’s missing.” The second added.

“Shouldn’t you be out looking for him?” Kotetsu mused, pushing through the door.

“Hey! Wait!” the second man called after Kotetsu.

“It’s okay,” a third man said, leaning against the wall. “Maverick’s expecting him.”

“Where is he?” Kotetsu demanded.

“Surrender your weapons.” The man ordered. “Then I’ll take ya.”

Kotetsu dropped the bag of ammo at his feet. He handed his gun to one of the men, lifting his arms and spreading his legs as he was searched. “He’s clean.”

“Take me to Barnaby.” Kotetsu ordered.

“Barnaby? He’s missing!” the second man insisted.

“You two stay here.” The third man barked, nodding in gesture for Kotetsu to follow.

Kotetsu followed the man through the house and up the stairs. They entered Barnaby’s wing of the house and stopped in front of the familiar door. This was the room Kotetsu had spent months in, healing from Jake’s attack. The man gestured Kotetsu forward and Kotetsu turned the knob; it was locked.

“Where’s the key?” Kotetsu whispered. He looked around as a group of Molotovs walked up. They watched Kotetsu with interest, murmuring to each other in Russian.

“I don’t have it.” The man said before walking off, leaving Kotetsu alone with the Molotovs.

Kotetsu searched his pockets, his fingers fumbling from nerves. He finally procured the loose key, a _gift_ from Yuri, and pushed it into the lock with shaking hands. The knob twisted and Kotetsu opened the door a fraction of an inch. The key worked.

Kotetsu took a deep breath and swung open the door. He walked into the room, stepping over the man lying on the floor. He crossed the room quickly, everyone’s gaze felt so heavy.

“Mr. Tiger!” Keith exclaimed, unsure of whether to stand or not.

“Ti-ger.” Yuri murmured, his olive eyes widening in delight. “You’re here.”

“What’re you doing here?” Barnaby breathed out weakly.

“I came to save you.” Kotetsu answered, leaning over Barnaby.

“You’re late.” Barnaby teased, closing his eyes as Kotetsu pressed his lips to his forehead.

“Yeah, well,” Kotetsu groaned. “I had the wrong house.”

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Yuri declared. “We have so much unfinished business.”

“What are you doing, Yuri?” Kotetsu asked, turning to face the older man. “Why are you involving these kids?”

“Would you have come if I asked?” Yuri questioned.

“How did you get involved with Maverick?” Kotetsu wondered, shaking his head.

“Are you asking me why we’re holding Junior in his own house?” Yuri probed. “Because that’s what I think you really want to know.”

“Sure. Answer that first.”

“The police can’t touch the Brooks.” Yuri explained. “I would have a battering ram at my door in an hour…” Yuri laughed. “Maverick wants Junior dead. He’s too high maintenance, too willful, too obsessed with Wild Tiger.”

“And you’re helping?”

“I have things I want too.” Yuri said simply.

“And you’ll get them? This is what you want?” Kotetsu shook his head.

“Don’t talk to me that way.” Yuri cautioned. “Who do you think you are? Do you notice a theme? You just can’t keep your hands off the pretty, little mafia princes?”

“You and Barnaby are completely different.” Kotetsu reasoned.

“In years, yes…” Yuri drawled. “But please, tell me how else…”

“What do you think will happen if anyone finds you?” Kotetsu breathed. “You’re in his fucking house! It doesn’t matter if you seal this section off… If anyone who supports Barnaby walked in on this…”

“Aw, are you pretending to worry about me?” Yuri scoffed. “Please don’t.”

“I’m here.” Kotetsu declared, holding his hands out. “I have no weapons. I don’t know what you want from me, but I am here, Yuri.”

“I want you to atone.” Yuri said. “Ten years ago you… you picked Barnaby Brooks Junior over me. You shot me, Tiger. You fucking shot me.”

“I didn’t want to shoot you.”

“That shitty fucking brat… You would go so far for him? What was he to you?” Yuri growled.

“He was just a kid.” Kotetsu said simply.

“And I was just nothing?” Yuri breathed.

“Let Keith go.” Kotetsu pressed.

“The vet tech?” Yuri furrowed his brows, momentarily too surprised by the question to be angry about the interruption.

“Yes. Let him go.” Kotetsu repeated.

“I need him.” Yuri refused.

“For what?”

Yuri pulled his gun from his waistband and fired, hitting Kotetsu in the stomach. Kotetsu staggered backward, his hand to his abdomen. “For this.” Kotetsu held his hand over his stomach, pressing firmly. Yuri sighed, “You’re not bleeding.”

“Kevlar.” Kotetsu replied with a pained grimace.

“Ah.” Yuri nodded solemnly. He brushed his hair out of his face and groaned.

“You said you wanted me to atone.” Kotetsu began. “That has nothing to do with Keith or Barnaby. Let them go.”

“Maverick wants him dead.” Yuri argued. “It’s out of my hands.”

“Since when does a Molotov cater to a Brooks?” Kotetsu demanded.

“Since Wild Tiger disappeared and destroyed half the underground doing so!” Yuri shouted. “You knew I was in danger but you left! You left me to die, Tiger!”

“You left me to die in that room!” Kotetsu shouted. “Do you have any idea how horrible that was? For fuck’s sake, Yuri! You had an ambulance within forty-five minutes of when I shot you…”

“I took care of you…” Yuri growled.

“No. You tormented me and a ten year old boy…” Kotetsu spat.

“Oh? Is that how you feel?” Yuri bellowed.

“Yeah. That’s why I fucking hid from you for ten years!” Kotetsu returned.

“You weren’t very good at hiding then!” Yuri shouted. “I knew where you were!”

“Everyone fucking knew where I was!” Kotetsu continued.

“You’ve really got some nerve talking to me like this when you need a favor, Tiger.” Yuri challenged.

“What do I need from you?” Kotetsu barked.

“You need my forgiveness.” Yuri replied.

“What the hell would I do with that?” Kotetsu muttered, quieting down.

“Save your precious little Bunny.” Yuri suggested.

“I thought you said it was out of your hands?” Kotetsu questioned.

“Well, what can I say? You know how willful I can be.” Yuri retorted.

“This is a fucking mess.” Kotetsu spat. “You’re a fucking mess.”

“Barnaby’s a fucking mess.” Yuri snarled. “And he’s going to be a dead mess if you keep pushing me, Tiger.” Yuri crossed the room, the pistol muzzle pressed to Barnaby’s sweaty head. “A big fucking dead mess.”

“No, please.” Kotetsu breathed, holding his hands up peaceably. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Sorry just isn’t going to cut it.” Yuri explained, his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu repeated, dropping to his knees. “I’m sorry I shot you. I’m sorry I left when you asked me not to. I’m sorry.”

“Keep going.” Yuri drawled, pushing his foot against Kotetsu’s shoulder. He pressed roughly until Kotetsu was on his chest on the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Kotetsu continued. “I’m sorry that I pissed you off. I’m sorry.”

“It’s just not enough.” Yuri decided, walking away from Kotetsu.

Kotetsu remained on the floor, his eyes following Yuri’s movements. Yuri returned, dropping a typical kitchen block butcher knife on the floor in front of Kotetsu. The knife bounced and clattered. Yuri smiled wretchedly, “Atone.”

“What’s going on?” Barnaby murmured faintly, trying to sit up.

Keith placed his hand on Barnaby’s chest, gently persuading him back to the bed. “Nothing. Don’t mind it.”

Kotetsu nodded, grabbing the butcher knife. He pushed himself onto his knees, his left hand placed on the floor in front of him. He closed his eyes, his tongue trailing along his teeth nervously. “I’m sorry that I failed you, Yuri.”

He spread his fingers as far apart as he could manage and without another second of hesitation, he brought the knife down on the upper knuckle, in the middle of his middle finger. The carpet beneath was too plush, too yielding. He had to cut three more times before he completely severed the joint and sinew.

“Kotetsu! What’s wrong? Let me up…” Barnaby groaned in mental and physical anguish.

Kotetsu cried out, the bloodied knife still clutched in his right hand. He murmured in agony, trying his best to collect the finger with his slippery hand. Finally, he held the amputated digit against his palm, offering it to Yuri obediently. “ _Taihen moushi wake gozaimasen deshita_. Please accept my atonement.”

Yuri’s face brightened, he took the finger and held it to his chest. He kneeled down, taking Kotetsu’s hand in his. He pressed his lips to the injured finger, sucking the tip ravenously. Kotetsu hissed in pain, pushing Yuri away.

 “Keith! Shut the door! Shut the door!” Kotetsu shouted, reaching forward, toward Yuri. Yuri’s eyes widened in realization as Kotetsu’s hand wrapped around the gun handle.

Keith leapt to his feet, slamming the door closed with his shoulder. He threw his weight into it, bolting the door. Unfortunately, Kotetsu had left the key in the lock. Keith dropped to the floor, doing his best to barricade the door.

Kotetsu had both the gun and the knife, but only for a moment. The gun slipped out of his blood-slicked hands and onto the floor. It discharged on its own, firing a stray bullet God only knows where. “Fuck!”

“You… you… fuc-ker…” Yuri choked, holding his hand to his throat.

Kotetsu could only stare in bewilderment. He didn’t understand why there was so much blood on Yuri. Yuri staggered backward and then collapsed, choking loudly. “Tiger, I can’t hold the door!” Keith shouted.

“Y-Y-Yu-Yuri?” Kotetsu stammered, bending over Yuri in shock. He brushed the hair from Yuri’s face, his bloodied hand smearing scarlet across his cheek. “What happened?”

“You sh-shot me…” Yuri choked out.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Kotetsu murmured. “Are you alright?”

“No…” Yuri laughed feebly.

“Tiger! They’re coming in!” Keith shouted. “I can’t hold this door!”

“I loved you…” Yuri whispered.

“Yuri…” It all felt surreal to Kotetsu.

“I’m gl-glad it was you.” Yuri murmured.

The door splintered and two Molotovs came bursting through. Keith shouted, covering his head defensively. Kotetsu moved quickly, grabbing Yuri’s gun and firing. He shot expertly, hitting them each twice in the chest. But there was no time to breathe; two more men were pushing their way inside. Kotetsu was hit, he sucked in a deep breath, raising his gun and firing again.

“Keith, move away from that wall!” Kotetsu shouted, firing again.

“I c-can’t!” Keith cried, his hands wrapped around his head.

“Crawl!” Kotetsu ordered, the room suddenly growing quiet.  He searched Yuri’s pockets, grabbing his cellphone. “Get in the bathroom.”

“Are they dead?” Keith asked, looking around the room.

“Move, Keith.” Kotetsu barked, tossing Yuri’s phone to the terrified young man. “Lock the door. Get in the bathtub and call 911.”

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby groaned.

Kotetsu searched the dead Molotovs’ jackets, gathering their guns and magazines. Kotetsu snarled in irritation, wrapping his injured hand around Keith’s collar. He dragged the shaken man across the room and dumped him unceremoniously against the porcelain tub.

“I know you’re scared, Keith.” Kotetsu breathed, kneeling in front of Keith. “But I need you to follow directions. Call 911. Tell them you’re at the Brooks’ estate. Tell them everything you know. Keep talking.”

“O-Okay, T-Tiger…” Keith stammered.

“I’m locking this door behind me.” Kotetsu explained gently. “Don’t unlock it for anyone that the 911 dispatcher can’t identify.”

“Yes, Mr. Tiger.” Keith nodded in understanding.

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby called, trying to sit up as Kotetsu reentered the room.

 “Hold on, Bunny.” Kotetsu murmured, changing out the magazine in his clip.

“Kotetsu.” Barnaby repeated more urgently.

“What?” Kotetsu asked, looking up.

“It’s Maverick.” Barnaby said quietly.

“Oh?” Kotetsu replied kindly. “Sorry to hear that, Bunny.”

“Give me a gun.” Barnaby requested, finally pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Kotetsu walked the pistol over, handing Barnaby some extra magazines. “Let’s flip over the bed. I can help you to the floor. Unless there’s somewhere closer that you can hide...”

“I’m not hiding.” Barnaby snapped, standing up, his knee cracking audibly. 

“Lay back down, idiot.” Kotetsu breathed. “We’ve probably only got a minute or less until Maverick sends people up here to kill us.”

“In that case,” Barnaby murmured. “I was on my way to stop you from leaving when they hit my car.” Barnaby kissed Kotetsu, desperate to relay his feelings.

“Really?” Kotetsu exhaled.

“I love you.” Barnaby declared, his legs shaking from the strain.

“I love you, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu whispered tenderly. “And I’m sorry, little moon rabbit.”

Kotetsu knocked his hand roughly against Barnaby’s neck. Barnaby crumpled into Kotetsu’s arms. Kotetsu carried him around the bed, dropping to his knees. He pushed Barnaby under the bed, blocking him from view with pillows. He left one of the guns beside Barnaby, hopefully where he’d find it.

Kotetsu gathered the guns and mags and jogged from the room. He ran down the hall, sliding to a stop beside the window. He paused, squinting out the window in disbelief. Outside was a single slick-top. Ryan leaned against his car, a cigarette in hand as he chatted with one of the Brooks in charge of security.

The security guy gestured to the house and Kotetsu groaned. What the fuck was Ryan doing and did he want to fucking die? Kotetsu had no time to think, he kicked his foot through the glass, shattering the window.

The Brooks employee and Ryan looked up in surprise and Kotetsu leaned out the window. Ryan squinted, blocking his eyes from the sun with his hand. Kotetsu waved his gun around his head, firing twice and shouting, “Probable cause?”

There was another gunshot, much closer and Kotetsu lurched against the windowsill. He groaned loudly, and he knew that this bullet had pierced his Kevlar vest. Kotetsu turned around slowly, blood trickling down his back.

“Put your gun down, Tiger.” Maverick ordered, waving the gun at Kotetsu threateningly.

Kotetsu exhaled heavily in frustration. “You’re gonna kill me either way. I think I’ll keep it.”

“Yes.” Maverick admitted with a nod. “I appreciate you taking Yuri out for me first. You were always a great cleaner.”

“Why Barnaby?” Kotetsu asked. “Why do _all of this_ to him?”

“He was always the one who was supposed to die.” Maverick murmured. “With Junior out of the way, I would legitimately be the most powerful man in Sternbild.”

“Why didn’t you kill him on Christmas Eve, then?” Kotetsu pressed.

“I sent him to the Molotovs so I wouldn’t have to do it myself.” Maverick grunted. “And those fucking useless Russians couldn’t even manage to kill a child.”

“But you killed Barnaby and Emily, who trusted you.” Kotetsu muttered in disgust.

“This is the mafia, Tiger.” Maverick drawled. “You can’t trust anyone.”

“Drop your weapons.” One of the Brooks’ men shouted.

Kotetsu was now outnumbered and under-gunned. Kotetsu dropped his pistol, raising his hands into the air. “You should be ashamed of yourselves. There is nothing worse than mobsters who have no loyalty. Barnaby Brooks is your boss…”

“You know too much.” Maverick said with a shrug. “Just die quietly.”

Kotetsu reached behind, pulling another gun from the waistband of his pants. But he wasn’t fast enough, not with Maverick’s gun already trained on him. Kotetsu panicked, closing his eyes in expectation of the forthcoming pain.

There were two rapid shots, and then, a third. Kotetsu opened his eyes as he dropped to his knees. He’d been hit. He gasped, blood pumping through his vest and between his fingers. The pain was intense but then it waned and Kotetsu knew it had hit in a bad place.

Maverick and the other Brooks member fell to the ground, blood dripping between their eyes. They’d been killed, a single, perfect head shot. Kotetsu looked up in confusion, a heart-wrenching gasp escaping his lips. “You…”


	22. Chapter 22

“Kotetsu,” Stag murmured anxiously. “You’ve been shot.”

“Holy fuck,” Kotetsu exclaimed, dropping the gun between his legs. His eyes roamed over the young man’s battered body. The sockets of Stag’s eyes were both black, his face was terribly swollen and his nose was stuck at an awkward angle. He had stitches across the gash in his forehead. It was obvious he was injured elsewhere too.  “You look like shit.”

“Yeah, well,” Stag chuckled breathlessly. “You don’t look so hot yourself.”

“Help me up.” Kotetsu requested, but as soon as the words left his lips he knew he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t walking away this time.

“Kotetsu, where’s Barnaby?” Stag asked, laying Kotetsu on the ground. He positioned Kotetsu gently, placing his gun on his stomach.

“He’s in there, under the bed.” Kotetsu answered. Stag moved to leave and Kotetsu grabbed his arm. “The police are on their way. Make sure you lose the gun before they get here.”

“Okay.” Stag nodded.

“When they get here,” Kotetsu spoke urgently. “Follow their directions. Don’t argue and don’t fight back. Ask to speak to Antonio Lopez. Tell him everything. Don’t confess to anything to anyone else.”

“Okay.” Stag nodded again.

“And Bunny…” Kotetsu said with effort.

“Tell him yourself.” Stag insisted, shaking his head. “I’ll be right back.”

“Stag!” Kotetsu protested.

“Yes?”

“Can I use your phone?” Kotetsu asked, unable to move from his position on the floor.

“Sure.” Stag answered, pulling his cellphone from his jacket pocket. He unlocked it and handed it to Kotetsu.

“Thanks.” Kotetsu breathed. “Now, go on. Check on Bunny.”

Kotetsu couldn’t hold the phone and dial at the same time. He tried again and again before deciding to prop the cell on his chest. He looked long and hard at the home screen of the phone. It was a picture of Stag and Charlie-Boy.

The photo caught Kotetsu’s attention because Stag was smiling so blindingly. He looked so happy next to Charlie-Boy. It was a moment later that Kotetsu realized the photo was taken in bed. Kotetsu smiled and clicked on the little phone icon, dialing from Stag’s favorites.

The phone rang and rang. _“This is Brooks. You’ve reached my cell,”_ Barnaby’s voice filled the speaker. _“Leave a message.”_

* * *

**Three days later**

“Mornin’, Junior.” Ryan drawled, flipping the chair around and under him. “My name is Ryan Goldsmith.”

“Don’t call me Junior.” Barnaby muttered, spooning yogurt into his mouth.

“The doctors cleared you for questioning.” Ryan explained, nodding toward Antonio. “This is my partner, Detective Lopez. We have more than a few questions for you.”

“First things first,” Antonio began. “How’re you feeling?”

Barnaby dropped the spoon onto the tray, eyeing Antonio with derision. “Where’s Kotetsu?”

“You have to answer our questions before we’ll answer yours.” Ryan barked.

“I feel like knowing where Kotetsu is.” Barnaby growled.

“Barnaby,” Antonio began hesitantly. “Let’s go over the basics and then you can get some more rest.”

“I think I’ll wait for my lawyer.” Barnaby announced, adjusting the IV cord in his lap.

“Fuck.” Ryan growled, kicking the wheel of the hospital bed. “Screw you. Quit being such a pain in my ass…”

“Lawyer.” Barnaby repeated, locking gazes with Ryan. “Or news about Kotetsu. It’s up to you.”

“Damn it.” Ryan cursed, turning his back on Barnaby and stalking angrily toward the door. “Come on, Antonio! This schmuck just lawyered up.”

“Wait!” Barnaby cried out, clinging to the rail of his bed. “Mr. Lopez. I remember you. I remember you from that day…” Antonio paused, listening. “You’re the one who Kotetsu called. You’re the one that got us to the hospital…”

“Which means you’re his friend.” Barnaby reasoned. “Please. Please, I am begging you. Let me see him or talk to him or something…”

“I’m sorry,” Antonio exhaled shakily. “I can’t let you.”

* * *

 

**Two days later**

Barnaby grabbed his IV stand. He shuffled across the tile, the coldness seeping through his non-slip soled socks. He turned the corner, hoping to avoid any of the nurses or police officers stationed on the floor. He was walking around the floor, doctor’s orders.

He found Stag’s room first. He waited until the nurse stepped out, blocking the seated officer’s view with her little push cart. Barnaby snuck inside as quickly as he could manage, somehow avoiding the bored officer’s attention.

Stag was sitting up in bed, spooning green Jell-o into his mouth. He looked up, the spoon inches from his mouth, and smiled. “What are you doing here, Barnaby?”

“We’re breaking out.” Barnaby teased, grimacing as he put too much weight on his bad knee. He sank into the chair beside Stag’s bed and groaned in relief.

“Are you alright?” Stag asked, finishing his Jell-o.

“Yeah. You?” Barnaby retorted.

“I’m better than Charlie-Boy.” Stag said softly. “My parents are so pissed. They were finally allowed to come in this morning. I’ve never seen my dad so… disappointed. On the plus side, Maja is off the hook for getting knocked up.”

“Your poor sister…” Barnaby laughed. “The baby’s nearly two. They have to move on at some point.”

“Yeah, well,” Stag groaned. “They have. You’re welcome, Maja.”

“How is Charlie-Boy?” Barnaby asked nervously. “The nurses won’t tell me shit.”

“Well, Mr. Hopper came by today, after my parents left.” Stag explained. “Charlie-Boy’s upstairs in ICU.” Stag grew alarmingly quiet, his lip quivering. He took a deep breath before continuing, a stray tear running down his cheek. “They had to cut out a section of his skull because of brain swelling…”

“Fuck.” Barnaby breathed into his hands. He closed his eyes and covered his face, giving Stag a few moments of privacy to cry.

“He’s conscious but he can’t talk yet.” Stag mumbled, sniffing loudly.

“What floor is he on?” Barnaby asked suddenly.

“ICU.” Stag shrugged, wiping his face. “I don’t know. Mr. Hopper just mentioned it was upstairs.”

“When are you getting out?” Barnaby questioned, leaning forward in the chair.

“Next week, supposedly.” Stag answered, a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. “I think they added extra time because I broke out the first time.”

“Thanks for that, by the way.” Barnaby spoke earnestly. “I wasn’t shot and I feel like I’m fucking dead. I can’t even imagine moving 5 days ago.”

“You needed me.” Stag said simply.

“I should get out first.” Barnaby said. “I’ll deliver a message to Charlie-Boy if you want…”

“Uh,” Stag hesitated, rubbing his flushed cheeks. “I don’t know…”

“Come on. Don’t be embarrassed…” Barnaby insisted with a laugh.

“Don’t judge me.” Stag insisted.

“I won’t. I won’t.” Barnaby assured him.

 “Alright then.” Stag breathed. “Tell him… that I’ll be there with a boom box as soon as I can.”

* * *

 

**Two days later**

“Hey, Boss.”

Barnaby held onto the arms of the wheelchair, the nurse technician pushing him toward the car. “Hey.”

“We’ve booked a suite for you.” the man explained. “The house is still, uh, under investigation.”

“We aren’t going home.” Barnaby breathed, stepping out of the wheelchair. “We’re going to visit Charlie-Boy and Kotetsu.”

“It’s hospital policy that I see you into the car, Mr. Brooks.” The nurse technician sighed.

Barnaby groaned, sitting down in the car. “There. Thank you, Portia.”

“Get well soon, Mr. Brooks.” The nurse technician said with a smile. She handed one of the Brooks guys an envelope. “Here are his discharge papers.”

As soon as Barnaby had sat down, he stood up again. He limped back through the automatic doors and into the lobby of the hospital. He walked up to the desk, “Hello, can I get a room number for Charles Hopper?”

 “Sure, let’s see.” The attendant said, searching his computer. “You said Charles Hopper?”

“Yes.”

“That’s room 1328.” The attendant answered. “They have strict visiting hours. You’ve got about an hour and a half left to visit. Only two visitors at a time.”

“Okay.” Barnaby nodded in understanding. “And then I need a room number for Kotetsu Kaburagi.”

“Ko-tet-su Ka-bu-ra-gi…” the man slowly enunciated as he typed.

“K-o-t-e-t-s-u,” Barnaby spelled. “K-a-b-u-r-a-g-i.”

“Ah, thank you.” the attendant said. “Let’s see… Oh… well… Mr. Kaburagi is no longer a patient at the hospital.”

“He was released?” Barnaby shook his head in disbelief. “But I was told he was in critical condition.”

“To give out any information on our patients you would have to have the ‘family code’. It’s to protect sensitive health information…” the attendant began hesitantly.

“But he’s no longer at this hospital…?” Barnaby pressed.

“No, Sir.” The attendant confirmed.

Barnaby turned to the man beside him. “Find him now.”

“Yeah, Boss.”

“I’m going to go see Charlie-Boy.” Barnaby explained.

“Here’s your phone, Sir.” The man said, pulling Barnaby’s phone from his pocket.

“Thanks.” Barnaby nodded. “I’ll call when I’m ready to get picked up.”

Barnaby did his best to hide his hospital bands. He tucked his wrist into his pocket, leaning heavily on his good leg. The elevator took fucking forever. When he reached the 13th floor he discovered it was an even more depressing place than the rest of the hospital.

He scrubbed his hands before dressing in a sterile gown, pulling his hair back into a net. The rooms here had glass walls and sliding doors. Everything was quiet and solemn. Barnaby stopped outside the door marked 1328 and hesitated outside the glass.

Mr. Hopper sat in the chair beside Charlie-Boy’s bed. He was sleeping, his glasses pushed up on his head and a paper lying against his chest. He looked so worn, so exhausted, so heartbroken. And it was looking at Mr. Hopper that Barnaby realized Charlie-Boy and Stag were his fault.

Their parents weren’t mafia. They weren’t children of the underground. They had families and futures and they almost lost everything because of him. Barnaby looked at all the tubes and cords stuck to Charlie-Boy and he almost ran away. If he hadn’t had the message from Stag, he would have.

“Hey,” Barnaby murmured, stepping into the room.

Mr. Hopper startled awake. He looked so much like his son. He smiled at Barnaby so kindly, so warmly that Barnaby nearly cried. Charlie-Boy had that smile. “Hey, Barnaby.”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Hopper.” Barnaby cried. “I’m so sorry…”

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Mr. Hopper said, standing up and embracing Barnaby naturally. “They wouldn’t allow me to see you.”

“How… How is he?” Barnaby asked, wiping at the unending tears.

“He’s responsive.” Mr. Hopper exhaled. “Which is a miracle.” Mr. Hopper moved around the bed, looking down at Charlie-Boy.

“They shaved his head.” Barnaby cried, reaching out with his hand before letting it fall back to his side.

 “He had some bleeding on the brain. They’ve finally gotten the swelling to go down. They had to remove a bit of bone, but really… I mean…” Mr. Hopper sighed.

“What’s this for?” Barnaby asked, gesturing to the metal wires piercing through Charlie-Boy’s cheeks.

“He broke his jaw.” Mr. Hopper explained. “I’m a little pissed off about that part. Four years of braces, I spent serious money on those teeth…” Mr. Hopper laughed. “I guess I’ll be buying all new ones. Such a waste.”

“Mr. Hopper…” Barnaby exclaimed. “I will pay every penny. He will receive the best care in Sternbild.”

“Thanks, Barnaby.” Mr. Hopper sighed, sitting back down in the chair.

They were silent for a long stretch of time. “Ah, he’s awake.”

Charlie-Boy’s eyes opened. They were watery messes that looked painful. Barnaby moved forward, leaning over the bed anxiously. “Hey, Charlie-Boy…”

Charlie-Boy nodded in greeting and Barnaby began to sob. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Now I’m crying on you… Fuck…” Barnaby backed up, wiping his face with his shirt. “I just got out of the hospital, Stag’s still in…”

“He says…” Barnaby hesitated, eyeing Mr. Hopper unsurely. “He said to tell you something.” Barnaby licked his lips. “It’s really corny though. You’ll love it.” Barnaby took a deep breath, urging himself to stop crying. “He said, tell Charlie-Boy, ‘I’ll be there with a boom box as soon as I can’.”

Charlie-Boy’s eyes closed for a long time. When he opened his eyes tears dripped from his pale lashes. He moved slightly, letting out the most piteous groan Barnaby had ever heard. “I’m sorry…” Barnaby repeated. “Don’t be upset.”

“He’s not upset.” Mr. Hopper replied, lifting the paper and pretending to be interested in it. “Thanks for delivering the message, Barnaby.”

“Yeah,” Barnaby nodded. “I’ll be back later, Charlie-Boy.” Barnaby wrapped his hand over Charlie-Boy’s. “Hurry up and get this shit off your head.”

Barnaby left quickly. He couldn’t stand to be in that happiness vacuum, called ICU, any more. He balled up the gown and hair net and tossed them in the garbage. If his knee wasn’t fucked up, he would’ve run to the exit.   
Once in the lobby he pulled his phone from his pocket. He stared at it for a long time. Who the hell was he supposed to call? The two people he trusted most were in the hospital. How did he know who was involved with Maverick? Barnaby sat down in the nearest chair. He sighed, holding his phone in his hands.

Eventually someone would come looking for him, right? Barnaby felt like a lost child. He sank into the stiff chair and zoned out. As the hospital traffic increased Barnaby became aware that he was being watched. People began to whisper to one another. A Hispanic couple moved away and sat on the other side of the room.  His gaze drifted to the television, which seemed to have most everyone’s attention.

_“Barnaby Brooks Junior of the notorious Brooks Corporation…”_

Barnaby groaned, crossing his legs. The pain was intense and he uncrossed them immediately, glowering at anyone who caught a glimpse of him. Any minute now one of his guys would show up and take him back to the hotel to rest.

_“Kotetsu Kaburagi, a former detective with the Sternbild Police Department…”_ Barnaby’s head snapped to attention. He leaned forward in his chair, holding his breath. _“Was killed in the all-out battle between alleged rival gang leaders…”_

“Fuck that.” Barnaby shouted, standing up. “What the fuck did he just say?” Barnaby demanded, storming toward the television. Several people stood, walking away from Barnaby nervously. Barnaby didn’t notice. He could only stare at the television and that fucking lying piece of shit news anchor.

“Hey, Junior,” Ryan called out, flipping his badge to ease the meek little waiting room souls. “Heard you got released.”

“You…” Barnaby breathed, rounding on Ryan. “What is this?”

“The hospital called.” Ryan explained, misunderstanding Barnaby’s anger. “They said you were scaring the average citizens…”

“Ryan!” Barnaby shouted. “Where the fuck is Kotetsu?!”

* * *

 

Barnaby sat on the bed, one of his new attendants undressing him. He didn’t speak. He didn’t cry. The attendant carefully lifted Barnaby’s leg, laying him down gently before tucking him into the hotel bed. “There ya go, Boss.”

Barnaby reached for his phone once the attendant left. He dialed the phone mechanically; it rang and rang and rang. _“Hello, it’s Kotetsu. Please leave a message.”_

Barnaby hung up. He looked through his unread text messages, nothing from Kotetsu. He checked his missed calls. There were dozens but none were from Kotetsu. Barnaby cursed quietly, clutching his cell phone in his hands. “Please…”

Barnaby dialed his voice mail. He erased message after message of well wishes. He wanted to scream. The fifth message began with empty space and he was just about to delete it when Kotetsu’s voice emptied from the speaker.

_“Hey, Bun-ny… It’s me…”_

_“I’m borrowing Stag’s phone…” Kotetsu laughed faintly._

_“I want you to know that I love you. No matter what else has happened, I’m glad for the time I got to spend with you.”_

_“If I knew ten years ago, what… I know now…I would’ve… taken you far away from Stern…bild.”_

_“This is-n’t the… life for you, Bun-ny-chan…”_

_“Promise me you’ll be happy. And live a long time…. If you pro-mise me… I can… be hap-py… too…”_

_“Please… f-f-for-give me for leav-ing y-y-you…”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Bye-bye, Bun-ny-chan…”_


	23. Chapter 23

**Six Months Later**

“I can’t thank you enough. He wouldn’t be coming home today if it weren’t for you.”

“Oh, well, thank you, Ma’am, but I’m just a vet tech…” Keith murmured shyly. “It’s the vet who did all the hard work.”

“Nonsense…” the woman continued, holding her small dog to her chest. “You saved Smokey.”

“Thank you. It was nice seeing you Smokey, but don’t come back unless it’s for a check-up. Okay?” Keith cooed, petting the dog’s head affectionately.

Keith finally noticed the man sitting in the waiting room, his legs crossed, his arms folded over his chest. Keith cleared his throat, shoving his hands in the pockets of his scrubs. “Hey. What brings you all the way out here today?”

“I came for a check-up.” Barnaby teased, standing. He pushed open the door to the office and walked outside, turning around the corner of the building.

“Lena, I’m talking my fifteen.” Keith called through the office window. “I’ll be right back. Sorry.”

“It looks like you’re settling in.” Barnaby mused, as Keith rounded the corner.

“Yeah, well, it’s okay I guess.” Keith murmured. “The office ladies are nice.”

“Good.”

“How’s your friend?” Keith asked, leaning against the brick façade.

“Charlie-Boy? He’s good, great even. He’s talking almost normally. He just finished another round of occupational therapy last week.” Barnaby explained. “He celebrated by getting married.”

“Married?” Keith smiled charmingly. Of course Keith would be elated, even by a practical stranger’s good news. “That’s great. I mean, not that he’s an invalid or anything, but he still has a long road to recovery. Not many people are that selfless…” Keith scratched the back of his head. “Courthouse or small ceremony?”

“Courthouse.” Barnaby answered. “But they’ve already gotten in trouble for doing it without an announcement and there’ll be a huge ass ceremony next winter.”

“Oh, oops.” Keith smiled. “Were the parents invited? I suppose not if they’re doing it over again…”

“Charlie-Boy’s dad was there… Stag’s really rich.” Barnaby explained with a shrug. “His family doesn’t do stuff like marry at the courthouse…”

“Stag? Wasn’t that your other friend?” Keith asked, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah.” Barnaby sighed.

“Oh, I didn’t know they were a thing…”

“Me neither…” Barnaby added. He turned his nose upward, pouting unashamedly, “It’s not like they needed to hide it.”

“Maybe they didn’t want you to feel left out.” Keith reasoned.

“That’s what Stag said.” Barnaby groaned. “I think it’s worse to be the oblivious third wheel…”

“Well good for them.” Keith said, nodding his head. “They deserve it.”

“Yeah.” Barnaby murmured, looking down at his shoes.

“I heard some interesting rumors.” Keith began unsurely. “…about the Brooks Corporation.”

“What sort of rumor?” Barnaby asked.

“I heard that the family was officially dissolved.” Keith answered, chewing on his bottom lip. “And that you were, uh, thinking of leaving Sternbild.”

“The family was dissolved six months ago.” Barnaby groaned. “I don’t want to be a Brooks anymore. I have no successor. I have no second in command…” Barnaby closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. “The only thing I have left to protect are my friends… and I think they’re gonna be just fine without me.” Barnaby laughed. “Hell, they’ll be better without me.”

“Where will you go?” Keith asked.

“Everywhere.” Barnaby concluded. “I’m going to see everything.”

“So you’re really done with it?” Keith pressed. “The mafia? The whole thing? It’s over?”

“It’s over.” Barnaby nodded.

“Then I have something for you.” Keith said, pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his scrubs.

“What is it?” Barnaby asked narrowing his eyes.

“He gave it to me…” Keith murmured, his fingers sliding over the screen of his phone.

Barnaby’s phone beeped as he received a text message. Barnaby unlocked his phone, reading the message Keith had just sent over and over again. “What is this?”

“It’s an address, or rather, a PO Box.” Keith explained.

Barnaby’s throat dried instantly, his heart pounding in his chest. Keith smiled brightly. Barnaby had to look away from the blindingly beautiful sight. Keith was happy. Keith was excited. Barnaby shook his head. “An address for what?”

“I’ve sent two letters.” Keith explained, unable to restrain his excitement. “And I’ve gotten a response both times.”

“Keith…” Barnaby gasped, looking from his screen to Keith in disbelief. “Is this… Is this what I think it is?”

* * *

 

“You just suddenly left!” Charlie-Boy groaned over the video chat. “You should’ve said something!”

“Aren’t you two honeymooning?” Barnaby asked, arching a brow.

“Yes, yes we are…” Stag replied, appearing, half-naked, in the video screen.

“Don’t change the subject!” Charlie-Boy chastised.

“I’m sorry.” Barnaby conceded. “But I don’t think I’ll be back for a while.”

“B-but!” Charlie-Boy protested.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back in time to be the best man…” Barnaby teased.

“You asked him without me?!?!” Charlie-Boy snapped, slapping his hand across Stag’s chest.

“I was teasing…” Barnaby spoke quietly, his cheeks staining pink.

“Well of course we wanted to ask you…” Charlie-Boy smiled. And god that smile was enough to make Barnaby cry. “There’s no one else that could be our best man…”

“I’m honored.” Barnaby said stiffly, trying not to cry over the video chat. He smiled suddenly, shrugging his shoulders. “Which side do I stand on?”

“Mine.” Stag said quickly.

“In the middle?” Charlie-Boy mused, his blue eyes rolling thoughtfully to the side.

An announcement came over the intercom. Barnaby sighed and returned his attention to his phone. “Well, you guys have fun. I’ll talk to you in a week.”

“Hey,” Stag said, moving closer to the camera. “Be careful traveling.”

“Sure.” Barnaby nodded.

“Have fun. Take pictures.” Charlie-Boy instructed.

“You’re the ones in St. Lucia!” Barnaby groaned. “Take your own advice.”

“We are…” Stag promised, wrapping his arms around Charlie-Boy tightly. “Lots and lots of photos and videos we can’t share…”

“Yo! S-shut up!” Charlie-Boy groaned before bursting into a fit of laughter.  Stag nibbled up and down Charlie-Boy’s neck, his muscled, tan legs pressing against Charlie-Boy’s slender, pale ones.

“Ew. Gross.” Barnaby groaned, hanging up.

Barnaby grabbed his carry-on from the overhead storage. He looked around his private train car, it was empty. He checked his pockets for his passport and wallet. Once sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind, he walked through the train toward the doors.

The train stopped and the doors opened. The train was mostly empty this far out, but the people who did step off behind him were old and withered, much like the first glimpse of the town. This place was the sort of place a person was born and died in.

Barnaby walked purposefully through the town, ignoring the curious stares. He stood out terribly in this place. He paused at a fruit stand where he perused the plums, selecting a few for later. He paid the shopkeeper, letting the man count out the unfamiliar money.

“Hello,” Barnaby said, stepping into the post office. He grew nervous as everyone began to stare. “I was interested in renting a postal box.”

“We’ll need ID.” The man explained, shoving a print out of pricing toward Barnaby. “You have an option of small, medium, or large boxes and 3 month, 6 month, or one year leases…”

“What size is box 1010?” Barnaby asked. The man gave Barnaby a look that said he didn’t appreciate the question. “Then, can I have a box near box 1010?”

“Sure.” The man sighed. “Box 1012, 1014, 1016-”

“I’ll take 1012.” Barnaby interjected.

“Sign here, here, here…” the man instructed mechanically. “Let me see some identification…” the man took Barnaby’s passport. “And which term lease?”

“A year is fine.” Barnaby replied.

“Alright.” The man nodded. “That will be 120,000.”

“Do I have that?” Barnaby asked, opening his wallet unsurely. The man groaned loudly, embarrassing Barnaby even further.

“Here.” A little boy, no older than nine or ten, stepped forward, counting Barnaby’s money. “You’ve got it.”

“Thanks.” Barnaby spoke quietly, handing the money to the worker.  

“Here are your keys.” The man said. “Don’t lose them. We can’t hand mail out over the counter.”

Barnaby took the keys and walked out of the cramped office, toward the rows and rows of postal boxes. He found his box easily and he stood there, brushing his hand over the box beside his; 1010. He should have just written. He didn’t know for sure. He didn’t know anything, but he had still come to this place. He had to make sure.

He had been sitting on the floor for hours, guarding PO box 1010 when someone walked up, “We’re closing…” the postal worker said, locking up for the day. “You can’t just stay here…”

“Oh, okay.” Barnaby nodded. He stood up and walked outside, immediately sitting down on the bench outside the post office.

“There’s a hotel down the road.” The worker sighed. “You’ve got the money.”

A few minutes later, kicking up a cloud of dust, a tiny, worn police car came into view. The police car resembled the town too. It was dusty and outdated, but cared for. Two uniformed officers stepped out of the car and Barnaby groaned.

“Do you speak Japanese?” the first officer began, flashing his light at Barnaby.

“Not really, no.” Barnaby admitted.

“Kotetsu…” the officer replied, speaking the rest of the sentence in Japanese.

“Hey,” the second officer said, nodding his head in greeting. He smiled, his eyes creasing in the corners. He walked up to the bench, his amber eyes focused intently on Barnaby. “Welcome to Oriental Town.”

“Kotetsu!” Barnaby breathed, throwing his arms around Kotetsu fiercely.

“Oh, whoa, whoa, Bun-ny…” Kotetsu gasped, murmuring to the other officer that he was, in fact, not under attack.

“I thought you were dead…” Barnaby sobbed.

“Kotetsu Kaburagi is dead.” Kotetsu explained. “That was never my name to begin with.”

“I thought Maverick killed you…” Barnaby buried his face into Kotetsu’s stomach. “I thought you were gone forever…”

“I’m sorry, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu murmured. “This was the only way.”

“I’m just… I’m just so glad…” Barnaby admitted, his tears soaking into Kotetsu’s uniform.

“I missed you.” Kotetsu confessed, lifting Barnaby’s face up by his chin.

“God, I missed you,” Barnaby exclaimed, tightening his grip even more.

“What are you doing, sitting out here all alone?” Kotetsu asked suddenly, remembering himself. “We received a call about a suspicious person.”

“I couldn’t wait.” Barnaby breathed, standing. “I couldn’t wait for a letter.”

“My shift’s over in an hour.” Kotetsu said simply. He wrapped his arms around Barnaby, kissing the younger man passionately. Barnaby returned the kiss and then another. When they finally pulled away they were both breathless and a little dizzy on their feet. “Welcome home, Bunny-chan.”

Barnaby smiled, hooking his fingers through Kotetsu’s. “I’m home.”

 

**OMAKE**

“Roman!” Stag turned around immediately, dashing into one of the rooms off the hall. “Roman! I saw you! Don’t you run away from me!”

Stag exhaled heavily, pressing his back against the door and turning the lock. He heard the clacking of heels growing nearer and he dashed across the room and through the bathroom. He walked calmly through the bathroom and out into the adjoining bedroom. He waited a moment, listening.

“Roman Szymon!” his mother groaned. “Come out here this instant!”

Stag hesitated, a chuckle nearly escaping his lips. He shook his head and opened the door. He crept out of the room, backing down the hall as his mother shook the handle of the door one room over.

She looked up, a vision of absolute beauty and grace. Her absolutely beautiful and graceful face peeled back however, into a mask of pure horror, “What are you doing? Stop this right now!”

“Sorry, mother,” Stag shrugged. “But I won’t be staying here tonight.”

“What do you mean?” his mother gasped, clutching the fine strand of Tahitian pearls around her neck. “The guests have all arrived… Your grandparents, your great grandparents! Aunt Lena and her new husband! Everyone is here!”

“That’s fine, mother,” Stag said simply. “But I’m going home.” Stag jogged forward, kissing his mother’s cheek affectionately. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Roman,” his mother sighed. “It’s just not proper to spend the night with your fiancé before the wedding.”

“He’s not my fiancé, he’s my husband.” Stag explained for the hundredth time.

“Can you just pretend to behave for a day?” his mother groaned. “Please, Roman?”

“You asked me over for dinner. I made my rounds. I visited the Aunties…” Stag reasoned. “But as for behaving, I just can’t let you have your way every single time…”

“What’s the ruckus?” his father asked, turning down the hall. He wore his smoking jacket, his shoes traded in for slippers.

“Sorry, father.” Stag murmured. “I was just heading home.”

“Roman, tell your son to listen to his mother!” his mother snapped.

“Get some rest.” His father instructed. “And don’t drink a single drop of liquor tonight. You’ll swell up and look puffy tomorrow. You finally got the weight off, let’s keep it off…”

“Roman!” his mother hissed.

“Yes?” Both father and son replied in unison.

“It’s tradition!” his mother groaned. “You’re not supposed to see the br-, or whatever, before the wedding…”

“Goodnight, mother.” Stag said with a bow. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, come on, Agatha,” his father chided. “It’s not like he won’t be over first thing in the morning…”

Stag finally managed to escape. He drove slowly, for some reason he was anxious. They’d been married over a year already, but it was one thing to declare your love to someone and quite another to declare your love in a room full of people.

Stag unlocked the door, pushing his shoes off at the step. “I’m home.”

“You are?” Charlie-Boy called out, peeking out from the living room.

“Yeah,” Stag said, quickly pulling his off his jacket and tie.

“The witch let you out of the dungeon?” Charlie-Boy asked with a chuckle. Stag nodded, leaning over the chair and kissing Charlie-Boy on the lips. Charlie-Boy smiled into the gesture, pulling him back for a second and third kiss before letting him go.

“Are they asleep?” Stag shook his head in disbelief, finally noticing Kotetsu and Barnaby intertwined on the sofa. He lifted his leg into the air, jolting Barnaby’s back with his toes.

“Yeah,” Charlie-Boy replied, watching Stag with those electric blue eyes. “They muttered something about time zones and conked out about two hours ago.”

“I’m glad they could both make it.” Stag said quietly.

“Me too.” Charlie-Boy nodded. He made a face and shivered dramatically, “So if we sleep here together before the big day, does that make us sinners or something?”

“One, I don’t believe in hocus pocus. And two, we’re already married. This is so my parents can show off…” Stag explained. “Steak, lobster, veal, rack of lamb… Who are they trying to impress?”

“I thought it was for us.” Charlie-Boy countered. “I think it’s sweet. They’re loaded. Let them show us their support with money. That’s how they think. I don’t mind.”

Stag grunted, sitting on the arm of Charlie-Boy’s chair. “They only want to brag about the party.”

“They want everyone to see their handsome son and his husband… What’s wrong with pride?” Charlie-Boy debated. “I know you and your parents aren’t as close as you’d like to be, but Stag, listen, have they ever once said I wasn’t good enough for you? Or suggest you marry a woman?”

“No.” Stag replied, suddenly blushing. He looked down at his hands sheepishly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Charlie-Boy grinned, scratching the back of his head.  Stag’s eyes drifted to the large scar running across Charlie-Boy’s skull, he swallowed with difficulty.

“If ya think so…” Stag drawled.

“I do think so.” Charlie-Boy repeated with a nod.

“It feels kinda weird to do this again, doesn’t it?” Stag mused, letting Charlie-Boy pull him into his lap. Stag felt self-conscious, he was big and heavy and Charlie-Boy was so _skinny_. But Charlie-Boy didn’t seem to mind and eventually Stag was too comfortable to care.

“I’m glad I married you when I did.” Charlie-Boy murmured. “And I’m glad we get to celebrate with everyone now. My hair has grown back in. The scars on my face are nearly faded…” Charlie-Boy exhaled slowly. “I’d get married once a week if they’d let us.”

“You’re beautiful.” Stag said simply, reaching up and brushing his fingers across Charlie-Boy’s pale face. “Always were too.”

“You’re beautiful.” Charlie-Boy replied, grinning handsomely. “I fell in love with your rosy pink cheeks and big, dark eyes and I’ve fallen in love with your six pack and amazing triceps… And no matter happens next, I’ll fall in love with that too… Because I love you…”

“You’re lucky we have a wedding tomorrow.” Stag murmured.

“Why?” Charlie-Boy asked, furrowing his brows.

“Because… If we didn’t have plans for tomorrow,” Stag began. “I would bend you over the couch and f-”

“Yo! Whoa! Yikes!” Charlie-Boy protested, covering Stag’s mouth with his hand. “We have house guests!”

“They’re asleep…” Stag proclaimed innocently, licking Charlie-Boy’s hand.

“No one would ever believe me…” Charlie-Boy groaned. “You’re totally the ornery one.”

Stag smiled mischievously and Charlie-Boy felt his belly flutter with anticipation, “Only one round? I’ll hold back…”

“You damn liar!” Charlie-Boy exclaimed. “You always fucking say that but you never hold back!”

“Shhhh…” Stag whispered. “We have house guests…”

* * *

 

Kotetsu sat alone, his scarred left hand cradled in his lap. The wedding was about to begin. Stag came out first and, despite his protestations, he was giddy and nervous. He looked good, handsome, happy. Barnaby walked next. Kotetsu couldn’t imagine a more beautifully made person. Kotetsu laughed softly, he knew Barnaby was going to cry standing up there.

Charlie-Boy and his father appeared at the doors, the music switching tempo. They walked slowly, Mr. Hopper’s arm hooked very firmly around Charlie-Boy’s. Charlie-Boy’s fair skin was flushed, his blue eyes were shiny. He murmured something to his father and his father nodded. Mr. Hopper and Mr. Wojciechowski shook hands, both sitting down to watch their children.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Apparently the Wojciechowskis were secular and the Hoppers were very loosely Protestants. The mostly non-religious ceremony was easy enough to understand. Two people loved each other. Two people agreed to support and nurture one another for forever.

As expected, Barnaby cried. Stag cried. Charlie-Boy cried.  All of the parents cried. If he had to be honest, Kotetsu cried. “I pronounce you man and husband… You may now kiss the groom…”

The guests burst into applause and laughter as Charlie-Boy jumped into Stag’s arms. Stag caught him, holding him tightly as Charlie-Boy wrapped his legs around Stag’s waist. They kissed passionately, perhaps a little too passionately considering they held a formal audience. Charlie-Boy moved to stand but Stag shook his head, tossing Charlie-Boy’s legs into the air and catching them over the side of his arm. He princess-carried his groom away to the sounds of cheers and applause.

* * *

 

 “I wonder what last name they’re gonna take…?” Kotetsu pondered aloud.

“Hmmm…” Barnaby narrowed his eyes in thought. “Hopper-Wojciechowski is a little long.”

“I can’t even pronounce it right.” Kotetsu groaned, playing with the centerpiece of the table. “Wa-hoy-ja-kwov-ski? Was that right?”

“Nowhere close, Kotetsu. Actually,” Barnaby murmured. “They’re both already Hoppers, but Stag wanted to keep it on the down low.”

“I don’t blame him, his family seems… intense…” Kotetsu replied, looking around at the elite partygoers. Barnaby nodded in agreement,

“Mr. Hopper seems happy.” Barnaby noted.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu nodded.

“Was I the best best man or what?” Barnaby asked, looking down at his hands.

“You carried that ring like no other before.” Kotetsu murmured, grabbing Barnaby’s hand under the table.

“I was genetically engineered to look good in a suit as well…” Barnaby teased.

“You do look fucking amazing in a suit.” Kotetsu agreed.

“It’s weird being back in Sternbild, isn’t it?” Barnaby asked, sipping champagne with his free hand.

“A little.” Kotetsu nodded. “I feel like we should be out eating at all the places we don’t have back home.”

“I can’t believe those idiots have gotten married twice now.” Barnaby sighed, squeezing Kotetsu’s hand. “But I’m really happy for them, all the same…”

* * *

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Police! Freeze!” Kotetsu breathed out, the gun held steady in his hands. “You’re under arrest!”

The suspect smiled, sending a chill down Kotetsu’s spine. “Catch me then.”

“Don’t run! Don’t run… Damn it…” Kotetsu groaned before taking off after the suspect on foot. He ran after the man through the rice fields, his shoes filling with water. He stumbled, his shoe sinking into a deep hole. He bounced on his foot, his soggy sock peeling down his toes. “Shit! I lost my shoe…” Kotetsu complained.

Kotetsu looked up. He had lost sight of the suspect. He cursed in frustration, a small tingle of anticipation teasing up his spine.

“Caught you…” the suspect murmured, his arms wrapping around Kotetsu from behind.

“I’m su-supposed to be catchin’ you!” Kotetsu exclaimed.

“I’m a notorious criminal, Kotetsu…” the suspect whispered. “There’s no telling what I might do…”

Kotetsu smiled, holstering his weapon. He flipped the suspect over his back, slowing his body down before it hit the ground. He dropped him gently into the moist earth. The suspect gawped, insulted. “You’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent,” Kotetsu began cuffing the young suspect’s wrist. “Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the ri-ri-right… Hey! Bun-ny!”

Barnaby moved quickly, using Kotetsu’s mutilated hand to his advantage. He wrestled the other cuff from Kotetsu, snapping it around Kotetsu’s wrist. “Y-you p-punk!” Kotetsu stammered.

“What now, Of-fi-cer?” Barnaby purred into Kotetsu’s ear.

“I’m still taking you in…” Kotetsu insisted, grabbing Barnaby and pulling him to his feet.

“I can’t let you do that.” Barnaby claimed, reaching for Kotetsu’s gun.

“Being shot isn’t sexy, Bunny…” Kotetsu groaned, dropping character. 

“It’s not even loaded…” Barnaby pleaded. “Come on… if you don’t like it tell me after you’ve tried it and I’ll stop.”

“Fine.” Kotetsu agreed, nodding. “I don’t understand how I never get to win though… I mean, come on… At some point you’ve gotta let me arrest you if you wanna play cops and robbers…”

“We _are_ playing cops and robbers.” Barnaby breathed, removing Kotetsu’s gun from his holster. He checked the clip, making sure the gun was, in fact, unloaded. He trailed the gun over Kotetsu’s uniform, teasing him through the fabric. “I’m just a very, very good robber.”

“You, uh, won’t get away with this…” Kotetsu murmured. He closed his eyes as Barnaby kissed and nuzzled along his neck.

“I have a feeling,” Barnaby whispered, unbuttoning Kotetsu’s uniform shirt slowly. “You’re not going to tell anyone about this…”

“Sh-shaddap!” Kotetsu barked, groaning as Barnaby’s teeth grazed his erect nipple.

Barnaby laughed in amusement. He flicked the muzzle of the gun against Kotetsu’s sensitive flesh, teasing him. Kotetsu’s skin prickled and Barnaby trailed the gun over every inch, encouraged. “Uh, Bun-ny,” Kotetsu breathed. “I can’t keep standing like this…”

“Oh, sorry,” Barnaby murmured. He dropped to his knees in the dirt, helping Kotetsu down in front of him. He pushed Kotetsu back against the ground. Being handcuffed together was a little more of a challenge than he thought.

“That’s as f-ar as you go, Br-ooks…” Kotetsu groaned, propping his knees against Barnaby’s chest.

“No…” Barnaby said softly, speaking around Kotetsu’s flesh. “I’ll go further.”

Barnaby dipped between Kotetsu’s legs, using his shoulders to push his thighs apart. Barnaby inhaled languorously, his free hand tracing all of Kotetsu’s impressive scars. He licked the scar on his chest, his most recent and _final_ gunshot wound. Kotetsu whined, his bare foot tapping against the earth noisily.

“Does that tickle?” Barnaby asked, smiling into Kotetsu’s skin.

“No…” Kotetsu breathed. “It doesn’t tickle…”

“It doesn’t?” Barnaby teased, licking one scar while caressing another. “What’s it feel like then?”

“You have the right to remain silent!” Kotetsu snapped in embarrassment. Barnaby wished there was more light out in the fields; Kotetsu was surely blushing.

Barnaby shoved Kotetsu’s gun in his waistband. He undressed Kotetsu unhurriedly, relishing every new inch of exposed skin. He sat back on his knees, just staring at Kotetsu with captivated wonder. The man beneath him was _his_. Only his.

In celebration of that fact, Barnaby took Kotetsu’s scarred hand into his. He sucked on the three mutilated appendages as he pulled the gun from his pants. He pressed the gun flush against Kotetsu’s stomach. He watched the muscles crawl, the skin prickle. He sucked even more ferociously on the fingers.

Barnaby dragged the pistol further down Kotetsu’s body, between his legs. He nudged the cold metal against Kotetsu’s inner thigh. Barnaby loved the way Kotetsu’s skin would get goosebumps every place he touched. It was as if every reaction was explicitly for him.

“I love you.” Barnaby said suddenly, putting the gun down. He leaned in for a kiss and the goosebumps travelled up and over Kotetsu’s shoulders. Barnaby’s stomach clenched, not unpleasantly. “Are you cold?”

“Nuh uh.” Kotetsu breathed, pushing his fingers back in Barnaby’s wet, warm mouth.

Barnaby nodded, shoving his own hand past Kotetsu’s lips. He lubricated his fingers, spreading them widely in Kotetsu’s eager mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out; coating them thickly with Kotetsu’s spit.

Barnaby removed his fingers, immediately inserting one into Kotetsu. He prepped him quickly, reminding himself not to be too impatient. He added another finger and then another, until Kotetsu was dripping on his stomach.

Barnaby rolled backward, his wrist immediately catching against Kotetsu’s. Barnaby groaned, knocking Kotetsu’s legs apart. Kotetsu finally pulled his fingers from Barnaby’s mouth. Barnaby kissed them quickly before they disappeared from view.

“I’m ready…” Kotetsu grunted, urging Barnaby closer.

Barnaby pushed inside, ever-so-slowly. It was nearly torture. Kotetsu gasped, his fingers digging into the earth beneath him. Barnaby groaned, his hips smacking Kotetsu’s ass. He pumped in and out, watching his cock slide back and forth. And then he slammed into Kotetsu, burying himself deeply inside.

Kotetsu moaned loudly, slapping his dirtied hand over his mouth. He gasped around his palm, his legs wrapping around Barnaby’s waist. Barnaby thrust forcefully, shaking Kotetsu beneath him. “Ah! Ah! Fuck!”

Barnaby kept up the pace, his legs and stomach burning.  Barnaby moved Kotetsu’s hand aside, letting Kotetsu’s whimpers of pleasure escape loudly from his lips. Kotetsu growled, sinking his teeth into Barnaby’s pale shoulder.

Barnaby hissed, slowing his pace into a teasing rhythm. Kotetsu moaned, licking and sucking the wounded flesh of Barnaby’s shoulder. Barnaby groaned, his stomach clenching even tighter. Kotetsu moved upward, licking and nipping along Barnaby’s throat.

Kotetsu brushed his left hand over Barnaby’s right arm, over the dip where the bone had pierced through. He touched the scar tenderly with his pointer finger. He traced the dimpled flesh gently even as he fiercely bit at Barnaby’s neck and clavicle.

Barnaby pounded Kotetsu forcefully, using his hand as leverage on his hip. He thrust over and over, sweat beading from his hair and down his cheek. “Shit! Kotetsu…” Barnaby growled, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Yeah.” Kotetsu murmured, placing gentle kisses over every inch of Barnaby he could reach. “Go ahead…”

Barnaby’s pace slowed, his body stiffened, he thrust into Kotetsu with effort, his eyes closing tightly. Kotetsu kissed every inch of Barnaby within reach. And then he ejaculated, his head sinking onto Kotetsu’s chest. He thrust slowly, gently, his entire body electrified.

His body burned but he continued, his hand reaching between them to stroke Kotetsu’s leaking erection. Kotetsu groaned, dropping his head back to the earth. Kotetsu’s stomach flexed, his body flushing with heat. He curled his fingers around Barnaby, his hips meeting Barnaby’s slowed pace. Barnaby kissed Kotetsu as the older man ejaculated. Kotetsu sighed in satisfaction, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Barnaby murmured, kissing Kotetsu sweetly. Barnaby pulled out, wiping himself and Kotetsu with the bottom of his shirt. Kotetsu groaned, smacking his hand away.

“Gross, Bun-ny!”

“Would you rather I leave it there, Old Man?” Barnaby teased.

“Yes. I’m the one who does the laundry!” Kotetsu sat up slowly, suddenly feeling every bit of dirt on his skin. “I need a hose.” Kotetsu looked around. “We can’t go back in the house like this.”

“Well, I do suggest some pants.” Barnaby quipped, tugging Kotetsu to his feet as he stood.

“Don’t forget the gun…” Kotetsu breathed, dressing quickly.

“I won’t…Where’s your shoe?” Barnaby asked in bewilderment.

“God only knows!” Kotetsu exclaimed. “I lost it in a hole somewhere… around… here…” Barnaby laughed in amusement. “What’s so funny?”

“You look like Tarzan.” Barnaby replied, smearing a bit of mud across Kotetsu’s cheek.

“I have mud in places I have no business having mud in…” Kotetsu complained, searching his utility belt for the keys to the handcuffs.

“I’ll wash you up.” Barnaby vowed, smacking his shoulder against Kotetsu’s.

“B-Bun-ny-chan,” Kotetsu whispered, searching his pockets with wide eyes. “I had the keys in the case… right here… and I took the cuffs out… and… and now the case is empty…”

“Let me see.” Barnaby barked, yanking Kotetsu by the belt. He searched through all of Kotetsu’s pockets and folds. He shook the uniform shirt, hoping to hear the jingle of keys. Barnaby sighed, looking around on the ground. “You don’t happen to have a spare set in the house, do ya?”

“No.” Kotetsu groaned, searching the ground with Barnaby.

“You dumbass.” Barnaby sighed. Barnaby pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, turning on the flashlight.

“Yeah, I know,” Kotetsu admitted, shaking his head. “My bad.” Something caught Kotetsu’s attention. “Wait! Move the light back this way…”

“Do you see anything?” Barnaby asked, leaning in to Kotetsu anxiously.

“Yeah, but it’s… oh, it’s a box.” Kotetsu said, picking up the small, black box. He inspected it curiously before handing it to Barnaby. Barnaby refused, lifting his hands in gesture. The keys jingled in Barnaby’s hands and the younger man smirked. “You’ve got the keys right there!”

“Yeah. I had them the whole time, Kotetsu.” Barnaby admitted, still smiling from ear to ear.

“Then…” Kotetsu looked from Barnaby to the box in confusion. “Why were we looking for them…?” Kotetsu smiled unsurely. “What’s in the box, Barnaby?”

“Just look.” Barnaby insisted.

“Ooh, well, boxes make me nervous, Bunny-chan,” Kotetsu breathed out.

“It’s okay.” Barnaby whispered, wrapping his arms around Kotetsu’s waist. “Just open it.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
